


Pretty woman

by BlanchLemur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2006, Angst, CZ, Darkfic, Detectives, Drarry, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Genderswap, HarryPotter - Freeform, Humor, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Pre-Slash, Romantic Friendship, Romanticism, Slash, Smut, prvni cesky genderswap, snupin - Freeform, česky
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 86,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlanchLemur/pseuds/BlanchLemur
Summary: Je po Bradavicích. Harry už nějaký ten čas pracuje a poštěstí se mu, že se stane bystrozorem. A ke všemu mu ještě přidělí kancelář na odboru záhad. Sám sobě kdysi slíbil, že nenechá věci, jak jsou, a pokusí se svého kmotra nějak navrátit skrze oblouk nazpět.K jeho nemalé radosti na ministerstvu pracuje i někdo jiný. Jistý blonďatý arogantní zbohatlík, který si neustále vyhazuje z kopýtka a žije zhýralým životem.Jednoho večera Harry udělá jistou neuváženost, aniž by tušil, nakolik mu tato neuváženost zamotá celý život.A aby se do toho taky nezapletl Malfoy, že?!





	1. 1. První Máj

**Author's Note:**

> Jediná má láska musí být jediná má nenávist.  
> Ten cit vznikl předčasně a dozrál se zpožděním,  
> miluji toho, koho nenávidím.

První máj. Jaro vytáhlo své triumfy. Po dlouhé době bylo konečně teplo a rozkvetlé květy různých křovin oznamovaly, že krutá zima je už dávno zažehnána.  
  
Krásný slunný den byl pro každou romantickou duši vždy přínosem. Vyvolával v lidech pocity plné nadšení, radosti a popouštěl v lidech neutuchající uzdy vášně a romantiky. Parky byly i po ránu plné zamilovaných párů a louky byly plné dek, jejichž obvod byl roztažen vždy za účelem různorodých pikniků.  
Všichni se z toho sdíleného dne radovali, všude panovala smířlivá nálada s nádechem vzpomínek a opětovaných tužeb. Všude, jen ne na Grimmauldově náměstí dvanáct.  
  
  
„To nemyslíš vážně, Harry. Vždyť v poslední době pořád jenom pracuješ. Vždycky, když za tebou přijdu na návštěvu, abychom si sami sebe po dlouhé době užili, odbudeš mě tím, že máš plno práce a že tě na ministerstvu potřebují. Copak si nemůžeš vzít aspoň jeden den volno?“  
  
„Ty nevíš, co říkáš, Ginny. To zkrátka a dobře jen tak nejde. Ty víš, že mě na ministerstvu potřebují. V době, kdy Kingsleyho zvolili do čela ministerstva, jsem mu slíbil, že mu pomůžu pochytat všechny zbylé smrtijedy, kteří tady po pádu Voldemorta zůstali. A není jich rozhodně málo. Stále je tu ta skutečnost, že někteří lidi jsou v nebezpečí a ty to víš. Takoví smrtijedi se rádi mstí, dokonce ani tebe by to nemělo ponechávat tak netečnou.“  
  
„Harry,“ dívka zastavila příval argumentů svého přítele, „nerada ti to říkám,“ zazněla mírně ironicky, „ale nejsi jediný bystrozor na ministerstvu, víš o tom?“  
  
Černovlasý mladík pochytil intonaci v jejím hlase, ten útočný tón, způsob jejího vyjádření. A ihned své partnerce na to opáčil, „Chceš říct, že to mám snad ponechat Malfoyovi? Ten arogantní pitomec by nehnul ani prstem, aby někomu pomohl. Udělal by to jen pro své vlastní dobro a z vypočítavosti. Vždyť ta pakáž je polovina jeho zbylé famílie a on mezi ně kdysi taky patřil. Ať si pod vlivem veritaséra říkal cokoliv, stejně nevěřím tomu, že je úplně čistý a stále od něj čekám nějaké pletichy. Nikdy jsem mu nic nevěřil, ani teď a nezmění to ani skutečnost, že se s ním skoro denně vídám na oddělení bystrozorů. Nemít kancelář na Odboru záhad, asi bych si už otevřel vlastní soukromou…“  
  
„Ty víš, že jsem neměla na mysli Malfoye, Harry! Nechápu, proč vždycky stočíš řeč na něj. Pořád jenom Malfoy, seš jím posedlý. My všichni víme, že i po těch letech se pořád nemáte rádi a že spolu soutěžíte i teď. Škola nebo práce, je to jedno. Ty bys neskousl skutečnost, třebaže jen pomyšlení, že by Malfoy mohl místo tebe chytnout nějakého smrtijeda. Trpíš komplexem, který jasně říká: _Já jsem Harry Potter a musím pochytat všechny zločince sám a vlastnoručně, běda, jestli to za mě udělá někdo jiný_ ,“ dala naštvaně ruce v bok.  
  
„Tohle si o mně myslíš?“ posmutněl mírně Harry a chytil svou přítelkyni za dlaň.  
„Ano, v poslední době ano. Vždyť za poslední rok jsme spolu skoro nikde nebyli, už několik měsíců jsme spolu nepovečeřeli a mě už to přestává bavit. Ty víš, že tě miluju, Harry, ale očekávám, že se mnou budeš trávit víc času. Děláš přesčasy a ani víkendy nemáš volné. Za poslední tři roky sis nevzal jediné volno a dovolenou sis taky nechal proplout mezi prsty. Pořád jenom pracuješ. Na mě už ti v tom shonu nezbyl čas.“  
  
„Gin, miláčku, ty víš, že tě taky miluju,“ sám už ani nevěřil, jestli slova, která vyplynula z jeho rtů, jsou pravdivá, ale vůbec se nad tím nezamýšlel. Byl to zvyk. Byl s Ginevrou už od školy a nikdy by ho nenapadlo ji z ničeho nic opustit. Přesto ho sužovalo vědomí, že ona chce víc. Věděl, že po šesti letech jejich vztahu se k němu aspoň bude chtít nastěhovat. Nevěděl proč, ale pořád se tomu nějak bránil. Horší však bylo, že měla pravdu. Byl příliš ponořený do své práce a byl doslova posedlý chycením všech zlých kumpánů a lotrů, kteří ještě v kouzelnickém společenství zbyli. „Musíš to ještě vydržet, až je všechny chytíme, bude po všem a my dva pojedeme na dlouhou dovolenou k moři, slibuju.“  
  
„Tohle mi slibuješ už skoro tři roky, Harry. Já nevím, jestli jsem ještě ochotná na tebe čekat,“ posmutněla a založila si ruce do kapes. „Půjdu. Stejně musíš do práce a nerada bych tě zdržovala,“ naposledy pohlédne do těch zelených očí, ve kterých byla znát hlavně touha po dosažení síle. „Přeji ti hodně štěstí, pozdravuj Pastorka,“ přistoupila k němu a něžně ho políbila na semknuté rty. Harry ji uchopil za boky a přitiskl ji víc k sobě.  
  
„Uvidíš, že to už bude brzo lepší,“ špitl ji ještě naposledy do ucha a hned na to Ginny odcestovala letaxem k sobě domů.  
  
Na stěně odkukaly hodiny právě sedm hodin ráno. Dost brzo na hádku, ale tak nějak se tenhle scénář opakoval čím dál častěji.

  


***

  
  
  
Harry na rozdíl od Malfoye nikdy do práce nechodil nijak extrémně strojený. Vždy chodil jen v džínech a volné mikině nebo tričku. S vlasy si po ránu nedělal žádné starosti, vypadaly by stejně učesané i neučesané, proto vždycky jen provedl nezbytnou ranní hygienu, vyleštil si brýle a rovnou po hlavě skočil do všedního dění mezi své kolegy bystrozory.  
  
Už dlouho, vlastně od doby, co tady pracoval, ho sužovala jedna hryzavá myšlenka. Zatím neměl příležitost nad ní hlouběji popřemýšlet, ale byla tam a on o ní věděl.

  
Když mu v patnácti letech do toho zatraceného oblouku přepadl jeho kmotr Sirius Black, zařekl se, že jednoho dne bude pracovat na Odboru záhad a vyřeší záhadu kamenného oblouku pro jednou a navždy, a přivede svého kmotra nazpět mezi živé bytosti.

  
Za několik posledních let neměl příležitost to na místě víc prozkoumat, protože se neustále honil za nějakými padouchy, kterých bylo po válce nespočet, ale dnes bylo na oddělení nějaké podezřelé ticho.  
Do devíti hodin mu nepřišel žádný oběžník, jak bylo zvykem, ani předvolání k ministrovi. Pastorek musel být mimo ministerstvo. Nedorazila ani žádná spěšná depeše, že se má dostavit v určený čas na určené místo, nebo snad pouhopouhá pozvánka někam na ples, kolaudaci čehokoliv kdekoliv, kam ho neustále a opakovaně někdo zval, i když vůbec nechtěl.  
Dnes byl klidný, až možná příliš tichý den.

  
Když si po desáté hodině dopoledne Harry už potřetí přečetl zprávu z posledního soudu, v němž odsoudili doživotně do Azkabanu Rabastana Lestrangea, který jim unikal dlouhých pět měsíců, ale nakonec ho Harry dopadl u jedné staré přehrady, kde myslel, že na něj nikdo nepřijde, znuděně si odfrknul.  
A v ten samý moment už věděl, co dělat dál.  
  
Prsty si ze stolku si podal pohyblivou fotografii, kde objímal Ginny kolem ramen. Obrátil ji lícem opačně ke stolu – a hlavně vůči sobě - a pronesl: „Promiň, Ginny, já vím, že jsem ti slíbil, že se nebudu o nic pokoušet, ale byl to můj jediný blízký člověk, má jediná rodina…“ postavil se na nohy. A během chvíle už ho nesly do chladných chodeb ministerstva.

  
  
Ohlédl se kolem po okolí, ale nikde nikdo. Naštěstí. Chodby byly prázdné a stejně chladné jako před chvílí. Vyvolávaly umělý dojem efektivity, a přestože zde nebyla žádná skutečná okna, vypadalo to, jakoby odněkud zvenčí profukovalo skrze neexistující okna dovnitř.  
Harry si mimoděk přitáhnul mikinu blíže ke krku a vydal se do zakázaných míst.  
  
Po pěti minutách už stál přede dveřmi, které v něm evokovaly plno starých zažitých a hlavně nepříjemných vzpomínek.  
Hleděl na jejich kliku a stále sám sebe přesvědčoval o tom, že by je vůbec neměl otevírat. Ačkoliv mu v hlavě vyvstala představa rozlícené Ginny, která ho vždycky od toho odrazovala, nenechal se odstrašit. Ani rozlícený, a i tak uměle evokovaný hněv Pastorka, který Harrymu nadává, nepomohl.  
Natáhl ruku a uchopil kovovou kliku, dveře se otevřely.  
Znal už příliš dobře tyto prostory. Nejednou tady byl na průzkumu a nejednou se málem dostal až ke svému cíli, ale nikdy mu náhoda nebyla natolik milostivá, aby vymetla chodby a všechny živé duše poslala někam za lepší prací. A Harrymu Potterovi tak zanechala volný prostor k hlubšímu zkoumání, na které si nikdo jiný netroufal.

  
Zavřel za sebou dveře a kouzlem, které kdysi v pátém ročníku použila jeho spolužačka Hermiona, si označil dveře, kterými vešel.  
Naskytl se mu pohled na kruhovou místnost, seč by člověka měl mást počet dveří v jejím obvodu, Harry už dávno věděl, do kterých dveří má vstoupit. Uchoval si tu vzpomínku sytě v paměti.  
Posléze zdolal i další vchod, a dveře povolily. Naskytl se mu ten známý výjev. Vzpomínka, kterou si udržel v mysli přes vlastní nechuť. Tolik let tady nebyl, tolik let marného čekání se snažil sem dostat, ale stále nebylo jak a kdy. Tolik let ho tížily nehezké vzpomínky a hlavně pocit viny. Nesnášel se za to. Nikdy si to neodpustil. Neodpustil si, že on sám Fénixův řád přivedl právě sem, přestože nemusel. Nechal Voldemorta, aby mu otrávil mysl a díky tomu umřel. On, Sirius Black. Jeho kmotr. Muž, kterého měl rád. Muž, který jediný mu z rodiny zůstal. Člověk, který si to nezasloužil. Člověk, který si vytrpěl věci, které si nezasloužil.

  
Harry se otřepal, zhluboka se nadechl, musí to nechat být za sebou, aby uspěl. Postoupil o několik kroků blíž, nechaje dveře otevřené.  
Zaslechl podivné zvuky, tiché ševelení hlasů a tiché nářky. To ten oblouk. Už tehdy mu jediná Lenka potvrdila, že ty hlasy slyší taky. Nedělal si žádné naděje, protože Lenka byla případ sám o sobě a ona vždy viděla a slyšela divné věci, které nikdo jiný okolo ní. A proto jí nevěřili. Ale když předloni nenápadně jeden kolega naznačil, že existuje nějaký způsob, jak z oblouku vylákat duše nazpět, ačkoliv nikdo netušil jak, Harry se toho nápadu chytil a zapřísáhl se, že tentokrát už opravdu zjistí, jak na to. Jeho prosby o zvláštní kancelář na Odboru záhad kupodivu Kingsley Pastorek, nový ministr kouzel, tehdy vyslechl a přesunul Harryho, myslel si, že tak zvýší ještě dvojnásobně efektivitu jeho práce. Ano, jako jeho dávný přítel tušil, že Harryho k tomu vedou i osobnější důvody, do budoucna možná i plánoval s tím, že Harryho pověří úkolem zjistit o tom oblouku více, ale zatím mu z očí do očí výslovně zakázal ta místa blíže navštěvovat, aspoň do doby, než se pochytají všichni smrtijedi, kteří tehdy za války stihli vzít nohy na ramena. A Harry s tím souhlasil.  
  
Ale dnes, dnes Harry už neodolal.  
Hlasy vycházející zpoza závěsu oblouku byly stále intenzivnější. Volaly ho, prosily, šeptaly o návratu mezi přeživší. Žadonily, aby je vyslechl.

Zbývalo už jen udělat pár kroků a měl závěs nadosah.  
Měl hůlku zastrčenou v zadní kapse v džínech a přiblížil se těsně k oblouku. Aniž by přemýšlel, jaké následky by to mohlo vyvolat, natáhnul prsty a jemně s nimi přejel do oblouku, který vyhlížel hrozitánsky, tyčil se do výšky s navlněnou temnou oponou, skřehotavě se zmítal jako by až nadpřirozeně žadonil o pozornost.  
Ozvala se silná rána.

Netrvalo ani deset vteřin a Harryho prsty projel elektrický výboj. Než by se stačil zhluboka nadechnout, během dalších deseti vteřin ho nějaká neviditelná síla vymrštila několik metrů nad zemí a pohodila s ním o protější zeď. Prudký náraz do zad způsobil, že na chvíli ztratil dech.

Harry sotva vnímal, jak rychle se to celé seběhlo. Nestačil jakkoliv zareagovat, když ucítil podivný tlak na těle, a poté už jen cítil další tupý náraz v temeni hlavy a něco horkého, co se mu rozlilo dolů po týle.  
Víčka se mu začala klížit a on věděl, že je zle. Nemohl tady omdlít, nemohl. Nikdo by ho tu nenašel a on by tady jistojistě zemřel.

Sebral poslední zbytky síly a namáhavě se vyškrábal s pomocí přidržování zdí na nohy. Všechno před jeho zrakem bylo zamlžené. Necítil své tělo a vlastně ani nechápal, jak ho nohy mohly nést, protože necítil ani ty. Ruce jakoby nepatřily vůbec jemu a celé tělo jako by se oddělilo od duše. Jako by nebyl součástí sebe samého.  
Poslední, co ještě vnímal, když odcházel z těch prokletých prostor, byly dveře, jimiž vcházel, a na kterých bylo velké svítící X.

Aspoň, že byl tak prozíravý a dveře si označil.

Hlava třeštila, zrak se pomalu rozmlžoval. Měl pocit, že pokud nebude aspoň do čtvrt hodiny doma, brzy omdlí na zemi ministerstva.  
  
Pak už ho pohltilo světlo a chlad zdejších chodeb, opět.  
Síly z jeho těla vyprchávaly a on cítil, že ho opouští i ty poslední, které mu ještě dovolovaly chodit. Zmoženě se sesunul na kamennou podlahu a snažil se ještě se zamlženým pohledem vplazit k sobě do kanceláře a zavolat pomoc. Ale jediné, co sotva stihnul, bylo, že si sundal brýle a promnul si oči. A pak jednoduše omdlel. I přes veškerou snahu udržet mysl střízlivou.

  


 

***

 

 

„Sakra, pitomec Potter, už dva dny ho žádám o tu zatracenou složku, ale ne. Milostpán má jiné věci na práci. Ten hlupák mě nebude ignorovat, mě! Malfoye!“

Plavovlasý mladík si to šinul skrze chodby až ke svému cíli. "Však já mu ještě ukážu!"  
  
Když vkročil na území odboru záhad, kde měli přístup jen nejzasvěcenější a kde měl kancelář jenom on, slavný Harry Potter, jak jinak, na chvíli se zarazil.  
Ne, že by bylo až tak neobvyklé, aby kouzelníci lehávali nehnutě na zemi. Ale rozhodně bylo ještě více než neobvyklé, aby lehávali na zemi v oddělení, které je nejutajovanějším na celém ministerstvu.  
Ať už byl Draco Malfoy sebestředný, arogantní a sobecký prevít, přece jen už hodně dlouhou dobu sekal dobrotu a kdyby nepomohl bližnímu svému v krizi, sotva by si udržel svůj poměrně vysoký post na tomto místě.  
Rozeběhl se teda přes celou chodbu a u ležící postavy poklekl k zemi.  
  
„Sakra, co to…,“ naklonil se a otočil tu osobu obličejem k sobě. Překvapeně zdvihl obočí.  
  
Chvíli přemítal a uvažoval, co vlastně dělat, než ho pár věcí napadlo. A tak zprvu vyzkoušel jen pár facek. Nezabraly.  
Všiml si, že postižené osobě zezadu z hlavy tekla poměrně hustě tmavá krev, a když se dotkl míst, kde by měl nahmatat tep, zaznamenal, že byl dost pomalý a utlumený. Bylo mu jasné, že už nesmí víc čekat a ihned postiženou osobu dopravit ke Svatému Mungovi.  
  
„Co tu děláš, kde ses tu vzala, osobo, a kdo sakra jsi?“

Uchopil ji do náruče a v moment, kdy inkriminovanému jedinci z čela sjely vlasy, překvapeně pochopil. Draco si zkoumavěji prohlédl obličej před sebou a s naprostým šokem zůstal rezignovaně dřepět nad tělem.  
  
„Pottere?!“


	2. 2. Dvě věci

Když se Harry ráno vzbudil, byl dezorientovaný.

Všude kolem bylo bílé oslnivé světlo. Cítil se celý dolámaný a jeho oči jen těžko vnímaly naráz tolik světla, takže si vůbec nepovšiml, že v jeho blízkosti stojí několik postav.

Jediné, na co si vzpomínal, když zapátral v paměti, bylo, že byl naposledy na Odboru záhad, a pak jen, že se hlavou udeřil o stěnu. Poslední vzpomínka mu naznačovala, že nakonec omdlel. Jak ponižující pro bystrozora!

Někde tam vzadu v mysli si ještě vzpomínal, že slyšel nějaké kroky, čí však byly, to už netušil, ale věděl, že ten někdo mu zřejmě zachránil život. A když nad tím tak přemýšlel, došlo mu, co to bílé oslnivé světlo asi znamená. Když už ne samotnou záchranu, tak asi jen samotný konec.

Zprvu jen lehce rozevřel víčka, nakonec se poddal nutkání otevřít oči dokořán.

 

Tolik známé a sterilní prostředí, kterým v průběhu let v Bradavicích procházel aspoň dvakrát, třikrát ročně, ať už se jednalo o nachlazení nebo dorůstání kostí v celé paži, noze nebo jiné části těla, která se jakkoliv dala zlomit.

Bílý strop, bílé zdi, bílé povlečení, dokonce i postelové konstrukce byly natřeny na bílo a na obrazech, v nichž se pohybovali kouzelníci, byly jen postavy v bílém. Koho by to jen zmátlo, že?

Otočil hlavou a všiml si, že u jeho postele dřímá chomáč hustých vlnitých hnědých vlasů. Usmál se. Ten chomáč poznával, vždycky u jeho postele věrně dřímal.

Hermiona.

Zalilo ho vnitřní teplo. Měla o něj takový strach, že určitě u něj probděla celou noc, přesně tak, jako by to stará dobrá Hermiona udělala. Zkoumavě se ohlédl za ni a všiml si zrzka sedícího v křesle, který měl ústa dokořán, zatímco hlavou klimbal do stěny za ním a bez jakéhokoliv studu zkrátka chrápal.   


Odfrknul si, poměrně hlasitě, čímž oba dva své kamarády v podstatě vzbudil, i když každý z nich se u toho zatvářil jinak.

 

„Harry,“ špitla Hermiona, protáhla se a přidřepla si k posteli, „tak ses vzbudil,“ usmála se na něj. Bylo na ní vidět, že ho ráda vidí a vzhledem k jejímu výrazu to i vypadalo, že ho ráda vidí v pořádku. Nebo ne?  
„Co se stalo? Kdy… Jak. Uhm. Nebo kde? Teda jak? Asi? Jsem zmatený, Hermiono. Kdo mě našel?“ otázky se z něj valily jako proud vody. Sledoval svou kamarádku tiše, hlas měl nakřáplý a podivně tichý, ale nikdo mu na otázku neodpověděl, místo toho se přidal Ron.

„Jsem rád, že seš vzhůru, kámo, měli jsme strach, že po tom všem se z tebe… Nebo že bys…“

„Ronalde Weasley! Ty jsi citlivý jako pařez!“ okřikla Rona jeho přítelkyně a zlobně si ho prohlédla, Harrymu v její tváři neunikl mírně zděšený pohled. Zamračil se. Znal Hermionu, takto jednala jedině, než…

„Co je? Co se…“ pohlédl s obavami na oba dva a když zaznamenal jejich utrápené výrazy, zadrhnul se v polovině věty, neboť jeho vlastní hlas mu zněl nějak cize. Zvláštně, nereálně, nedokázal přijít na to, co je na něm špatně.

„Víš, Harry…“ začala Hermiona jemně, nakonec se zamračila, obočí se jí zase prohloubilo k očním jamkám a skoro až působilo zlověstně, „vlastně nechápu, proč si tam musel chodit,“ poznamenala prve s jasnou výčitkou v samotném hlase. „Slíbils nám, mně a Ginny, že se tomu místu budeš vyhýbat!“

Chvíli na něj koukala, to zlověstné obočí jako by mu samo o sobě říkalo, že všechny zklamal. Neměl rád její zlověstné obočí!

 

Ale Harrymu tak hned bylo jasné, kam tím jeho kamarádka míří. Odbor záhad, slíbil jí to. Slíbil, že to teď nechá být. Jí a Ginny. Kajícně se zachumlal do peřiny a jakoby pocítil neuvěřitelný – a hlavně nečekaný - tlak na hrudi. Vytáhnul zpoza peřiny dlaň a dotknul se svého hrudníku, prsty chvíli nechápavě zkoumal místa, která ho tolik sužovala, načež v pochopení vytřeštil oči a podíval se na své přátele.

 

„Ne!“ vydal ze sebe jen přidušeně. Prohlížel si své nové proporce a srdce mu u toho divoce tlouklo jako by mělo každou chvíli vyskočit z hrudního koše.

Hermiona lítostivě přikývla bradou. „Nevěděli jsme, jak ti to říct, čekali jsme, až se vzbudíš… Ale… Totiž… Asi se stala nějaká chyba. Nikdo neví, co se tam stalo, ale už když tě Malfoy našel…“

„Cože?! Našel mě Malfoy?“

Následovalo další nevinné přikývnutí.

„A co je k sakru tohle? On mě našel takhle?“ ukázal Harry na svůj hrudník a ve svém hlase i on sám zaslechl paniku. Pomalu začínal propadat hysterii. Uvědomil si, že jeho hlas je nepřirozeně vyšší a tak nějak více do altu. Nádech, výdech, jednou a dvakrát, nepomáhalo to, ne moc. Všechno začínalo dávat podivný smysl, tedy v případě, pokud člověk očekává, že se z něj ze dne na den stane někdo jiný.

 

„Víš, kámo,“ začal Ron… „Seš fakt kus, ale…“ Hermiona zrzouna práskla přes paži a obdařila ho nehezkým pohledem, který jasně naznačoval, že má raději být zticha.

„Harry, nevíme, co se ti stalo, cos tam dělal, ale prostě… Když tě Malfoy našel, už si vypadal takhle… No a… Lékouzelníci neví, jak to zvrátit… Vypadá to, že…“

„Cože? Hermiono, co tím chceš u Merlina říct? Že už navždycky zůstanu takhle?“ obrátil se k sobě a nečekaně sebou trhnul, protože mu po tváři sjel dlouhý černý pramen a zakotvil na plném hrudníku.

Oba návštěvníci nervózně polkli, ale nic neřekli a všem bylo jasné, že ne nadarmo se říká, že mlčení je souhlas. U Merlina, všechny souhlasy by Harry v tu ránu zrušil.

„U Godrickových vousů, takže… Chcete říct, že ode dneška…“ položil se znovu do postele a schoval si obličej do svých dlaní, které se rázem zdály být něžnější a jemnější a o něco menší, než na jaké byl obvykle zvyklý, větu ani nedořekl, nepotřebovala dokončit, chápal to každý z nich…

„Zítra ráno tě chtějí pustit, Harry… Pokud bude vše v pořádku… I když… To asi není úplně v pořádku…“

Ron přikývnul. Možná jen z principu, možná ze solidarity, možná ze samotné existence. Ron zde byl zkrátka proto, aby přikyvoval, když se to potřebuje.

 

Oslovený nereagoval, stále měl obličej zabořený v dlaních a snažil se přizpůsobit nastálé situaci, i když to zrovna sotva bylo možné. „A je nějaký způsob…?“ snažil se zachytit posledního hozeného lana nebo alespoň doufal, že někdo to lano… hodil.

„Nevíme. Ale jedna lékouzelnice říkala, že je tu možná jeden neosvědčený způsob, ale že funguje jen v případech nepovedených _Mnoholičných lektvarů_ a lektvary tohoto typu jsou velice vzácné a málokdo je umí uvařit… A…“

„Zkrať to, Hermiono,“ zaskřehotal Harry tím neobvyklým hlasem, který ho už z principu iritoval. Samotná intonace hlasu se mu třásla a byla v něm panika už o mnoho znatelnější než předtím.

„Severus Snape,“ konstatovala suše Hermiona a všem bylo ihned jasné, co tím mínila.

„Takže jediná má záchrana je ten umaštěný parchant, no výborně…“

„Není to ale jisté… Takže…“

„Takže ze mě prostě může už do konce života být ženská!“ zapištěl nepřirozeně své původní intonaci Harry.

„Je mi to líto, Harry!“ ozvala se přiškrceně Hermiona, zatímco sklonila pohled někam k zemi, jakoby samotným prohlášením prohrála samotnou válku.

„Jo, kámo. Nic to nemění na tom, že my budeme vždycky tví přátelé…“ ozval se zničehonic nejmladší syn Weasleyů. Na Rona bylo vždycky spolehnutí.

Tohle byla jedna z těch chvil, kdy si Hermiona uvědomovala, proč Rona Weasleyho vlastně milovala.

„Kdo to všechno ví? Předpokládám, že celý kouzelnický svět,“ poprvé po chvíli si Harry dovolil svůj obličej uvolnit ze sevření svých dlaní a podíval se své kamarádce zpříma do očí s nejistou prosbou o pomyslné vysvobození.

„Ne, naštěstí to víme jen my, Malfoy, samozřejmě Pastorek, zdejší lékouzelníci, kteří složili Neporušitelný slib a Ginny…“

„Ginny,“ zašeptal Chlapec, který přežil proto, aby se z něj nakonec stala dívka se skřehotavým hlasem. „Probůh… Co s ní je? Jak to vzala?“

„Vcelku dobře, byla poměrně v šoku, což se dalo čekat, ještě před chvilkou tu byla, ale musela jít do práce. Ale spíš o tebe měla strašný strach…“

„Jsem idiot…“

„Harry…“

„Ne, Hermiono. Měly jste pravdu, obě dvě. Vy jste věděly, proč se mám tomu oblouku vyhýbat. Když jsem se dotknul toho pláště, který ho zakrývá, vymrštilo mě to proti zdi… Netušil jsem, co se stane, ale stalo se to a asi jsem to i cítil, už nevím. Vy jste mě ale obě dvě na to upozorňovaly, já jako obvykle se svou tvrdohlavostí neposlouchal. Můžu si za to sám…“ v momentě, kdy ta slova pronášel, už ani nezněl naštvaně, spíš jen trošku zničeně a v hlase se mu objevil podtón smíření. Vzdychl. Asi jen pro vlastní pocit, protože hned na to si promnul víčka.

Hermiona nic neřekla. Věděla, že by ho měla utěšit, ale zároveň věděla, že měla tehdy pravdu a jeho poznatek má opodstatnění. Tak jen položila svou dlaň na jeho drobné rameno a několikrát zkusmo po něm přejela na znamení pochopení.

 

„Chtěl bych se vidět,“ pročísl po chvíli ticha znovu jeho nový nabytý hlas. Stále si zvykal na ten zvuk. Byl nový, žádný z těch, které by znal. Nedal se zaměnit.

Hermiona přikývla. Postoupila o několik kroků dál k nočnímu stolku na druhé straně postele a uchopila svou kabelovou tašku. Chvíli se v ní přehrabovala, načež po nějakých dvou minutách z ní vytáhla malé zrcátko s šedivými rámy a podala ho Harrymu, i když jí ve tváři hrál lítostivý výraz. Harry se ho snažil ignorovat, věděl, nebo spíše tušil, čemu čelí. I když to nebyla zrovna situace, které by běžně čelil a na kterou by ho kdokoliv v minulosti mohl připravit.

 

Nebelvír se zprvu neodvažoval do zrcátka pohlédnout, a tak ho na okamžik zkrátka jen obrátil lícem do peřiny, než se zhluboka nadechl. Na moment zavřel víčka a ještě jednou, ale o to výrazněji se nadechl. Jakmile se trošku uklidnil a nabral trochu té odvahy, o které se traduje v Nebelvíru, otočil zrcátko ke svému obličeji a poté otevřel víčka.

Spatřil obličej tolik známý, ale i neznámý. Leč trochu rozmazaně, protože neměl brýle, ale viděl. Viděl, co musel. Nebo co měl. Co ho osud donutil.

Chvíli netušil, kdo ta osoba na druhé straně vlastně je, ale zároveň věděl, že si aspoň trochu ponechal své rysy.   
Zpracovával ten okamžik, kdy se znovu srdce pokusilo vyrvat skrze hrudní koš ven. Důležité bylo hlavně to, aby se snažil zachovat klid. Kdy se snažil donutit rozum pracovat způsobem, který by mu přinesl jedině ta správná očekávání.

Ale pravdou bylo, že sledoval stále sám sebe.

Oči byly stejně smaragdově zelené jako předtím. Vlasy stejně uhlově černé, pouze už mu nesahaly pod uši, nýbrž mu splývaly podél těla až kdesi k dece, z čehož usoudil, že jsou zřejmě dost dlouhé na to, aby z nich sakra upletl lodní lana!

Řasy kolem očí mu nepatrně zhoustly a prodloužily se nebo alespoň měl ten dojem, protože to vypadalo, jako by mu někdo orámoval oči – ať už to lidi dělají čímkoliv a z jakýchkoliv důvodů, sakra.

Jeho rysy ve tváři neočekávaně zjemněly. Tvář měl méně kulatou, bradu trošku ostřejší a lícní kosti uhlazenější. Čelo nepatrně vyšší a nos menší a drobnější, se špičkou více do výšky. Rty byly plnější a jako by byly více prokrvené.

Stále to byl on, v něčem se poznával, ale taky to on už nebyl. Jen jediná věc zůstala nedotčená a neměnná. Jako stigma, které člověka provází nezvaně životem, když o to nestojí.

Klikatá jizva na jeho čele. Ta jizva, která byla podpisem jeho existence, jak jinak, ani magie si s ní nevěděla rady.

 

Když se tam viděl, probíhaly v něm dost protichůdné pocity. V jednom okamžiku byl psychicky na dně, protože věděl, že ode dneška se jeho život rapidně změnil. Neuměl žít jako dívka nebo žena, celá dlouhá léta žil jako muž, miloval Ginny, všechno se mu sesypalo jako domeček z karet přímo do klína. Ohrožená nebyla jen jeho kariéra, jeho minulost i budoucnost, ohrožen byl i jeho vztah s Ginny, jeho život, jeho existence. A co se týkalo vztahu s jeho Ginny, nejen, že byl ohrožen, ale…  Ne-li zda byl úplně tímto zničen. Copak jeho milovaná Gin by mohla žít s osobou stejného pohlaví? Mohla?

 

Všechno bylo jinak. Všechno.

Na druhý pohled, ten pocit mu našeptával něco jiného. Viděl sebe jako ženu s možnostmi, jako ženu, která se sama sobě v rámci možností zalíbila (pokud se to tak dalo brát).

Viděl, jak jeho tvář zněžněla, možná i zkrásněla.

Probíhal v něm vnitřní boj, jedna strana bojovala za to, aby se snažil svého nynějšího těla zbavit, nicméně ta druhá  - teď už nejspíš ženská část - bojovala za to, aby to s ní zkusil.

 

Sám věděl, že to už nikdy nebude jako dřív. Ztratil Ginny, už asi navždy. Co by si namlouval, ztratil ji dávno dřív, než se tohle stalo. Poslední měsíce mezi nimi byly naprosté fiasko. Poslední rok jako by byl hlavním programem na pomyslném jevišti samotného přesvědčení jejich vztahu, který pojednával o nepřítomnosti jejich aktérů.

Nicméně i tak už to dřív mezi nimi jiskřilo, ale stále věřil, že se to spraví. Někdy. Možná. Jednou.

Jednu věc ale věděl. A to, že teď už těžko. Zůstane sám. Sám, protože ho žádná dívka nebude chtít. Nejen Ginny.

Zatahal se za prameny vlasů, které nebyl zvyklý vnímat. Dokázal by… Ne, to bylo hloupé. Ale co když… Ani to ne… On byl… On… Nebo… Jak by… A co by… Kde a s kým…

Kdy?

 

A co teprve jeho existence samotná? Má si říkat Harry Potter? Má společnosti odhalit své tajemství? Má vystupovat jako on sám nebo má ze sebe udělat někoho jiného? Kdo teď vlastně je?

Pomohl by mu Snape? Hermiona říkala, že je zde ta možnost, ale není jistá a navíc… On a Snape. Ani po válce se vztahy mezi nimi nevylepšily a on věděl, že pokud bude od něj potřebovat laskavost, bude se muset plazit po podlaze na kolenou a líbat mu při nejmenším nohy, aby mu vyhověl. Tohle ponížení… Stojí mu to za to? Aby mu to vrátilo jeho původní život?

Všechno je… V pr… U Merlina… Ztraceno!

 

Nechal své myšlenky, aby se zanítily ve svých podstatách, protože jinak to ani nešlo. Lidem se obvykle nestává, aby se jejich život naruby obrátil. Stále se snažil konejšit svůj den natolik, aby ho nepostihla jakási ataka.

 

Vrátil Hermioně zrcátko. Jeho zrak byl najednou kalný. Po okrajích spodních víček se začaly tvořit slané potůčky slz. Nikdy nebyl tak citlivý, aby ho tohle rozhodilo způsobem, který by natolik prožíval. Zatraceně, on brečí…

Že by nějaké vedlejší účinky toho, že nyní jeho existence čerpá z ženského těla?

 

„Co teď budu dělat,“ zašeptal bezmocně. V té větě nebyl žádný tázavý tón, zněla spíše odevzdaně a nespokojeně, spíše jako konstatování.

Jeho nejlepší kamarádka si přisedla k němu na postel a konejšivě ho uchopila za dlaň pravé ruky, pevně ji semkla prsty na důkaz vlastní pravdy a odhodlání.

„Všechno bude v pořádku, uvidíš. Zatím jsme to zařídili tak, že jsi Harriet Evansová. Pro místní nezasvěcené lékouzelníky. Ti ostatní to samozřejmě ví, ale jak jsem už říkala, podepsali slib mlčenlivosti,“ chvilku se zadrhla a hleděla do nešťastné tváře dívky s dlouhými černými vlasy, dívky, která dříve dívkou nebývala, dívkou, která byla duší mužem.

Hermiona se snažila neznít moc tragicky, aby tím nenarušila Harryho motivaci. „Takže ti budeme i nadále říkat Harry. Ale pokud se ti to nezdá, samozřejmě je to tvůj život a můžeš si říct…“

„Ne, to je v pořádku,“ vzdychnul znovu Chlapec, který to všechno okolo přežil, aby z něj byla ženská, „myslím…“ zamyslel se a lehce přikývnul, než položil dlaně do klína. „Myslím, že tak to bude asi nejlepší. A pokud mi už ani Snape nepomůže, budu muset s pravdou ven. Byl jsem celý život zvyklý na takové oslovení, takže jsem od tebe ani nic lepšího nečekal. Vyhovuje mi to, díky, Hermiono, seš skvělá jako vždycky,“ přes všechna očekávání promnul znovu svoje černé vlasy a ironicky se usmál. „Všechno pokazím…“ pokývnul nevěřícně hlavou. „Ale co v práci? To mám takhle jít do práce? Nikdo mě tam nezná a kde se jako poděl Harry Potter?“

„Pastorek ví o téhle prekérní situaci a máme ti vyřídit, že až budeš schopen, máš se za ním stavit na ministerstvo. Ale zatím o tom víme jen my, on a Malfoy s Ginny. Ani Weasleyovi o tom neví, ani Remus s Tonksovou, pokud jim to budeš chtít říct sám, je to na tobě, nechtěli jsme jednat za tebe.“

„Děkuji ti, Hermiono,“ otočil se na zrzka sedícího opodál, „díky i tobě Rone, díky vám oběma.“

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Když byl Harry následující den propuštěn domů, čekala tam na něj jeho přítelkyně.

Bohužel mu vůbec neušlo, že se Ginny chová mírně odtažitě, ale nesnažil se píchat do vosího hnízda. Tušil, že by to nemělo užitek. Nicméně ona měla zřejmě jiný názor.

 

„Dost ironie osudu, viď, Harry. Za celá léta sis neudělal volno v práci kvůli své přítelkyně a teď, když seš sám dívka, tak to budeš muset podstoupit. Musí to být strašné…“

Její hlas zněl jedovatě sám o sobě. Čpěla z něj výtka, výčitka. I Harry to v samotném projevu cítil na vlastní kůži, i když netušil proč. Snad jako by tam už byla i dřív…

 

I tak nechápal, kde se ta jedovatost v jejím hlase v ní vzala. Zněla skoro jako Malfoy, kterého tolik nesnášel a který snad jako jediný, koho znával, kromě Snapea, by byl tohoto schopný. Ale samozřejmě měla pravdu, a to nic neměnilo na samotném poznání té pravdy, ale při představě, že by snad měl bystrozory honit v podpatcích a v sukni, se mu dělalo mdlo. Měla svou pravdu, ale tohle nebyla citlivá a chápavá Ginny. Tahle dívka k ní měla daleko. V životě od ní Harry neslyšel něco tak trefně ponižujícího a zároveň bolestivého. Netušil, jestli si to brát osobně nebo ne. Zraňovalo to jeho ješitnost, city, ale i přes to všechno cítil, že je to jen střela od boku ublížené ženy. Takže jak to měl brát?

 

Sklopil zraněně hlavu, ale nic neřekl. Neměl k tomu co dodat. Mohl si za to sám.

 

„Promiň,“ ozvalo se po chvilce z Ginniných úst. „Já jsem to tak nemyslela. Zkrátka jsem z toho pořád dost mimo, a už mi to nemyslí. Nezlob se, prosím.“

Už se jala ho obejmout, když si to na poslední chvíli rozmyslela. Myšlenka, že by měla obejmout tělo dívky, kterou vlastně milovala kdysi jako muže, ji zřejmě zastrašila. Alespoň Harry si to tak vyložil.

Ginny se zhluboka nadechla a znovu vydechla. Harry to v jejím výraze viděl.

Pořád se nemohla smířit s tím, že vlastně její Harry už tady není. Bylo to jako by zrovna umřel. „Nechám tě tu o samotě, myslím, že máš nad čím přemýšlet a musíš si zvykat sám… Teda asi sama… Promiň. Merline, to je příšerný nezvyk. Zkrátka si musíš zvykat sama na sebe…“

„Sama,“ zopakoval Harry zkroušeně a přikrčil víčka. Jestli byl kdy moment, kdy si pomyslel, že by chtěl umřít, byl to zrovna tento. Proč na tom oddělení neumřel, když se pokusil o tyhle nesmysly? Nesmysly, od kterých ho ze samotné logiky věci odrazovali skoro všichni jeho blízcí?

Dívka s oříškovýma očima se už chystala k odchodu, když v tom ji ještě Harry chytil zlehka za paži. Otočila se k němu s ublíženým výrazem. Pohlédli si do očí.

 

„Ginny, ty víš, že jsem ti nechtěl ublížit. Já tě mám pořád rád…“

„Já vím. Ale bohužel se naše situace tímto vyřešila. Sám… Sama víš, že v posledních letech už to nebylo ono. Mám tě ráda, je to zvláštní, i jako dívku, moje srdce se to snaží chápat, má tě rádo, ale nechce s tebou takto být… Protože cítí, že to není správné. Nebo by nemělo být.“

„Já vím,“ skousnul si Harry spodní ret. „Chci se ti za všechno omluvit. Za to strádání, za to, že jsem se ti nevěnoval. Za tohle,“ ukázal na své tělo. „Miluji tě, Gin.“

 

Zrzavá dívka se usmála a s koutky vyvýšenými do lící přistoupila k Harrymu. Pohladila ho prsty po pravé tváři. „Odpouštím ti. Běž si odpočinout, dej si třeba horkou vanu a jdi si lehnout. Potřebuješ hodně přemýšlet. Zatím sbohem, Harriet Evansová,“ naklonila se, aby políbila čelo ženy, která byla kdysi mužem, vůči němuž cítila upřímnou a nesobeckou lásku.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Když Harriet Evansová večer po koupeli a důkladném prozkoumání vlastního těla zjistila, že se jí líbí její tělo, mírně se znepokojila a současně i dmula pýchou. Líbit se sama sobě. Bylo to… Jak to říct jinými slovy. Možná nepatřičné, nežádoucí, nečekané, nechtěné, nelibé.

 

Znepokojující. To bylo to slovo, které vystihovalo vše.

Vždycky se Harrymu líbily dlouhé vlasy, ale nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že sám bude mít jednou vlasy až po pas a křivky, které ho přiváděly k šílenství. A když si uvědomil, že sám sebe vzrušil pohledem  - zkrátka jen samotným pohledem sám na sebe v zrcadle, bylo mu ještě hůř.

V duchu zadoufal, že pokud zůstane už navždy uvězněn v tomto těle, najde nějakou tolerantní partnerku, které se taky budou líbit ženy. Snad. Nedokázal by žít bez jakékoliv citové investice. Nedokázal by postrádat něhu a lásku, laskání a vášeň. Nedokázal by to. Nedokázal by… Být jen tak a pro nic. Bez emocí a vnímání.

 

 

Poslední myšlenku, když usínal, věnoval Ginny. Jedna horká slza si našla cestičku skrze řasy až přes lícní kost a skončila na polštáři, který ji pohltil s houževnatou snahou o pochopení.

Pak už ho – nebo snad ji – unaveného či snad unavenou dostihl Morfeus.

Tmu vystřídaly sny a pravidelný dech.


	3. 3. Tři přání

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trochu užvaněnej díl.

Celý víkend trávil Harry zavřený ve svém bytě na Grimmauldově náměstí a snažil se nějak zaměstnat, aby jeho mysl nepracovala na plné obrátky, protože jinak by ho zahltily myšlenky, o které zaručeně nestál. Vážně moc nestál.

Rozhodl se, že roztřídí knihy ve staré knihovně Blacků, kterých se od doby, co se do domu nastěhoval, ani nedotknul. Zatímco se prohrabával tituly, jako by s tím odcházela jeho vlastní povinnost vůči světu, kterou cítil dřív.  
Možná za to mohlo jeho nové tělo. Taky, kdo by očekával od nějaké neznámé ženské, že je před něčím bude zachraňovat? Harry Potter už svou práci udělal.

 

Možná za to mohly samotné hormony, kdo mohl tušit víc. Některé jeho staré názory jako by ztratily úplně smysl. Objevily se nové pocity a nové pohledy na různé události. Kde se to zničehonic vzalo, neměl zdání. On sám o tom víc v tuhle chvíli nevěděl. A ani se o víc nepídil, ne dobrovolně. Přicházelo to ve vlnách a nečekaně, cítil to a zároveň ho to mátlo. Někdy to dávalo smysl a někdy naopak vůbec. Takhle pracovala ženská mysl? Nebo za to mohla nečekaná přeměna a tělo jen bojovalo s vyvážením různých hormonů, buněčných receptorů nebo enzymů?

Na světě zřejmě neexistoval nikdo, kdo by mu s tím mohl poradit, kdo by znal jasné odpovědi, protože na světě nebyl nikdo, kdo by si tím prošel. A tak se s tím pral úplně sám. S tichou prosbou, aby to nebylo ještě horší.

 

Práce. Vrátit se k práci, vrátit se k činnosti, která ho od všeho odvede! Vzdychl.

Zjistil, že nejenže měli Blackovi knihovnu plnou svazků o černé magii, ale taky tady našel nějakou mudlovskou literaturu. Jen díky základnímu vzdělání, které jako kluk získal mezi nekouzelníky a díky troše zvědavosti, rozpoznal autorovo jméno.

Nechápal, jak ta uječená ženská, která tolik lpěla na čisté krvi, mohla mít mezi knihami něco takového, jako jsou _Prokletí básníci_.

 

Když si ale otevřel Baudelairovu sbírku _Les Fleurs du mal_ , uviděl na svrchní straně věnování, které nejenže bylo neobvyklé samotným přebalem s autentickým podpisem autora, ale zároveň jako by i bylo psané magickým písmem napsaným hůlkou samotného kouzelníka. To písmo se vlnilo a třpytilo. A jako by bylo spjato s autorem samotným, který možná i byl tím kouzelníkem. Alespoň z té knihy Harry měl podobný pocit. Ze zbytků magie, které vyzařovaly z indigově zbarveného inkoustu.

Text i podpis autora byl napsán cizími slovy, rozeznal v nich francouzštinu, ale nerozuměl ničemu z toho. Mávnul hůlkou a nechal magii, aby mu s tím trochu pomohla. Slova se začala přeskládat a písmena zaměňovat, písmo se vlnilo a spojovalo do nových vět. Bylo vidět, že šlo o originál. Alespoň to tak vypadalo. Po chvilce se začalo písmo usazovat do rodilé angličtiny.

Věnování přečetl nahlas.

 

 

_Mé drahé múze i samotnému katu Drusille Flintové, jejíž hůlka dokáže nebývalé věci._

_Charles P. B._

Zamračil se. Pamatoval si ze školy Marcuse Flinta ze Zmijozelu, ale jeho spojitost s rodem Blacků mu unikala. Zvědavost ho zavedla do místnosti s propáleným gobelínem. Na jeho počátku zahlédl jméno, kterým začínala celá větev rodiny Blacků. A vedle něj spojena sňatkem - Uršula Flintová. Takže Flintovi byli zřejmě předky Blacků. Ostatně, dávalo to smysl. Příliš se ve vztazích této smetánky nevyznal, ale od Rona a Malfoye věděl, že čistokrevné rody se po staletí snažily navazovat svazky pouze mezi sebou, aby udržely čistou pokrevní linii kouzelníků.

 

Jak ale pak vznikl první Black? Gobelín do hlubších kořenů nevedl, Harry to nemohl s určitostí říct, ale mohl být první Black nečistokrevný? Sirius Black? Jméno, které se objevovalo na tapisérii jako první, jméno, které po několika dekádách zdědil také Harryho kmotr?

Nebo o dva roky mladší Black, slavný Phineas Nigellus, bradavický ředitel? Ten, který se tolik hlásil k čisté krvi a jeho obraz byl protivný až na půdu? Zřejmě byli bratři, ale jejich rodiče už na gobelínu nebyli. Kdo byla Drusilla Flintová, mohla být například jejich matka? Teta, sestřenice?

 

Škodolibě se smál. Tihle snobští Blackové a jejich životy ve společnosti. Vztahy plné svazků mezi bratranci a sestřenicemi, napříč generacemi spojované heslem _Toujours Pur_.

Než by rozhřešil tuhle záhadu, třikrát by se mu zamotala hlava.

Prsty přejel po tkanině a znovu se podíval na knihu, jejíž vydání hlásalo rok 1857.

 

Takže Charles Baudelaire byl kouzelník a pravděpodobně se zapletl s některou Siriovou pra-pra-pra-kdo ví kolik pra babičkou. Dobrá, možná ho to mělo napadnout.

Bylo asi jasné, že i mezi spisovateli museli být kouzelníci, nemohli být všichni mudlové. Nebo mohli? Ti známější? Ta myšlenka evokovala plno dalších otázek a Harryho napadlo, kde všude se v rámci historie mohli objevit lidé různého vnímání.

 

Ale když si poté mladík (nebo spíš mladá žena) přeložil a přečetl sem tam na přeskáčku pár veršů různých básní, došlo mu, proč si po generace rodina Blackova tuto knihu schovávala. Byla o samotné cti. O jejím využití, o samotné existenci poslání, mezi řádky by se dalo skoro i říct, že o poslání čisté krve. O lásce, ale i nenávisti, kterou autor proměnil do kruté bezcitnosti. Skoro jako by samotný obsah definoval vztahy rodiny Blacků. Takové, jaké mu je jeho kmotr vždy popisoval.

 

Harry chvíli tu knihu zkoumal. Snad jako by se mu příčila, jako by pomyslně vzdorovala jeho podstatě. Jako by s ní bojoval sám o sobě. Obsah skoro jako by přímo vyzýval k jeho duši: _„Přečti si mě! I když mě nesneseš!“_

Po popisku ztrouchnivělých mrtvolných těl a vnitřnostmi prožírajících se červech, se Harry rozhodl, že má dost. Tohle rozhodně číst nemusel, i když ho magie volala k opačnému jednání.

Možná, že to bylo rodinné dědictví. Nehodlal se tím dál zabývat. Ale Merlin při něm stál, už skoro dobré tři hodiny trávil čas uvažováním nad problémy jiných, ne nad těmi svými.

 

Když v neděli večer ulehal ve svém ženském těle do postele po odvedené práci, sotva se hlavou dotknul polštáře, tak usnul.

 

 

***

 

 

Pondělí nepřineslo nic dobrého, vlastně ani nic tak nového. Harry věděl, že bude muset zajít za Pastorkem. Nemohl to víc oddalovat a předevčírem mu navíc poslal sovu, že v dané pondělí dorazí. Takže musel splnit své slovo.

 

Neposlušné prameny dlouhých vlasů se mu spouštěly přes brýle, které mu nedržely tolik na nose jako dříve, a lemovaly jeho dívčí tvář. O to víc ho to štvalo. Ty vlasy mu překážely, zatrhávaly se o ohýbací mechanismus u obručí brýlí a Harryho to tahalo. Naštval se a starým provázkem si vlasy svázal do ohonu, jak jen to šlo.

Stál polonahý před zrcadlem a znovu se prohlížel.

Nemohl takto jít mezi lidi. Zkrátka nemohl. Nemohl. Byl takový idiot!

Jenže on zatraceně musel.

 

Natáhnul si staré džíny, které mu najednou byly jaksi poněkud volné, jak po nohách, tak hlavně v pase a kolem kyčlí. Utáhnul je páskem a šel si přetáhnout přes sebe velkou temně modrou mikinu s kapucí, a zakryl tím dlouhé černé vlasy.

S výsledkem byl docela spokojený. Když hlavu schová do kapuce, nikdo snad nepozná, že se pod tím oblečením schovává ženské tělo, navíc kdo by ho čekal. Oblečení na něm tak viselo, že nebylo poznat, jaké má křivky. Samotná bavlna, která obtěžkávala obrysy jeho těla, se tvářila velmi nenápadně.

Zastrčil si hůlku do kapsy nalevo v kalhotách a hned na to se pomocí letaxu přemístil na ministerstvo.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Jako by to snad sám osud chtěl, po cestě nepotkal jediného živáčka. Harry si hluboce vzdychnul a nechal svaly vlastních ramenou polevit v nečekaném uvolnění. Měl strach, že se všichni budou zajímat o to, kdo nový se to plíží chodbami, zvláště, když tak zahalený v oblečení a s kapucí přetaženou přes hlavu teď musel vypadat dost podezřele.

Být tu tak brzy ráno mělo své výhody, málokdo v tomto oddělení začínal pracovat brzy, tedy dřív než jiní, pouze Kingsley Pastorek. A Bystrozorové měli jako vždy ranní výcvik, než je čekal výlet do ulic a pochůzky.

 

Nicméně po chvíli Harry zjistil, že si oddechnul zbytečně. Osoba, se kterou se střetl přímo před kanceláří samotného ministra kouzel, byla ta poslední, kterou chtěl v tuto chvíli vidět.

Zaklel, pak semkl pevně rty a v duchu proklínal všechny svaté.

 

Draco Malfoy na své tváři vykouzlil škodolibý úsměv, když si ho všiml. Ostatně jako vždy. Ten člověk byl samotný chameleon. Za jiných okolností. Teď v ruce držel nějaká lejstra a zdálo se, že měl v plánu jít, stejně tak jako Harry, za ministrem.

 

„Tak z tebe je teď ženská, Pottere, co?“ zastavil se Malfoy a nahodil pobavený úšklebek, zatímco tomu přizpůsobil i pózu. Podíval se na něj a proskenoval celou jeho postavu, smál se čím dál víc. Chtěl si ho určitě prohlédnout detailně od hlavy až k patě, ale nebylo se moc na co dívat, Harry byl až po uši zahrabaný v hrubých vrstvách, které nic neprozrazovaly. Draco na moment zalitoval, že si Harryho neprohlédnul už tehdy, když ho převáželi k Mungovi a on měl k tomu dost otevřenou příležitost. Mohl mít tolik materiálu, díky kterému by se mu posmíval. A jak by si to užil.

 

Naproti tomu si černovlasá dívka nervózně posunula kulaté obroučky až ke kořeni nosu.

„Copak, copak, schováváš se?“ blonďák až příliš nápadně poukázal na skutečnost, že má Harry hlavu schovanou. „Snad se nestydíš, Potty? Máš strach, že by tě některý z místních bystrozorů zneužil?“

„Buď zticha, Malfoyi!“ prsknul hněvivě Harry, ale nebylo to ono. Slyšel sám sebe a zbledl. Když ještě míval hlubší a hlavně drsnější mužský hlas, mělo to aspoň trochu smysl a možná i váhu, ale teď se to jaksi míjelo účinkem. Doslova a do písmene. Se svým ženským hlasem vůbec nezněl nijak hrozivě, spíš naopak. Zněl jako upištěná školačka. Další důvod být o třídu víc frustrovaný nad vlastní blbostí.

 

„Že by si mutoval, vlastně promiň… mutovala?“ dobíral si ho plavovlasý Zmijozelák dál. Překřížil ruce na hrudníku a ukázal své bělostné zuby. „To není vděk, Potty, že ne? Měla bys mi být vděčná, květinko, že jsem tě odtáhnul do nemocnice…“

„Baví tě to hodně, Malfoyi?“

„Neskonale. Řekni, Pottere, máš migrény? Oh kruci, pleteš? Sbíráš duhové jednorožce?“

„Jdi mi z očí,“ vytasil na něj hůlku Harry a jeho, tedy spíš její hlas změnil lehce podtón. „Mám důležitější věci na práci než tebe, ty ubohý, samolibý, arogantní, nafoukaný…“

„Takových lichotek…“

 

„Co to tady je?“

Náhle se dveře od kanceláře otevřely a v nich stál Kingsley. Zrakem si měřil obě dvě postavy a na čele se mu objevila vráska, jak se mračil. „Hodláte tu řvát na celé oddělení?“ Harry sklopil hůlku i zrak k zemi. Pastorek se na něj ohlédl a oslovil ho, nebo snad ji, s povzdechnutím. „Tak pojď, Harry, už na tebe čekám.“

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

„…a proto si nemyslím, že bys měl-a končit s prací. V ženské nebo mužském těle. Jsi to stále ty, Harry, nebo ne? Byl jsi dobrý bystrozor a odváděl si skvělou práci, nevidím důvod, proč by to tak nemělo být i nadále. Budeš mít dále svou kancelář. Před veřejností řekneme, že se sám teď zastupuješ, protože Harry Potter si vzal dlouhodobější dovolenou. Nebylo by se čemu divit, dlouhá léta si tvrdě pracoval, pomalu ani víkendy si neměl volné a ani jednou sis nevybral svou dovolenou…“

Harry byl zamyšlený. Prohlížel si u toho své ženské dlaně. Celá situace byla absurdní, ale on věděl, že se nic už nezmění a hlavně by nad sebou měl začít přemýšlet jako nad ženskou. Nakonec se na Pastorka podíval pohledem nakopnutého štěněte. „Jsem vám vděčný, Kingsley, ale já…“

„Já vím, já vím, Harry. Je to všechno nové. Ale nech si to projít hlavou. Dám ti nějaký čas na přemýšlení. Vezmi si tento týden volno, ale neházej to celé za hlavu. Co chceš jiného dělat? Být doma a litovat se? Být bystrozorem byl tvůj sen nebo ne? Proč to házet za hlavu. Ať už si ženská nebo chlap, tvé metody se nezmění nebo myslíš, že ano?“

„Nemyslím,“ špitl Harry. Špitla Harriet. Kapuci měla už dávno staženou dole. „Ale mám obavy.“

„Neboj se, to všechno zvládneme. To zvládneš, jsi silná osobnost a dveře zde máš stále otevřené. Nevzdávej to, život jde dál, i když trochu jinak.“

„Děkuji,“ usmál se mírně, ale bylo vidět, že ho – už nikdy ne ho, ale ji - stejně všechny ty události pořád trápí.

 

Chmury nešly jen tak lehce vyhnat z hlavy. Jiným se to snáz říká, když nemusí zažívat totéž. Nikdo by nedokázal pochopit, jaké to je, protože z nich se nestala najednou z ničeho nic ženská, zatímco čtvrtinu století žili jako muž.

 

Chvíli bylo plíživé ticho. Oba dva se propalovali pohledy, ale zároveň se na sebe sentimentálně usmívali.

Pastorek byl po hrozně dlouhé době konečně ministr na svém místě, měl srdce tam, kde mělo být, rozum mu nechyběl a kouzelnický svět mohl konečně poznat, co je to správné vedení. Jeho poslední tři předchůdci nestáli za nic. Popletal nedělal pro bezpečnost vůbec nic a nechával si ji proplouvat mezi prsty, přisuzoval všechno zlo pověrám. Naopak Brousek dělal toho až příliš moc a jeho aktivita byla příliš zbrklá, takže za ni pykali nevinní lidé a nakonec i on sám, když na to místo po jeho smrti nastoupil Voldemortův posluhovač.

Když bylo po válce a po tom všem, jasná volba padla na Kingsleyho Pastorka. Téměř většinově byl Starostolcem zvolen za ministra kouzel a dokonce i Denní věštec ho ve svých článcích podporoval. Jmenovitě hlavně Rita Holoubková, i když si jako obvykle nikdy neodpustila pár vymyšlených rýpanců, jak to měla normálně ve zvyku.

 

Po nějaké době to hrobové ticho pročísla černovlasá dívka. „Vy na mě nejste naštvaný?“

„Proč?“

„Kvůli tomu, co se stalo,“ pokračoval dál kdysi Vyvolený chlapec. „Neměl jsem tam chodit a měl jsem zákaz tam chodit, do odvolání, ale já jsem stejně šel.“

„Čekáš snad nějaký trest?“ ozval se Pastorek a položil dlaně propletené prsty do sebe na stůl a s lokty se přitom opíral o jeho okraj.

„Možná…“ připustila ženská podoba Harryho.

„Ne, já vím, že už tak musíš dost trpět tím, co se stalo. A to je ti dostatečným trestem, myslím. Tvé svědomí a to, co teď zažíváš, tě podle mého už trestá dost. Nemám pravdu?“ Dívka jen mlčky přikývla a ministr pokračoval dál. „Netřeba to víc pitvat, Harry. Ano, porušil si můj zákaz, ano, měl bych tě za to potrestat, a to bych taky udělal, kdyby to dopadlo úplně jinak. Harry, nepřeju ti to, sám si nedokážu představit, jaké by to bylo a je mi jasné, že se cítíš pod psa. Zkrátka a dobře, sám si se za svůj neuvážený čin potrestal, nebo spíš sama,“ zhluboka se nadechnul a změnil téma. „Vezmi si to volno. V pondělí tě budu čekat v práci. Přijď se ohlásit, abych věděl, jak ses rozhodl. I kdyby ses rozhodl negativně, určitě mi při nejmenším pošli v pondělí sovu, Harry. Ale apeluji na tvůj snad ještě zdravý rozum, vybudoval sis kariéru a byla by hloupost tohle nechat být a začínat nový život. Je jedno, jak vypadáš, důležité je, co máš uvnitř. To se snad nezměnilo,“ hnědé oči se zabodly do mladé tváře naproti. Pastorek tomu dal pár vteřin, než dodal, „Přeji ti pěkný den, Harry.“

 

Ukončil debatu a Harry pochopil, že by už měl odejít.

 

 

Na chodbě si ještě s čekajícím Malfoyem vyměnili pohrdavé pohledy, a posléze se přes krb dopravil k sobě domů.

 

Usednul do křesla a podíval se na čas. Ani se mu věřit nechtělo, že tam byl skoro dvě hodiny.

A musel narazit na toho zmetka, kterého tolik nesnášel. Den nemohl mít větší smysl pro ironii. Akorát mu tím připomněl, jaký by vyvolal v lidech výsměch, kdyby věděli, jaký je nyní jeho život.

 

V životě měl vždy jen tři přání. To první bylo zničit Voldemorta a osvobodit svět od zla. Druhým bylo vzít si Ginny a založit s ní rodinu, kterou nikdy neměl. Tím třetím bylo stát se bystrozorem a být užitečný.

Co má teď?

Voldemorta zničil, bystrozorem sice stále může být, ale za jakou cenu? A Ginny? Ginny už o něj jako o dívku nemá zájem a vůbec, kdyby spolu byli i dál, nemohli by spolu založit rodinu.

Je odsouzený k tomu, aby definitivně žil sám a opuštěný. Aby nikdy nepoznal teplo domova. Dětičky pobíhající kolem něj a říkající mu tatínku byly už jen stínem v jeho bujných představách. Byl odsouzený k tomu, aby nepoznal lásku své manželky. Vánoce a svátky v kruhu rodiny, o kterých vždycky snil, byly pasé.

Pokazil to.

Všechno.

Tak a teď za to bude platit.

 

Ano, zůstane bystrozorem, tedy bystrozorkou. Zůstane, protože to jediné mu teď totiž zbylo a zůstalo možnou konstantou v životě, který mu zbyl. Jen práce ho dokáže teď udržet při smyslech a odtrhnout ho od toho protivného přemýšlení a té nechtěné sebelítosti.

 

Tenhle týden využije k tomu, aby si svůj život dal dohromady, jak jen to půjde.

Taky si musí koupit nějaké oblečení, nemůže věčně chodit v těch pánských hadrech. Ale vůbec tomu nerozuměl.

Bude muset požádat o pomoc Hermionu nebo Ginny, protože sám tohle určitě nezvládne.

Věděl, že se bude muset holek zeptat na plno věcí, kterým doteď jako chlap nerozuměl, ale které pro něj teď budou mít asi větší význam. Děsil se toho, ale věděl, že to je více než nutné. Teď už se to týká jeho. Vlastně jí.

 

Stále nedokázal o sobě uvažovat v ženském rodě a stále si nezvykl mluvit s příčestím minulým. Měl by s tím vážně začít, než to začne být divné.

 

Proč zrovna on?

Proč se to nikdy nikomu předtím ještě nestalo?

Proč? Protože jemu se vždycky děly divné věci a protože on byl vždy ten, co všechno schytal. Na něj se lepily problémy a jeho si vybral tehdy Temný pán, když mu byl jeden rok. Proč by ho, ji, mělo překvapovat, že se mu, ne mu, ale jí, tohle stalo?

 

Uvažoval, jak to říct Removi, Weasleyovým a Tonksové. Netušil, jestli má vyčkat nebo ne. Nevěděl, co by se mohlo stát. Přemýšlel, jestli jít za protivným Severusem Snapem a poprosit ho o pomoc. Nikdy by nevěřil, že bude někdy nad tím vůbec uvažovat, promerlina. Nad tím, že se před ním takto dobrovolně poníží. Ale teď neviděl jiné východisko. V týdnu si za ním bude muset zajít ať už chce, nebo ne. S pokorou si vyslechnout všechen ten výsměch a podvolit se. Co jsou tohle za malichernosti v porovnání s jeho budoucností? Hrdost bude muset jít stranou.

 

 

Byl si jistý. Ano, takhle to všechno udělá.

Hned zítra zajde na Příčnou ulici, v Gringottově bance si vyzvedne nějaké galeony, a pak si doma navrhne nějaký plán. Pokusí se kontaktovat Snapea a vynutit si u něj schůzku. Pak napíše Remusovi a poví mu pravdu. Zatím jenom jemu. Remus ho pochopí, Remus bude stát při něm a nebude ho soudit.

 

A až mu bude Hermiona a jeho Ginny k dispozici, tak, jako to dívky milují, vrhnou se na nákupy. Harry je nikdy neměl nijak v lásce a věděl, že ani teď mu nepřijdou nijak zajímavé, ale holt je bude muset podstoupit. Možná to přece jenom v dívčím těle bude větší zábava, snažil se sám sobě namluvit.

 

Nikdo nesmí poznat, že je to on. Pokusí se o nemožné, jen aby zabránil tomu, aby se kdokoliv dozvěděl, co se mu doopravdy stalo. Jeho pověst by to naprosto zničilo.

Před očima mu vyvstal pomyslný titul na přední straně Denního věštce: **On je žena. Harry Potter navždy opustil tenhle svět**.

Rita Holoubková by si střihla pěkného sólokapra. A kouzelnický svět by se rozdělil na dva tábory. První by ho litoval a ten druhý by se mu vysmíval a ani o jedno z toho vůbec Harry nestál. Viděl ty davy, v jejímž čele stojí samotný Draco Malfoy a vysmívá se mu na celé kolo. Ponižuje ho, dává Holoubkové rozhovory a dobírá si ho v nich, zatímco všichni lidé okolo by se hurónsky tomu smáli. A těm ostatním by se v obličeji zračila lítost, možná smíšená i se smutkem. Ne, o tohle opravdu nestál.

 

Nikdo se to bez jeho svolení nesměl dozvědět. Svět nesměl zjistit, že jejich hrdina teď bude na nějaký čas, snad tedy na nějaký čas, nosit dámské sukně.

Otřepal se.

Možná by se s tím měl smířit.

Ale když to zkrátka nešlo.

Stále doufal.

Přál si…

 

 

Na stole ležel brk a inkoust.

Možná, že ten plán by mohl už sepsat dneska. A možná, že i ten dopis Snapeovi by už mohl poslat dnes.

Čím dříve, tím lépe.

Zasraný život.

 


	4. 4. Čtyři vraždy stačí, drahoušku!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musím jen podotknout, že v době, kdy jsem tuto povídku začínala psát, mělo se jednat o parodii, jen časem jaksi sklouzla do všech možných žánrů a začínala se jevit poněkud vážněji, než jsem zamýšlela, což je možná asi i dobře. Tato kapitola je ještě důkazem, jak jsem asi tak nějak původně chtěla povídku pojmout a jak hlavní "hrdinku" mučit... :)

Harry si dal hodně záležet, aby byl k nepoznání. V kouzelnickém světě byl někdo, to nemohl popřít, byl mediálně známou osobností a jeho jméno znal kde kdo. A nejen to, i jeho tvář byla známá všem, nejen jméno. Kdyby ho, teda teď už ji, nedej bože někdo v Bradavicích poznal, byl by s ním amen. A to nemohl dopustit. Chtěl, aby se tohle vše utajilo, dokud se to nevyjasní, dokud mu zase někdo nevrátí jeho tělo, dokud to zase nebude on, sám sebou. A ten někdo, kdo by mu-jí měl vrátit tělo, kdo to asi může být, že?

Všechnu svou hrdost byl ochoten kvůli tomu hodit za hlavu a podlézat té osobě jen proto, aby byl vyslyšen.

 

Obsidiánové dlouhé vlasy nechal spuštěné podél obličeje, aby mu stínily do tváře, spadaly mu až k loktům a zabránily výhledu k jeho obličejovým rysům. Na očích měl brýle, jejichž sklíčka byla mírně ztmavlá, díky Hermioně za znalost toho kouzla. Na sobě měl volné džíny a dlouhé volné černé triko, přes které měl přehozenou stejně černou mikinu zavázanou přes klíční kosti kolem krku. Z nějakého důvodu Harry v paměti vylovil starou vzpomínku, obrazec z Dudleyho komiksu o Batmanovi. Jo, tak nějak teď vypadal, až na to, že nenosil masku a technologicky vzdělaného sluhu jaksi zapomněl najmout.

 

Nikdo nevěděl, kde se tu vzal. Nikdo si ho nevšimnul. Lezavé kamenné chodby Bradavic byly skvělým útočištěm pro existence, jako byl teď on.

Když se před hodinou v rychlosti přemístil před bradavickou bránu, heslo už znal, takže věděl, jak se dostat skrze ni dovnitř. Poté se v tichosti vplížil na pozemky hradu. Snažil se splynout s davem. Nebyl příliš vysoký a jako dívka působil jako jedna z místních studentek. Až na to, že svým oděvem tak nějak nezapadal do zdejší skvadry.

 

Cestu do sklepení znal jako svoje boty. Byl tam nejednou a ve většině případů proto, že mu Snape napařil školní trest.

Třásl se. Měl obavy, že ho ten nerudný a pomstychtivý chlap vyhodí, že ho udá, prodá kouzelnickým novinám jako sólokapra, že se mu vysměje do obličeje a třískne před ním dveřmi, ale hlavně, že ho jeho jediná naděje nechá na holičkách.

Ještě dobré dvě minuty postával před jeho kabinetem, než se odvážil zaklepat. Zprvu jemně, ale když se stále nic nedělo, zaklepal podruhé a tentokrát o dost silněji.

 

Uslyšel pár rychlých kroků. Dveře se otevřely. A v nich se tyčila temná majestátní postava Severuse Snapea. Harry polknul.

Snape si ji chvilku tiše prohlížel, jako by se ji snažil zařadit. Ale nevzpomínal si, že by tahle dívka chodila do některé ze zdejších kolejí, ale možná jen už začíná senilnět… Po těch letech, co ty nesnesitelné haranty učil, už si skoro přál, aby zapomínal jejich jména.

 

„Profesor Snape,“ poznamenal jakoby informativně Harry a dovolil si mu pohlédnout do očí, nad nimiž se krčilo černé obočí v otráveném gestu.

„Výborně, poznala jste mě, jak chvályhodné… Vy jste…“

„…sem přišel-la v neodkladné a naléhavé žádosti, pane. Ne, já nejsem zdejší,“ poznamenala, když si ji Severus Snape stále přeměřoval a jeho vráska na čele se víc prohlubovala.

Lektvarový mistr pouze stál. Ještě více stáhnul obočí. Hlavou se mu honila myšlenka o tom, jak tyto neomalené a drzé osoby vaří v hrnci plném žhavé lávy a užívá si jejich ubohé prosby o pomoc. Jak si ta osoba mohla dovolit, jak mohla mít tu drzost, se nepředstavit?

„Nepozvete mě dále? Nebo tady budeme stát na chodbě, pane?“

Zase ta nebetyčná drzost, Severus stále nic neříkal, ale tváře mu začínaly mírně rudnout vzteky, nic však na sobě nedával znát.

Ten tón. Ten klackovský projev, ta samozřejmost v hlase. To všechno odněkud znal. To nevychované vystupování. Nebylo se čemu divit.

Tahle škola nikdy nedávala lekce slušného vychování, což by měla, a byla plná malých drzých spratků, kteří mu pili svou přítomností krev. Sám nechápal, co tady na škole ještě pohledával a na okamžik se přistihl, jak se snaží najít na tu otázku odpověď. Marně.

Nebylo divu, že takto dnes jedná každý, když vyrůstá v tak nekonzervativní době. Kde se poděl ten starý respekt?

 

„Měl bych vás spíš vyhodit a prásknout za vámi dveře, slečno…“ Snape chtěl docílit toho, že se už konečně ta ženská představí, ale zdálo se, že neměla vůbec chuť ani otevřít ústa. Pouze zvedla ruku a prsty odhrnula pramen vlasů z čela. Pronikavě si profesora prohlédla, jako by tím chtěla něco říct. Nervózně přešlápla.

Jakkoliv v nitru byl Severus Snape zaražený nebo šokovaný či snad překvapený, nedal to na sobě v žádném případě znát. Jen mu po chvilce zacukaly nepatrně koutky úst a obočí vyletělo pobaveně vzhůru.

Ustoupil ze dveří a vyzval příchozího, aby vstoupil. Respektive vstoupila.

„Pojďte dál, Pottere. Jaké úžasné překvapení mít vás tady.“

 

Dívka o necelou hlavu nižší vstoupila dovnitř. Profesor zavřel za sebou dveře a na tváři se mu zhostil výsměšný úcul. Harry si ho ihned všiml, ale nic nenamítal. Nechtěl dráždit hada bosou nohou, jak se tak říká. Byl odhodlaný prosit na kolenou.

„Dal bych si čaj, zelený, kdybych mohl… Děkuji,“ oznámil pouze, protože Severus Snape jen tak stál a prohlížel si ho.

Snape byl v takovém rozpoložení, že samým zadostiučiněním a veselím na to nic neřekl a jal se připravovat čaj, zatímco se zdálo, že má vskutku dobrou náladu.

 

 

Když po dobré hodině Harry profesorovi všechno vysvětlil a osvětlil, jeho tvář byla opět chladně strnulá, jen v očích byl nebývalý lesk a bylo na nich znát nesmírné pobavení.

„A co čekáte ode mě, Pottere?“ otázal se nakonec, když se místnost ponořila do ticha. „Abych vám uvařil depilační odvar nebo vám snad doporučil kosmetiku? Nebo nějakou antikoncepci? Představa, že byste se jednou měl stát matkou, mě sice dost pobavila, ale na druhou stranu… Možnost, že byste měl nějaké potomky vám podobné, ta mě přímo děsí…“ snažil se přitom vypadat smrtelně vážně, ale za tím chladným hlasem slyšel, jak moc se celou situací baví. Ani od něj nic jiného nečekal. Přesto zaťal ruce v pěst, nicméně pro vlastní dobro věděl, že se teď nesmí s tím chlapem začít hádat, zkrátka ho nechal, aby se mu vysmál, hlavně, když mu nakonec pomůže.

„Hermiona říkala, že jen vy mi můžete pomoci. Nedávno jste údajně vyvinul pro Svatého Munga nějaký lektvar na bázi mnoholičného. Na nějaká trvalá poškození způsobená přeměnami nebo vážnými nehodami…“

„Copak Grangerová a to její všechno-znám-všechno-vím. Ale tady se nejedná o proměnu, která byla způsobena kouzlem nebo lektvarem, Pottere!“

„Já vím, jen jsem přemýšlel…“

„On přemýšlel… Salazare, zapiš to do kroniky… Nechte si to otisknout na hábit.“

Harry zrudnul vzteky, ale obešel to bez poznámky a zopakoval: „Jen jsem přemýšlel, že byste mohl třeba na něco přijít…“

„Na něco bych přijít mohl, kupříkladu na Vánoce, Pottere, pokud upečete výtečného krocana, už jste si pořídil kuchařku?“ vysmíval se mu dál ponořený ve své nové zálibě.

Harry zavřel víčka a na chvíli se nadechnul. „Že byste třeba mohl přijít na něco, co by mi pomohlo se tohohle,“ ukázal na své tělo, „zbavit… Pro Severuse Snapea je to přece nová výzva,“ zahrál tomu netopýrovi na ego.

„Vždy arogantní a ješitný, že ano, Pottere! Řekněte mi, proč bych vám měl pomáhat?“

Černovlasá dívka se mu zahledí do očí, v očích má jasnou prosbu. Hlavou se jí mihnou otázky, jak Snapea nalákat na něco takového. Musí si myslet, že je to příležitost, jak kupříkladu nějak proslavit jeho jméno, dát mu důležitost. Na to on přece slyší. „Protože byste třeba mohl získat Merlinovu cenu za výzkumy? Získal byste jistě větší uznání než doposud. Byl byste populární, všemi obdivovaný vědec a alchymista. Váš patent by se zapsal do dějin. Učili by se o něm děti ve školách, nejen v Bradavicích, ale určitě i v Kruvalu nebo Krásnohůlkách. Mohl byste experimentovat… Na mně… To by se vám přece líbilo.“

Sledoval, jak se Snapeův výraz mění do zamyšleného, jak to na něj zapůsobilo. Začal si prsty mnout bradu a bylo vidět, že nad tím vážně dumá. Mít Pottera v hrsti, to si vždycky přál!

„A já bych vám samozřejmě nezůstal nic dlužný.“

„Nestojím o váš vděk, ani uznání.“

„Ale o uznání ostatních ano. Mohl byste si to u mě vybrat jakkoliv. Jako kouzelnický dluh.“

„Jakkoliv? Tomu už říkám vyjednávání, Pottere. Lákavá nabídka, ale měl byste se mít na pozoru s tím, co říkáte. Mohl byste toho litovat.“

„Mohl, ale řekněte mi, co v tuhle chvíli můžu tak ztratit? Tak pomůžete mi?“

„Uvidíme, co se dá dělat. Přijďte v pátek v sedm večer.“

„Děkuji.“

„Ale nic neslibuji.“

 

Harry alias Harriet už byla na odchodu, její dlaň se už pomaličku dotýkala kliky, otevřela dveře, když v tom se zarazila na prahu dveří. „A pane, nemusím vás doufám žádat o vaši diskrétnost?“

Severův koutek úst znovu vylétl vzhůru a v očích se mu zablýskalo. „Však víte, Pottere, vaše tajemství je u mě jako v hrobě…“

Provokativně se na ni usmál. Harry s obavami polknula, ale raději už nic nenamítala a rychle zmizela z jeho dosahu.

 

 

***

 

 

„Hermiono, kde je Ginny?“

„Pochop. Musíš ji dát čas. Je to teprve pár dní a ty očekáváš, že s tebou bude chtít jít nakupovat? Teď jsi žena, zkus se začít do ní i vžívat!“ opáčila na otázku Harryho kamarádka trochu prudčeji, zatímco se lehce mračila.

„Tobě se to řekne, tys jí byla vždycky! Já jí jsem necelý týden,“ sklopila zrak. „Je mi líto, co teď musí Ginny kvůli tomu zažívat. Kéž bychom mohli… Ale to nejde, když jsem teď tohle…“ oči se Harriet zalily slzami, kterési si hned poté prsty utřela. Bylo jí trapně. Tohle by Harryho Pottera přece nikdy dřív nerozbrečelo, cítily se všechny holky vždycky takto?

„Harry,“ Hermiona opatrně položila dlaň na kamarádovo, teď už kamarádčino, rameno a druhou rukou ji uchopila za dlaň. „Teď na to nemysli, prosím. Promiň mi to. Pojď, přivedu tě na jiné myšlenky. Jdeme na ty nákupy.“

„Tím si mě moc nerozveselila, Hermiono,“ nakrčila Harriet nos a nechala se kamarádkou vtáhnout do prvního obchodu s oblečením. Celá ulice před ním hýřila šumem hlasů lidí různého věku a pohlaví.

 

 

***

 

 

 

„Hermiono, otoč se!“

„Ale no tak, Harry. To není nic, co bych ještě neviděla! Koukni se na mě, taky mám dvě…“ Hnědovláska se na svou „kolegyni“ přívětivě usmála. Zřejmě to ani nemyslela jako vtip, ale řekla to zcela vážně a o to horší to bylo.

„Mlč. Nejsem na to zvědavý…“ ozval se znechuceně druhý hlas.

„Zvědavá…“

„Cože?“

„Nejsi na to zvědavá,“ opravila ji Ronova přítelkyně a chápavě se usmála.

„Dobře, ale otoč se… Vlastně… Proč jsi se mnou v kabince? Ta je přece pro jednoho… Jdi ven!“

„Stydlivko,“ zachichotala se Harryho nová módní poradkyně, „jak myslíš.“

„Taky bych z toho chtěl mít takovou legraci!“

„Chtěla…“

„Dobrá, dobrá… Ale už jdi!“

 

Dobrých pět minut Hermiona slyšela, jak z kabinky vycházejí neobvyklé zvuky a skřeky. Různé hekání a narážení údů do zdí kabinky, vše doprovázely hlasité slovní kletby. Jako by tam Harry prováděl nějaké složité cviky. „Harry, co tam tak dlouho děláš?“

„Asi je to pokažené,“ ozve se z kabinky schlíple.

„Ukaž…“

„Ne!“

„Harry, pusť mě dovnitř a ukaž!“

„Ne, Hermiono, ne!“

 

Nakonec Hermiona vyhrála a závěs odtáhla. „Ukaž!“

Vlezla dovnitř a závěs za nimi zase zatáhla. Chvíli se snažila udržet vážnou tvář, když viděla dívku oproti sobě, ale moc dlouho jí to nevydrželo a během následujících pár vteřin vypukla v hurónský smích.

„Co je?“ otázala se černovlasá silueta uraženě.

Nebelvírská premiantka se ale nepřestala smát, „Máš to nasazené špatně. Musíš takto,“ rozepla své _kamarádce_ zadní zapínání svrchního dílu ženského spodního prádla, otočila ho naruby, natáhla Harriet ruce a postupně je nasoukala do ramínek, načež mu podprsenku opět natáhla a znovu zapnula, ale tentokrát tak, jak to mělo být správně. „Teď… Teď to máš správně…“

Harryho obličej celý zrudnul. Nejen proto, že se jí Hermiona dotýkala na místech, která ještě sám – tedy sama pořádně neprobádala, ale taky proto, že něco s tou podprsenkou zřejmě nebylo v pořádku. „Je to jako aplikované inženýrství, proč to musíte dělat tak složité?“

A pak si protáhnula krk, zatímco se jí ramínka zaryla více do kůže ramen a zespodu jednoho košíčku vykoukl kus ňadra. „Hmm… To je asi trochu malé,“ poznamenala ještě nerudně, a hned na to se nepříjemně ošila.

Hermiona při pohledu na svou zklamanou kamarádku znovu vyprskla smíchy. Ale ten pobavený smích nakonec následuje omluva a odevzdaný pohled. „Máš pravdu. Jednu velikost asi přidáme. Jsi docela vyvinutá žena, Harry.“

„Zdrž se komentáře, Hermiono, a přestaň se zase smát. Z tebe se chlap nestal po třiadvaceti letech života v těle opačného pohlaví!“

„Máš pravdu, znovu se omlouvám.“

 

 

Poté, co spolu obě obešly obchody s ženským prádlem, zamířily do nějakého nóbl podniku, o kterém Harry nikdy neslyšela.

„Co děláme tady?“

„Jsi bystrozorka, nejsi? Reprezentuješ ministerstvo a navíc jsi atraktivní žena. Potřebuješ nějakou róbu, společenské šaty nebo něco takového, na večírky! Nebo tam chceš chodit v pytli od brambor? Pastorek tě určitě vyšle na nějaké benefiční akce nebo diplomatické schůzky.“

„To je pravda. Ještě, že tě mám, Hermiono. Kde bych bez tebe byl? Co bych bez tebe dělal? Myslíš na všechno.“

„Byla. Dělala,“ opravila Hermiona Harry už automaticky a když Harry svěsila ramena, tak jí jedno Hermiona semkla se slovy: „Na to si časem zvykneš. Všechno bude dobré, Harry.“

„Já vím, já jen… Je to velká změna.“

„Pochopitelně. Ale to neznamená, že si ji nemůžeš užít, no ne?“

Obě se na sebe usmály.

 

Následovaly butiky, sportovní oděvy, obuvnictví, obchod s džínami a také i drogerie nezbytná pro každou mladou dívku.

„Teď bychom mohly…“

„Hermiono, prosím tebe, time out. Už mě bolí nohy.“

„Já tě nechci tahat do dalších obchodů,“ ozve se dotčeně oslovená.

„Díky Merlinovi!“

„Ale napadlo mě,“ opáčila Grangerová, a už při těchto slovech Harry znovu zatnula zuby, aby nezavyla únavou, „že bychom mohly spolu zajít ke kadeřnici a do kosmetiky.“

„Nemusíš ze mě udělat miss Skotska, Walesu nebo snad jiných částí naší vlasti, máme oblečení, to bohatě stačí,“ v jejím hlase byla znatelná prosba, ale slečna já-vše-plním-na-sto-procent se nenechala obměkčit.

„Ale no tak, Harriet,“ poprvé ji Hermiona oslovila novým jménem, „podívej se na své obočí. I Brežněv by ti ho mohl závidět!“

„Dobrá, dobrá,“ vzdychnula poměrně neochotně Harry, už aby to měla všechno za sebou, proč s tím tolik ženský nadělají? „Ale víc už nic…“

 

 

***

 

 

Když už po několikáté dnes opouštěly jeden z podniků, Harriet lamentovala a házela rukama všude kolem sebe. Zuby měla semknuté, aby jí přes rty nepronikla vulgární slova, která ji po této návštěvě napadala.

 

„Připomeň mi, že až budu v práci, mám si do seznamu hledaných a podezřelých individuí, které je nutno zneškodnit, připsat další čtyři jména. To už máme prodavačku v konfekci, která za mnou chodila jako ocásek a nechtěla mi dát pokoj, dokud si nekoupím aspoň ten pitomý šátek. Růžový! S motýlky! Ani trochu se mi nelíbil! Potom ten skladník v obuvnictví, co mě plácl přes zadek, když jsme odcházeli. Ten umře hodně bolestivou smrtí! Pak ten chlap s vizitkou, co mě zastavil na ulici, abych mu přislíbil-a účast na focení aktů v časopise pro znuděné kouzelníky. A nakonec ta kosmetička!“ Harry si promnula prsty zarudlé oči.

„Čtyři vraždy stačí, drahoušku,“ rozesmála se Hermiona, „Harry, ty pláčeš?“

„Ano, oplakávám kořínky svých chloupků, které byly takovým násilím vyrvány ze svých důlků, a tu bolest, která z nich vychází!“ zazní ironicky černovláska a stále si mne oblasti kolem očí a obočí a syká u toho.

„Ale no tak, tak hrozné to být nemohlo!“

„Tys tam nikdy neseděla, že?“ optá se nedůvěřivě Harry.

„Ne, vlastně ne. Já si obočí upravuji hůlkou.“

„COŽE? Ono to jde i s kouzly?“ zastaví se zaraženě bývalý Nebelvír a hodí nerudný pohled směrem ke své kamarádce.

„Ano,“ přitaká brunetka.

„A tys mě nechala tohle podstoupit?“

„Musela sis pro začátek vyzkoušet, co to obnáší být ženou!“

„Jsi krutá!“

Kamarádka se jen usmála. Obešla tuto poznámku beze slova. „Jsme tady!“ zvedla vzhůru svůj zrak a koukla na cedulku, na níž byly vyobrazeny nůžky.

„Ne!“ osopil se na ni Harry. „Říkal jsem, že víc už nic!“

„Říkala!“

„Dej mi už pokoj, Hermiono!“

„Neříkala si, co by sis beze mě počala?“

„Tohle je už na mě moc!“

„Nebuď srab! Jen ti trošku sestříhají nebo upraví vlasy, nic hrozného to není. Trčí ti pořád podivně do stran a tváří se nepoddajně. Uvidíš, bude ti to slušet!“

V ten den kdysi bývalý Harry Potter už poněkolikáté odevzdaně a poraženě vzdychl.

Zatracený ženský!

 

 

***

 

 

Když dorazili na Grimmauldovo náměstí 12 a Harry konečně mohla odložit všechny tašky, v přijímacím salónku stála povědomá dívka se zrzavými vlasy.

Ginny.

Harry se samou radostí rozzářila a přiběhla k ní, načež ji láskyplně políbila na rty. Zkrátka ze zvyku. Zrzka jen konsternovaně stála a ani se nehnula. Černovlasá postava si uvědomila, co udělala a ihned se od ní odlepila.

„Promiň,“ sklopila zrak. „Omlouvám se. Je to zvyk, těžko se ho zbavuje. Měl jsem obrovskou radost, že tě vidím,“ po celém dni zase sklouzla do mužského rodu.

Ginny se nervózně usmála. „Já vím. To je v pořádku.“

V ten samý moment do místnosti vstoupila Hermiona. „Gin,“ oslovila kamarádku nadšeně. „Kde se tu bereš. Myslela jsem, že…“ nedořekla větu, aby se nedotkla Harryho citů.

Ronova mladší sestra se ihned chopila slova. „Tak co, máte vše potřebné za sebou?“

„Jistěže. Teď už jen zbývá poslední fáze!“ zašklebila se škodolibě brunetka a Harry v tu chvíli věděla, že se jí ten pohled nelíbil, protože tušila, že co bude následovat, se jí nebude líbit.

Harry se na Hermionu otočila s trochu vylekaným výrazem. „Jak to myslíš… Poslední fáze? Co jsi mi ještě zatajila?“

Dívka se znovu lstivě zasmála a vytáhla z kapsy nějakou podezřele vypadající krabičku. I na tváři Ginny se roztáhnul nelibě vyznívající úsměv.

Harry polknula, nevěděla, co se s ní teď stane. A co se bude dít. Ale hlasitě polknula a tiše doufala, že to nebude tak hrozné, jak to vypadá.

„Mohla bys, prosím, Ginny, zajít pro horkou vodu?“ otázala se nakonec slečna Grangerová.

„S radostí,“ opáčila až neuvěřitelně s klidem oslovená zrzka. Až příliš podezřele spolupracovala, přičemž její tvář stále zdobil stejně podezřelý škleb.

Tohle ROZHODNĚ nevypadalo dobře.

 

 

***

 

 

„Auuuuu! MERLINE! MORGANO! VŠICHNI SVATÍ! Kde jste?“ Harrietin dívčí hlas by byl slyšet až na ulici, kdyby její dům nebyl odzvučněn mocnými kouzly.

„Harry, nešij sebou!“ panovačný hlas Hermiony Grangerové si snažil zjednat respekt a zároveň ji ruka dívky přidržela.

„Co já už zažil věcí. Ale tohle je bezesporu ta největší bolest, kterou jsem kdy podstoupil! Kdepak zasrané _crucio_. Voldemort byl zelenáč! Místo kleteb, které se neodpouštějí, měl smrtijedům holit nohy voskem!“

 


	5. 5. Pět smyslů

Když se Harriet ráno probudila s vlasy trčícími do všech stran, bylo teprve nějakých šest hodin. Ve svém starém pánském flanelovém pyžamu vešla do kuchyně se záměrem uvařit si ranní povzbuzovací kávu. Bylo pondělí a čekal ji první den v práci po tom vynuceném volnu. S Pastorkem se definitivně domluvili, že Harry Potter si vzal na delší dobu dovolenou a bude na celý ten čas zastoupen Harriet Evansovou. Tiše přitom doufala, že to jméno nikomu nic nenapoví.

 

Když už stála na prahu kuchyně, naskytl se jí nevídaný pohled. Hned byla překvapením přimražená k zemi a nebyla schopná na pár vteřin sebou ani pohnout.

Následovalo výmluvné: „Hermiono!“

U plotny stála dívka s kaštanovými vlasy a usmívala se od ucha k uchu. Bylo na ní vidět, jak je svěží a v dobré náladě. V ruce měla obracečku a na pánvi se jí smažila vajíčka. Hůlkou přitom udržovala vařečku v pohybu, ta míchala ovesnou kaši.

 

Zatímco dívka zřejmě kuchtila pro Harry snídani, u stolu seděl tolik známý mladík se zrzavou kšticí, která byla vidět jen zpoza novin.

V moment, kdy Harry oslovila svou kamarádku, zrzek vzhlédl. Od úst mu kapal džem a toastem drobil na stůl, samozřejmě úplně mimo talíř, který mu jistojistě pořádná Hermiona Grangerová vnutila, ale bez užitku.

 

„Rone,“ dovolil si ještě poznamenat bývalý nebelvírský chytač.

 

Oba dva se na ni usmáli. To už k ní Hermiona přiběhla s hrnkem kávy, v níž byly dva cukry a trochu mléka, tak jak to Harry míval rád, a vybízela ji, aby se posadila.

Harriet bez mrknutí splnila její přání a poměrně ochotně se nechala obskakovat.

 

„Víš, věděla jsem, že jdeš dnes zase do práce a chtěla jsem ti uvařit slavnostní snídani a povzbudit tě. Vstávali jsme s Ronem o půl šesté, abychom to k tobě stihli. Ron byl sice dost mrzutý a s jeho škodolibostí navrhnul, abychom tě vzbudili dřív, ale však ho znáš, co bych ti povídala,“ usmála se dívka vroucně a Harry její úsměv opětovala, načež zrakem spočinula na kamarádovi, který si ji teď pozorně prohlížel, jelikož ji od návštěvy u Munga viděl jen jednou a to v době, kdy ještě neprodělala tu změnu, kterou byla nucena podstoupit díky Hermioně.

 

„Ty už nemáš brýle, Harry?“ To bylo první, co mu vstoupilo na jazyk.

Harry se usmál. „Ne-…“ Chtěla ještě něco dodat, ale Hermiona jí, skočila do řeči. „Celý život nosil Harry brýle. A jelikož už to není ten Harry, ale ta Harry a potřebuje, aby ji nikdo nepoznal, zkusili jsme změnu. Navrhla jsem Harrymu, totiž Harriet, aby si pořídila kontaktní čočky…“

„Kámo, to je šílená změna. Vůbec tě nepoznávám a to nejen proto, že máš, “ ve výmluvném gestu pohnul Ron rukama okolo hrudníku a naznačil vlnitý opis, načež dodal, „něco navíc… Ty brýle dělají hodně. A nevím, jestli si zvyknu vnímat tě jako ženskou, furt mám tendence k tobě mluvit jako bys to byl ty…“

„Ale to jsem pořád já,“ oznámil vyčítavě Harrietin hlas. „Jen vypadám trošku… Jinak.“

„Trošku?“

„Ronalde,“ okřikla Ronalda jeho přítelkyně, „když se neumíš vžívat do lidských citů, tak svoje rty raději neotvírej, leda jen v případě, pokud bys toužil po tom, aby ti do nich vletěla moucha!“

„Já vím,“ procedil ostýchavě Weasley, „já vím. Omlouvám se, ale pořád si prostě nemůžu zvyknout. Je to tak nové… Čerstvé… Já no…  Hmm…  Dobrou chuť,“ popřál Harrymu a raději znovu schoval svou hlavu za novinami. Na tváři Harriet se usadil úsměv. Věděla, že to Ron nemyslí špatně. Na to ho znala až příliš dobře.

 

 

Po snídani Harriet Hermiona dopomohla ještě s něčím. Dohlédla, aby se její „nová“ kamarádka oblékla co nejlépe, aby vzbudila dobrý dojem a donutila ji vzít si černé šaty po kolena se sakem, aby vynikly, podle jejích slov, její dívčí nohy. Harry dělalo nemalé potíže dostat se do silonových punčoch, které nikdy v životě na sebe nenavlíkala. Házela nohama, zuřivě roztahovala materiál, a když se jí hned napoprvé podařilo udělat do nich díru, musela je spravit reparem.

 

Nato Hermiona Harry nechala podstoupit zkrášlovací proceduru, která spočívala v tom, že ji nalíčila a upravila jí vlasy. Make-upem pořádně zamaskovala klikatou jizvu ve tvaru blesku, aby nebyla nijak podezřelá a nakonec stačilo jen…

 

„Co to je, Hermiono?“ Harrietino, teď již tenké a upravené obočí vzlétlo nahoru, rty se jí zformovaly do úzké čárky, která vždycky jinak symbolizovala hněv profesorky McGonagallové.

„To jsou podpatky, Harry,“ oznámila libozvučně a nevinně Hermiona, přičemž se pobaveně zakřenila.

„A co s tím jako mám já dělat?“ věděla, co by s tím měla zhruba dělat, ale nechtěla si připustit, že by se nechala donutit k něčemu takovému jako je vzít si vysoké boty, na kterých se při nejmenším jistojistě přizabije. Dodneška Harry nepochopila, proč něco tak ponižujícího ženy podstupují.

„Coby? Nosit na nohou, od toho jsou to boty, Harry. Na hlavu ti je rvát nebudu.“

„Hrozně vtipné, Herm. Ale k tomu mě nedonutíš!“

„Jsi hrozně skeptická, Harriet…“

Harry tímhle vyvedla z míry. Pořád to bylo nové. Ačkoliv ji Hermiona už celý týden oslovovala jako dívku, stále si na to nemohla úplně zvyknout. „Nebuď pesimistka.“

„Já jsem realista. Jsem jasnozřivec, vidím do budoucnosti a víš, co v té budoucnosti vidím? Harriet Evansovou rozplácnutou jak širokou, tak dlouhou na chodbě ministerstva a jak se jí všichni smějí! Ty si snad ze mě děláš legraci!“

„Na to si zvykneš, Harry. Věř mi, chce to jen zvyk. Udržet rovnováhu. A s tím si ty přece poradíš. Bylas nejlepší chytač v celých Bradavicích. Na koštěti si to zvládala bravurně.“

 

Ano, dostala ji. To byl argument za všechny galeony. Ulovila ho na jeho ego. Hermiona moc dobře věděla, jak přemluvit _Harryho Pottera_.

Teda možná, než Harry došlo, že koště a vysoké podpatky asi nemají moc společného.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Ta neznámá štíhlá žena působila už na první dojem sebevědomým dojmem. Její chůze byla ladná a působila půvabně a k nakousnutí.

Draco Malfoy stál opřený o nedaleký sloupek a od momentu, kdy se sem žena přemístila letaxovou sítí a on si ji náhodně všiml, z ní nespustil zrak.

Nikdy dříve ji tady neviděl, což ale ostatně nebyla žádná věda, byli na ministerstvu a denně tudy prošly stovky kouzelníků, které nikdy neviděl. Ale něco na ní bylo. Něco zajímavého, co nutilo Draca pozorovat ji od hlavy až k patě pořád dokola. Zaujala ho jako dlouho žádná jiná, musel jí připsat body k dobru. Zdaleka převyšovala všechny ženy, se kterými se kdy setkal. Zvlášť tady na ministerstvu, kde pracovaly samé staré brécy nebo nemožné slepice. Schopných bystrozorek tu bylo poskrovnu a úřednic jen o něco více, žádná však nebyla pro Draca ničím přitažlivá, třebaže jen trochu zajímavá.

 

A když tuhle svoji novou černovlasou libůstku spatřil, zalitoval, že je to asi naposledy, protože pravděpodobně přicházela s něčím osobním, co je třeba promptně vyřídit. Kéž by zavítala na oddělení bystrozorů a byla k němu přiložena jako klientka. Třeba by ji mohl dělat osobního strážce, ano, to by mohl. Nad rámec služeb poskytovaných ministerstvem. A po večerech třeba maséra… Kdo ví… Třeba i něco víc. Sám pro sebe si mlasknul.

 

Prohlížel si zprvu hlavně její nohy. V úzké sukni vypadaly její nohy skvostně. Nebyla sice příliš vysoká, ačkoliv nejmenší také nebyla, na ženy, které znal, její nohy však byly hříšně dlouhé. Správně tvarované a dozlatova sametové. Přirozeně kroutila svými boky a vypadala jako múza. Dracův vilný pohled si celé tohle představení vrýval hluboko do paměti, aby měl materiál na dlouhé zimní večery.

Dlouhé vlasy jí těžce spadaly až k pasu. Měla pronikavé oči hustě orámované dlouhými řasami, byly vidět skoro až z dálky. Ten pohled byl podmanivý a zračila se v něm přitažlivá jistota.

Byla opravdu lahoda ji pozorovat. Malfoy ji několikrát rentgenovaně projel odshora dolů a zase odspoda nahoru, načež znovu usoudil, že jo, s tou by si rozhodně dal říct a ne jednou. Teď už zbývalo se s ní nějak seznámit. Jeho šarmu málokterá odolá a byl rozhodnutý, že tuhle květinku donutí sténat jen při pohledu na jeho šarmantní úsměv.

Byl si skoro jistý, že šlo o nějako čistokrevnou čarodějku s dlouhým rodokmenem a se způsoby. Její pohyb a její výraz ve tváři o tom dával dost jasně znát. A její vkus byl projeven způsobem, jakým se oblíkala a tvářila, to všechno v Dracovi doslova vařilo krev a zvyšovalo samotný adrenalin. Byl lovec, který si našel svou ideální oběť. Kdyby měl v její souvislosti použít jen jedno jediné slovo, znělo by: _sexy_!

 

Nakonec byl nucený objekt svého zájmu opustit. Začínala pracovní doba, což znamenalo, že tahle malá nenápadná podívaná musela skončit a on se musel dostat do své kanceláře. Nejprve ho ale čekala ještě cesta za ministrem, tak jako každý den. V očekávání, že dostane pod svá křídla nějakou novou kauzu. Nesnášel oběžníky. Byly stručné a nic neříkající, proto ochotně podstupoval každodenní účast na koberečku u svého šéfa. Ostatně, Pastorek nebyl nejhorší volba pro kouzelníky, to musel uznat i on sám.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Jakmile dorazil ke kanceláři, ještě si ze zvyku upravil límec u šedé košile, načež se zaklepáním a výzvou ministra vstoupil dovnitř.

V ten moment se na místě zarazil a na pár krátkých vteřin se mu nedostával do plic kyslík. Měl co dělat, aby se neznemožnil samotným faktem, že začne popadat dech.

Byla tam.

Jeho múza.

Stála tam před ním v těch zatraceně přitažlivých černých šatech a měl možnost si pořádně prohlédnout její pozadí, protože byla k němu otočená zády. Moc hezké pozadí, nutno podotknout. Přiměřené oblé boky, pěkně tvarované půlky. Pevné, ale ne natolik, aby to bylo nepříjemné, až jí do nich zaboří svoje dlouhé prsty a donutí ji svíjet se blahem.

 

„Výborně, pane Malfoyi. Jsem rád, že jste dorazil, protože mám pro vás nějaké informace ohledně organizační změny.“

„Organizační změny?“ Draco přistoupil blíže. Pastorek oba dva vyzval, aby se posadili do křesel.

Draco jak ve zpomaleném filmu vnímal, jak si jeho společnice přehazuje jednu nohu přes druhou, zatímco tak vyhrnuje šaty způsobem, díky kterému že zahlédl její snědá stehna. Dlouhý pramen černých vlasů ji kluzce spadl přes rameno na levé ňadro, které se nepatrně pod jeho tíhou zhouplo. Polknul. Musela být jeho, prostě musela. Detailní představy o tom, co s ní bude provádět, ho přistihly skoro nepřipraveného.

 

A pak se na něj otočila. Poprvé měl možnost si ji detailně prohlédnout zblízka v obličeji.

Přišla mu něčím známá. Rozhodně mu nepřišla méně krásná, spíše naopak, ty její oči. Ty její dlouhé řasy, ten zelený pohled. Ten smaragdově zelený pohled. Ten známý zeleně smaragdový pohled. Stejně smaragdový jako míval Potter. Potter? Proč si něco takového vůbec pamatuje?

A v ten moment mu to došlo. Zapomněl dýchat, svět kolem zčernal a někde v jeho žaludku se mu vytvořil nepříjemný uzel.

Ani nevnímal, že na ni zírá s jasně výmluvným zájmem v obličeji, nedbal na to, že asi vypadal jako blázen. Ale v ten moment, kdy mu všechno zapadlo jako skládačka do sebe, ústa v rychlosti zavřel a jeho ocelový pohled tím rázem ochladl. Očima zavadil o místo, kde pod vrstvou make-upu tušil klikatou jizvu. Srdce mu divoce bušilo. Zorničky měl samým rozrušením rozšířené a čelist sevřenou jako v křeči.

 

„Pottere?“ Dodal ze sebe přidušeně.

Taková rána! Salazare, to nemohla být přece pravda. Nemohl tady toužebně spřádat plány na svedení Harryho zatraceného Pottera!

Harriet, která si jeho nepředstíraného zájmu všimla, se škodolibě usmála. „Malfoyi?“ Oplatila mu jedovatě.

 

Kamenná tvář. Nasadí kamennou tvář. Draco Malfoy na sobě nedal nic znát. Jako obvykle se zase jevil jako nedostupný arogantní floutek, který dělá jen to, co je v jeho vlastním zájmu, ale uvnitř jeho mysli byl obrovský zmatek.

Připadal si jako pošpiněný, zneužitý, zrazený. Myslel si, že potkal konečně ženskou, která by v něm možná rozsvítila to jeho světlo, zaplnila tu velkou nicotu, kterou si za normálních okolností odmítal přiznat. A kdyby přece jen ne, aspoň by si užil s jejím tělem, ale nebylo mu to přáno. Ani užít si k sakru teď nemůže! Není to ženská, je to jen Potter! Ten pitomec Potter! Jak se mu tohle mohlo stát? Jak ho mohl nepoznat? Jak mu mohl naletět? Je to Potter! Fuj!

A jak zatraceně dobře teď vypadal! Sakra!

Když ho viděl naposledy a Potter byl už ženská, vůbec nevypadal tak no… Přitažlivě, svůdně. Co se to s ním jen stalo? Jak je možné, že se z něj vyklubalo tohle? Jak je možné, že v Dracovi vzbudil obdiv?

Musel se těch myšlenek rychle zbavit, začínal se za ně nesnášet.

 

Ne, tím, že zjistil, že je to opravdu jen Potter, trošku na ceně jako žena klesla. Ale neměnilo to nic na faktu, že byl opravdu přitažlivá žena. Ale silnější byl ten pocit uvnitř něj a toho se pevně držel. Přece si nenechá zamotat hlavu takovým nesmyslem. Pottera vždycky nenáviděl. A nic se na tom nezmění ani teď! Ani to, že už nemá pohlavní orgány zvenčí, to nezmění!

 

Snažil se soustředit na něj všech pět smyslů. Ano… Zrak… Zraku se líbil. Očím tenhle pohled lahodil. Krásná tvářička, ještě krásnější postava. A ty oči! Nemohl se z toho vzpamatovat! Měl Potter takové oči vždycky? Ale na první pohled se nedá věřit všemu, že?

 

Čich, podle čichu mu připadal více než přitažlivý. Ten estrogen by vycítil na míle daleko. A ty feromony kolem. Něco na jeho kůži jako by změnilo celou podstatu jeho osobní vůně. Hrála v tom roli i magie? Může se měnit i s pohlavím? A odkud ty pachy vycházely? Byly to jeho vlasy? Nebo prostě jenom kůže? Dost, tohle byl dost nanicovatý faktor, na to by se ani ohlížet neměl.

 

Hmat. Jistě, po hmatu by si rád sáhnul. Na ty boky a ňadra, křivky správně tam, kde měly být. Kéž by mu bylo povoleno, aby se prsty dotýkal té zlatavé kůže. Sáhnul by si a jak rád. Taky by měl na co. Byl to opravdu dobrý materiál. Ať je Potter jaký je, jeho nynější skořápka by jistě stála za hřích.

 

Jeho chuť mu říkala, že by si taky dala říct. Jak asi chutnají ty růžové rty? Plný horní ret úzce spjatý do úzké linky proti tomu dolnímu o něco užšímu, tolik vyzývající. Jak asi chutnají ty ušní lalůčky? Chutnaly by stejně tak jako voní? Kdyby se o ně jazykem otíral a okusil by jejich vláčnost, vsál mezi zuby a lehce skousl. Zaznělo by zadrhávané povzdechnutí a on by si dál bořil vlhkou cestu na ten obnažený krk a jamky mezi klíčními kostmi. Tělo pod jeho dotekem by se vzrušeně třáslo a on by měl pocit naprosté dominance. A ochutnal by daleko, daleko víc, než kam jeho představivost sahala. Oh, ale krucinál hergot!

Naštěstí tady byl pořád sluch. A ten byl nejstřízlivější. V momentě, kdy zaslechl onen povědomý hlas, byť sametověji zbarvený do ženských vokálů, před zrakem mu vyvstala tvář „starého“ Pottera.

Vybavil si všechny ty urážky, které těmi drzými rty kdy prošly. Všechny ty výhružky. Všechny potyčky, které spolu prožili. Nakonec na své místo nastoupil rozum a dal mu pár facek, aby se vzpamatoval, přestože jeho klín měl docela jiný názor. Ale on nikdy nebyl otrokem svých pudů, takže s tím nehodlal začínat ani teď.  
Je to podělaný Harry zjizvený imbecil Potter.

Nesnášel ho, nesnášel, nesnášel! Jak se mohl nechat tak oklamat. Kdyby to nebyl on, skoro by si přiznal, že se za sebe stydí. Ale tuhle emoci neměl ve svém repertoáru.

 

 

„Jsem rád, že si rozumíte a mezi vámi je osobnější vztah,“ oznámil rádoby s ironií v hlase Pastorek. „Protože ty organizační změny se budou týkat hlavně vás dvou. Vyskytnul se jistý problém ohledně jednoho nového případu. Měl jsem na něj nasazené dva bystrozory, ale jeden z nich teď leží u Munga a má dračí spalničky. Ten druhý z případu vycouval, protože věří, že je ten prokletý. Musím uznat, že je to už třetí bystrozor, který záhadným způsobem na něco onemocněl. Tudíž nemám na to koho nasadit. V aktivní záloze mám už jen vás dva, zbytek je buď zaneprázdněný, nebo už mou žádost obezřetně odmítl.

Přiznám se, že by mě za jiných okolností nenapadlo dát dohromady zrovna vás dva, ale nemám jinou možnost. A pevně doufám, že mě neodmítnete. Je to hodně komplikované. Teď byste už na vašich stolech měli mít lejstra, kde je vše vysvětleno. Dám vám den na rozmyšlenou. Samozřejmě budu chápat, pokud se rozhodnete se tomu vyhnout. Celou kauzu doprovázejí opravdu zvláštní události. Ale rozhodně nepřijmu jako důvod, kdybyste se tak rozhodli z osobních důvodů, které mají co dočinění s averzí vůči vašim osobám vzájemně. Oba dva jste profesionálové, a tak na vás nemusím apelovat, abyste se nechovali jako dva malí kluci…,“ přičemž si uvědomil, co řekl a obrátil se na Harriet, „promiň, Harry… Totiž nechovali jako dvě malé děti. Už nejste nepřátelé, teď musíte spolupracovat ruku v ruce, protože váš cíl je stejný. Věřím, že pro tebe, Harry,“ otočí se znovu na ni, „to bude výzva. Ty se přece nezalekneš ničeho, co je naplněno tajemnem a dobrodružstvím. Takže nebudu příliš váhat s otázkou na tebe, jestli to bereš nebo jestli si to ještě rozmyslíš?“

 

Harry neváhala ani minutu. Nechtěla se před Malfoyem vybarvit jako srab, kterým doopravdy nebyla. A co na tom, že teď nosí ženské šaty. Netušila, o jaký případ jde, ale v momentě, kdy jí Kingsley řekl, že je případ prokletý, stal se pro ni ihned zajímavým, takže odpověď byla více než jasná.

 

„Já přijímám. Nevím, jak Malfoy, ale já se toho nezaleknu!“

Tím, jak už byla zvyklá ze školy, v podstatě Malfoye nabudila, aby svou hrdost a svou pýchu dal všem na odiv, jak to jen ten snob uměl. Nebylo by to překvapující, kdyby přijal výzvu od svého arci rivala.

Zdvihla pobaveně koutek úst, i když neměla úplně v úmyslu hodit tím rukavici pod nohy svého soupeře. Pracovat s Malfoyem byla spíš noční můra.

„Když může Potter, tak já taky. Nemám si co rozmýšlet. Beru taky!“ Nenechal by se v žádném případě zahanbit zrovna Potterem a už vůbec ne ženskou. Ať už si byla duší stále ten hrdina se zachráncovským komplexem, ze kterého mu bylo zle, přestože ho svět tolik miloval.

„Výborně. Jsem skutečně potěšený, že jste oba dva souhlasili. Budeme muset podniknout nějaká opatření, aby vás nepostihlo to, co ostatní bystrozory. První dva se z toho sice už dostali a jsou momentálně na zdravotní dovolené, ale nesmíme nic podceňovat. Oba dva jste jedni z mých nejlepších, nerad bych o vás přišel,“ Kingsley se na chvilku odmlčel, a pak se otcovsky na oba dva podíval. „Buďte oba dva opatrní a nejen v terénu. Nebezpečí skrývá své nástrahy i na samotném ministerstvu. Jak jsem už řekl, složky s podstatnými informacemi máte na stole. Pokud byste si to ještě rozmysleli, pochopil bych to.“

„Nebudu si nic rozmýšlet!“ Oznámila afektovaně Harry a očkem sklouzla na Malfoye, s tichou prosbou o to, aby si to ten pablb ještě rozmyslel, protože na jeho sobeckého a do sebe zahleděné výlevy neměla náladu.

„Já taky ne!“ Dodal hrdě blonďák a rázně vstal, jako by tím snad Harry vyzýval k souboji.

„Výtečně. Takže teď už můžete jít, to je vše,“ dodal potěšeně ministr kouzel a spráskl rukama.

 

Zelený a šedý pohled se v nevyřčené výzvě setkaly.


	6. 6. Šest měsíců

Jakmile byli vypuštěni z jámy lvové, čímž se teda teď dala nazvat kancelář ministra kouzel, oba dva se zastavili na chodbě a chladnými pohledy se dál přeměřovali, jako by čekali na to, až ten druhý zbaběle uhne.

Z Harrietiného pohledu byla jasně znát odvaha a výzva. Chuť dokázat, že ona, kdysi slavný _Harry Potter_ , je stále tak silná a houževnatá, že dokáže dokonce spolupracovat s tím pitomcem Malfoyem. Nenechá přece své antipatie, aby jí mluvily do práce a zastřely selský rozum. City šly vždycky stranou, pokud šlo o chytání zločinců a záchrany životů…

Na druhou stranu v ocelovém pohledu blonďatého aristokrata byla znát nevole. Čirý odpor způsobený náhlým zmařením nadějí, objekt jeho zájmu není zajímavá žena, je to Potter zjizvená hlava. A to jednoho doslova naštve k nepříčetnosti.

 

Když teď oba dva věděli, že budou muset spolupracovat, aniž by si šli vzájemně po krku, napětí mezi nimi snad ještě dvojnásobně zhoustlo. Ani jeden tomu druhému nedůvěřoval, což by se dalo považovat za doslova obří nedostatek, když máte na někoho spoléhat, a nedokázali si ani představit, že by měli v kritických chvílích svůj život vložit do rukou toho druhého.

A tak mlčky stáli a propalovali se pohledem, aniž by cokoliv řekli. Dobré desítky vteřin. Se zaťatými pěstmi a pevným odhodláním neustoupit ani o píď.

 

Nakonec se Harry s odfrknutím otočila a s grácií nyní sobě přivlastněnou zakroutila boky a vyšla směrem k chodbě. Ušla několik kroků s bradou hrdě nahoru a hrudí vypjatou, ale trvalo to sotva pár dalších vteřin, než se se stejnou grácií přešlápla na tom proklatém podpatku a přesně, jak tvrdila Hermioně, se jak široká, tak dlouhá, noblesně skácela jako hruška k zemi.

V ten okamžik stále zatvrzelý Draco Malfoy, jehož myšlenky opět bloudily provokativně u Harryho ženských nohou a jeho nepopiratelné atraktivity, kterou stále nebyl s to vyhnat z hlavy, vypukl v hurónský smích. Díky Merlinovi za ty dary!

Opřel se o stěnu, chytaje se za břicho a hlasitě se začal smát. Přesně tak, jak by to Malfoy s chladnou maskou nikdy neudělal. Načež mu proletělo pobaveně a zároveň úlevně hlavou: _Ne, Potter opravdu není sexy, je to nemehlo! Díky za ten zásah shůry, už jsem si vážně myslel, že jsem divný_.

A díky tomu smíchu ze sebe setřepal poslední známky jakékoliv přitažlivosti.

 

Harriet se pokusila ve vší počestnosti postavit na nohy, ale čím se sebevíc snažila, tím opačnější to mělo účinek, takže to dopadlo akorát tak, že se na zem sklátila podruhé, zatímco jí ty nemožné boty bránily v tom posbírat ze země pomyslné zbytky její hrdosti.

Draco, který tento ojedinělý úkaz s pobavením pozoroval už několik minut, se vůbec neměl k tomu, že by _Potterovi_ pomohl znovu na nohy.

„Pozor, aby sis nepotrhala nylonky, květinko!“ Prohlásil škodolibě.

Poté ji s noblesou jeho vlastní a absolutní ignorací obešel, aniž by jí věnoval jediný pohled.

Ještě na konci chodby, kde byly dveře do jeho kanceláře, bylo slyšet, jak se hlasitě směje.

 

Harriet zaklela. U Merlinova vousu, samozřejmě, že se jí tohle muselo stát zrovna před Malfoyem. Opřela se o stěnu a všemožnými prostředky se nakonec dostala na nohy. Otřepala se a s pocitem naprosté a nekončící trapnosti se urychleně uklidila do své kanceláře.

 

 

Chladný a nelítostný Malfoy mezitím seděl u svého stolu, v ruce třímal rozevřenou složku, kterou mu nechal poslat Pastorek, a nevnímaje obsah písemného sdělení, se stále až afektovaně smál. Neschopen tu podívanou vypudit ze svých myšlenek. Aspoň, že už se jeho myšlenky nepotulovaly v nepatřičných mezích, které byly někde v místech, kde _Potterovi_ končily nohy.

 

Zatřepal hlavou, aby se vzpamatoval a začal se věnovat konečně své práci.

Hned první strana ve složce mu nic moc neříkala. Bylo v ní plno právnických keců, které zahrnovaly hlubší znalosti kouzelnického práva, než jaké získal díky výcviku bystrozora.

Se zděšením pozoroval, že jen předčítání obsahu bude trvat minimálně týden, protože tento případ leží ladem už snad půl roku a nikdo nebyl zatím schopný ho vyřešit, neustále jen střídal vyšetřující bystrozory a složka nabývala na objemu, zatímco se opakovaly závěry vyšetřujících dokola, ale žádné nové poznatky, které by případ posunuly dál. Šest celých měsíců. Složka čítala bezmála skoro pět set stránek. Pět set stránek skoro o ničem. A aby se jak Harry, tak Draco, seznámili plně s obsahem a všemi detaily, byli nuceni si to prvně projít.

 

Znechuceně nakrčil ret a dalších několik hodin čtení ho dočista zaměstnalo. Nestíhal ani sledovat jména aktérů zainteresovaných do případu, míst, kde se vše odehrálo a co je vlastně jádrem pudla, stále nebyl schopen nic hlubšího a konkrétnějšího najít. Pouze se stále opakovala dvě jména osob, které nebyl schopen nikde ve výkazech a identifikačních složkách najít. Od jednoho z nich byla nalezena peněženka, v níž se příhodně nacházel řidičský průkaz, a vizitka nějakého druhého člověka, na níž bylo poznamenáno červeným inkoustem: dodavatel.

Buďto to byli nějací mudlové, nebo nějací nenahlášení kouzelníci, což bylo vcelku nemožné, protože ministerstvo kouzel mělo své metody, jak každého novorozence s potenciálem magie přidat do své databáze. Nebylo možné, aby se nějaký kouzelník dokázal z takového seznamu vymazat. Ovšem, pokud se v minulosti nedostal na ministerstvo a neměl možnost se dostat přímo ke zdroji.

A další věc, která byla jasným vodítkem – kouzelníci obvykle nemívali řidičský průkaz, pokud nežili jako mudlové.

 

Vůbec ale nebylo jasné, zda tyto osoby byly nějaké oběti nebo zda byla pouze nalezena ona peněženka, takže by mohl být její vlastník nějakým komplicem, vrahem nebo jen prodavačem bot či snad kadeřníkem nějaké z obětí. Taky nikde nebylo poznamenáno, jestli bylo na peněženku použito identifikační kouzlo, které v případě předmětu doličného přestane fungovat jen několik dní po archivaci.

Draco pohoršeně nad neschopností zapisovatelů a vyšetřovatelů pokrčil obočí. Nic, co by mu dalo nějaké vodítko.

 

Následujících pět stran obsahovalo výčet nezvěstných lidí, desítky zabitých a umučených a pokaždé se nad místem činu objevilo znamení zla. Pokaždé však nebyl nikdo schopný identifikovat jeho pravost a detekovat hůlku, která by ho vyvolala. Pořád nebylo jasné, jaký by mohl mít vrah motiv. A Draco pochyboval, že by jím byl opravdu nějaký nedopadený smrtijed, protože díky svému otci všechny znal a co věděl, většina z nich byla už dávno mrtvá nebo za katrem v Azkabanu.

Mnoho z umučených také byli kouzelníci a u některých, jejichž jména mu byla povědomá, si zjistil, že byli z vážených rodin a měli čistou krev. Nemohlo se jednat o jakoukoliv satisfakci nebo vendetu, na to bylo mezi oběťmi mnoho rozdílů, v podstatě je nic nespojovalo, žádné asociace Dracovy nedávaly smysl. Každá z obětí se lišila, měla jiné zázemí, byla jiné pleti, jiného pohlaví, stáří. Nespojovaly je ani vzájemné vztahy, pracovní, osobní nebo obchodní. Čistokrevní kouzelníci, mudlové, motáci, veřejně známí lidé. Děti, senilní staříkové, matky, mládenci, dokonce jeden kojenec, u kterého nebylo jisté, jestli nebyl jen přidruženým problémem, ne snad samotným cílem.

Muselo zřejmě jít o nějakou úchylku nebo vrah odmalička trpěl nějakými depresemi nebo jinými mániemi, v tom se nevyznal. Na to jsou tady jiní odborníci. Ale rozhodně nepůsobil, že by byl psychicky v pořádku. Jedna věc je nesnášet lidi, druhá věc je vraždit a mučit, zatímco z toho někdo má očividné potěšení.

Do zápisníčku si zapsal v bodech, co bude nutné udělat a mezi jedním z nich bylo: _navštívit psychomága a vytvořit možný psychologický profil._

 

V případu bylo plno děr. Kupříkladu nikdo doposud nezjistil totožnost některých nebožtíků. Těch několik lidí, kteří útoky přežili, leželo U Svatého Munga. Nikdo je nepodrobil kupříkladu nitrozpytu, aby zjistil podrobnosti o způsobené újmě, ačkoliv napadení už nebyli schopni racionálního uvažování, a byli v jakémsi deliriu. Nepokusili se jim dát ani sérum pravdy, které by své účinky jistě mělo, kdyby oběť byla schopná při nejmenším mluvit. Vždycky se i v malých střípcích vzpomínek dalo najít něco, čeho by se dalo chytit, přestože byla oběť takříkajíc naprosto mimo.

 

U jedné pětileté holčičky byly nalezeny na těle stopy, modřiny velikosti prstů, které by se v kouzelnickém světě daly považovat za otisky prstů stejně jako v tom mudlovském. Nikdo z bystrozorů se nepokusil tyto „otisky“ kouzly sejmout, dokud byly čerstvé a dalo se z nich zjistit něco bližšího. Na tohle existovala speciální bystrozorská formule. Inkantace, kterou zná každý vyšetřovatel. Skoro to až působilo, že nejde o žádnou školáckou chybu, ale záměr. Sabotáž.

 

Taky tady bylo několik nesrovnalostí ohledně zápisů, které jako by chyběly, snad byly dodatečně upraveny nebo vymazány. Zezačátku byly zápisy sjednocené den za dnem, ale někde v prostředku chybělo nečekaně nezapsaných asi dvacet dní. Nacházely se tam pouze prázdné stránky. Čisté a nepopsané. Zbytečné. Jako by je snad někdo záměrně vymazal a ani se neobtěžoval je odstranit, aby pořádně zahladil stopy. Působilo to jako práce amatéra.

Ve všech těch zápisech byl chaos. Psalo je přibližně dvanáct bystrozorů a žádný jakoby nezapisoval své zprávy poctivě, což nedávalo smysl.

Často se tam vyskytovaly zápisy typu: 6.3 NALEZENA MRTVOLA DÍVKY MUDLOVSKÉHO PŮVODU. ODHADOVANÝ VĚK – 14 LET. PŘEDÁNO MUDLOVSKÉMU VELITELSTVÍ METROPOLITNÍ POLICIE – NEW SCOTLAND YARD.

 

Nic víc nebylo k nalezení. Žádné detailnější infa, kupříkladu příčina smrti dívky, v jaké poloze bylo nalezeno tělo, nebo na jakém místě. Bez popisu vzhledu, bez udání jména. Kolik dní post mortem bylo tělo nalezeno, zda na těle neměla šrámy, jakékoliv stopy po násilí. Nic o tom, kdo byli její příbuzní, v jakém stavu měla zorničky, protože i to se někdy v případech vyplatilo pozorovat. Šlo tím určit, jak blízko oběti vrah byl před její smrtí, případně v jakém byla psychickém rozpoložení, nebo jestli byla jednoduše překvapená. A další kdejaké detaily, které jsou pro vyšetřování důležité. Někdo jednoznačně případy sabotoval. Uklízel po sobě nepořádek.

Bylo tady mnoho věcí nejasných. Draco věděl, že si bude muset projet všech pět set stran a vypsat si jména mrtvých (pokud byla zapsána), kteří nespadají pod ministerstvo kouzel a společně s Potterem zajít na mudlovskou policii a sehnat spisy, které by o obětích vypověděly více.

Vzal znovu do ruky bloček a do dalšího bodu připsal: _sejít se s mudlovskou policií a zjistit totožnost všech obětí._

 

Nakrčil obočí a nešťastně zakroutil hlavou ve snaze znechuceně si ulevit. Jak mohl být v tomhle někdo tak málo obezřetný a tak nedůsledný? Polila ho naprostá nevole. Tak dlouho není tento případ vyřešený a ještě se nikdo nepokusil dát dohromady aspoň některá fakta? Nebo pokusil, a pak skončil U Svatého Munga?

Byl si jistý tím, že jen shánění a doplnění některých informací bude trvat týdny, ne-li měsíce a než se pokusí dát všechno dohromady a přiblížit se cíli, s Potterem se vzájemně pozabíjejí, protože tak dlouho spolu bok po boku je ještě nikdy nikdo nenutil být. Bude to peklo. Ale ne jeho. On sám se zaručí, aby to peklo prožíval Potter.

 

Dnes už bylo pozdě a on celých sedm hodin strávil tím, že četl tahle ubohá a nekompletní lejstra. A to se dostal teprve tak do desetiny samotného obsahu, a něco mu říkalo, že to bylo ještě víc zapeklité, než mu jeho nejhorší představy podsouvaly. Nakonec zapomněl i na nějaká podivná prokletí.

Vzal papírek a s nápisem – _zítra zkonzultovat s Potterem_ – si jej připíchl na nástěnku hned za pracovním stolem.

Oblékl si cestovní hábit, a jelikož byl konec směny, odešel skrze krb domů s hlavou plnou nových informací hned poté, co zapečetil kouzlem celou kancelář proti nevítaným návštěvám. Jeho složky nikdo mazat nebude!

 

 

***

 

 

Harry trčela na ministerstvu o nějakou dobu déle. Potter byl vždycky příšerný workholik, a ačkoliv jeho pracovní doba dávno skončila, býval v kanceláři i dlouhé hodiny poté, protože měl nutkání všechno hned vyřešit a nezastavil se, dokud nevypátral aspoň nějakou stopu, která by mu usnadnila trochu spaní. Stejně ho-ji teď doma nic zajímavého nečekalo. Dům je prázdný, stejně tak jako se teď cítila ona sama.

 

Když už se blížila sedmá hodina večerní, rozhodla se to pro dnešek zabalit. Ale stejně jí to nedalo a vzala si složku aspoň s sebou domů, protože měla nějaký zvláštní pocit, že tam něco najde.

Podobně, jako to udělal Malfoy, zřídila si kdysi v kanceláři tabuli na fixy, po mudlovsku, tak, jak to viděla v detektivkách v televizi, kde federálové mívali na vyšetřování přesně takové, a psala si tam veškeré poznatky.

Kingsley se nad touhle její malou mudlovskou inovací tehdy zasmál, ale nic nenamítal. Bylo v tom něco uspokojujícího psát si poznatky vlastní rukou namísto mávání hůlkou. Někdy v sobě svoji mudlovskou výchovu nezapřela. Pokud by se tomu, o co se Dursleyovi pokoušeli, dalo říkat výchova.

Než odcházela, tabule byla celá popsaná. V odrážkách se vyskytovaly obdobné body jako ty, které si její snobský _kolega_ vypíchl na nástěnku.

Všimla si stejných abnormalit a anomálií, které v lejstrech byly nebo naopak chyběly. Jako jeden z nejlepších bystrozorů si tedy nemohla nevšimnout, že tento případ byl až příliš zanedbávaný. A možná až příliš okatě, jako by v tom byla sama past nalákat je.

Prokletí, neprokletí. Nebyl by to _Harry Potter_ , aby tomu nepřišla na kloub. Ať už s Malfoyem nebo bez něj.

 

 

***

 

 

Celé dny oba dva jen četli a konzultovali. V rámci možností a vzájemné rivality, kupodivu když došlo na tuhle práci, neměli tendenci se uřknout každých pět minut. A na konci týdne, protože museli neustále chodit k sobě do kanceláří, tam a zpět, aby se na něčem vůbec domluvili, se se sebezapřením dohodli, že bude výhodnější a efektivnější, když se oba dva na nějaký čas usídlí v jedné z jejich kanceláří, aby neustále mezi sebou nemuseli pendlovat.

Pro tento případ zvolili kancelář Harriet, protože byla blíž k archívu a byla o něco málo větší a díky přístupnosti i hlídanější, než ta Dracova. Přestěhovali jeho stůl k _ní_ a s ním i všechny Dracovy nejnutnější věci. Kancelář jako by k tomu byla přímo stavěná.

Víc dráždil Draca fakt, že to ON se MUSEL přestěhovat k NÍ. Jeho pýcha a tvrdošíjnost dostaly na frak, ale byl nucený tato opatření přijmout. A v hloubi duše věděl, že to tak dopadnout muselo, bylo to rozumnější. A jeho bystrozorské já to v jádru akceptovalo, protože se to jevilo jako nejlepší řešení a vcelku logické. Jako člověk s tím však absolutně nesouhlasil a byl by schopný se kvůli tomu s _Potterem_ i poprat. A to si vždycky myslel, že ženu by nikdy neuhodil. Ale ona to tak úplně ženská nebyla, že?

 

 

Případ se zdál celou dobu stejně lichý a neúplný. Zbývalo jim přečíst menší polovinu, ale mělo to jednu výhodu. Za celý týden důsledného pročítání a pátrání si nevjeli do vlasů. Byli spolu schopni spolupracovat tak, jak to jen mezi bystrozory jde.

K překvapení jich obou se jako kolegové dobře doplňovali. Jejich mysl pracovala podobně, přestože to brala z opačného konce. V některých mezerách případu dokázali rozdílnými zkušenostmi dojít k efektivním scénářům a výsledkům. Přestože rozdílné společenské kruhy jejich životů určovaly směry myšlení, nakonec vzájemnými silami dospěli k nějakému logickému kompromisu.

Draco se dokázal vžít do role aristokrata, smetánky, čistokrevného kouzelníka, jakým vždy byl. Oběti tohoto typu mu byly bližší a chápal jejich myšlení. Odůvodnil tak nemalé množství míst, na kterých byly nalezeny mrtvoly. Zatímco Harry se uměl napojit na mysl mudlů, motáků nebo nižší společenské třídy a vrstvy.

 Snažili se ze všeho eliminovat skutečnost, že jsou to zažití rivalové a soustředili se hlavně na práci. A kupodivu se jim to vcelku dařilo. Sice se občas kočkovali, pokud šlo o nějaké osobní názory, poukazovali na různé rozdíly, které mezi nimi jsou, ale vesměs všechna agrese nakonec vyprchala, protože snaha dobrat se k výsledku, byla silnější.

Nemohlo tomu tak být ale napořád.

 

 

***

 

 

Byl pátek a to pro Harriet znamenalo jedno. Návštěva u Snapea.

Nijak tím nebyla nadšená, ale pokud nechtěla doživotně skončit s tímto neznámým tělem, musela podstupovat takové oběti, které poslouží jen jejímu dobru. Do budoucna snad jeho dobru.

 

Cítila se pod psa. Dala si hodně záležet, aby vypadala dobře, aby mohla Snapeovi ukázat, že se z ní stala dáma. Že nehodlá promarnit svůj život, ať už je jakýkoliv. Odmítala být za ubožáka, za kterého ji Snape jednoduše měl.

Hermiona ji během tohoto týdne ukázala několik užitečných kouzel, které poukázaly na její _ženskost_. Naučila se ovládat vizuální magii, o které ani netušila, že vůbec existuje.

Tím si ale hlavně oddechla, protože nemusela tak svůj obličej vylepšovat a mučit manuálně, o čemž vůbec pochybovala, že by to zvládla. Kdyby ji někdo viděl, jak si pokoušela poprvé sama nakreslit oční linky, asi by se dost nasmál. Nejenže to vypadalo spíš jako nevzhledné sinusoidy, ale působila u toho, že se chystá vypíchnout si oči. O malování řas ani nemluvě. To by se dřív rozhodl Snape chodit v pastelových barvách, než by si Harry zvládla upravit řasy, aniž by přitom nevypadala jako zašlý horník, který právě vyfáral z dolu. Díky Merlinovi za kouzla!

Aspoň, že s oblečením už měla lepší zkušenosti.

 

Než se vydala do toho výru výsměchu a pohrdání, naposledy se prohlédla v zrcadle. Musela uznat, že kdyby ona ještě v době, kdy byla muž, potkala sama sebe, určitě by nezůstala vůči takovému pohledu chladná. Přičemž jí došlo, jak moc asi vyzývavě vypadá a pobaveně se usmála. Rudé šaty a rty. Vzpomněla si, že Hermiona v souvislosti s těmito šaty říkala, že v nich vypadá přímo: „Hříšně!“   
Možná, že v tom přece jen byla snaha Snapea šokovat. Způsobit mu nepohodlí a možná i nějaké to aneurysma.

 

_Copak chci svádět Snapea? To už jsem na tom vážně tak špatně?_

Odfrkla si. Snape by se stejně nikdy nenechal svést, protože je to barbar se srdcem z kamene, a to by dřív bradavická oliheň začala trsat v růžovém negližé a zpívat u toho hity od Sudiček.

 

Několikrát se ještě povzbudivě nadechla a nakonec zlomyslně usoudila, že tímto vzezřením třeba Snapeovi aspoň poškodí pověst na škole, Když už nic jiného. Snad ji někdo uvidí, až půjde k němu do kabinetu. Zvlášť pokud k němu bude chodit pravidelněji, protože něco jí říkalo, že tohle nebude jediná návštěva.

A snad poprvé v životě si někdo bude myslet, že Snape není ten necitelný nelida. Samozřejmě mylně, ale přece. Už jen za ten omyl to stojí.

Na tváři se jí rýsoval pobavený a zlomyslný úšklebek.

Byla připravená. Teď se uvidí, kdo z nich toho druhého víc poníží.


	7. 7. Sedm hodin večer

Bylo sedm hodin večer.  
Chodby bradavického hradu se za tu dobu, co Harry opustila školu, nezměnily. Stále na nich panoval chlad, zdi byly místy obtěžkané plísní, všude stála brnění, co se pod rouškou noci občas pohnula, aby zahnala nevlídnou rez, a stěny byly zaplněny pohyblivými obrazy.   
Nic ze svého původního lesku škola neztratila. Ačkoliv by se zdálo, že z chodeb vyzařuje chmurná nálada, Harry vždy připadaly přívětivé a působily na ni uklidňujícím dojmem, protože Bradavice, ať byly jakékoliv, byly pro ni (a kdysi i pro něj) vždy pravým domovem a ráda se do nich vracela. Kdykoliv.

Proto, když tehdy udělal Harry Potter OVCE a měl nastoupit na bystrozorskou školu, špatně se mu se vším loučilo. Zanechal tu hromady vzpomínek a taky část svého srdce. To tady poznal muže, kterého si vždy nejvíc vážil. Muže, který pro něj byl nejbližším ze všech a který kvůli němu položil svůj život. Muže, který pro něj byl dědečkem, kterého nikdy neměl. Albuse Brumbála.   
  
Harry procházela zrovna sklepením. Cítila na sobě zvědavé pohledy, když postupovala chodbou, která ji měla dovést až ke kabinetu Severuse Snapea. Potkala několik studentů a vyloudilo jí to zvláštní úsměv na tváři. Cítila podivnou škodolibou spokojenost za všechna ta příkoří, která díky Snapeovi v minulosti zažila. Zájem o její osobu ze stran studentů na ni působil velmi příjemně. Žádaně. Byl to jiný pocit, než když bývala mužem. Bylo to zvláštní zejména proto, že Harry Potter nikdy o pozornost nestál.

Dala si pořádně záležet, aby bylo očividné, kamže to má právě zamířeno. V hlavě se jí zrodila pobavená představa toho, jak to může pro ostatní vypadat. Mladá žena v rudých šatech, která míří za protivným a nevzhledným profesorem lektvarů. Snape si určitě zaplatil luxusní šlápotu, aby za svůj život zažil taky nějaké to svoje intimní štěstíčko. A Harry bylo naprosto jedno, že ji tak někdo může vnímat. Za pokoření toho prevíta se to zdálo jako adekvátní cena.  
  
Třikrát sebevědomé zaklepání na dveře.  
Jakoby chtěl Severus Snape zabránit už tak nevyhnutelnému. Co nejrychleji se dlouhými kroky vydal ke dveřím a otevřel je. Strnul.

A zůstal u nich stát, zíraje na stvoření před sebou.  Jeho nelítostný výraz změkl a obočí v podivném gestu vylétlo nahoru do čela. Zmatenost? Překvapení? Přitažlivost?

  
„Přejete si?“ přeměřil si ženu v rudých šatech před sebou a snažil se ji někam zařadit. Neměl teď čas si s někým povídat. Každou chvíli měl přijít Potter a on nechtěl, aby tu na něj někdo narazil. A už vůbec nechtěl, aby ho Potter viděl s někým takovým, ten nedospělý spratek by z toho ještě vyvozoval nevhodné závěry.  
„Děláte si legraci, profesore? To jsem přece já,“ ozvalo se dotčeně ode dveří.  
„Pottere?“ bylo to spíš konstatování než dotaz, ale byla v něm znát nejistota a hlavně překvapení.   
„Mám zase stát na chodbě a dělat vám reklamu na potenci?“  
„Vtipné!“ opáčil Snape kousavě. „Pojďte dovnitř. Viděl vás někdo?“  
„Řekl-a bych, že tak půlka školy, když už se ptáte.“  
„A viděli vás jít sem? Za mnou?“  
„Zmijozelští přinejmenším,“ oznámil pobaveně zjemnělý hlas _Harryho Pottera_.  
„U Salazara.“  
„Copak, profesore. Máte obavy, že jsem vám pošramotila image? Že už si o vás nikdo nebude myslet, že jste ten krutý a nelítostný protiva Severus Snape s ledovým srdcem, co rád sráží bezdůvodně body nevinným studentům? A namísto toho se teď z vás stal svůdník a alfa samec?“ Harriet věděla, že to přepískla, ale její škodolibé já se hlásilo nutně o slovo. Bylo tak příjemné vyvádět toho chlapa z míry. Nikdy dřív v životě neměla tu moc tohle udělat a nechat si takovou příležitost jednoduše proklouznout skrze prsty, by byla neskonalá škoda.   
Černé oči se zatvrdily a začaly v nich lítat pomyslné blesky. Snape se vrátil o krok ke dveřím a znovu je dokořán otevřel. „Na shledanou, pane Pottere!“¨  
„Počkejte, pane. To byl jen vtip! Omlouvám se, slyšíte? Je mi to líto.“

„Nevyzrálý spratku. Vypadněte, povídám.“

Harry se kousnula do spodního rtu. Zatraceně. Věděla, že to přepískla až moc. „Mám si kleknout na kolena? Omlouvám se, pane, to ty… Hormony,“ snažila se vymluvit na očividné, ale oba věděli, že za tím žádné hormony nestály. Ale nabídla mu možnost na oplátku ponížit ji. I ona sama si byla vědomá toho, že právě klečení s prosíkem za zemi je to, co by ji Snape nejraději nechal nejraději udělat. Mít u nohou pokořeného litujícího a prosícího Pottera.   
Ale profesor se nenechal nijak obměkčit a stále mlčky trval na jejím odchodu.  
„Nikam nejdu. Slíbil jste mi pomoc. Přiznávám, že se chovám jako pitomec-…“  
„Jako?“ profesorovo obočí se znovu zavlnilo uprostřed čela a ten tmavý pichlavý pohled by vysílal avady, kdyby mohl.  
„Dobrá. Jsem pitomec. Ale jste moje jediná naděje. Já už budu hodná holka,“ usměje se Harry, „přísahám, že nebudu zlobit. Pokud vám to udělá radost, můžete Nebelvíru odebrat dvacet bodů.“  
„Ty vaše hloupé vtipy! Jste pořád dítě, Pottere! Ještě jeden takový ubohý vtip a zasloužím se o to, aby vám nebyl umožněn vstup na prostory bradavického hradu a jeho okolí, nevyjímaje Prasinek. Doživotně.“  
„Ano, ano. Souhlasím,“ zastrčí si Harriet dlouhý pramen vlasů za ucho a Snape si ji zamyšleně prohlíží.  
„Kdy se z vás stalo tohle?“ poukázal lektvarový mág na Harryho očividnou změnu k lepšímu, při níž mu asistovaly jeho dvě kamarádky, z nichž jedna byla v minulosti jeho přítelkyní.   
„Jsem teď Harriet Evansová,“ při vyslovení tohoto příjmení Severus trošku zesinal a narovnal se víc v ramenou. Vzpomínky byly více než živé, zvlášť když si teď mohl před očima prohlížet věrný obraz předchůdkyně a nositelky tohoto příjmení. I když ten obraz neměl ty známé ryšavé vlasy.

„Bystrozorka,“ pokračovala Harriet. „Po našem minulém setkání jsem musela prodělat jistou změnu, abych byla k nepoznání a nikdo mě nemohl spojovat s mým pravým jménem, dokud se zase vše nezmění k normálu. Pomohla mi s tím Hermiona.“  
„A nemáte strach, že až budete zase muž – tedy jestli jím někdy zase budete – že si nepřestanete lakovat nehty a nosit podpatky?“ rýpnul si pobaveně Snape. „Někdy se člověk svých zvyků nezbaví.“  
„Jsem rád, že se tím bavíte, pane. Ale stejně vidím, že to zapůsobilo i na vás, takže jsem více než spokojená…“  
„Co tím myslíte? Co tím chcete říct?“ rozohnil se znovu Severus. „Chcete snad říct, že…“  
„…že když jsem klepala na vaše dveře a když jste mi otevřel a uviděl jste mě, nepoznal jste, o koho jde.“

_Neříká se, že potrefená husa se vždy ozve jako první?_

  
Chvilku nastalo ticho, ale pak se ke slovu přihlásil opět Snape. „Tak se do toho pustíme, ať vás mám co nejdřív z krku, Pottere. Nehodlám kvůli vám přijít o páteční večerní volno a pohodu, jste jen přítěží.“  
„To mě opravdu překvapuje,“ zazněla Harry a v jejím hlase byl jasně cítit podtón sarkasmu, který kde se vzal, tu se vzal, sám ze situace vyplynul, ačkoliv Harry Potter nebyl nikdy ten typ, co by se zachoval stejně jako muž, který před ním teď stál.   
Severus to obešel beze slova a vybídnul dívku, aby ho následovala.   
  
Harry vždy tušil, že Snape má nějakou laboratoř, kde testuje všechny své pokusy. Kolovaly o ní nejedny klepy. A žádné nebyly vůči profesorovi lichotivé. Na škole se vždy proslýchalo o jeho sadistických sklonech a tajné laboratoři, kde mučí své nebohé oběti. A sama Hermiona jednou říkala, že měla po škole tu možnost, se do jeho laboratoře dostat. A teprve teď měla Harriet možnost tohle všechno vidět na vlastní oči.

  
Snape ji táhnul do místnosti, která sousedila s jeho kabinetem.  
Když vstoupili dovnitř, měla si Harriet možnost prohlédnout prostory, které nepřekvapivě byly stejně chladné jako jeho kabinet. A nejen obrazně. Byly vlhké, studené a neosobní. Uprostřed vévodil obrovský stůl z masívu. Na tom stole byly různé kalíšky, zkumavky, stojany, kahany a Petriho misky všech velikostí zasazené na nějaké vědecké konstrukci. Kolem stěn byly prosklené vitríny, v nichž se blýskaly nové a náhradní odměrné válce, hmoždíře, pipety, baňky a flakóny. V protějším rohu byl odstátý kotlík, který byl naplněný nějakou tekutinou nevalné a neurčité barvy a vůně. Samotná existence toho kotlíku Harry skoro dělala starosti. Naproti u stěny byly police plné dóz se sušenými bylinami, rostlinami, houbami či snad různými orgány zalitými v láku, všemožné esence různé konzistence a drcené práškovité koření. Harry teda doufala, že jde o koření a ne třeba rozemleté lidské kosti. U Snapea by se jeden nikdy nedivil.

  
„Skoro jako v kuchyni, takových variací na nové recepty,“ poznamenala Harriet vtipem a kupodivu na to Snape nic otráveně nepoznamenal, pouze se mu na straně rtu, respektive přímo v koutku, usídlil potměšilý úsměv. Možná spíš škleb.  
„Pojďte dál a posaďte se,“ ukázal na židli poblíž stolu, na kterém všechno tohle harampádí bylo. „Vezmu vám krev.“  
„C-cože?“  
„Ale, copak… Hrdina má strach?“ opáčí kousavě profesor a situací se zřejmě pořádně baví.  
„Ne, to ne. Já jen… Máte na to kurz nebo… Víte, jak to udělat?“  
„Pane Pottere,“ hlesne podrážděně, „studoval jsem lektvary a spolupracuji se Svatým Mungem, myslíte, že nejsem schopný někomu odebrat krev?“  
„Dobrá, dobrá… Já… Věřím vám.“  
Snape se na okamžik zatvářil vyzývavě a pichlavost jeho očí jako by Harry cítila až v žaludku. „To byste možná neměl.“

Harry ví, že ji jen zkouší, popravdě tomu bastardovi vůbec nevěří, ale z jejích rtů to prohlášení vyplynulo nějak automaticky, zkrátka aby to už měla za sebou.

Snape ji chvíli pozoruje, než se zase zatváří pobaveně a jeho sytý baryton k ní znovu promluví: „Natáhněte ruku,“ vzal odkudsi z jedné ze skříní gumovou pásku a omotal ji Harriet kolem paže, kousek nad loktem, přinutil ji, aby obrátila ruku spodní částí nahoru a s páskou staženou okolo si několikrát zacvičila.   
Nato si hned podal injekční stříkačku a našrouboval na ni tenkou jehlu. U kouzelníka to vypadalo skoro nepatřičně. Jako by neexistovala magická cesta, jak odebrat krev.

 Ale něco Harry říkalo, že je to záměr, jak ji vystrašit a že to dělá Snape záměrně tou obtížnější cestou.

Ten po očku sledoval Harriet, jak postupně v obličeji nepřirozeně bledne. „Neomdlete mi tu, madam,“ zacukalo mu v koutcích, ale nijak zvlášť nedal na sobě znát, jak značně je pobaven. Vůbec celou tu dobu se zdál být až nad míru pobavený. Zmetek mastná.  
Harry netrpělivě očekávala vpíchnutí do žíly. Pro jistotu zavřela oči, a aniž by se nadála, chvíli poté už pocítila mírné štípnutí, které zase hned odeznělo.   
Ta komplikovaná a nepříjemná operace se zdařila!

  
Otevřela oči. „Nechápu to…“  
„Co nechápete?“ otázal se Severus Snape.  
„Viděl-a jsem už tolik krve. Za války i před ní. Nikdy mi nevadila. Ale pohled na mou vlastní… Ten mi není dvakrát příjemný.“  
„To je vcelku logické. Nejste jediný, kdo má takové potíže. Každý druhý vám odpřisáhne, že mu krev nevadí, ale jakmile mu ji má někdo brát injekcí, je mu na omdlení,“ zakončil tímto tuto debatu a nasměroval rozhovor jiným směrem, „budu potřebovat i vaše sliny. Tady máte, vezměte si to,“ podal jí pěnový tampón, „dejte si to na chvíli pod jazyk a pak to vložte sem,“ podal jí další věc, tou byla malá skleněná zkumavka se zátkou.

Černovlasá dívka udělala přesně, co jí řekl podle pokynů, snad poprvé v životě. Až to oba dva překvapilo.

  
Poté, co profesor lektvarů všechny vzorky poctivě uložil a označil, se na dívku otočil s jasnou výzvou k odchodu. „To je pro dnešek vše, pane Pottere, udělám celkovou analýzu jak vaší krve, tak vašich slin a pak se rozhodne, jak budeme pokračovat dál. Dnes už po vás nebudu nic potřebovat. Můžete jít,“ uložil další dvě prázdné zkumavky do stojanu na stole a měl v úmyslu odejít z laboratoře.

Harriet na nic víc nečekala a ochotně ho následovala také.

  
  
Když dívka odcházela, naposledy se na prahu otočila.  
„Profesore…“  
„Hm?“  
„Pane… Nechci, aby někdo věděl, kdo jsem. Mohl byste mě oslovovat jinak? Nechci riskovat žádné prozrazení. Říkejte mi Harriet nebo Evansová, jak chcete, ale hlavně vynechejte mé jméno.“  
„Nač? Tady jsme sami, nikdo nemůže vědět, o čem se bavíme.“  
„Já vím, pane, ale i zdi mají občas uši, vím, co říkám, a vy si taky tak zvyknete, že já už nejsem já, ale někdo _jiný_.“

„Nejste nikdo jiný, Pottere, jste to stále vy.“

„Profesore! Vy víte, jak to myslím! Co když do konce zůstanu už v této podobě? Nemůžete mi říkat, Pottere!“  
„Já vím,“ usmál se potutelně muž, „já bych vám totiž už neříkal ideálně nijak, protože doufám, že už se nikdy víc zase nesetkáme!“  
Harrietiny zelené oči ztmavly rozhořčením, ale nic na to neřekla. Výraz mluvil sám za sebe, aby ho Snape pochopil.  
„Dobrá, Po-Evansová. Máte mé slovo. Na shledanou,“ dal najevo, že tímto je slušností opustit prostory sklepení, a Harry tak i udělala.

  
Konečně se Severus dočkal svého vytouženého klidu a pro dnešní večer měl Pottera-Evansovou z krku. Promnul si unaveně spánky a z kabinetu se přesunul rovnou k sobě do komnat. Neměl už ani chuť opravovat pojednání, která dnes vybral ve třetím ročníku. Přece jenom byl pátek, na opravu bude mít celý víkend.

  
Kdyby ho jen Potter tolik nezdržoval. Vždy mu jen ztrpčoval život. Na důkaz nevole zavrčel a šel si rovnou lehnout. Byl to náročný večer. Ale vážně mu jeho-její společnost tolik vadila?

Jako by ji zase viděl před očima. Jeho Lily.

 

  


***

  


  
Když si pozdě v noci Harriet dávala ve svém bytě bublinkovou koupel, měla plno hlavu nevítaných myšlenek.  
Co když se Snapeovi nepodaří Harrymu pomoci. Co když už navždy zůstane v ženském těle? Co když se už navždy bude muset vzdát svého jména a bude muset předstírat, že je někdo jiný? Co když se s tím vším bude muset smířit?  
Jaké to bude? Žít jako žena až do konce. Být žena, prožívat všechny ženské strasti, o kterých doteď ještě stále nemá ani páru… Zatím je ženou jen chvíli a už tak se mu-jí spousta věcí nelíbí a nejenže si na ně musí zvykat, ale zároveň v ní vyvolávají a utužují vztek. Nikdy ženy nechápal, nesoucítil s nimi. Neměl k tomu důvod, vlastně neviděl, čím vším si musí procházet a co jsou ochotné pro svůj život vlastně podstoupit. Pořád si myslel, že si stěžují zbytečně, ale teď na vlastní kůži poznal, že to tak zbytečné není.

Svět se mu obrátil naruby. Musel si zvykat na věci, které byly nepříjemné, ale nemohl s nimi nic dělat.  
  
Například krása. Ženská krása – bolí. Ženy se chtějí mužům líbit. A co všechno pro to musí podstoupit? Nikdy by si jako muž nemyslel, že kvůli tomu musí dělat takové strašné věci. Ale jsou nutné? Všímali by si muži žen, kdyby to ty ženy nedělaly a nepodstupovaly? Nikdy dřív to nedokázala ocenit. Zařekla se, že jestli se někdy zase stane mužem, bude si žen více vážit. Bude je chválit, bude jim lichotit a bude si všímat každé změny nejen proto, aby té ženě udělal radost. Ale aby jim složil jakýsi hold.

  
Harry Potter si nikdy nevšímal, že by se na Ginny něco změnilo. Nikdy ji pořádně nepochválil, a i když si o to samotná někdy říkala, vždycky ji v tomto ohledu nedokázal řádně docenit a její snahu ignoroval. Nepřišla mu důležitá.

Ale teď už to chápal, chápal, proč jako přítel dívky selhal na celé čáře. Nikdy neuměl a možná ani nemohl Ginny docenit. Nechápal, že tohle všechno, tu bolest, snahu a ty procedury, které otravují život, podstupovala hlavně kvůli němu.

A že muži na oplátku pro ženy neudělají nic? Společnost od nich jednoduše neočekává, že si budou holit nohy. Neočekává, že budou chodit na manikúru, tedy snad až na Draca Malfoye, který tohle jistojistě podstupoval docela ochotně a automaticky, ale u takového snobského egocentrika, kdo by se divil.

Společnost od mužů neočekávala, že budou nosit podpatky, aby vynikly jejich nohy, přestože chodit v nich celý den, to je mučení. Ženská móda je čisté inferno! Nikdo od mužů neočekává, že projdou určitými vizuálními změnami, aby se ženám líbili. Muži mohli zůstat přirození a společnost s tím neměla sebemenší problém.

 

Nejsložitějším úkonem pro Harryho vždy bylo, že si maximálně párkrát dal na vlasy gel, aby zkrotil svou rozcuchanou hřívu. Občas si oholil vousy a použil kolínskou nebo deodorant. Tím jeho snaha o vlastní zevnějšek hasla.

Ale Ginny? Líčila se, upravovala, holila si nohy a možná i jiné části těla, kdo ví. Harry sama na vlastní kůži pocítila, co znamená holit si nohy. A doufala, že ten mučivý proces už nebude muset nikdy zopakovat, i když tahle marná tužba byla zřejmě už teď odsouzená k zániku. Zpětně si Harry vybavila, jak se snažila Ginny oblékat způsobem, který lahodil jeho oku. Nikdy se přesto nezamyslel nad tím, jak jednotlivé části oděvu mohou být nepříjemné. Voněla se, upravovala si vlasy, nosila podpatky, upravovala si nehty.

Nikdy dřív si toho Harry nevšimla. Až teď, když byla ženou a měla podobný problém jako všechny ostatní ženy snažící se splnit požadavky sociálních sfér. Teprve teď je schopen-schopna docenit všechny ty kvality a oběti. Ale teď už bylo pozdě.

  
Ženy jsou více emotivní a vnímavé. Cítil-a, že jako žena všechno začíná vnímat poněkud jinak. Mohla posoudit ten rozdíl a netušila, jestli se jí to líbí. Být ženou začínalo být komplikované. Začínalo to být nepohodlné a Harry měla pocit, že musí za sebe bojovat daleko více než kdy dřív. Za to, aby ji brali všichni vážně. Netkvěl někde v tomhle všem počátek feminismu?

 

Cítila na sobě, jak jí začalo více věcí dojímat, přivádět do rozpaků a každé prostředí na ni působilo jinak. Všechny ty emoce byly tak známé a přesto úplně cizí.   
Dokonce měla jako žena větší tendence nad vším přemýšlet a analyzovat různé situace, aniž by k tomu byl pádný důvod. Dokázala za den udělat více věcí, než kdy dřív.  
Ženy měly o tolik složitější život. Navíc zbytečně. A zvlášť, když se od nich automaticky očekávalo, že se i přes zaměstnání budou starat o domácnost, budou vychovávat děti, budou vařit, uklízet a hospodařit, zatímco muž bude chodit jen do práce a z práce, zatímco přijde k hotovému. Taková nespravedlnost! Ženskou kvalitu docenila vážně až teď. A za jakou cenu?

 _A krucinál hergot_. Vážně se z ní pomalu stávala feministka.  
  
  
Nostalgie, emoční vypětí, nervozita, strach. Všechno teď prožívala. Namočila si vlasy a zavřela oči. Cítila, že jestli se takto bude ještě chvíli mučit, asi se, protože je to šílený tlak na její psychiku. A odmítala být jedna z těch hysterek, které vždy odsuzovala.  
Ale co když? Co když už opravdu bude do konce života nucena vydržet takto? V tomto slabém ženském těle. S těmito pocity a s těmito nesnázemi. S osudem běžné znevýhodněné ženy. Co když?  
  
Věděla, že ne všechno jsou jen nevýhody a že ženy mají i nějaké ty výhody. Kupříkladu… Dnešní setkání se Snapem. To, jak na ni zíral. Cítila uspokojení. Ale bylo to tak správně?

A tehdy, když ji Draco Malfoy sjížděl nenasytným pohledem, ze kterého doslova mrazilo, byl to ten samý pocit. Někde v nitru tušila, že má větší moc, než doufala. Moc ovlivňovat muže, manipulovat s nimi. Moc si s nimi pohrávat a ovládat jejich myšlení pouhými tělesnými prostředky. Svým tělem, svými svody. To, jak si ji každý na ulici prohlížel, když šla, každý muž se za ní otočil. Dělalo jí to dobře.

Ano. Občas jí bavilo být ženou. Na jednu stranu to bylo nepříjemné, protože stále uvnitř byla mužem a protože muž pohled druhého muže až tak neocení, ale ten pocit zimomřivosti, lechtání v podbřišku, zrychleného tepu… Bylo to jako adrenalin.

Podobnými situacemi se zkrátka bavila, vítala je jako podivné vzrušení, ale přes tohle všechno…

  
Harry Potter nikdy nebyl rád středem pozornosti, proč by Harriet Evansová měla být?  
Odpověď nechápala, ale odpověď jednoznačně zněla: Harriet Evansová byla. Harriet Evansová s jiným vnímáním, psychickým rozpoložením, hormony a s jinými emocemi. Měla chuť světu dokázat, že nepotřebuje slavné jméno na to, aby něco znamenala a něco dokázala. Měla chuť dokázat, že není jen slabá skořápka, která hezky vypadá. Všem. Ať už ministrovi, světu, sobě nebo tomu ignorantskému kreténovi Dracu Malfoyovi. Či snad protivnému profesorovi Severusi Snapeovi.  
  
Ale stojí tohle všechno za to, aby už zůstala ženou navěky věků?  
  
Bolela ji hlava. Skoro jako by jí někdo skrze ucho prodral dlouhý střep. A to si vždy jako muž myslela, že používání argumentu: _já mám migrénu_ , je jen ubohá výmluva, jak se vyhnout sexu.

Možná, že to nebyla jen výmluva. Promnula si spánky. Krucinál.

  
  
Nakonec se zabalila do teplého županu, převlékla a ulehla do postele. Zítra ji čekal složitý den. Přestože měl být víkend, lejstra od případu nepočkají. Na to ji samotný případ až moc zaujal.  
Jediným kladem toho všeho bylo, že se nebude muset dívat do otráveného ksichtu Draca Malfoye.  
  



	8. 8. Osmý okrsek

Nervózně přešlapoval na nohách. Stál opřený o zeď a už dobrých deset minut čekal na svou _novou_ kolegyni, než se milostivě konečně uráčí _poctít_ ho svou přítomností.

 

„Ženský!“ odfrknul si nabubřele Draco Malfoy a stáhl pevně rty k sobě.

V tentýž moment se však už konečně otevřely dveře a z nich vystoupila ona.

„Pottere, cos tam k čertu…“ natočil se, aby jí to mohl pořádně vytmavit, ale zůstal konsternovaně stát a zírat.

„Draco!“ protáhla Harriet sladce. „Buď té lásky. Když už mi musíš říkat příjmením, používej laskavě Evansová! Žádnej Potter, rozumíš?“

Plavovlasý aristokrat nechal dotaz odplynout do prázdna a místo toho reagoval na jiný podnět. „Co to máš na sobě?“

„Pracovní úbor,“ oznámila Harry suše.

„Chceš jít snad fotit kalendář na léto 2004?“ zareagoval ihned a gestem poukázal na onen „úbor“. Snažil se do své odpovědi dát sarkasmus, ale nakonec to nevyznělo tak, jak doufal.

„Měla bych snad?“ dodala Harriet pobaveně a sledovala výraz v Dracově tváři.

On její pobavení ignoroval. „V těch botách si zlomíš nohu, až budeme nahánět nějakého padoucha, a věř tomu nebo ne, já nemám kurz první pomoci a ani se nehodlám na něj nijak školit. Nebudu tě tam nikde sbírat! Až ti budou z těla trčet kosti, prostě tě tam nechám.“

„Ty už předpokládáš, že budeme někoho honit?“ téměř automaticky a bezděky sjela černovlasá dívka zrakem na Dracovy kalhoty, do míst, kam obyčejně slunce nesvítí.

Blonďák zrudnul, pokud to vůbec u Malfoye bylo možné. Ale nic k tomu kupodivu nedodal, zvláště nic kousavého a jízlivého, jako to u něj za normálních okolností bylo normálně zvykem. Tentokrát si tohle „lechtivé“ téma nechal proklouznout mezi prsty.

„Jdeme na policejní stanici, Malfoyi,“ dodala Harriet, „co když se vyskytnou potíže a nebudou nám chtít ty složky vydat? Tak pak nastoupím já a toho policistu zkrátka nějak _přesvědčím_ a _zabavím_ , aspoň k něčemu tohle pitomý ženský tělo bude,“ ukáže na sebe.

„A co když tam bude sedět ženská, co pak, no? Chytráku!“ odfrkne si skepticky Malfoy.

„A já měla za to, že seš svým otravným flirtováním docela pověstný, Malfoyi. Pak bude logicky řada na tobě. Nebo myslíš, že v tobě není tolik šarmu a schopnosti přesvědčit nějakou dámu, aby se ti podřídila? Vždycky ses chvástal, tak ukážeš, co umíš!“

 

 

***

 

 

„Kapitán Wallis?“

Harriet vstoupila do kanceláře po zaklepání, následovaná Dracem. Kapitán Wallis byl vcelku mladý mudla, který seděl v saku za stolečkem a měl na starost hlavně papírování.

„Jsem Harriet Evansová,“ podala mu ruku a nezapomněla se přitom zářivě usmát, až se Draco zapitvořil, „volali jsme si a domluvili se na schůzce.“

„Ano, jistě. Vy dva jste z oddělení vražd,“ přikývnul na domluvu. „Stále jste mi ale neřekla odkud, že to… Znám všechny stanice s oddělením vražd tady v Londýně, ale vaše jméno jsem, slečno Evansová, ještě neslyšel. A tady pan…“

„Malfoy,“ podotknul nerudně mladík.

„…Malfoy mi taky nic neříká.“

„Když už to musíte vědět, poručíku,“ vložil se do toho Draco.

„…jsem kapitán,“ opáčí dotčeně policista.

„…nic není navěky,“ skočí mu zlomyslně do řeči Draco, „jsme z MI6.“

Harriet se v tu chvíli málem zakuckala. S překvapením ve tváři se otočila na svého kolegu a zdvihla obočí na důkaz pobavení.

Nicméně bylo vidět, že Wallis po tom prohlášení lehce znervózněl.

„Dobrá… Tedy… Co byste po mně potřebovali?“ otočí se znovu na Harriet, kterou bral jako hlavní mluvčí a velitelku této „výpravy“ na jejich oddělení. Představa, že se někdo z vyšších míst začíná zajímat o jejich oddělení, se mu nijak nezamlouvala a děsila ho. Udělali někde chybu? Proč se o jejich malý okrseček zajímá právě MI6?

„Máme zájem o jisté složky. Vy víte které. Už jsem se o nich zmiňovala v telefonu,“ připomene medovým hlasem černovláska.

„Já… Vím… Vím, že máte zájem o ty složky. Už si vzpomínám. Ale… Ony jsou… V archívu, víte? Nemůže k nim jen tak každý. A-a zkrátka…“

„Víte, pane Wallisi,“ zelené oči jiskřivě zamrkaly a Harriet si svůdce zastrčila dlouhý pramen vlasů za ucho. Uchopila do ruky jmenovku, která stála na stole a zase ji položila. „Chade,“ oslovila ho familiárně a usmála se. Posadila se na stůl, zatímco si hříšně vyhrnula černou sukni až na stehna, dávajíc si nohu přes nohu a jen tak náhodou zavadila o stehno mladého policisty. „Tak jsem si říkala… Mimochodem, máte velmi hezkou kravatu, Chade…“ sundala si sáčko a zůstala tam sedět jen v tílku s provokativním výstřihem, sklánějíc se níž a níž, aby měl policista dobrý výhled. „Říkala jsem si, že byste mi mohl třeba pomoci. Prokázat malou službičku a ty dokumenty na chviličku nechat přinést a my bychom jen do nich trošku nakoukli. Působíte jako sympatický a okouzlující muž. Ochotný pomoct takhle holce z nouze…“

 

Kapitán v tu ránu zrudnul a nervózně polknul. Jeho pohled skončil přesně tam, kde ho Harry chtěla mít.

Draco celou dobu sledoval ten výjev s tak netypicky Malfoyovským výrazem. Ústa měl mírně pootevřená, stál poněkud zaraženě a očima těkal do podobných míst, kde se usadil zájem druhého muže.

Harriet kapitána uchopila za kravatu, kterou mu před chvilkou pochválila. Vyndala své chodidlo ze střevíce a začala jím nebezpečně třít o jeho nohu. „Chade, určitě tu máte velké jméno, viďte. Máte pravomoc a jste jak se tak říká velké zvíře, tohle na mě dělá velký dojem, mám ráda cílevědomé muže,“ naklonila se ještě níž a zašeptala mu to smyslně do ucha, až se policista začal třást.

V tu chvíli se odtrhnul a nadšeně uchopil do ruky telefonní sluchátko. Naťukal nějaká dvě tlačítka, zřejmě se přepojil do kanceláře, a promluvil několik slov. „Heleno? Nechte mi prosím vás připravit složky ohledně těch nevyřešených vražd v osmém okrsku. Přineste mi je do kanceláře, děkuji,“ zase sluchátko položil a vyzývavě pohlédl do smaragdových očí.

„Výborné, Chade,“ Harry si olízla spodní ret. „Řekněte, máte ženu?“

Muž skoro až zklamaně přikývnul.

„Ach, škoda,“ slezla zase ze stolu, obula se a upravila, přesto zůstala bez saka. „Hrozná škoda, Chade.“

Až doteď neviděla na svého kolegu, ale když se na něj otočila, konsternovaně stál, měl mírně vytřeštěné oči, v nich bylo znát značné překvapení a možná i… Uznání? Něco jiného? Ale kdyby tak dokázala identifikovat co. Bylo zvláštní takhle Malfoye vidět. Byl jako v transu.

 

Mezitím sekretářka přinesla nějakou krabici, která na první pohled vypadala dost těžce. Byla plná lejster, složek a papírů.

„Mohl byste nás tu pět minutek nechat, Chade?“

„Ale-…“

„Nebojte se. My vám s tím nikam neutečeme, a kdyby ano, hned byste nás chytili,“ zavtipkovala. „Jen pět minut, déle to vážně nepotrvá, jde jen o detail a jsme vázaní státní tajemstvím, nesmím vám více prozradit, už pro vaše vlastní dobro, je mi líto. Pro královnu a zemi,“ usmála se sladce.

„Dobře,“ připustil muž a neochotně šel ke dveřím. „Ale jen pět minut.“

„Spolehněte se.“

 

Jakmile se dveře za ním zacvakly, vytáhla Evansová hůlku.

„ _Duplicus_ ,“ mávla s ní a zamířila na krabici na stole. V tentýž moment se na stole objevila na chlup stejná krabice, jak obsahem, tak vzhledem. Vzala ji do náruče a podala ji Dracovi, jehož výraz na tváři se už konečně trochu uvolnil. Stále vypadal však poněkud zamlkle.

„Přemísti se s tím na ulici. Za chvíli dorazím,“ nakázala mu a Draco ani nestihl protestovat, protože věděl, že to tak bude nejlepší. Snad poprvé v životě poslechl něčí příkaz, aniž by podotknul, že Malfoyové nejsou domácí skřítci nebo neposlouchají rozkazy.

 

Po pěti minutách se vrátil kapitán Wallis. Byla tam už jen sama Harriet.

„Kde je váš pan kolega?“ poptal se zvědavě, protože mu přišlo zvláštní, že ho neviděl vůbec vycházet.

„Šel si odskočit, má v poslední době nějaké zdravotní potíže, prostata, to víte, nic příjemného,“ nadhodila škodolibě. Podívala se na policistu upřeně a poté zašeptala: „Moc děkuji za pomoc, Chade. Bůh vám to zaplať, moc jste nám pomohl,“ políbila ho na tvář. „A pozdravujte ženu. Sbohem,“ uchopila své sako a odešla z kanceláře. Nechajíc tam toho chudáka zmateně stát.

 

 

***

 

 

Draco Malfoy už mezitím stál na rohu stanice a opět na ni čekal. Připadal si poníženě. Jako nějaký domácí pes, kterému majitel káže, aby si sednul, lehnul, zaštěkal nebo podal pac.

V ruce držel krabici, která nebyla zrovna lehká, a Potter se kdesi loudal.

Harriet ho uviděla hned a dokázala odhadnout, co si myslí, protože jeho myšlenky se zhmotnily do určité podoby skrze jeho mimiku. Nebylo tak těžké odhadnout, že bude prskat. Vyšla mu vstříc, očekávala jen to nejhorší, jak znala Malfoye.

A byla velmi překvapená, když nic nenamítal.

 

Šli spolu mlčky přes dvě ulice, někam do míst, kde by je mudlové neviděli, až se přemístí. Ticho pak ale opravdu prolomil Draco. „Kde ses to naučil-a, Evansová? To bylo působivé.“

Harriet se pobaveně usmála. „V televizi!“

Malfoy už k tomu sice nic dalšího nepoznamenal, ale ona věděla, že je to pocta. Největší možná pochvala. Vrchol Malfoyovského uznání. Z nějakého podivného důvodu jí z toho lechtalo v podbřišku.

Pak zase propuklo na chvíli tíživé ticho.

Tentokrát ty pomyslné hráze probořila ona, když si vybavila příchod na stanici. „Takže MI6?“ Zasmála se na jeho účet.

 

„Nejsi jediná, kdo se dívá na televizi,“ přidal neochotně bývalý Zmijozelák a přiznal se tím, že tento mudlovský vynález taky použil. Vysloužil si tím skeptický pohled brunety a zamračil se. „No a co? Zapůsobilo to nebo ne?“ ohradil se dotčeně a upravil si vlasy, které mu spadly do očí.

„Měl by ses přestat tolik dívat na Jamese Bonda, Malfoyi.“

Konečně se naskytla možnost. Před nimi se naskytla liduprázdná ulička, a tak se konečně mohli přemístit.

Draco ještě stihl poznamenat něco o tom, že Potter-Evansová si samozřejmě nemohla vybrat lepší místo, než to, kde jsou popelnice a plno smradlavých nemocných krys a odporných zbytků.

 

 

***

 

 

Trávili spolu dalších několik hodin v kanceláři. Když se jim do rukou dostaly složky, kde byly mudlovské pitevní zprávy některých obětí a jiné docela zajímavé dokumenty, rozhodli se zůstat i trochu přesčas.

 

„Mám už toho plnou hlavu,“ poznamenal pozdě večer Draco, když si pročítal už snad čtvrté lejstro. Nutno podotknout, že všechny byly poněkud objemné. „Jdu si pro kávu.“

„Přines mi taky,“ automaticky, jak byla Harry zvyklá u svých přátel, si řekla o jednu taky.

Ale nevěděla, co tím vlastně provedla. Ledy začaly praskat… Šedivé oči v barvě oceli se zasekly v oblasti, kde seděla. Zkoumavě pozorovaly hlavu zanořenou v listech, a pak se Draco rozhodl kousavě odpovědět.

„Nejsem tvůj domácí skřítek, Evansová, to si pamatuj. Pokud budeš chtít kafe, tak si ho zajdi koupit sama, já ti nic nosit nebudu. Nejsem Weasley, abych ti dělal laskavosti kvůli té tvé pomyslné slávě, a vůbec nemám potřebu ze sebe dělat tvého poskoka.“

Harriet, která nečekala takový výlev, opatrně zvedla hlavu, v očích měla viditelné překvapení. „Co ti zase přeletělo přes nos, Malfoyi? Jsi takový ubožák, že i když tam jdeš, nemůžeš mi taky jedno vzít? Já bych ti ho vzala, kdybych tam šla!“

Nerozuměla tomu, o co mu zase jde. Pořád se vším musel dělat cavyky. „Máš snad strach, že si polámeš francouzskou manikúru, Malfoyi?“

„Hrozně vtipné, Potty! Ale já nejsem ty. Já nejsem samaritán s komplexy a nutkáním všem pomáhat, abych se jim zavděčil. Tohle ode mě nečekej.“

„Co jsem taky mohla čekat od Malfoye, že?“ naštvaně vstane a jde k němu blíž, výhružně přitom ukazuje na něj prstem.

Draco si všiml vnad, které ho zaujaly více, než by měly. Rychle couvnul. Pohoršený sám sebou otočil raději zrak bokem. Harry zůstala celý večer v tom podělaném vyzývavém triku, ale doposud nebylo vidět, protože se schovávala za stolem.

„Něco ti řeknu, Draco!“ oslovila ho záměrně křestním jménem. „Jsi ubožák. Jsi egoistický, egocentrický a do sebe zahleděný sobec, který si vidí sotva na špičku nosu!“

Malfoy se nafouknul jako žába a zase šel o krok dopředu, vstříc vyvolané výzvě v podobě té protivné _ženské_ , která vlastně ve skutečnosti byla jen ten pitomec Potter v sukni.

„Tobě se nemusím zpovídat, Pottere!“

„Jsem Evansová!“

„Ne, pro mě budeš vždycky jen ten pitomec, Pottere!“

„Kterému se díváš do výstřihu, ty prase!“

„Máš halucinace!“

„To teda nemám, jsi perverzní a sebestředný egoista, Malfoyi! Přiznej si to!“ zamračila se Harriet a zapíchla ten nemožný prst do jeho hrudníku.

„A ty asi neukojená husička, Potty!“

„Nesnáším tě, jsi pošuk, Malfoyi a vždycky si byl!“

„A proto ti teď tolik vrtám hlavou, že Pottere?“

„Jsem Evansová, pro Merlina, už si to zapamatuj nebo ti snad peroxid zastřel mozek?“

Draco záměrně přešel poznámku, která ho tolik urážela a už byla lety ohraná, aby nedal najevo svou slabost. Malfoyové nikdy nepoužívali peroxid! „Takže přiznáváš, že ti vrtám hlavou!“ vítězoslavně se aristokrat usmál.

„To jsem nikdy neřekla! Co bych na tobě tak viděla, ty sobče! Chudák ženská, která s tebou jednou možná skončí, už teď je mi jí líto!“

 

Ani jeden z nich si v tom napětí neuvědomil, jak postupně zvyšovali hlas a jak se jejich emoce projevovaly v řeči těla. Na poslední _Potterovu_ poznámku už Draco neměl jak odpovědět. Natolik ho dopálila, že východisko viděl v jediném…

Narůžovělé rty zmijozelského mladíka se přisály k těm druhým, tolik vyzývavým. V afektu ke všemu dost divoce. Notnou chvíli se spojily v jednolitý celek, až pak…

 

PLESK!

 

Snědá dlaň se setkala s alabastrovou pletí Malfoye. Draco snad ještě nikdy nedostal facku a už vůbec ne od někoho tak nízkého jako byl Potter.

Naštvaně se na něj podíval a zelené oči se pod tíhou posledních událostí přimhouřily a černé obočí nebezpečně stáhlo.

Dva rozzuřené pohledy se zhnuseně přeměřovaly.

 

„P-r-o-č si to udělal?!“

Jedinou otázkou vyvstaly na povrch všechny emoce. Nebylo třeba nic víc říkat.


	9. 9. Devět životů

Draco Malfoy stál strnule a hleděl do těch rozčilujících zelených očí, ve kterých se zračily pomyslné blesky a jejichž vlastník, tedy vlastnice, se tvářila, že by nejraději vytáhla hůlku a udělala z něj nějakého mlže a nejraději by ho nechala pražit na ostrém slunci jako lidožravého upíra a ještě by se dívala na to, až se obrátí v prach.

 

Dobrých pár minut bylo ticho a bývalý zmijozelský student se stále neměl k odpovědi. Ne, že by neměl co říct, měl by plno argumentů, ale chtěl nechat Pottera… Evansovou, aby se usmažila ve vlastní šťávě. Málokdy se mu stávalo, že by dostal Pottera na kolena, a když už se mu to jednou podaří, teda metaforicky, že ano, hodlal si to náležitě vychutnat. Tak jako správný Malfoy. Potter na kolenou, ó ano. Evansová na kolenou… Zatřepal hlavou, ne, teď ne, zahnal nevítanou představivost, na to teď nebyl prostor!

 

 

Nicméně tenhle hloupý polibek si pekelně vychutnal. Byla to skvělá satisfakce, náplast na všechny ranky, kterými ho ještě kdysi Potter oblažoval. Revanš za všechny útrapy, které mu nastražil. A hlavně za to, jaké teď měl pomíchané a nepatřičné myšlenky, které ho sžíraly. A jeho ho přece myšlenky nemají co sžírat, na to jsou tady jiní, ne Malfoyové!

 

Když už to vypadalo, že Harriet samým vztekem vybuchne, začal se na Malfoyově obličeji rozšiřovat škodolibý a jízlivý úsměv, který nic dobrého nevěstil.

„Proč jsem to udělal? Umlčel tě,“ zanotoval rádoby svůdně Draco, myslel si, že na Evansovou to zabere stejně jako na ostatní holky, na které to zatím zkusil, a zatvářil se nevinně jako Adam poté, co po Evě dojedl jablko.

 

„Ty!“ Harriet už se napřahovala k dalšímu políčku, ale Draco se jen uchechtnul, uhnul a znova ji popadnul do náruče, otočil a přitiskl na zeď tak, aby se nemohla vzbouzet. Cítil, jak v její hrudi divoce poskakuje srdce a cítil se tím víc spokojený. Mocný, v převaze, a tak se mu to líbilo.

„Slečinka by potřebovala lekci, aby věděla, jak má jednat s Malfoyem!“ uchopil její ruce a dal je vzhůru ke stěně nad její hlavu a _přikoval_ je vlastní dlaní za zápěstí ke zdi. Nalepil se blíž na ni a s pobavením ve tváři sledoval, jak se _Potterová_ vzteky třese po celém těle, v obličeji se jí zračí nechutenství a nevole a jak se snaží mermomocí dostat z jeho sevření, přestože jí to vůbec nejde. Koneckonců, už to nebyl Potter, ale jen _nevinná_ křehká dívka, která neměla tolik síly jako dospělý muž a hůlku měla příhodně na stole necelé dva metry od nich. Situace Dracovi skvěle nahrávala.

 

Byla bezradná a nemohla nic dělat. Oba dva to věděli.

A tak Draco znovu využil situace a vpil se do jejich rtů, zatímco tím využil její momentální indispozice. Slabý Potter, to se mu poměrně líbilo. Tentokrát si její rty bral sice dravě, ale v zásadě něžně a vášnivě. Nebral ohledy na ne zrovna přesvědčivé vzbouzení, na vrčení a pištění, protože její tělo mluvilo jinak.

V mysli se mu zrodil geniální plán.

Tolik let toužil po tom, aby pokořil Pottera.

Co ji nechat, aby se do něj zamilovala? Možná, že je to nemožné, přece jenom, Harriet Evansová bude duší ještě stále kluk, ten asi heterosexuální Harry Potter, co nesnáší Draca Malfoye, ale co na to řekne její tělo?

Za pokus to stálo, alespoň Dracova mysl si to myslela, při nejmenším to znělo dostatečně zajímavě na to, aby to risknul. Bez risku není život zábava A on se velmi rád bavil.

A pokud by si Draco odmyslel ten fakt, že Evansová je ve skutečnosti ten idiot Potter, kterého nesnáší, nebylo by to špatné povyražení. S tímhle tělem se určitě dá dělat mnoho zajímavých věcí. S tímhle tělem by se klidně zlákat nechal možná i víc, než jednou.

 

Vjemy, horkost, vlhkost, síla a snaha. Polibek zintenzívněl. Draco se opřel víc do jejího těla, vložil koleno mezí rozkročené nohy a snažil se, seč mu šarm stačil, aby vyvolal v Harriet nějakou reakci. Přitiskl se natolik, aby vyvolal nějakou příjemnou odezvu, ale ne způsobem, který by snad vyvolával bolest.

Líbal ji něžně, okusoval a sál její rty, zejména ten spodní, který si dovolil vsát mezi zuby a obkresloval jejich kontury jazykem, když měl příležitost. Jednou volnou rukou hladil její bok prsteníčkem přes tenkou látku halenky, jejíž výstřih ho už předtím tolik dráždil.

Snažil být se něžný a milý.

 

Po chvilce vzpurného boje, který dobrých pár vteřin Evansová nevzdávala, nakonec celé její snažení ustalo, protože zjistila, že bylo opravdu bezvýsledné. Zkrátka jen plýtvala zbytečně energií, kterou později mohla soustředit na další pořádnou facku nebo nejlépe nějakou zakázanou kletbu. A pokud se jí poštěstí, tak obojí naráz!

 

Rozhodně se nehodlala do téhle bláznivé hry s ohněm přidat. Ale něco bylo podivně špatně, protože k vlastnímu zděšení zjistila, že hlazení po jejím boku je tak neobvykle něžné, že kdyby neměla ústa plná Malfoyova jazyku, asi by spokojeně vzdychla.

Bylo příjemné, skoro až žádoucí cítit tak citlivý dotek, a kdyby to nebyl ten blonďák proradná, možná by si i pomyslela, že je to nádherné.

Něco v ní ale stejně dál protestovalo. To samotné vědomí. Skutečnost, že si ji podrobuje právě Draco Malfoy. Ten Draco Malfoy, který byl jejím odvěkým a letitým rivalem. A to se jí vůbec nelíbilo, protože ať už si tělo lebedí v jeho objetí, jak jen chce, její mysl se stále řídila rozumem.

 

S každým novým úderem srdce se pokusila vytrhnout se, ale bylo to marné. V tu chvíli už vnímala naprosto evidentně, jak v praxi vypadá pravidlo, že Malfoy se nikdy neptá a vše, co chce, si rovnou vezme. Bez ohledu na následky.

Polil ji závoj obav a někde v hrdle se vytvořil koktejl nevítaných emocí, které měly co dočinění s opravdovým strachem. V mysli jí začaly hýřit myšlenky, kterým doposud nedala průchod a ať už se jí to líbilo nebo ne, po těle jí naskákala husí kůže. Panika holdovala každému póru a buňce, proudila si žilami jako nevítaný host.

 

Co když chce Malfoy něco víc, než jen nějaké miliskování?

Co když to dělá, aby ji ponížil a zkompromitoval?

Co když to dělá, aby jí ublížil?

Co když si dovolí víc?

Tady!

Ona ještě nikdy jako žena… Bolí to?

To nebyl jen obyčejný strach nebo obavy, to byl strach, který by obyčejná žena v její situaci mít zcela určitě měla.

Je Malfoy opravdu takové zvíře?

Poznala ho vůbec v minulosti dostatečně?

Vždy to byl jen protivník, sok a rival, nikdy neměl jako Harry Potter potřebu se na něj dívat jinak. Dívat se dívčíma očima.

 

Vytřeštila na něj oči, když se stále neměl k tomu, aby to všechno ukončil. On sám je měl zavřené.

V tom podivném smetišti pocitů a pokoření začala Harriet vnímat i trochu jinak, odlišně než doposud.

Malfoy…

Uhlazený, čistý, jemný, mužný… A hezký…

Mužný a hezký?

 

A v ten moment jako by odněkud z neznámé rezervy sebrala všechny své dosavadní síly, které se v onen okamžik v ní nahromadily, a jak jen to šlo, odtrhla od sebe Draca a vrhla po něm opovržlivý pohled. Utřela si rty a dvěma rychlými pohyby se dostala ke stolu, popadla hůlku a namířila jí na Malfoye.

 

Sledujíc, jak se ten pitomec pobaveně kření, všechny složky uklidila do stolu. Popadla sako a své věci a bez dalších vytáček a zbytečných poznámek se hbitě mihla kolem Malfoye a doslova utekla z kanceláře pryč jako zloděj chycený při činu. A ten pocit nezmizel ani za zavřenými dveřmi, přestože ona tady nebyla ten, kdo by se tak měl cítit.

 

Na tváři bledého aristokrata se už poněkolikáté za ten den objevil navýsost spokojený a vypočítavý úsměv.

„Mám tě, Pottere!“

 

 

***

 

 

 

Ještě tu noc šla Harriet brzy spát, aby zahnala všechny ty vtíravé a nechtěné vzpomínky. A hlavně pocity děsu a přicházející panické ataky, stejně tak i jakéhosi podivného vzrušení, které v ní vyvolal ten nafoukaný zmetek.

Všechny tyhle myšlenky byly v tu danou chvíli na ni moc a ona nebyla schopná racionálně přijmout, aniž by se cítila jako zneužitá věc. Jako hračka. Nehledě na fakt, že ji děsily reakce vlastního těla.

Byla naštvaná sama na sebe, že to nechala tak daleko zajít, i když se snažila všemi možnými prostředky, aby se z toho dostala. Omezující síla jejího nového transportu ji nechala na holičkách. Od této chvíle věděla, že kdyby Malfoy opravdu chtěl, neměla by šanci. A ta představa a ten samotný fakt v ní vyvolávaly podivně smíšené a nervy drásající emoce. Od sebepohrdání, nervozitu až po vzrušení, které se jí hnusilo.

Byla naštvaná, že čím více se Malfoy snažil, tím víc pociťovala na hřbetě podivné mrazení, v podbřišku jako by se jí třepetalo hejno motýlů a jejich cesta vedla daleko níž a níž. Její chladný rozum pochopitelně Malfoyovo počínání označoval za nevhodné, hrubé, nechutné až plebejské. Označoval jeho jméno hanlivými a vulgárními přízvisky, až sama překvapila, kde ke všem těm výrazům přišla.

 

Ale jako by se něco změnilo. Něco podstatného, nechápala co. Tušila, že to má co dočinění s jejím nynějším stavem a vůbec se jí to nelíbilo. Nejen proto, že to nedokázala přijmout, nedokázala plně pochopit a přijít tomu na kloub, ale hlavně proto, že to dělalo nepořádek v její hlavě. A představa, že s ní dokáží ty hloupé hormony cloumat až do takové míry, jí činila značné nepohodlí a skoro až měla pocit, že má z toho závratě.

Zatracený parchant Malfoy.

 

Na druhý den si vzala volno. Napsala Pastorkovi krátký dopis o tom, že jí není dobře. Ve skutečnosti to nebyla úplná pravda, možná, že to tušil i on sám, ale neměl problémy jí vyjít vstříc.

Věděla už ve chvíli, kdy ho posílala, že ji neodmítne, protože jako Harry Potter si za celá léta nevzal jedinou dovolenou, nebyl na nemocenské ani si na nic nestěžoval. Nikdy k tomu nebyl důvod. Až do včerejška.

 

Kdesi hluboko ve své hrudi cítila podivný tlak, který ji nutil někomu se svěřit. Měla potřebu to udělat, tohle prozření bylo taky nové a začínal chápat, proč měla Ginny vždy tendence vše dopodrobna řešit a vším se probírat, i když to Harrymu nedávala kolikrát smysl.

Harriet se nedokázala se všemi těmi myšlenkami ztotožnit, nedokázala je vnímat, byly na ni moc, byly na obtíž, byly tak chaotické, nedávaly smysl, byly jako hromada popsaných papírků s příslibem informací, ale rozfoukal je vítr a ona nemohla žádný chytit, i když se ze všech sil snažila.

Nutně potřebovala od někoho radu. Čím dál víc zjišťovala, jak těžké je být vlastně ženou.

Teď už chápala všechny ty ženské stížnosti a poznámky, které směřovaly mužům celkově, nejen ty marné pokusy Ginny udělat z Harryho chápavějšího jedince.

 

Netušila, jestli je vhodné psát rovnou Weasleyovým, ale Ginny byla v tuto chvíli jediné možné východisko, i když svědomí si s Harry nehezky pohrávalo. Věděla, že jedině žena by dokázala pochopit, co se to s ní děje a možná by jí i mohla dát nějaké indicie, jaks  tím vlastně naložit.

Kdyby řekla Ronovi, co zažila, spíš by ji politoval, určitě si zanadával, ale neporadil by, protože by to ve skutečnosti vůbec nechápal. Vždycky Malfoye nesnášel, stejně jako jeho letitý kamarád Harry Potter. Nedokázal by ze sebe vydat nic rozumného, co by jí mohlo pomoct. Ron určitě ne. Jak Hermiona s oblibou o něm říkávala, Ron byl citlivý asi jako pařez. A něco na tom bylo, když se zpětně díval na některá jejich extempore z minulosti.

A Hermiona? Hermiona měla teď hromadu práce u Munga.

 

Ginny vždy mívala ve středy volno.

Ale… Je vhodné, aby šla zrovna za ní? Bylo to teprve pár týdnů. V poslední době s ní moc v kontaktu nebyla. Netušila, jak na tom teď její-jeho bývalá přítelkyně je a před Ronem se na ni Hermiony nikdy neptala. Navíc teprve teď si uvědomila, že až příliš často s ní naopak mluvila o Malfoyovi.

Proč Malfoy dělá, co dělá. Proč se chová jako pitomec. Proč souhlasil, aby s ní pracoval. Proč se stal bystrozorem. Proč je stále sám, přestože – ano, padla na to slova – je poměrně přitažlivý, mocný, bohatý a má konexe. Teda kromě toho, že je to naprostý a nafoukaný idiot a šmejd.

Malfoy byl jako kočka. Měl devět životů. Žil stylem, který mu kdekdo záviděl. Prožil věci, ve kterých by málokdo obstál. Přežil téměř svou vlastní smrt. Tehdy za války.

 

Malfoy byl jako odvrácená strana mince.

Na jedné straně hrdý a bojácný orel, který nedá najevo své pocity a který je chladný, chová ke všemu a ke všem odstup. Jde si tvrdošíjně za svým cílem a zároveň v něm dřímá dost síly a moci.

Na druhé straně hlava. Strana mince, na kterou není vidět, pokud ji neobrátíte vzhůru nohama. Obrátil už někdy tuhle jeho stranu vzhůru nohama? Co se schovává v mysli, srdci a duši toho zmetka? Přece nemůže existovat jen proto, aby byl snob a sebestředný kretén. Někde tam uvnitř musela být i přívětivější stránka, kterou znali pouze jeho blízcí. Poznal někdy někdo tuhle část života toho namyšleného egoisty? A proč to vlastně Harry zajímalo?

Malfoy se jevil přesně takový, jaký se všem chtěl zdát. Ale doopravdy nikdo nevěděl, jaký je, když je sám. Když dělá, co má rád a co ho baví.

Jaký asi je v intimním životě?

Zatraceně proč tyhle otázky teď vířily Harriet hlavou?

Nechtěla obracet žádnou minci hlavou vzhůru!

A nechtěla být součástí těch devíti životů. Těch už vůbec ne. Ať si je nechá, slizký bastard.

 

 

Bylo ještě vcelku brzy na to, aby se pokusila kontaktovat Ginny. Zejména proto, že ještě mohla spát, a tak si udělala černou kávu s trochou cukru a mlékem, aby se pořádně probrala. Život byl teď o tolik těžší a protivnější, nemohla ho spravit ani ta nejčernější káva. Cukr, kofein a trocha proteinů v samotném oběhu musí při nejmenším stačit aspoň na špetku té naděje, že jednou bude lépe.

 

 Udělala si pár toastů a namazala je marmeládou. Snídaně na zlepšení nálady ale vůbec nepomáhala. Dům byl tolik prázdný. Harry si vždycky myslel, že až bude konečně vysvobozen od Dursleyových, že začne nový spokojený život. Koupí si dům a konečně bude žít po svém a bez pravidel, která mu tolik omezovala život a zanechala za sebou jen šrámy.

 

Rána byla chladná a on se do nich budil sám. Nikdy se nepřenesl přes to, že by k sobě měl nastěhovat Ginny. Cítil by se jí příliš svázaný. Z nějakého podivného důvodu s ní bydlet nechtěl, i když ji měl rád, netušil, čím to bylo. Ale věděl, že Ginny to také dělalo potíže pochopit a ranilo jí to. I přes to všechno nikdy neustoupil.

Na druhou stranu, nechtěl tady nikdy být sám. Ale byl. Sám ve velkém domě s několika pokoji, protivnými obrazy a pochmurnou náladou, kterou si v té době neuvědomoval. Jako by část jeho duše někde visela v průvanu. Jako by mu kus ke štěstí pořád chyběl, ale ten kus byl nenávratně zamlžený někde mezi pochopením a frustrací. A to už samo o sobě bylo značně iritující.

A teď… Jako žena… Pociťovala svou samotu ještě víc.  A víc ji taky naplňovala, víc útočila na slabá místa.

Dny byly prosté, nudné a nenaplňující. Jediné, co ji drželo příčetnou, byla její práce, které se zavázala.

 

Všichni kolem ní byli šťastní. Malfoy měl svou chladnou masku nonšalance a nikdy nekončící zábavu.

Hermiona a Ron bydleli spolu a chystali se vzít.

Snape měl svůj Merlinův řád první třídy, spokojený život plný obdivu a hlavně konečně docílil uznání v kouzelnickém světě tak, jak si to vždy přál.

A Ginny…Ginny mohla být volná a už se neohlížet zpátky. Neničit si život s jedním nerozhodným Potterem, který si neuměl vážit toho, co měl.

Proč takhle neuvažovala, když byla ještě muž?

 

 

Ze sebezpytujícího a sebelítostivého rozjímání ji vytrhl podivný vzruch. Postavila se na nohy a z kuchyně vyšla rovnou do předsíně.

Věděla, že po ránu musí vypadat příšerně. Zvlášť, když má na sobě obyčejné mudlovské oblečení, není ještě pořádně upravená a vlasy má rozcuchané po celé hlavě od ramen až k pasu.

 

V krbu zahořel sytě zelený plamen, což značilo příchozího, který má otevřený přístup k cestování do jejího domu.

A pak z něj vystoupila vysoká silueta muže.

 

 

***

 

 

 

Malfoy šel dnes do práce značně rozladěný. Nevěděl, co Potterovi-Evansové vlastně říct. Jestli se má dál chovat arogantně a samolibě nebo jestli se má snad omluvit.

Jakou má zvolit taktiku?

Nechápal, proč vlastně tolik nad tím uvažuje. Nikdy nikomu přece nemusel skládat účty a teď s tím nezačne jen kvůli Potterovi.

Ale na druhou stranu, pokud měl sbírat plody svého ovoce, musí pro to něco udělat. Nějak se obětovat. Něčím okouzlit.

Navíc znal Pottera… Totiž Evansovou. Kdyby chtěla, udělá mu z jejich spolupráce nekomfortní tyátr.

Možná by se jako správný gentleman měl omluvit. A Malfoyové přece jsou gentlemani, i když své omluvy nemyslí vážně. Někdy holt taktický manévr dokáže divy. Jinak by celý ten den byla v kanceláři stísněná nálada.

 

A Evansová jistě ocení, když uslyší poprvé z úst Malfoye nějakou omluvu.

Malfoyové přece nikdy neprohrávají.


	10. 10. Deset minut slávy

Draco se naposledy zastavil před dveřmi jejich společné kanceláře. V odraze skla si stihl všimnout, že je celý zmuchlaný a upravil límec šedé tkané košile, zhluboka se nadechl a zavřel víčka. V další sekundě otevřel dveře a napěchoval se dovnitř, aniž by ty oči ještě otevřel. Pokud se má pokořit a vyloudit ze sebe nemalfoyovskou omluvu, nechce to vůbec kolem sebe vidět. Nechtěl vidět ten prvopočáteční šok nebo snad výsměch ve tváři kdysi _obávaného_ Harryho Pottera. Nebyl na to zvědavý a možná, že jeho hrdost by to v danou chvíli neunesla. Už tak bylo pod jeho úroveň něco takového udělat.

 

 

„Poslyš, Po-Evansová, já… Omlouvám se ti. Za všechno, za včerejšek, za to, že jsem byl tak zbrklý. Byla to chyba a mrzí mě to, nemělo se to stát a přestřelil jsem, to vím, tak doufám, že to nebudeš zbytečně rozmazávat a můžeme prostě dál pokračovat v naší práci stejně jako předtím,“ znovu vzdychnul, ale tentokrát na znamení spokojenosti. Jo, tohle znělo dobře.

Tak a má to všechno za sebou. Dostal to ze sebe a může dál, dělaje, že má čisté svědomí, zkoušet Pottera svést.

Otevřel oči.

A jediné, co mohl spatřit, byl prázdný stůl a u něj prázdná židle.

Dělá si z něj blázny?

Tak on celou noc přemýšlel o tom, jak to celé spravit, trénoval omluvy, na které v životě nebyl zvyklý a on, tedy ona, tady vůbec není? A kde vlastně vůbec teda je?

Už byla dávno pracovní doba, Harriet Evansová měla být v kanceláři. Přece vždycky, když Draco přišel, ona už tady byla jako první, nikdy se nezpozdila.

Stalo se něco?

To je kvůli tomu včerejšku?

Nebo… Se jí vážně něco stalo?

Nebodl ho u srdce žádný osten strachu, viny nebo obav nebo co to vlastně mělo bodat, jak to tak často mudlové říkali, ale pocítil podivné nutkání projevit lítost nad tím, že pokud někdo Evansovou milostivě třeba odkrouhl, on nestačil okusit křivky jejího těla.

Sakra!

 

Odložil na svůj pracovní stůl hůlku a teprve pak si všiml něčeho pohyblivého na Potterově… Evansovic nástěnce.

 

_NÁHRADNÍ DOVOLENÁ!_

Hlásala vizitka, která měnila barvu i styl písma a mávala sebou ze strany na stranu.

Takže Evansová si vzala dovolenou. Škodolibě se pro sebe pousmál, bral to v podstatě jako své malé vítězství, i když možná jen Pyrrhovo.

Takže měl pravdu. To bylo kvůli němu a tomu včerejšku. Sebevědomě a se zadostiučiněním se pro sebe dál usmíval, až se mu kolem koutků tvořily drobné dolíčky, a dal by cokoliv za to, že teď se mu oči určitě leskly nebývalou spokojeností.

Takže Pottříková je z něj paf? Podlomila se jí kolena?

 

 

***

 

 

Harriet stála a civěla na osobu, která vystoupila z jejího krbu.

Zprvu jen nechápavě prohlížela každou křivku mužova těla, ale když se otočil, na tváři se jí objevil mírně zděšený výraz. Vytřeštila oči a málem upustila hrnek s kávou, který si s sebou vzala do chodby a který ji po ránu zahříval dlaně.

 

Na tváři muže nebylo o nic méně podobný výraz, ale blížil se spíš k překvapení, než samotnému děsu.

V tu chvíli ji napadlo, že takhle se to přece nemělo odehrát. Že je ještě příliš brzy a že to neměla nechat tak daleko zajít.

Vždyť muž před ní je přeci její… Nebo byl jeho přítel.

„Promiňte… Jsem tu správně v bytě Harryho Pottera?“ ozval se hluboký hlas a muž si upravil nošený svršek, v němž byl oblečený. Vypadal mírně vykolejeně, zmateně.

„Ano, tohle je opravdu byt Harryho Pottera.“

„A vy jste… Vy jste jeho přítelkyně?“ změřil si ji od hlavy až k patě a hřejivě se usmál, tak, jak to uměl vždy jen on. „Myslel jsem, že chodí s Ginny.“

„Asi bych ti měla něco vysvětlit…“

 

 

***

 

 

„Tak ona si vzala dovolenou. Draco, ty hřebče, potřebuje tu dávku erotiky z minula zřejmě pořádně vydýchat,“ rozesmál se nad svou vlastní poznámkou. „K čertu s omluvou, nepřišla do práce, tak má utrum. Mohla si užít svých deset minut slávy tím, že by donutila Malfoye, aby se omluvil. Ještě teď se za sebe stydím.“

 

Blonďák se podíval na stůl a rozevřel složku, která na něm byla odložená. Snažil se do ní začíst a pokračovat v práci, ale něco uvnitř něj ho podivně nahryzávalo. Evansová bude mít dovolenou a on tu jako za ni bude pracovat? Tak to ani náhodou.

Sebral si zase svou hůlku, zastrčil si ji do vnitřní kapsy hábitu a vyšel ven z kanceláře. Věděl, co musí udělat.

 

 

Celou cestu ke kanceláři ministra mu hlavou vířily nepěkné nadávky směrované na adresu jisté sličné tmavovlasé ženštiny.

Zaklepal na dveře a bez vyzvání vstoupil, vždyť to přece dělával často, proč by si to nemohl dovolit i dnes? Je přece Malfoy. Ten nečeká, až ho někdo vyzve, to on dává obyčejně pokyny.

Zarazil se uprostřed kroku, protože namísto Kingsleyho Pastorka se v místnosti vyskytovala úplně jiná osoba.

„Co tu děláte?“ ihned si uvědomil, že v kanceláři nemá co dělat.

Plavovlasá boubelatější dívka se v neskrývaném šoku otočila a téměř zatajila dech. Očima začala koulet a jevila se skoro jako dítě, které rodiče načapali, když si hraje se sirkami před hromadou uhlí.

 

Samozřejmě. Lina Roseová byla ministrova sekretářka. Vždy se zdála být nervózní a rozpačitá. Trochu nemehlo. Byla to přesně jedna z těch šedých myšek, které jsou nerady středem pozornosti a kterým by neuškodilo pár lekcí sebejistoty a sebevědomí.

Dracovi nikdy nepřišla ničím zajímavá, právě naopak, byla tak tuctová, obyčejná, nudná a iritující, že jí až pohrdal.

Byla přímo ztělesněním jeho opaku. Nepřitažlivá. Blonďaté vlasy měla nepravidelně zvlněné a spadaly jí přes ramena ve splývavých pramenech na lopatky. Nos měla poněkud křivý, obočí srostlé, měla baculatější tváře a kulatý obličej a podle Dracova cynického mínění a vnitřního ostrovtipu byla asi-metrická. Asi metr vysoká a asi metr široká. Nebylo na ní nic, co by oko muže zaujalo.

Ani její vystupování.

Pokaždé něco zbabrala. Když šla po chodbách ministerstva, lejstra a složky jí padaly z rukou na zem, pletla jména a zaměření pracovníků ministerstva, mluvila tiše a bázlivě. Byla zaražená a nekomunikativní. Vysloveně naprosto nekompetentní pro své pracovní zařazení. Malfoy nechápal, proč si ji ministr ještě dál v této funkci držel. On sám by jí dal z místa vyhazov na hodinu. Už jen za to, že se tvářila jako by do pěti neuměla napočítat.

 

Ani nečekal, že by mu na otázku hned odpověděla. Ale to neměnilo nic na faktu, že byla samotná v kanceláři ministra kouzel, zatímco on si někde pobíhal. Že by její funkce spadala až do takto vysokých sfér, že jí bylo povoleno přehrabovat se ve věcech samotné hlavy kouzelnického světa?

 

„Na něco jsem se ptal,“ zopakoval tvrdě a propíchl ji očima ledovýma jako kráter v Pacifiku.

„Promiňte… Já,“ zašveholila stydlivě, „jsem měla panu ministrovi dát jen něco na stůl, až to přijde. Ráno mi říkal, že se vrátí později a že mu to tu mám nechat.“

Draco si všiml malého balíčku zabaleného v novinovém papíru, který nyní ležel na kraji stolu.

„A kdy se vrátí?“ jeho hlas nepozbyl na té malfoyovské krutosti a dál nebohou dívku mučil svým pohrdavým pohledem.

„Jestli mu chcete něco důležitého, mohu mu poslat oběžník nebo mu tady můžete nechat vzkaz, ale pan ministr se vrátí až pozdě večer, je na kouzelnickém velvyslanectví kvůli transportu nových košťat pro letošní sezónu a vyjednání příštího mistrovství světa ve famfrpálu.“

„To bylo opravdu vyčerpávající, čeho z otázky _kdy se vrátí_ , jste nerozuměla? Stačilo říct večer. Nic víc jsem po vás nechtěl a už vůbec jsem nechtěl vědět, kde Pastorek je, mě jeho denní režim nezajímá. Skoro jsem čekal, že mi řeknete, kdy si myje zuby před spaním.“

„Promiňte, pane Malfoyi!“

„Pro příště odpovídejte na zadané otázky přímo. Nikdo není zvědavý na takové nesmysly,“ otráveně se od ní otočil a bez slušného rozloučení odešel zase na chodbu. Tentokrát s jasným plánem. Vezme si svou práci domů. Nehodlá tu několik hodin sedět zaraženě za stolečkem a přemýšlet nad tím, proč Evansová nepřišla do práce.

 

Pokud se mu bude chtít pracovat a nebude se mít čím zabavit, přečte si zbývající lejstra, co získali na té mudlovské stanici.

 

 

***

 

 

„Asi bych ti měla něco vysvětlit…“ polkla nervózně Harriet. „Pojď se na to posadit, Remusi.“

„Promiňte,“ ohradil se zvědavě muž, jehož vlasy za ta léta ještě více zšedivěly. Podíval se na ni těma oříškově vědoucíma očima a nechal nabídku k usazení vyplynout. „My se známe?“

„Ano, Remusi, známe. Dokonce více než deset let,“ usmála se dívka a znovu ukázala na křeslo v přijímacím salónku, který byl spojený s chodbou a sídlil téměř naproti kuchyně. Tentokrát však Remus nabídku přijal a dychtivě očekával vysvětlení, protože si byl určitě jistý, že tuhle ženu vidí poprvé ve svém vlkodlačím životě.

„Dáš si čaj?“ otázala se ještě dívka ze slušnosti a taky proto, že věděla, že Remus byl vždycky na čaje jako dělaný.

„Možná později, ale zprvu bych si dal hlavně jedno čerstvé vysvětlení.“

„Dobrá, tak abych se ti představila. Jsem Harriet Evansová,“ řekla prostě a čekala, co to s ním udělá a jestli poznání dorazí dřív, než bude muset cokoliv dalšího říct.

Muž naproti zdvihl ve významném gestu své hnědé obočí a počastoval ji nechápavým pohledem. „Co vím, tak žádnou Harriet neznám a jediná Evansová, kterou jsem znal, byla, Lily, Harryho matka.“

„No právě,“ přitakala Harry a znovu se usmála, odhrnula si černou ofinu z čela, čímž vystavila na světlo svou jizvu ve tvaru blesku.

Remus Lupin se zhluboka nadechl, sotva popadal dech. „Cože?“

„Budu ti to muset celé vysvětlit, Remusi, jak správně chápeš, jsem Harry,“ počala vysvětlovat celou událost, jak se stala od samého začátku.

O tom, jak se pokoušela přijít na to, jak Siria dostat ze spáru kamenného oblouku. O tom, co se odehrálo poté, co se vzbudila v nemocnici a zjistila, že už jaksi není tím, kým bývala. O celé dohodě s Pastorkem.

O tom, jak se jí za poslední týdny změnil celý svět a že musela změnit celou identitu. Jak se to stále snažila skrývat před svými přáteli, dokud nepřijde na to, jak to celé zvrátit. A o tom, jak každý pátek navštěvovala v Bradavicích toho nevrlého, byť zkušeného a schopného, mrzouta Severuse Snapea.

Vylíčila mu každý detail společně s prosbou, aby nikomu neříkal, co se stalo, protože se už týdny úspěšně vyhýbala všem svým známým. Nechtěla, aby se to někdo další nečekaně dozvěděl, protože netoužila po tom, aby ji kvůli tomu všichni litovali, nebo se přehnaně snažili vnutit svou pomoc, když stejně nikdo netušil, jestli nějaká pomoc existuje. To netušil ani ten úžasný a skvělý Snape.

 

Remus všechno odkýval a povzbudivě se na Harry usmál.

„Znám Severuse Snapea, možná je ten chlapík podivín, ale on na něco určitě přijde, Harry. Nezdá se, ale je to férový a správný člověk.“

„Vždycky mě udivuje, kde se v tobě bere tolik ohleduplnosti a pochopení, když se mluví právě o Snapeovi. Já si s ním asi nikdy nepadnu do oka a oba dva víme proč, ale on je moje jediná naděje. Ale nechme to být. Teď už všechno víš.“

„Mrzí mě to, čím si procházíš,“ položil vlkodlak svou dlaň na Harrietino rameno a znovu se vřele usmál, až se mu kolem koutků a pod očima vytvořily hluboké vrásky.

„Já vím. Ale teď, proč si přišel?“ snažila se vydat ze sebe Harry povzbudivý výraz, zatímco ten Remův naopak zesmutněl.

Začal si mnout a třít prsty a dlaně, oči přitom sklopené do země tak, aby nemusel pohlédnout do těch zelených duhovek ze strachu, že ho budou soudit nebo snad litovat. Těžko říct, co by mohlo být horší.

Razantně ztišil a zjemněl hlas: „Omlouvám se, že jsem tě tu takto přepadl, netušil jsem, co způsobím. Snad ani v tomto případě už nemá cenu tě žádat o pomoc, bylo by to při nejmenším dost zvláštní a nevhodné.“

„Co to povídáš, Reme, vždycky si věděl, že se na mě můžeš spolehnout. Pomůžu, pokud je to v mých silách, o co jde? A žádné vytáčky.“

Muž s vlasy stříbrem protkanými si Harriet notnou chvilku prohlížel, než mu jeho svízelná situace napověděla, jak na tom momentálně byl a že jinou možnost vlastně neměl.

Takže nezbývalo než nakonec vyjevit svou prosbu nahlas. „Jde o to, že jsem tě chtěl poprosit, zda bych… No…  Zda bych u tebe nemohl na nějakou dobu zůstat, než bych si něco levnějšího našel.“

Harry na něj chvíli zaraženě koukala. Dedukcí celé situace jí došlo, že se něco muselo stát. „To víš, že mohl… Ale…“

„S Nymfadorou je konec,“ skočil jí Remus Lupin do řeči, protože očekával tu otázku, kterou se chystala Harry právě vyslovit.

„Rozešli jsme se, a pokud to můžu říct, docela po zlém. Dlouho jsme měli nějaké potíže a pořád jsme dělali, že se nic neděje. Toho růžového slona v místnosti už jsme nemohli dál ignorovat,“ použil známou metaforu poukazující na očividné, „neklapalo nám to, oba dva jsme si hráli na harmonický a spokojený vztah, ale opak byl pravdou. Nemám kam jít a nevěděl jsem, na koho jiného se obrátit než na tebe, Harry.“

„Ale samozřejmě, to je v pořádku, Remusi. Jasně, že tu můžeš zůstat. Jak dlouho budeš chtít. Budu vlastně velice ráda. V poslední době mi tenhle starý barák připadá až moc opuštěný a prázdný. Cítím se tady dost zkroušeně, abych tak řekla. Tak jestli chceš, můžeš se sem nastěhovat natrvalo. Teda, pokud ti další hysterická ženská v domě navíc nebude vadit,“ nadhodila žertem a oba dva se tomu zasmáli.

„Díky,“ opáčil s neskrývanou melancholií v hlase vysoký muž. „Jsi nejlepší přítel, kterého mám, vlastně,“ zrudnul, „teď přítelkyně. Promiň, budu si na to muset zvyknout.“

„To je v pohodě. Půjdu uvařit ten čaj.“

 

 

***

 

 

Ještě dlouho do půlnoci seděl Draco Malfoy ve svém oblíbeném křesle v obývacím pokoji, v ruce třímal sklenici dobré irské skotské, na kterou nedal dopustit, a na klíně mu ležel spis.

Stihl už projít všechny složky, které si s Evansovou z té stanice přivezli, a pořád mu něco našeptávalo, že má stopu už na dosah. Neustále cítil, jako by mu něco proklouzávalo mezi prsty. Snad jako by opakovaně narážel na nějaký důkaz, který nevědomky přehlížel, ale nemohl přijít na to, o co jde.

Ale ať už ty texty, fotografie, dokumenty, otisky a všechny ty důkazy prošel tisíckrát, stále mu to _něco_ unikalo. Ale on to cítil. V kostech. Vždycky dal na svůj vnitřní instinkt. Byl jako šestý smysl. Jako když stojí zády a naskočí mu husí kůže, protože má pocit, že někdo za ním stojí, i když ho nevidí. Přesně takový byl ten pocit.

Takříkajíc někdo za ním stál a on ho cítil, ale neviděl.

Odložil dopitou sklenici na stolek a ve stejný moment, kdy se natáhl pro karafu, aby si zase dolil, se mu všechny dokumenty z klína sesypaly na zem a smíchaly se dohromady.

„U Merlina. K čertu!“ zaklel a dřepl si na kolena, aby všechno posbíral, přičemž se mu do rukou příhodně dostaly fotografie, které předtím jednotlivě procházel.

Každou z nich viděl jinak seřazenou, bez jakékoliv spojitosti a návaznosti, rozhodně v jiné posloupnosti. Takto dohromady snad ale jako by dávaly… Smysl. A teď, když je uviděl pohromadě… Něco mu přišlo na každé z nich povědomé. Jako by něčím byly stejné nebo se doplňovaly. Chvíli na ně upřeně zíral, pořád dokola těkal očima z jedné na druhou a snažil se donutit svou mysl, aby ta vlákna konečně propojila.

 

A pak… Konečně. Uviděl TO! Všiml si toho. A na jeho bledé tváři se rozlil vítězný úsměv. A posléze z jeho rtů zazněl téměř až válečný rykot.


	11. 11. Jedenácté přikázání

Ráno se Harry na snídani těšila víc než obvykle. Vidina toho, že po dlouhé době nebude konečně sedět sama u stolu a nebude si znuděně listovat v Denním věštci, ji přinášela radost do teplého rána.

Na náladě jí ještě přidalo, že venku svítilo sluníčko a ptáci na parapetu si pozpěvovali. Co by jí dneska mohlo zkazit náladu? Nic.

Spokojeně oddechla.

Ranní hygienu a úpravu zvládla během čtvrt hodiny. Nikdy nepřestane děkovat za to, že existují kouzla a že zrovna ona měla to štěstí a stala se kouzelníkem… Vlastně čarodějkou. A taky, že znala Hermionu Grangerovou, která znala zřejmě úplně všechna kouzla na světě.

 

Otevřela šatník, rozhodnutá, že ode dneška končí s výstřihy a rozparky, dokud bude pracovat v jedné kanceláři s Malfoyem. Jestli si ještě něco dovolí, prokleje ho. Nebo hůř, zajistí, aby mu vyrašilo akné po celém těle a stal se z něj ohyzdný pitomec.

Vytáhla nové džíny a bavlněné bílé triko a k tomu sako. Svázala si vlasy do ohonu a vykročila do kuchyně, aby připravila svému novému spolubydlícímu dobrou snídani.

 

Větším překvapením, než to, že Remus Lupin už byl dávno v kuchyni, pro ni bylo, že tam nebyl sám.

Od stolu se na něj usmívaly dvě hlavy. Prošedivělá hlava vlkodlaka ukázala ke stolu, na kterém byla hromada pochoutek. Harry se usmála.

Druhá rudě zářící hlava mu prozradila, že Hermiona je zřejmě asi zase zaneprázdněná.

 

„Ahoj Rone,“ usmála se upřímně na svého nejlepšího kamaráda a byla ráda, že ho zase znovu vidí.

„Ahoj Harry,“ hryzl Weasley do čerstvě opečeného toastu a podal z kuchyňské linky hrnek, který položil před Harry. „Kafe,“ podotknul ještě a přisunul k ní cukr a mléko.

„Hermiona je kde?“ začala nenucenou konverzaci, šťastná, že po ránu vidí zase tolik lidí, které má ráda.

„V noci měli pohotovost, od tří od rána nebyla doma a přijde asi zase až pozdě večer. Mají v práci strašné potíže. Vypukla jim tam nějaká nákaza a nikdo neví, jak se šíří a co ji vlastně způsobuje… Eh... Nemluvme o tom, mám docela hlad.“

„Tak ses rozhodl, že se přijdeš nasnídat ke mně a vyžrat mi spižírnu,“ dodala brunetka pobaveně a podala si misku s ovesnou kaší.

„Tak nějak, kámo, u nás je to jako u vyjezeného krámku, Hermiona nebyla už asi týden nakoupit…“ vzdychl odevzdaně a Harry pokrčila zaraženě obočí.

„Takže ty nejsi schopný si zajít do obchodu pro jídlo?“

Ron evidentně ztuhl a se zvědavostí v očích se na Harriet podíval.

Remus celý dialog pobaveně pozoroval a čekal, jak se vyvine. Sledoval, jak černovlasá dívka krčí nesouhlasně obočím a snad i pohoršeně otevírá ústa.

„Já? To je Herm…“

„…Hermionina práce?“ skočila mu do řeči. „Chceš snad říct, že to je ženská práce? Jsi líný si zajít něco koupit? Hermiona není povinná se o tebe starat, nejsi její dítě, jsi její partner, jsi snad nesvéprávný?“ nadhodila rozhořčeně a Ronaldovi z úst vypadl poslední kousek toastu, jak na ni zaraženě hleděl.

„Co to proboha říkáš?“ nechápal, co to do ní vjelo. V jednu chvíli věnoval své _kamarádce_ až vyděšený výraz.

 

Harry hleděla do těch modrých očí, ve kterých se odrážela tupá nevědomost. A Harriet to celé došlo. To je přece Ron pařez Weasley, je to kluk a ona je teď – holka!

 

„Sakra, ze mě snad ještě bude feministka!“ bouchla pěstí do stolu, až se jí z hrnku vylila značná část kávy. Podívala se na kamaráda s omluvou v očích. „Promiň, já za to nemůžu, nějak mi to leze na mozek. Být ženská… To je pěkný kříž!“

 

A jako v pravou chvíli přišlo vysvobození. Zda by se to v jejím případě tak dalo nazývat.

Z chodby se ozval pohyb a někdo přicestoval krbem.

 

V ten moment dívka zahnala vtíravou myšlenku o tom, jak si všichni dovolují cestovat přes její krb jako by byla nějaké středisko pro beznadějné případy, a ani se nepokusí získat její povolení a očividně si ho berou, kdo ví odkud. Měla by si nechat zablokovat krb na nějaké složité heslo, když dokázal každý přejít přes její aktivační alarm jako by to nebylo nic.

Ale slušnost je snad slušnost, ne?

 

Harry vylezla z kuchyně, nakoukla do předsíně a zůstala strnule stát, jako by hleděla na přízrak z hlubin. Zvýšil se jí tep a při nádechu se mírně zakuckala.

Postava přišla blíž k ní, vědoucně a zároveň škodolibě se zakřenila. Neměla vůbec v plánu se omluvit za to, že tak vpadla do jejího soukromí a vyrušila ji při snídani.

 

„Nenamáhej se, Evansová, já půjdu dál tak jako tak!“ jeho výmluvou v tuto chvíli bylo hlavně to, že jako její nový kolega měl automaticky k jejímu krbu přístup i s alarmem, což Harry pochopitelně nedošlo, ale dávalo to smysl.

Zřejmě ji Pastorek obešel, aniž by se zmínil. Kdo ví, jestli zapomněl, nebo ji tím chtěl vytrestat. Každopádně mít ve svém baráku Draca Malfoye nebyl nikdy sen, který by si musela nutně plnit.

„Malfoyi!“ osopila se na něj a dala ruce v bok.

„Tady bydlíš? Teda… Nevypadá to tu zrovna přítulně, kdy ses prosím tě nastěhovala, včera?“ rozhlížel se kolem sebe a uviděl na zemi ležet bokem ještě nějaké nerozbalené krabice, jako by tu snad Harry Potter nikdy natrvalo nebydlel a nastěhoval se teprve před svou nehodou.

Nikdy nebyl moc na vybalování, a když něco potřeboval, prostě si to našel.

„Co tu chceš, Malfoyi?!“ přešla jeho kritiku bez jediné grimasy.

„Teda ale… Řeknu ti, Potty, najít tvoji adresu, to bych dostal dřív audienci u britské královny,“ odfrknul si znechuceně. „Ještě, že je ta pomatená sekretářka ministra tak vstřícná husa.“

Harry stiskla pevně čelist a zamračila se, takže žádný Pastorek. Bude muset s tou _husou_ pak hodit rozhodně řeč.

Malfoy udělal několik kroků, zatímco míjel znepokojenou Harriet. Vstoupil do kuchyně a padl mu pohled na Weasleyho, jak do sebe něco nechutně cpe.

„Tomu říkám způsoby stolování, Weasley. Aaa promiň, já zapomněl, ty na to nejsi zvyklý, vy jste doma vždycky na snídani olizovali známky.“

„Tak dost!“ ozvala se autoritativně majitelka domu a zadržela rudnoucího Rona, aby to nechal na ní. „Co chceš, proč si přišel, Malfoyi!“

„Nevěděl jsem, jestli přijdeš do práce. Očividně slabý nervy,“ zdvihl koutek úst ve slabém posměšku, „mám pro tebe novinku, Potty. Jedenácté přikázání zní - _mně neunikneš_! Našel jsem tě,“ prohloubil hlas, až to znělo zlotřile svůdně. Snad to byl záměr.

„Dneska bych do práce šla.“

„Výborně, ale když už jsem tady,“ ukázal lejstro, které držel v pravici, „tak s tebou chci mluvit.“

„Tak mluv!“

„Mezi čtyřma očima, je to bystrozorská záležitost, nic pro oči… Hmm… Odepsanejch vlkodlaků a neschopných nuzáků.“

„Drž hubu, Malfoyi!“ tentokrát už od stolu vyletěl Ron a bylo mu naprosto jedno, že málem převrátil stůl a sním i všechno jídlo a nádobí.

„Ty ignorante, uvědom si, že nejsi doma mezi svýma arogantníma a bezpáteřníma příbuznýma!“ z Harrietiných očí sršely pomyslné blesky a vypadala jako právě vypuštěná mantichora.

Znechuceně si blonďáka prohlédla a ukázala prstem na konec chodby, kde byly dveře. „Běž tam a počkej tam na mě. Jestli si něco dovolíš, nepřej si mě.“

 

Poslala ho do své pracovny, kterou v posledních týdnech stejně málokdy využívala, protože většinou studovala složky z případů v křesle v obýváku nebo v kuchyni u stolu, když snídala.

Draco Malfoy nahodil povýšený výraz a jako by snad ani nic neřekl, s relativně klidným svědomím a pobaveným zadostiučiněním se obrátil vzad a odešel do místnosti, kam ho právě poslala. Bylo to tak úslužné, až to vyvádělo Harry z míry.

 

Když za ním klaply dveře, Harriet se obrátila na své přátele, „Omlouvám se, je to pitomec. Ale musím s ním spolupracovat, omluvte mě na moment, budu se snažit to co nejrychleji vyřešit, za půl hodiny mám být v práci.“

„To je v pořádku, Harry,“ promluvil poprvé za celou dobu Remus a přidržoval přitom vzteklého Rona, aby se uklidnil, očividně s ním vůbec Malfoyova urážka nehnula. Byl na podobné zvyklý.

„My to tu zvládneme, vyřiď si, co musíš, já Rona uklidním.“

„Díky Remusi,“ věděla, že na něj se může spolehnout, takže se rovnou vydala do toho víru krutosti, výsměchu, snobských pohledů a sexy zadku.

_Cože?!_

 

 

***

 

 

„Co bylo tak zatraceně důležité, že to nesneslo odklad, Malfoyi?“ to už otvírala dveře do své pracovny a uviděla mladíka, jak sedí za jejím stolem v křesle a znuděně si prohlíží nehty na rukou.

Nedal vůbec najevo, že by zachytil její pohled a už vůbec, že by vnímal její přítomnost, jen si dál prohlížel své aristokratické lazebníky upravené nehty a z hrdla mu vyšel jakýsi tlumený neidentifikovatelný pohrdavý pazvuk.

Poté zvedl od své dokonalosti zrak a stříbrnými hlubinami vyhledal ty zelené duhovky, na chvíli se do nich vpíjel a čekal nějakou odezvu, ale Evansová evidentně nehodlala očima uhnout a nechat tak znát svou špatně ukrývanou nervozitu.

 

Draco vstal, nepřerušoval oční kontakt. Bylo vidět, že Harriet znervózněla ještě o něco víc, protože se jí začaly mírně třást konečky prstů, čehož by si obyčejný smrtelník nevšiml, ne však všímavý Malfoy, který už má s ženami a jejich reakcemi mnoho zkušeností.

Vhodil na stůl složku a rozevřel ji.

 

Harriet přistoupila blíž ke stolu a sklopila zrak ke složce ležící přímo před ní. Zatímco marně hledala, čím ji asi Malfoy chtěl oslnit, blonďák se jako lovec blížil ke své kořisti, obkročil tiše stůl a během chvilky, aniž by to postřehla, se ocitl přímo za jejími zády a nečekaně se na ni natiskl, na tváři maje více než výmluvný výraz. Šedé oči se leskly pobavením, rty se vlnily ve jménu výzvy a ruce obemknuly její pas.

Tohle všechno by mohla vidět přímo, kdyby k němu však nebyla zády.

 

Ucítila na svém těle teplo, které tam nemělo být.

Černovlasá dívka nadskočila, a snažila se na Draca otočit s hněvivým pohledem, on jí to však nedovolil a jako by vlastně nic neudělal, ruce, které se tak otřely o její bok, náhle postupovaly dál kolem jejího těla, až se jejich ukazováčky na něčem zabodly. Mířily na dvě fotografie, které ležely vedle sebe a vypadaly nevinně. Tedy za předpokladu, že by si odmysleli jejich obsah, neboť na nich byly dvě ztuhlé a bledé mrtvoly.

Ukazováčky se zabodly přímo do jejich středu.  Nezasvěcenému pozorovateli by nepřišlo nijak zvláštní to, na co ukazují, ale Harriet najednou přepnula do profesionálního módu a přestala vnímat Malfoye tisknoucího se na ni zezadu. Sklonila víc zrak, aby si lépe prohlédla, na co se to vlastně dívá.

 

„Tady,“ zašeptal Zmijozelák svůdně s nízce položeným hlasem, přičemž se jeho horký dech otřel o špičku jejího ucha.

 

Harry chvilku mlčela, i když se její tělo lehce otřáslo, přesto stále sledovala fotografie. Pak se jimi prodírala dál, podávala si do rukou další a další. Bylo jich desítky a na všech uviděla ten stejný usvědčující důkaz.

 

Čím dál rychleji střídala fotografii za fotografií, aby se přesvědčila, že to opravdu do sebe zapadá stejně. Nevěřila vlastním očím. Na některých fotkách to bylo sice nepatrné a na některých by to nebylo jinak vidět, kdyby je Draco neočaroval, ale bylo tomu tak.

Málem se chtěla dlaní praštit do čela za to, jak si toho mohla nevšimnout a jak na to musel přijít až Malfoy sám.

Takovou dobu to měli celé před očima a ignorovali to. Takových týdnů se hrabala v těch lejstrech a tyhle detaily jí stále unikaly.

Hrdost a samotné sebevědomí v jejím hrudníku udělali dvojitý kolenotoč, a hrubě si odkašlala. Uvědomila si, že dlaně na jejím pase stále zahřívají její boky, ale byla příliš zaměstnaná tím, co právě zjistila.

 

„Ten hajzl! On si je podepisuje!“

„Ano a všimla sis ještě něčeho?“ nepatrně poukázal Draco na další skutečnost.

„Že ten znak, který jim evidentně vpaluje do kůže, vpaluje do míst, kam se nedívá ani patolog. Podívej… Tady je to v podpaží. Tady pod kolenem, tady to vypadá, když si to očaroval, jako by to snad měl… Eh... Fuj… Na konečníku?“

Draco Malfoy se hlasitě rozesmál: „Zřejmě.“

„A tady,“ pokračovala Harriet a znovu do fotografie zapíchla ukazováček. „Mezi vlasy, normálně to není vidět, ale takhle… Co to asi znamená? Nějaký piktogram?“

„Musí to jít rozluštit. Je to podpis ve formě obrazce. Teď už nezjistíme, kdo je jeho autorem, protože je příliš pozdě na to, abychom na ty tuhé nebožtíky použili identifikační formuli, ale…“

„…ale až se stane další vražda, tak ho máme!“

„Ty nemáš tu hlavu jen na klobouky, zlatíčko,“ podotknul usměvavě Malfoy.

A ve stejný moment Harry zaklapla složky a skrze zuby procedila „Dej ze mě ty svý pracky, Malfoyi!“

Snažila se ho setřást ze svého těla, ale on se zdál být až příliš pobavený celou situací a záměrně se k ní přivinul ještě víc.

„Nebo co? Co mi uděláš? Zapíchneš mě pilníkem na nehty?“ Draco očekával spršku nadávek a peprných vulgárních přízvisek, to, co však poté přišlo, ho uvedlo do stavu, kdy přestal vnímat, co se to vlastně děje. S výrazem plným nepochopení se sotva stihl nadechnout.

 

Namísto nadávek se v rozporu se vším, co Harry kdy tvrdila, k němu přivinula a jemně se otřela rty o ty jeho. Následovalo gesto rukou, kdy své svými prsty doputovala od Dracovy dlaně, přes loket a paži, a zastavila se až za jeho krkem. Draco si rozhodně tuhle její iniciativu nechal líbit a nestěžoval si. Spokojeně zamručel v očekávané muchlovačce.

 

A pak se to seběhlo až příliš rychle. Ucítil, jak se tvrdé koleno tupě a s obrovskou vervou setkalo s jeho nechráněným rozkrokem a tělem mu projela neskutečná bolest.

Jakmile se dostal ze sevření té dračice, svalil se skrčený přímo k zemi. Za zvuky, které začal vydávat, by se nestydělo ani stádo kentaurů nahánějících Dolores Umbridgeovou.

 

„Máš pravdu, možná, že příště použiju ten pilník, asi bych cítila větší zadostiučinění, ale zapomínáš stále na jednu věc. Máš jisté hodně bolestivé místo, o kterém vím, jak zasraně bolí, Malfoyi. A které já mimochodem už žel Merlinovi nemám,“ zdvihla na důkaz své výhry jeden koutek úst nahoru a vyšla do dveří.

Mezi futry se ještě zastavila. „Nebo díky Merlinovi? Bolí to, co? Počkám na tebe v kanceláři, Romeo.“

 

Zaklapla za sebou dveře.

Ještě se odešla za svými přáteli rozloučit, a pak se přes letaxovou síť přesunula přímo na ministerstvo kouzel.

 

 

***

 

 

Když vstoupila ke svému stolu, všimla si, že na něm je něco v nepořádku.

Až se vrátí Malfoy, pořádně mu nakope zadek za to, že jí na stole udělal takový bordel, protože pokud si dovolil už i tohle a hrabal se jí v osobních věcech, tak to už jen tak nepřejde jako všechny ty trapné narážky na její osobu. Idiot.

 

Po půl hodině se milostivý pán ráčil konečně dostavit. Ve tváři měl neidentifikovatelný výraz, ale Harry věděla, co za ním skrývá.

Nikdy by nepřiznal porážku a nikdy by se nenechal takovým způsobem ponížit. Dost těžce nesl, že s ním někdo dokázal zamést a už vůbec se o svém ponížení nehodlal dál bavit. Chtěl ho smést takříkajíc ze stolu, jako by se to vůbec nestalo. Pokoušel tvářit neutrálně a Harry ten výraz už stihla poznat za tu dobu, co se znali. Na to ho Harry už moc dobře poznala i ve škole, holt některé zvyky se nemění.

 

Byl to jen manipulativní, sebestředný a do sebe zahleděný rozmazlený egoista, který si myslí, že dostane vše, po čem zatouží. Malfoy přece nedělá chyby, Malfoy se neomlouvá a už vůbec se necítí provinile, natož aby vůbec cítil… Cokoliv, kromě chtíče, pocitu nadvlády a vítězství.

 

„Můžeš mi laskavě vysvětlit, cos dělal u mě na stole?!“

„Cože?“ ozval se podrážděně blonďák a propíchl černovlásku ledovým pohledem. „Já jsem na tvém stole vůbec nebyl, nevíš, co bych tam dělal?“

„Jak já mám vědět, jaké máš myšlenkové pochody? Raději je ani nechci znát. Možná si hledal něco, čím bys mě zkompromitoval nebo dostal nebo co já vím, o co se to pokoušíš. Něco, čím bys oslnil lidi kolem sebe. Znám tě moc dobře, Malfoyi, jsi prevít a neznáš hranice…“

„Jak ti mám u Salazara říct, že jsem na tvém stole vůbec nebyl?! Jsi paranoidní, Potty!“

„Tak mi vysvětli, jak je možné, že tu mám takový bordel?“

Draco se na chvíli zarazil a jeho výraz nerudnosti se náhle proměnil na mírné zděšení. „No moment. Tys ho tu předtím neměla?“

„Ani náhodou,“ odsekla nakvašeně dívka a dala ruce v bok.

„Sakra!“ obrátil se ke svému stolu a začal na něm hledat nějaké zvláštnosti a anomálie.

Pak zcela nekompromisně prohlásil: „Někdo tu byl! Někdo tu byl a něco hledal!“

 

Chladně ocelový a brčálový pohled se ve vteřině střetly, ve vzájemném a dost nepříjemném poznání.


	12. 12. Pokoj č. 12

 „Cože?“ zareagovala ihned Harriet a vůbec nepochybovala o tom, že slova jejího kolegy jsou pravdivá. „Jak to víš? Jak si to poznal?“

„Voda,“ ukázal na stůl zrovna čerstvě přetřený zřejmě nějakou hadrou navlhčenou vodou. „Někdo se snažil setřít otisky prstů.“

„Proč by to dělal tak mudlovským způsobem. Vždyť mu muselo být jasné, že takhle to bude hned poznat!“ opáčila nechápavě dívka a zalovila prsty ve vlasech.

 

Draco Malfoy se na chvíli zamyslel a snažil se přijít na to, jakému _nepříteli_ asi čelí.

 

„Buďto to byl opravdu někdo hloupý nebo zatraceně chytrý a tohle je jen další past. Snaží se nás zmást. Třeba chce, abychom o něm věděli. Ale ne, abychom ho našli. Hraje si s námi. Každopádně tu byl a při té příležitosti prohledal, co se dalo. Moje složky. Nenechal jsem v takovém úhlu. Nebo po sobě nechtěl nechat magické stopy, daly by se vyhledat.“

 

Harriet propustila uzdu vlastní představivosti. „Nebo to mohl být nějaký moták, ale co by dělal na ministerstvu a proč by… To by nemohla být tatáž osoba, ten šmejd si je podepisuje, možná komplic? Nebo kouzelník, co nezná kouzlo na odstraňování otisků a zahlazení stop bez zbytkové magie. Myslíš, že by to mohl být nějaký amatér?“

„Taky možnost, ale amatér? To těžko, jinak by mu to tak dlouho neprocházelo a neutíkal by nám ty dlouhé měsíce,“ zatvářil se aristokrat vážně. „Otázkou ale teď je, co tu hledal nebo proč tu byl. A jestli to byl on nebo jestli, jak říkáš, nemá komplice.“

„Určitě chce vědět, jak daleko jsme pokročili. Nebo chce zkonfiskovat nějaké důkazy.“

 

Najednou se Dracovi v hlavě rozsvítilo a otočil se ke své tabuli s poznámkami.

Stihl přečíst první tři odrážky, v nich stálo: _piktogramy na těle mrtvol_ , _identifikační formule_ , _márnice okrsek osm_ , než pocítil po celém těle jakési mravenčení. Hned na to jakousi nepříjemnou malátnost. Svět mu před očima zčernal, zkrátil se mu dech, slyšel každý úder svého srdce, a jako pytel brambor se sklátil k zemi, aniž by měl nadvládu nad svým vlastním tělem.

Pohltilo ho černočerné bezvědomí.

 

 

„Malfoyi! Malfoyi!“ přiběhla k němu rychle Harry a klekla si k bezvládnému tělu. Zatřásla s ním. Nic se nedělo, nereagoval ani na oslovení, ani na dotek. Prsty nahmatala sotva znatatelný puls pod krkem. „Pomoc! Pomoc!“ začala křičet z plna hrdla.

 

Po pár minutách k ní konečně někdo doběhl, když hůlkou rozrazila dveře a vyslala na chodbu rudě rozžhavenou světlici, která obklopila celé prostory.

Do kanceláře vběhl kolega z o kus vzdálenější místnosti. Taky bystrozor.

 

Harry mu vyděšeně pohlédla do tváře a s nefalšovanou hysterií v hlase zakřičela: „Zajděte pro nějakého léčitele, zaletaxujte k Mungovi. Draco Malfoy… On… Proboha,“ sklonila se blíž k němu a všimla si, že jeho hrudník se přestal vzdouvat. „On nedýchá!“

 

 

***

 

 

Trvalo to snad věčnost, než se někdo od Svatého Munga rozhodl s ní prohodit slovo. Dělali, jako by tam právě nebyla, jako by byla snad vzduch.

 

„Promiňte,“ snažila se už po několikáté zastavit nějakého léčitele v hábitu v barvě citrónu. „Promiňte,“ zopakovala znovu hlasitěji, když se nezastavil a dál ji ignoroval.

 

Léčitel se na ni ohlédl.

„Jak je na tom Draco Malfoy, prosím? Jsem tu bezmála několik hodin a stále mi nikdo nic neřekl!“

Zamračila se, aby dala najevo svou nevoli a podrážděnost. V jejím hlase byly jasně znát obavy a snad i strach.

Ano. Právě chvíle jako je tato člověku umožňují si uvědomit, jak se ve skutečnosti cítí. Tyto chvíle samotnému člověku o něm něco prozradí. A právě tato chvíle Harriet umožnila, aby pochopila, že svět bez Draca Malfoye by byl prázdný a suchý.

Skoro by se nad tím uvědoměním zasmála, kdyby se všechno tak nepodělalo. Ale uvědomila si, že by jí chyběly ty jeho věčně pichlavé poznámky, jeho arogance a ano, musela si to přiznat, i jeho humor. Byť někdy nevhodný. Možná i ta odhodlanost dosáhnout všeho, čeho chce.

Svět bez Draca Malfoye by už nebyl takový bohatý jako dřív.

Její vědomí jí našeptávalo, že toho arogantního blbečka má vlastně docela ráda a někdy se jí s ním i dobře spolupracovalo, pokud se nenavážel přímo do ní nebo do jejích přátel.

 

„Vy jste z rodiny?“ otázal se přihlouple léčitel a vyrušil ji tak z jejího sebezpytujícího rozjímání.

„Ne, já jsem ho…“

„Pak je mi líto,“ skočil jí znovu do řeči. „Ale máme povolení informace o pacientech sdělovat jen členům rodiny a nejbližším přátelům,“ otočil se na podpatku a nedal ani možnost brunetce poznamenat, že ona v jistém směru je jeho nejbližší přítelkyně.

No, dalo by se to tak říct, že?

Otočil se, v mžiku oka byl pryč a Harriet tam zůstala stát ještě víc nasupená než doposud.

 

Jak má u Nebelvírových fusaklí zjistit, co s Malfoyem je?

Není snad mrtvý, že ne? Vypadal opravdu zle. Byl bledý, neměl skoro žádný puls a pak… Pak najednou přestal dýchat.

To ten zmetek, co má co dočinění s těmi vraždami. To on za to může. Přišel si občíhnout situaci. Přišel slídit a hledal důkazy. A prokletí, které bylo v tomto případě zřejmé, se opět aktivovalo, protože oba dva už byli v případu velice blízko na stopě.

Proč se tedy něco nestalo i jí?

Proč se to dotklo jen Draca?

Proč?

Protože to on na to přišel? To Draco si těch piktogramů všiml. To on přišel na to, že se příště už bude dát zjistit, kdo je vrahem a bude jen otázkou času, než ho vypátrají.

 

Nemohla tomu uvěřit, ale byla k smrti vyděšená.

Co když jí záměrně zatajují, co s ním je. Co když už není? Co když opravdu umřel?

Co se mu jen stalo?

Co to prokletí způsobilo? Pastorek přece říkal, že ve většině případů u bystrozorů způsobila dračí spalničky nebo něco podobného, co se dalo během pár týdnů vyléčit. Potom tedy nezbývalo, než si myslet, že všichni předešlí jejich předchůdci, kteří měli případ na starost, nebyli ještě tak daleko. Možná jim pod ruku přišlo pár nevinných důkazů a tím pádem ještě nebyli tak blízko u cíle.

 

Hlavou jí vířilo tolik myšlenek. Byla nervózní a stále očekávala jen to nejhorší.

 

 

„Promiňte,“ vytrhla ji znovu z přemýšlení přítomnost ošetřovatelky, která procházela kolem. Musela to zjistit, za každou cenu. Ošetřovatelka ji zřejmě neslyšela, a tak se znovu ozvala. „Promiňte, slečno ošetřovatelko,“ oslovila vcelku mladou dívku.

Ta se zastavila, věnovala jí pohled a mile se usmála.

„Omlouvám se, jestli vás ruším. Ale jsem už bezradná. Jsem tady už několik hodin a stále nevím, jak na tom je můj… Eh… Snoubenec,“ pokusila se o milosrdnou lež, která pro ni mohla znamenat klíč k otevření dveří, za nimiž se skrývaly informace, které tolik chtěla získat. „Všichni kolem mě ignorují a já už nevím, co mám dělat.“

„Jistěže, chápu vás. Váš snoubenec, o koho přesně jde? Jaké je jeho jméno?“ rozevřela nemocniční desky, v nichž měla schovaných několik lejster.

 

Konečně. Konečně někdo, kdo jí byl ochotný pomoci.

„Draco Malfoy, přivezli ho sem s neidentifikovatelným poraněním. Trvalé poškození způsobené zaklínadly. On je… Bystrozor,“ mnula si nervózně prsty a snažila se vypadat jako vyděšená budoucí nevěsta, která trne strachy nad životem svého milovaného.

„Malfoy, Malfoy… Aaano, tady ho mám. Draco Malfoy, číslo sto třicet dva. Pojďte za mnou, najdu vám jeho složku,“ vybídla Harriet a táhla ji přes celé poschodí až k pultu, kde probíhal příjem pacientů a návštěv. Hned naproti výtahu.

 

Harry se opřela o pult a vyčkávala, uvnitř ji svíraly prapodivné pocity úzkosti. Srdce měl snad arytmii a opravdu se bála, že se dozví něco, co nechce. Prosila ve skrytu nejmocnějšího Merlina, aby nedopustil to, z čeho měla hrůzu. Aby byl Draco Malfoy živý a aby se uzdravil.

 

Nedokázala si představit, že by ho už nikdy neměla vidět. Že by měla chodit do té prázdné kanceláře sama a že by tak ztratila i pracovního partnera. Musela přiznat, že Malfoy je dobrý partner. Dosáhl mnoha výsledků a ať už byl jakkoliv nepříjemný, byl to prostě Malfoy. Ten Malfoy, který jejímu životu dodával adrenalin.

Už od školy. Její protějšek, rival, sok, nepřítel, byl výzva, byl všechno a ona ho ve svém životě chtěla mít i dál. Kdo by jí pak tolik znepříjemňoval život? Kdo by ji vytrhával z té denní všednosti a šedosti. Kdo by jí neustále zvedal tlak trapnými poznámkami a pokusy o jakési svedení?

Ne, on musí žít!

 

„Ano,“ vytáhla ošetřovatelka složku, „tady je, už ji mám.“

Zelené oči ožily a byla v nich ryzí soustředěnost.

„Draco Malfoy. Je mi líto, co vám teď řeknu, nebude to pro vás nic lehkého, ale asi byste se měla posadit,“ vyšla zpoza pultu a rukou naznačila na židle u zdi.

„Ne,“ zvýšila Harriet Evansová zničeně hlas, který se jí zlomil. „On je mrtvý!?“

Téměř všichni v chodbě se po ní otočili. Šlo na nich však vidět, že s ní soucítí, protože se nezdáli být nijak pohoršení. Lítostivé zraky ji mapovaly, ale jí to bylo naprosto jedno.

„Uklidněte se, prosím,“ snažila se ji utěšit dívka, ale Harry vyletěla ještě víc z kůže.

„Uklidnit se? Jak to myslíte? Jak byste se uklidnila, kdyby váš snoubenec byl…“ nemohla to slovo ani znovu říct. Ne, nemohla. Nešlo to. Kdyby to řekla, bylo by to už definitivní a ona nechtěla, aby to bylo definitivní. Nemohla tomu uvěřit, nemohla to přijmout. To zkrátka nemohlo být možné.

Draco, on… Byl občas docela fajn. Oči jí zvlhly a sama překvapená návalem těch pocitů se rozeštkala. U všech svatých duchů, co bude dělat bez zatraceného Draca Malfoye?

Dívka se znovu mile usmála. „On ale není mrtvý, madam!“

„Cože?“

„Nechte mě prosím domluvit. Ne, není mrtvý,“ pokračovala. „Ale je ve velmi vážném stavu. Léčitelé jeho stav sice stabilizovali, ale pohybuje se na hranici. Je vysoké riziko, že nepřežije bez následků. Zdá se, že něco poškodilo jeho centrální nervovou soustavu. Nemůže dýchat samostatně, je částečně paralyzovaný. Jeho mozkové synapse pracují jen z části, oproti běžnému normálu. Udělali jsme, co bylo v našich silách, abychom sehnali podpůrná zařízení. Kouzla nechtěla působit, byli jsme nuceni použít mudlovskou technologii a obrátit se na běžnou medicínu.“

 

Harry zakroutila chápavě hlavou, ale prsty na rukou se jí stejně dál lehce třásly.

 

„Trochu mě zaráží, že vás nikdo nekontaktoval,“ pokývala na okamžik hlavou do strany, a pak rychle zamrkala a zase se vrátila k tématu. „Nicméně museli jsme tedy sáhnout i do mudlovských prostředků, nebyla jiná možnost. Napíchli jsme intravenózně infuzi. Je napojený na dýchacím přístroji a EKG, monitorujeme mu životní funkce.

Možná je jen otázkou času, kdy se jeho organismus zhroutí. Léčitelé to nedokáží přesně odhadnout. Neví, co způsobilo takový zvrat. Vy jste údajně říkala, že to bylo nějaké prokletí… Kletba… Ale nedá se to s určitostí zjistit. V mysli pana Malfoye je jakási bariéra a ani školení nitrozpytci nejsou schopní zjistit nic konkrétnějšího,“ ukončila svůj vyčerpávající monolog.

 

Harry stála zaraženě a nohy ji sotva nesly. „Takže tím chcete říct, že je teď závislý na všech těch přístrojích a pokud se to nezlepší nebo nezjistíte příčinu, tak umře?“

„Je mi to líto, slečno, je to možný scénář, zatím se nám nepodařilo najít jinou možnost. Děláme, co můžeme.“

„Já vím,“ přitakala dutě Harriet a snažila se zaplašit další slzy, které se jí draly do očí, aniž by chápala vlastně proč.

Malfoy jí přece nebyl nikdy nijak blízký. Neměla potřebu se kvůli němu takhle cítit. Neznamenal pro ni to, co třeba Ron, Hermiona nebo Remus. Nikdy mezi nimi nebyl hlubší vztah než kolegiální a i ten skřípal. Pokud nepočítala ty jeho pokusné excesy jak ji svést. Ale jinak byli pouze pracovní partneři a ve škole se dokonce do krve nesnášeli a dělali si naschvály.

Tak proč je to teď tak zvláštní?

 

 „Můžu ho vidět?“ optala se po chvilce zamyšlení.

„Jistěže,“ mladá ošetřovatelka se snažila být vstřícná a ponoukala ji, aby nevěšela hlavu. Že nic není ještě ztraceno, i když se to tak může jevit, denně se stávají zázraky. Jejich nemocnice je přece nejlepší v Británii a udělají cokoliv, aby Draca uzdravili. „Je na pokoji dvanáct.“

„Děkuji,“ opáčila Harry hluše.

 

Nečekala ani minutu a ihned se vydala hledat zmíněný pokoj.

 

 

***

 

 

Draco měl pokoj sám pro sebe, a když vcházela, všimla si, že přede dveřmi stojí jeden z jejích kolegů z oddělení bystrozorů.

 

„Kevin Hokkins? Co tu děláte?“

„Slečna Evansová, nemýlím-li se?“

„Ano, to jsem já.“

„Poslal mě ministr. Je jasné, že na Draca Malfoye má někdo zálusk a všichni na oddělení ví, o co se jedná, tak nás pověřil, abychom to tu zajistili, a aby se nikdo nepovolaný k němu nedostal. Znáte to, magicky zabezpečit, aby atentátník nemohl třeba dokončit, co začal. Nastavuju zatím alarm. Od Munga už máme taky povolení.“

„Ano, taky jsem na to myslela a chtěla něco podobného udělat. Je výborné, že na to myslí i jiní. Děkuju vám i za něj.“

„Jdete dovnitř?“ zeptal se muž s hnědými vlasy ve středních letech. Možná to kdysi mohl být jeden ze spolužáků Harryho otce.

„Ano, chci ho vidět.“

„Není to zrovna příjemný pohled, to vám řeknu, slečno,“ mávnul ještě jednou hůlkou, načež ji zastrčil do hábitu. „Tak hotovo. Tak hodně štěstí, slečno Evansová.“

„Děkuji, pane Hokkinsi. Nashledanou.“

 

 

Kevin Hokkins měl pravdu.

Když Harriet vstoupila do pokoje, málem se nedokázala pohnout, jak ji všechny ty hadičky, dráty a monitory vyděsily.

Když to před chvílí ošetřovatelka popisovala, nepůsobilo to až tolik příšerně jako teď, když to všechno _harampádí_ kolem mohla vidět a vlastní oči. Skutečnost udeřila přímo do středu jejích zad a skoro jí vyrazila dech.

 

Bledý Draco ležel v posteli s bílým povlečením. Ústy mu procházela průhledná trubička velká průměrem asi jako vlašský ořech. U postele stál monitor, který sledoval, jaké má jeho srdce ozvy. Na monitoru se objevovaly neonové sinusoidy a grafy.

Byl to příšerně skličující pohled.

 

Nikdy v životě ještě neviděla Draca Malfoye podobně bezmocného. On, ten člověk, který vždy dosáhl všeho, čeho si zamanul. Ten člověk, co byl vždy nad věcí a který působil arogantně a sebestředně. Ten člověk, který překypoval takovou energií a sílou.

Bylo to neuvěřitelné. Syrově depresivní a vytvářelo jí to kdesi na dně žaludku tíživý uzel, který se odmítal rozmotat.

 

Dotkla se jeho bledé ruky a šokovaně zase ustoupila v momentě, kdy se dotkla jeho kůže. Byl tak nepřirozeně ledový, jako by byl vážně mrtvý.

„Draco,“ zašeptala hněvivě. „Já toho hajzla, co ti to udělal, najdu. Ty se uzdravíš a společně ho pošleme do Azkabanu!“

 


	13. 13. Pátek třináctého

Dnes byl pátek. Pátek, to totiž už něco znamenalo.

Nejenže Harry musela zase navštívit Snapea, ale ke všemu nebyl jen tak ledajaký pátek. Byl totiž pátek třináctého a to nikdy nevěstilo nic dobrého. Zvlášť, když jste o pátku třináctého museli ke Snapeovi. Pekelná kombinace.

 

Hned po ránu Harry málem zapomněla doma hůlku, když odcházela do práce.

A v práci? Tam to bylo ještě horší. Tedy, dalo-li by se říct, asi snad nejhorší. Rozhodně nejhorší.

Vítejte v pekle Harriet Evansové.

 

V jednu chvíli jí ministr převrátil naruby celý den, vlastně kdyby jenom den. Hlasitě zaklela, protože ji čekal další ne zrovna slibně vyhlížející úkol.

V jednu chvíli se pokoušela sama sebe přesvědčit o tom, že je přece na podobné jobovky zvyklá a tyhle úkoly by ji už neměly vyvést z rovnováhy. Přeci jen v poslední době dostávala právě jen takové, které jí příliš nevoněly. A jako zkušená bystrozorka věděla, že by takříkajíc měla držet hubu a krok a že ani neměla moc nárok si stěžovat.

Byla to práce jako jakákoliv jiná.

 

Tak už to holt na ministerstvu chodilo, a kdyby nebyl Kingsley Pastorek Harrietin přítel a kdyby si ho nevážila, asi by to brala jako větší křivdu. Za dob Korneliuse Popletala nebo Rufuse Brouska by si ani vzdáleně nepředstavila, že by tady jednou po jejich boku měla pracovat. Protože buď by to dopadlo vraždou, nebo sebevraždou.

Tím spíš ji poté volba nového ministra potěšila.

 

 

***

 

 

„Posaď se, Harry,“ vybídl ji, když se na žádost v oběžníku dostavila do jeho kanceláře.

Plné temné rty se roztáhly v úsměvu, který dívce způsoboval nepěkné mravenčení za krkem.

Černé oči se jí zabodly do tváře a i přes celé to přespříliš okatě milé vystupování v kostech cítila, že tohle nebude jen nějaká prosbička nebo ledajaké oznámení. Ve vzduchu, který by se dal krájet, byl cítit obrovský zvrat.

„Nebudu to zdržovat, protože tohle je docela zásadní věc a jedná se tu o život… Asi jsi dnes ráno nebyla u Munga, viď?“

„Ne, to opravdu nebyla,“ přikývla rozrušeně dívka a skrčila obočí v tom nejhorším očekávání.

„Tak to ještě nevíš. Lůžko Draca Malfoye je prázdné. Draco Malfoy je mrtvý…“

„CO?!“ vyskočila na nohy a vytřeštila vyděšeně oči.

„Uklidni se, prosím…“

„Uklidni se? Uklidni se? Heh… Proč mi všichni říkají, že se mám uklidnit, když mi sdělují takové zprávy? Co jste to za lidi? Jste vůbec normální?“ vyjekla hystericky, zajela si rukama do vlasů a zavřela oči, které se jí proti její vůli začaly plnit slzami.

Bylo ji v tu ráno jedno, co si o ní Pastorek pomyslí. Třeba, že měla poměr s Malfoyem, že po něm tajně snila nebo že ho měla ráda. Nebo třeba že s ním tajně chodila na hodiny foxtrotu. Bylo jí fuk, jak vypadá… Ale Malfoy… On… Draco… To přece nešlo! Nemohlo!

A Kingsley… Ten Kingsley, kterého znala, se jen hloupě smál… On se prostě jen smál! Někdo umře a on se směje? Ministr kouzel na správném místě, jen co je pravda.

Že by to křeslo bylo tak prokleté a dělalo z ministrů idioty?

„Uklidni se,“ usmál se znovu a jeho snědá ruka se dotkla té její. „Je mrtvý… Ale jen pro média! Pro média, veřejnost a ministerstvo. Jen já a teď ty víme, že tomu tak není.“

 

„Co-to snad… Vy!!“ znovu si sedla a ve tváři se jí objevil zatvrzelý výraz a z jejích očí šlehaly pomyslné blesky. „Vy jste to udělal schválně, abyste věděl, jak zareaguju!“ došlo jí v tu ránu.

„Máš pravdu,“ rozesmál se znovu. „Chtěl jsem vědět, jaké se mezi vámi vytvořilo pouto. A na druhou stranu se ujistit, že – promiň mi, že to řeknu – nejsi v ničem podezřelá.“

„Žádné pouto mezi námi není!“ prskala brunetka.

Na mysli měla samozřejmě to nejintimnější a tato asociace jí před očima vystavila imaginární nahý zadek Draca Malfoye, aniž by chápala proč a aniž by hlavně věděla, odkud by tenhle obraz vzala, když ho vlastně nikdy neviděla.

Nebo snad ano? Třeba ještě někdy ve škole v famfrpálové šatně při převlíkání? A proč vlastně nad tím takhle uvažuje? Není to jedno?

Ne, není. Není, když vám před očima putují takové lascivní obrázky vašich rivalů, které vlastně jen vnímáte jako menší zlo. Že ano. Měla by se nad sebou zamyslet. Protože TOHLE není normální!

 

Copak ji někdy někdo měl za normální? Několik let byl Harry Potter pro noviny a kouzelnický svět permanentní blázen a lhář, co by změnila tahle malinkatá skutečnost, že ve vzduchu plují malinkaté bělostné aristokratické zadky, vždyť to je přeci jen přelud…

Jako ten největší blázen zatřepala hlavou a rozhodila vlasy.

 

„Já myslím pracovní, nakolik jste vůči sobě loajální, a nakolik se tolerujete. Ono je to totiž dost podstatné.“

„Nerozumím vám. Když Draco není u Munga, tak kde je?“ snažila se uklidnit, ale její srdce stále zběsile bilo. A její myšlenky… K čertu s těmi sprostými myšlenkami! To je teď irelevantní. Nad tím může přemýšlet později.

„To je právě ten zázrak. Draco se dnes ráno probudil a nic mu nebylo. Jako by prostě jen usnul a po pár hodinách spánku se probudil. Nevěděl, že je v nemocnici a že se mu něco stalo. Jen si stěžoval na migrénu. A málem uřknul ošetřovatelku, která se mu snažila vysvětlit, že není u sebe doma.“

„To je mu podobné. Ale to… Přece… Vypadalo to tak vážně…“ Harry semkla své dlaně a propletla prsty.

„Ano, taky jsem byl překvapený. Ale využili jsme tuhle skutečnost ve svůj prospěch. Jak je ti určitě jasné, vrah si teď bude myslet, že jeho oběť zemřela. Ale Draco je živý a zdravý, takže se nám to bude více než hodit. Prohlásíme ho za mrtvého a on na druhou stranu bude dál tajně pracovat na případu. Teď bychom si měli dělat obavy hlavně o tebe. Ale než projdeme tuto otázku, je tu jedna, která spěchá víc.“

 

Harriet zvědavě vyletělo obočí do čela, nedovolila si cokoliv říct, plně s ministrovými slovy souhlasila, protože tohle je vážně velká výhoda. Nikdo se nesmí dozvědět, co se ve skutečnosti stalo a možná tomu přijdou oba na kloub.

 

„Jedná se o Draca. Když spojíme fakta posledních událostí, je jasné, že nemůže zůstat u sebe doma. Očekáváme, že vrah si to tam prohlédne a že to tam bude kontrolovat. Nesmí tam zůstat jediná stopa o tom, že tam někdo žije. Draco musí jít někam jinam a nemáme jinou možnost, než…“

„NE! To nemyslíte vážně…“ už jí bylo jasné, kam tím vším Kingsley míří. „Vy ho chcete nastěhovat ke mně? Proč taky ne, že? Protože Potter je přesně ten hlupák, který umožní každému azyl. Ten pitomec, co se vždycky pro všechny obětuje a který každému pomůže… Něco vám povím, Pastorku, já už nejsem Harry Potter…“

„Harry. Přijde mi to jako nejlepší řešení. Nemůžeme mu zamluvit nikde hotel nebo ho jen tak strčit někomu do bytu, dalo by se to vypátrat a nevíme, komu můžeme věřit. Navíc se nesmí ukazovat na veřejnosti. Nikoho, ke komu by šel, nemá. Do Bradavic taky nemůže a nikam daleko ho poslat nemůžeme. Potřebuji, aby dál s tebou dělal na tom případu.“

„A co na to říkal Malfoy, co? Byl určitě nad míru nadšený! On mě taky nesnáší! Nesnášíme se navzájem, to, že spolu pracujeme, je jen zázrak, je to jen vzájemně vynucená tolerance, protože víme, že musíme… Žít spolu pod jednou střechou, vy chcete, aby opravdu zemřel! To ho dřív zabiju já, než nějaký vrah!“

„Zatím o tom neví, napadlo mě to teprve před pár hodinami a navíc jsem to prvně chtěl zkonzultovat s tebou, jedná se o tvůj dům, pohodlí a soukromí. Zatím čeká sbalený u mě v bytě.“

„Tak proč si ho tam nenecháte, Kingsley, proč ho cpete ke mně?“

Ministr se vroucně usmál a z jeho tváře byl cítit stejný klid, jaký kdysi Harry pociťoval z té Brumbálovy. „Ty moc dobře víš, že nemůžu. Jsem ministr kouzel… Víš, jaký je u mě frmol?“

„Proč se tu vlastně na tohle téma bavíme? Vždyť už je stejně úplně jasné, že půjde ke mně, že? Rozhodl jste to za mě,“ nadhodila popuzeně Harriet a v jejím hlase byl znát podtón ironie.

„Ještě před chvíli bys ho tu oplakávala!“

Harriet už to nevydržela a na jejích rtech se usídlil poraženecký úsměv. „Vyděrači!“

Zakývala hlavou a vzdychla. Jako kdyby to ráno netušila. Celý den byl na nic, a to ji ještě večer čekal Snape.

Zatracený pátek třináctého.

 

 

***

 

 

Harriet s nelibostí pozorovala snobský výraz ve tváři mladého Malfoye…

 

„Zkus cokoliv říct proti mému domu, Malfoyi, a už nebudu takový dobroděj a pošlu tě na ulici a je mi jedno, co se ti tam stane!“ varovala ho předem, když ho i s věcmi vedla do připraveného pokoje přímo pro něj.

Když mířili do schodů, záměrně šla před ním, aby se nemusela dívat do té jeho protivné tváře, která očividně vypovídala o tom, že tohle je pod jeho úroveň a pan princátko Malfoy je zvyklý na lepší komfort.

 

Draco Malfoy se lstivě usmál a odbočil záměrně od tématu. „Řekni mi něco, Evansová. Je pravda, žes brečela, když ti řekli, že jsem umřel?“ nesmírně se touto skutečností bavil, zvlášť když si všiml té škály výrazů, která se Harry vystřídala na tváři. Taky mu to samozřejmě značně lichotilo. Ale ne zase tolik, o své výjimečnosti byl přece přesvědčený už dlouho, nejedna žena mu to potvrdila a nepotřeboval se to dozvídat prostřednictvím slz chlapce-který-přežil-aby-se-stal-dívkou.

 

Ignorovala ten výsměšný dotaz, který ji měl opět ukázat, kdo je tady pánem situace, ačkoliv je vlastně momentálně na dlažbě. Na to, co bylo v sázce, si dost troufal. Ale přesně tohle od Malfoye čekala.

„Tyhle jsou tvoje,“ ukázala černovlasá dívka na dveře a její smaragdové oči propíchly ty ledové, které kujnou ocel připomínaly nejen svou barvou. „Koupelna je na konci chodby, ty poslední dveře. Jak víš, kuchyň je dole, kdybys něco chtěl, a neočekávej, že ti budu vařit. Když budeš mít hlad, udělej si jídlo sám. Upozorňuju, že tu nemám žádné domácí skřítky,“ propíchla ho výrazem, který kdyby mohl vraždit, tak už tady Malfoy leží v tratolišti krve.

„Tyhle dveře naproti koupelny jsou do mého pokoje, ale tam vstupuj jen po zaklepání, a pokud tě vyzvu, jasné? A vyzvu tě jen v případě, že se stane něco opravdu důležitého. Jako, že nám bude hořet barák, na terase nám budou hrát Sudičky nebo pokud bys umíral, samozřejmě, ale to si možná ještě rozmyslím…“

„Aby sis mohla pobrečet, je mi to jasné.“

„Sklapni, Malfoyi,“ skočila mu do řeči a jako by se nechumelilo, pokračovala dál ve svém monologu. „Tyhle dveře naproti jsou od Remuse. Rozhodně nedoporučuji ho třeba zítra rušit,“ usmála se škodolibě. „Pokud tedy sleduješ lunární cykly, ale pokud ne, nevadí, bude o jednoho otravu míň a já klidně půjdu Remusovi dosvědčit, že to byla sebeobrana, že si se ho snažil unudit těmi svými arogantními žvásty, a tak se raději bránil.“

„To byl vtip, Potty? Tak já tu mám taky pro tebe jeden. Sledovat cykly bys měla hlavně ty, ne?“ nadhodil ironicky.

A ačkoliv se Harriet snažila vypadat klidně a neúprosně, připomněl jí jistou hroznou skutečnost, které se určitě také v budoucnu nevyhne. Naskočila jí husí kůže. Doteď na to ani nepomyslela. Krucinál hergot.

„Vtipné,“ poznamenala rádoby znuděně a unyle protočila oči.

„Já vím,“ prohlásí samolibě blonďák. „A samozřejmě taky vím, že je zítra úplněk. Takže ti ušetřím tvůj drahocenný čas a nebudeš muset nikam k soudu chodit, abys dosvědčovala nevinnu zaprášených starých vlkodlaků.“

 

V ten moment se Harriet zarazila a s pohledem budoucího vraha, který už se tak nějak na její tváři trvale usídlil, se znovu podívala Malfoyovi do tváře. „A poslední pravidlo je… Že nebudeš urážet nikoho v tomto domě! Rozumíš? Jinak bez lítosti letíš na chodník, ať si tě třeba sežerou krysy u popelnic!“

„Bojím… Kde je tady záchod, asi jsem si ucvrknul do kalhot!“ zaskřehotá sarkasticky zmijozelský princ.

 

Na to už dívka nic neřekla, pouze ukázala prstem na starší dřevěné dveře na začátku chodby a beze slova se vytratila ze zorného pole toho sebestředného nádivy.

Tohle bude opravdu krušná doba.

S Malfoyem pod střechou! Merline, ať při nich stojí všichni svatí.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Blížila se sedmá hodina a Harriet se zrovna chystala na cestu do Bradavic.

Nechala si na sobě temné džíny a černé upnutější tričko. Na svrchní část těla hodila džínovou bundu a postavila se ke krbu. Už si nabírala letaxový prášek, když k ní přistoupil jeden z obyvatel jejího domu.

 

„Jdeš za Severusem Snapem?“ otázal se a usmál, přičemž se mu kolem koutků úst a pod očima udělaly takové milé a hřejivě vyhlížející vrásky. Remus. To byl celý on. Vždycky vypadal mile a jeho vzezření ji vždy zavedlo k myšlenkám, že kdyby byl člověk v úzkých, on je zrovna ten typ člověka, který by mu s čímkoliv pomohl, i kdyby mu šlo o jeho vlastní život.

 

Jeho vlkodlactví se však na něm začínalo podepisovat. A možná za to i mohl fakt, že se blížil úplněk, ostatně od Siria Harry věděla, že Remus vždy okolo úplňku vypadal zchátrale a použitě.

Vlasy měl už z většiny prošedivělé a neposlušně mu trčely přes uši a přes krk, tváře měl strhané a tělo pohublé. Jeho výška ještě umocňovala celou tu pohublost a všechny ostatní příznaky.

Aspoň, že po válce už nemusel dřít bídu a i přes protesty Dolores Umbridgeové, které zůstalo maximálně místo vrátné na ministerstvu, byl vydán zákon o vydávání minimálních rent pro vlkodlaky, protože bylo přirozeně jasné, že strach lidí z vlkodlaků jen tak neopadne. Což vedlo k samotnému faktu, že získat zaměstnání bylo téměř nemožné. I na tohle Kingsley myslel a nejen proto, že právě jeden z jeho přátel byl vlkodlak a věděl, jak se s tím celý život musel popasovat.

Proč by jen invalidní mudlové mohli pobírat takzvaný důchod?

Nebyla lykantropie vlastně nemoc? Jistá forma postižení, které omezuje jak sociální, pracovní, tak osobní život?

 

„Ano,“ hlesla bez přemýšlení a dál v dlani hnětla zrnka poprašku, která se jí z ruky sypala dolů na koberec.

„Půjdu s tebou. Já… Došel mi totiž vlkodlačí lektvar a dnes a zítra si ho ještě musím vzít. Zkusím poprosit Severuse, zda by pro mě neměl nějaké zásoby. Vím, že je dělá pro Munga… Já jsem doteď měl vlastního dodavatele, ale nikdy to nebylo ono… Severus s ním uměl vždycky zázraky. Proč na mě tak hledíš, Harry?“ usmál se znovu Lupin a prohlížel si udivenou Evansovic tvář.

„Já… Já… Ty o něm vždycky mluvíš tak hezky, že mám někdy až pocit, že by nad hlavou měl mít Snape svatozář.“

„To by měl, Harry,“ připustil Remus, ale už úplně vážně. „Pro mnohé z nás toho strašně moc udělal.“

„Zabil Brumbála,“ poznamenala na skutečnost, kterou stejně za ta léta nemohla strávit, ačkoliv znala všechny okolnosti. Byl to totiž jeden z nejhorších okamžiků, které Harry Potter kdy zažil a kterým musel přihlížet. Albus Brumbál byl pro něj jako dědeček, kterého nikdy neměl.

„Ty víš, jak to bylo, Harry. Víš, že Severus musel, že to slíbil. Kouzelnický slib se nedá porušit a už vůbec ne takový, který složíš s Albusem Brumbálem.“

Černovlasá hlava se obrátila beze slova nazpět ke krbu. „Pojďme nebo mě Snape zase seřve, že jdu pozdě. Už tak se mi tam vůbec nechce. Ke všemu, když je ten pátek třináctého.“

 

 

 

***

 

 

„Slečno Evan-…“ rozzuřený Severus Snape se s hlasitým dusotem nohou přesunul ke dveřím. Moc dobře věděl, kdo je za nimi a byl rozzuřený k nepříčetnosti. Jasně se domluvili, že bude chodit v sedm. A kolik bylo? Sedm a čtyři minuty. Čtyři minuty po sedmé!

Tohle mu, teda jí, nebude tolerovat. Ať si je to třeba sám Ježíš Kristus nebo Salazar Zmijozel, ale drahocenným časem Severuse Snapea nikdo nebude plýtvat. Zvlášť ne něco, co vzešlo z Jamese Pottera!

 

Když však rozevíral dveře, jeho rozlícenost vzala za své v momentě, kdy zůstal jen konsternovaně stát a hledět na dalšího příchozího návštěvníka. „Slečno Evan-… Lupine?“

„Ahoj, Severusi,“ usmál se, jak jinak než mile, Remus, a jako správný gentleman nechal první vstoupit Harry a až poté ji následoval. Zároveň přitom sledoval, jaká grimasa se usídlila na tváři muže s tak temnou minulostí, stejně temnou jako byly jeho vlasy i oči. „Dlouho jsme se neviděli.“

„Opravdu dlouho, Lupine. Raději ani nevzpomínat,“ zavrčel jako obvykle Snape a přestal věnovat pozornost osobě, na kterou tu původně čekal. „Co tě sem přivádí? Snad se nechceš zase stát profesorem obrany proti černé magie? Protože mám pro tebe smutnou zprávu, to místo je už totiž obsazené!“

 

Uniklo Harriet něco nebo v té poznámce zazněl cynismus?

„Ne, to opravdu ne. Pochopil jsem, že ve školství opravdu není mé místo.“

„To je chvályhodné, Lupine. Ještě by od tebe chytili Pavlovův reflex. Stačí, když ho chytí ta potrhlá Tonksová.“

„Koukám, že ses stále nezměnil, Severusi, příjemný společník jako vždy,“ úsměv na Remově tváři vůbec nepohasl, ačkoliv Harry jasně cítila to napětí a nesnášenlivost ze strany Snapea, který to Removi dával jasně najevo svými urážkami. To přece nemohlo uniknout ani jemu, člověku s tak bystrou hlavou…

A ano, s flegmatickým postojem a nostalgií ve vlkodlačí krvi.

„Co chceš?“ vyštěkl podrážděně profesor lektvarů a zatnul zuby.

„Myslím, že to počká. Jen jsem doprovodil Harry. Měl by ses prvně věnovat jí, a pak dojde i na mě, snad. Vím, že ses značil vždy svou trpělivostí, ne snad? Pokud bych vám tady překážel, můžu jít navštívit Minervu nebo ostatní kolegy, a pak se prostě vrátit.“

„Ne, Remusi, zůstaň tady,“ chytila se Harry své příležitosti, aby nemusela být sama v jedné místnosti s tím přerostlým černým netopýrem, jehož nálada už tak byla viditelně mizerná. Tušila, že se stane jejím hromosvodem, protože to Snape prostě dělal.

A když k tomu připočte ještě ten pátek třináctého, vlastně to skoro dávalo smysl.

 

Snape se zatvářil neutrálně, ale uvnitř v něm to vřelo. Ale dokázala to skrýt tolika lety cvičená přetvářka. Takže nikdo z přihlížejících si toho zřejmě nemohl všimnout, ačkoliv jeden z nich to tušit mohl minimálně. Někdy byly ty vlkodlačí smysly na překážku, zejména kolem úplňku, kdy se jejich síla mnohonásobně navyšovala.

 

„Jak je libo, Lupine. Ale Minerva je teď mimo Bradavice, vrací se až ráno,“ pronesl Snape chladným hlasem bez emocí, zatímco se onyxově černé oči zavrtaly do těch oříškových.

„Tak dobře,“ souhlasil nakonec vlkodlak a tím oříškovým zrakem si podobným způsobem přeměřil bývalého kolegu i spolužáka.

 

Harry tu výměnu vynucené tolerance sledovala zpovzdálí.  
A na těch dvou pohledech bylo něco nepříjemně znepokojujícího.


	14. 14. Čtrnácté pokolení

Remus Lupin pozoroval dění kolem sebe s naprosto stoickým klidem. Občas se mu mírně zatřepal levý nebo pravý koutek úst, ale jinak na něm nebylo znát, že by ho tato situace nějak vzrušovala, vyváděla z míry nebo děsila.

Přesto by se ovzduší ve sklepení dalo krájet na malinké kousky. Důkazem toho byl hlavně postoj Severuse Snapea. Vrhal na Remuse přesně ten pohled, který jako by říkal _tak si ukroj a vypadni nebo ti do čaje naliju cyankáli_.

 

Harriet pozorovala oba dva muže s pobavením. Remův klid a Severova podrážděnost a nevole byly ve vlastní opozici jako dvě zrcadla odrazující každé jiný obraz. Závisle na tom Snapeův kabonící se výraz přímo úměrně vyvolával v Removi čím dál roztomilejší úsměv.

Tím nejzábavnějším, co v poslední době mohla Harry vidět, byl rozhodně Snapeův nesouhlasný pohled, který se skrýval za podivné smíření.

Ani si nepamatovala na den, kdy se cítila spokojeně, kdy neminul aspoň ten jediný den, ve kterém by nebyla nucena snášet nějaké nepohodlí, čelit potížím nebo jednoduše vnímat vlastní nervovou labilitu, při níž zjistila, že od doby, co z ní je žena, je opravdu nějak citlivější a všechno si příliš bere.

Harry Potter nikdy nechápal, proč si Ginny všechny jeho chlapácké řeči tolik brala k srdci a proč jí kdejakou nejapností ranil. Teď už věděla, odkud vítr vanul a do smrti asi nepřestane zpytovat svědomí.

 

Přesto i naopak jednu výhodu tahle změna těla měla. Nikdo ji nebral jako _toho_ Harryho Pottera. Chlapce, který přežil a který zachránil svět. Nejednal s ní v rukavičkách, úslužně a vtíravě. Byla inkognito a život se zdál být najednou jaksi volnější a méně přiškrcený.

 

Proto byl dnešek něčím zvláštní. Mezi Remem a Severusem to skřípalo vždycky a kdysi si myslela, že je to špatné, ale dnes si uvědomila, že je to spíš zábavné a něčím jiné. Ty dva pohledy se v pravidelném sledu analyzovaly jako by jeden od druhého očekával nějakou zradu. Nebo možná něco jiného? Bylo to jako sledovat je, kdy se sežerou navzájem, nehledě na to, kdo tady v tom páru je ve skutečnosti vlkodlak.

Ti dva byli jako jing a jang. Jako noc a den, cukr a pepř, bílá a černá. Byli všechno, co přesně vystihovalo protiklady. Remus klidný, rozvážný a flegmatický. Napůl člověk a napůl zvíře, kterému vtip není cizí. Naopak Snape byl vždycky jen ten přerostlý krtek. Zalezlý ve své noře, slepý k okolí, neochotný se přizpůsobit běžným normám. Bez smyslu pro humor a ochotě připustit si někoho k tělu. Sarkasmus bylo jeho druhé jméno a byl to pasivní cholerik.

 

Z přemýšlení ji vytrhla černá silueta.

 

„No, P-Evansová, udělal jsem podrobnou analýzu vaší DNA. Jak z krve, tak z vašich slin. Našly se v nich mírné anomálie, ale v podstatě je to běžné DNA jako každé druhé, nic zázračného u zázračné dívky,“ nadhodil cynicky, a pak pokračoval.

„A díky Mungovi jsem mohl porovnat vaši krev před přeměnou a po proměně. Jsou mezi nimi jisté rozdíly, které jsou evidentní podle změny pohlaví. Pochopitelně když nemluvíme o hladině hormonů, jako jsou estrogen, progesteron a testosteron. Muži také obvykle mají vyšší hladinu červených krvinek a změna vašeho pohlaví je rapidně snížila, také k přihlédnutí vaší nynější postavy.“

 

Harry na něj hleděla jako by zase seděla v lavici při lektvarech a výklad profesora byl pro ni jako sněť nesmyslů v cizím jazyce.

 

Snape si samozřejmě všiml toho tupého výrazu, který léta vídal a vzdychl. „Molekuly se mírně liší, ale to není nic, co bych nepředpokládal. Bohužel vaše nynější krev nechtěla reagovat ani spolupracovat s žádným lektvarem ani odvarem, který je běžný pro analýzy při krevních poruchách nebo genetických mutacích. Nepřijímá žádné specializované dryáky. Jedinou reakci, kterou jsem byl schopen zaznamenat, byla alergie na moruší blány,“ zakončil svůj sáhodlouhý monolog Snape. „Pro dobro tohoto světa doufám, že k nim nemáte přístup, ale co bych si dělal iluze, ani netušíte, o čem je řeč.“

 

„Co tím chcete říct?“ nadechla se v očekávání nejhoršího Harry. „Že nevíte, jak mi pomoci? Že jste nenašel způsob?“

„Jak jasnozřivé, slečno Evansová,“ zadeklamoval rádoby překvapeně Snape a očkem se v nestřežené chvíli ohlédnul na Remuse Lupina, který se k jeho vzteku pořád usmíval jako největší idiot.

„Ale-ale… Jste mistr v lektvarech…“

„Vám opravdu nic neunikne!“ zdvihl pobaveně koutek úst zkušený lektvarista a znovu pohlédl na Lupina, který se zdržoval komentářů. Merlin ví, proč mu tenhle vlkodlak vždycky tolik důvěřoval, přitom nikdy neměl důvod.

„Jsem ráda, že se bavíte, Snape!“

„Nesmírně,“ tentokrát vzhůru vylétl druhý Snapeův koutek úst a způsobil tím, že vykoukly na pár vteřin jeho zažloutlé zuby.

„Nebojte se,“ všiml si profesor výrazu v tváři té holky. „Nehodlám to vzdát. Já nikdy nic nevzdávám, je mi jedno, že se jedná o vás, i když mi tolik připomínáte ji, ale pro mě je tohle výzva!“

„Ji?“

„Myslí Lily,“ tentokrát po dlouhé době promluvil Lupin a poposedl si, hledě tak zpříma do očí svému bývalému spolužákovi. „Kdybys neměla ty černé vlasy, ale zrzavé, jsi celá ona, Harry. Když teď nenosíš brýle, vyniknou víc tvé zelené oči a tvé rysy se teď taky více podobají tvé matce než Jamesovi. Zřejmě nějaká genetická proměna.“

„Zřejmě,“ procedil skrze zuby ztuhle Snape. Poté se otočil na dívku. „Zkusím více možností. Zanechte mi tady své vlasy a nehty. Když nereaguje krev ani sliny, můžeme to zkusit s jinými genetickými vzorky. Zatím se posaďte zde a řekněte mi, jak se cítíte?“

„Myslíte teď?“

„Ne, hlupáku… Myslím od doby, co se vaše tělo změnilo. Cítíte nějaké napětí nebo tlak? Cítíte se malátná? Jak je vám fyzicky i psychicky?“

„No… Je mi fajn.“

„Vyčerpávající, jako vždy, slečno Evansová! Hned mi to dalo odpověď na moje otázky!“

„Opravdu?“

„Jistěže ne, huso hloupá. Buďte konkrétnější!“

Harriet se zamračila, ale urážku přešla raději mlčky. „Fyzicky nepociťuju žádné změny. Trochu mě bolí záda, ale to je o zvyku. Nikdy jsem nebyla zvyklá tady, však víte,“ máchne rukama na svůj hrudník, „něco navíc nosit. Občas mám strašné migrény, hlavně, když jsem musela poslouchat Malfoye, ale to sem asi nepatří… Co je ale nejhorší, od doby, co jsem ženská, mám tendence se rozbrečet i když rozliju ráno kávu. Všechno mi připadá jiné, jsem nějak háklivější na urážky a plno věcí mě rozčiluje. Jsem přecitlivělá, protivná a umrčená, abych tak nějak shrnula svoje dojmy.“

„To je normální, nejste… Nebyla jste zvyklá na tolik emocí. Testosteron nevytváří takové podmínky. Ženy jsou oproti mužům o dost více citově založené a emotivnější. Oxytocin je u žen jedním z prvků, který hluboce odděluje chování mužů a žen. Ženy v těchto podmínkách vyrůstají, jsou zvyklé své emoce, dojmy a myšlenky kontrolovat. Na vás tyto emoce padly zčistajasna bez možnosti jakékoliv přípravy. Snažíte se zpracovat impulzy, hormony a reakce, těla, které tam dříve nebyly a to v krátkém čase. Není divu, že to pro vás bude neskutečný koktejl zmatku, nervového vypětí a frustrace. Jednoduše nejste zvyklá vše prozatím držet tolik na uzdě. Potřebujete na to čas.“

„Aspoň, že tak. Už jsem vážně myslela, že jsem nenormální. Tedy ne, že bych někdy normální byl,“ oddychla si černovláska a ulpěla pohledem na vysokém muži stojícím přímo před ní.

„A dostala jste už menses?“ chopil se najednou znovu slova profesor a tvářil se stále vědecky a nezúčastněně.

„C-cože?“

„Menstruaci, Evansová. Menstruační cyklus!“

„To jste už druhý člověk, co se v posledních pár dnech o tom zmínil,“ zalovila v paměti a vzpomněla si na narážku toho blonďatého snoba.

„To mě nezajímá, mě zajímá vaše odpověď.“

„Ne, nedostala. Měla bych?“

„Samozřejmě, že měla, jste žena. To ale vypovídá o jednom. Vaše tělo se ještě stále adaptuje, vyvíjí. Až bude zralé, tak se máte na co těšit.“

„Uhm… A bolí to? Totiž… Vy-víte-co.“

„Řekněte mi, jak to mám vědět? Působím na vás jako někdo, kdo má ovaria a jehož anatomie s něčím takovým pracuje? Ale pokud mohu soudit, horší než cruciatus to nebude.“

„To jste mě uklidnil.“

„To jsem opravdu, ale opravdu rád, protože mou životní náplní není nic jiného, než vás neustále uklidňovat. Nechcete třeba ještě zazpívat ukolébavku na dobrou noc?“ nadhodil cynicky Snape a zkřivil otráveně rty.

„Ještě něco potřebujete vědět?“ zaskřípala Evansová zuby a zatnula ruce v pěst. Tenhle chlap ji na jednu stranu štval ještě víc než kdy dřív, ale na druhou stranu si nějak začala uvědomovat, že je svým způsobem hrozně charismatický, aniž by chápala, kde se v ní tenhle dojem vzal. Snape a charismatický? To je jako byste řekli, že lord Voldemort nedělal reklamu na spodní prádlo jen proto, že se styděl za odstín své kůže.

„Ne, slečno, to je pro dnešek vše. Buďte té lásky a věnujte mi ze svého vroucného srdce dva nebo tři vaše vlasy.“

Harriet se usmála. „Tři zlaté vlasy děda vševěda.“

„Je mi líto, že vám to musím říct, ale Brumbál už mezi námi není.“

„Jste hnusný cynik!“ přimhouřila Harry oči a snažila z hlavy vytěsnit myšlenku, že by ho nejraději teď vlastníma rukama uškrtila. „To díky vám tady není!“

„Vážně? To jsou mi věci, kdybyste mi to neřekla, ani bych to nevěděl,“ zakroutil hraně hlavou a vcelku nelidsky Harriet vyrval z hlavy pár vlasů.

„Au!“ zaskučela a probodla ho pohledem. „Nehty mi chcete taky trhat?“

„Kdepak, to bych si přeci nedovolil!“ odešel profesor ke svému stolu na stupínku a otevřel šuplík, z něhož vyndal cosi hliníkového a podal to Harriet. Byly to nůžky. „To ponechám s radostí na vás.“

 

 

 

Když už bylo po všem a Harriet se mohla konečně vymanit ze spárů toho zmijozelského hada, usadila se ke dveřím.

Remus dívku pozoroval s polozavřenými víčky a snažil se z její tváře vyčíst, co se jí honí hlavou. Ale v jejím obličeji nebylo nic moc znát. Možná jen… Smíření.

„Bude to dlouho trvat, Remusi?“

„Záleží na tom…,“ zasekl se v půli věty a na okamžik se zamyslel. „Poslyš, Harry. Běž domů. Nemá smysl, abys tady na mě čekala. Já si jen promluvím se Severusem a hned budu zpátky. Nemusíš tu zůstávat kvůli mně. Však víš, jaké to bude,“ věnuje dívce smířlivý poloúsměv a ona přikývne.

Ale i přesto odmítá jen tak odejít.

„Tys tady taky kvůli mně zůstal, Reme. Nenechám tě v tom samotného,“ držela se svého přesvědčení.

„Vážně,“ usmál se vlkodlak, „běž, já si poradím sám, koneckonců jsem byl se Severusem tolikrát o samotě a jak vidíš, stále žiju.“

Harry si Rema přeměřila a naklonila hlavu. „Vážně chceš, abych tě tu s ním nechala? Nemám jít počkat třeba na chodbu?“

„To je v pořádku, věř mi. Můžeš jít domů. Nezapomeň, že tam někdo na tebe čeká,“ mrknul spiklenecky okem prošedivělý muž.

„No vidíš, já na něj zapomněla. Snad můj barák ještě stojí,“ zvedla se z židle a rukou chmátla po klice. „Vážně nechceš, abych zůstala?“

„Vážně,“ přikývl mile Remus, a jakmile se bystrozorka ujistila, že bude její přítel v pořádku, opustila sklepení, školu a posléze i celé bradavické prostory a přemístila se přímo před svůj dům.

 

 

***

 

 

Když procházela hlavními vchodovými dveřmi, uslyšela hlasitý rykot. Uvědomila si, že přišla asi zrovna včas. Ale… Pokud slyšela dva hádající se hlasy, čí by mohl být ten druhý? Malfoy, pokud věděla, netrpí schizofrenními záchvaty, tedy, pokud se to po té nehodě nějak nezměnilo.

 

„Neber moji rodinu vůbec do huby, Weasley. Ty máš štěstí, že ses narodil jako chlapeček, protože kdyby ne, ani by sis v dětství neměl s čím hrát, jak jste byli chudí!“

 

Slyšela zrovna ten nepříjemný hlas toho namyšleného aristokrata, co ze sebe vždycky dělal něco víc, než byl. V tu ránu jí bylo jasné, o co zřejmě šlo.

 

„Tak to si už přehnal, Malfoyi! _Rictusempra_!“ rozpoznala dávno i ten druhý hlas, který jasně patřil jejímu nejlepšímu kamarádovi Ronovi.

 

Harry vešla do místnosti právě ve chvíli, kdy Ronovo kouzlo o fous minulo Dracovu hlavu a byla svědkem neuvěřitelného Malfoyova rádoby přemetu, díky němuž se kouzlu vyhnul. Musela uznat, že když už nemá takt, má aspoň pohybové schopnosti.

 

„Minul si, Weasley, už ti někdo řekl, že míříš jako holka?!“ vysmíval se mu blonďatý rival a dával najevo svou nadřazenost celou svojí bytostí od jedovatého tónu až po posmívající se výraz v obličeji.

„Ty…“

„Co to tu k sakru je?“ teprve teď si oba dva aktéři všimli, že je přítomen i někdo třetí.

„To on!“ ukáže prstem zrzek.

„Co to kecáš, Weasley? To tys mě napadl první!“

„Já? Jsi Malfoy?!“

„A to o něčem vypovídá? Někdy si myslím, že mluvíš jen proto, Weasley, aby si vydával zvuky!“

„Tak dost!“ vložila se do toho Harriet a dva nádechy na to se otočila na blonďáka, ¨zatímco sledovala, jak se na tváři jejího kamaráda rýsuje úsměv, který má co dočinění se satisfakcí. „Malfoyi, vzpomínáš na naše pravidlo?“

„Že tě mám zavolat, když budou na dvorku hrát Sudičky?“ nadhodil ironicky.

„Ty moc dobře víš, které myslím. Nebudeš v tomto domě nikoho urážet…“

„Já nemůžu, ale on může?“ nafouknul se Malfoy a na důkaz všeříkajícímu výrazu ve tváři se Ronald Weasley rozesmál. Věřil ve svou pevnou půdu pod nohama.

„A ty, Rone! Nevěřím, že se Malfoy z ničeho nic začal hádat! Já vím, že je protivný, snobský a nesnesitelný, ale k hádce ho vyprovokuje jen další urážka. Neprovokuj ho, buď tak laskav. Dokud tady bude bydlet, tak chci klid, už tak nejsem nadšená z toho, že tady musí být!“ ukázala na něj prstem a spřáhla ho nehezkým pohledem.

„Ale Harry…“

„Žádné ale Harry,“ utnula hlas svého přítele v načaté větě. „A vůbec, proč jsi tady? Stalo se něco?“ zjemnila najednou hlas a založila si ruce do kříže na prsou.

Mladík přikývl. „Vlastně ano, já…“ posadil se na nejbližší sedačku, načež se ohlédl na Draca Malfoye stojícího stále na svém místě. „Ať jde pryč!“

„No nemysli si, že nějak stojím o to poslouchat zrovna tebe, Weaslánku,“ odfrkne si znechuceně aristokrat. „Jdu k sobě.“

 

Otočí se na patě a chvíli na to byly už jen slyšet dusavé kroky po schodech.

 

„Sdělil nám to, jako by snad očekával, že ho navštíví ministr kouzel!“ nabubřel se Ron, ale hned poté se v rozporu s tím rozhořčeným projevem jeho tvář uvolnila a namísto zamračené grimasy se objevil vskutku blažený úsměv.

„Harry,“ zazubil se ještě víc, „já budu táta!“

„Co?“ Harriet využila situace a šokovaně si přisedla hned vedle svého přítele. „Chceš říct, že Hermiona…“

„Jo, Harry. Hermiona je těhotná. Ve čtvrtém týdnu, dneska odpoledne mi to řekla. Já budu táta, chápeš to?“ opakoval nadšeně zrzavý Nebelvír. „To už bude čtrnácté pokolení rodu Weasleyů!“

„Rone!“ vykřikla dívka zvesela. „To je skvělé! Gratuluji! Vám oběma! To je úžasná zpráva. Konečně nějaká skvělá novinka!“

„Jo, kámo. Už se nemůžu dočkat, až se to malý narodí! Samozřejmě jsme se s Hermionou dohodli, že půjdeš za kmotru… Teda… Pokud stále ještě budeš… Ty víš co… A pokud ne, tak za kmotra. Podle situace pak k tobě přikmotříme buď Tonksovou nebo Remuse,“ pokračoval Ron.

„Já,“ ozvala se dojatě brunetka, „já fakt nevím co říct. Díky. To je neuvěřitelné. Tak Hermiona bude máma.“

„Musel jsem ti to jít začerstva říct, ale když jsem přišel, byl tady jen Malfoy a rozvalený si četl noviny na křesle. Když jsem se ho ptal, kde jsi, tak mě odbyl, že není tvůj komorník. Až potom mi došlo, že seš asi u Snapea. Je pátek.“

Zamyslel se. „Stejně ale nechápu, jak si tu můžeš Malfoye držet, nevydržel bych s ním ani jediný den. Je to naprostej vůl.“

„Já vím. On tu taky není proto, že by měl krásné oči nebo že bych ho tu kdovíjak moc chtěla. Kingsley mi to… No nepřikázal, ale spíš tak nějak doporučil. Navíc… Nemůžu ho nechat někde na ulici, je to můj partner a děláme spolu na tom případu. A jeho ohrožení by bylo i moje ohrožení, chápeš.“

„A už víte, kdo je vrah?“ otázal se se zájmem Ron.

„Máme už nějakou stopu. Čekáme na další útok. Nic jiného nám nezbývá. Zítra budu muset jít do kanceláře pro složky. V tom zmatku za posledních několik dní jsem úplně vypustila, že jsem je tam všechny nechala, stejně tak jsou tam i ty Malfoyovy. Navíc jsme se s Pastorkem domluvili, že budeme předstírat Malfoyovu smrt a zároveň, že končím i já s případem. Vezmu nám práci domů a budeme na tom dělat tajně.“

„Vypadá to nebezpečně, dávej si pozor, Harry.“

„Neboj, Rone. Už nějaké zkušenosti mám. Já se jen tak nedám,“ pronesla, snad jako by odpovídala na víc věcí zároveň. Případ nebo přítomnost Malfoye v domě, obojí působilo nebezpečně samo o sobě.

„No,“ vstal najednou zrzek, „já už půjdu, je pozdě, Hermiona na mě určitě doma čeká. Musíme to ještě pořádně oslavit,“ a společně s Vyvolenou se přesunuli na chodbu ke krbu.

„Pozdrav ji a víš co? Řekni jí, že se zítra odpoledne stavím. Hezký večer.“

„Tobě taky,“ nabral si zrzek letaxový prášek do dlaně a po nějaké chvilce jeho tělo olízlo už jen několik sytě zelených plamenů a on byl v tu ránu pryč.

Harry ještě dobrou chvilku hleděla do krbu, kde mizely zbytky magie.

Vzdychla.

Na jednu stranu se pousmála radostí za své přátele, na druhou stranu cítila, jak se jí někde uvnitř žaludku usazuje těžký kámen, to v momentě, kdy si přiznala, že se Draca Malfoye zřejmě nějaký čas nezbaví.

Ne dokud nevyřeší ten zpropadený případ.

 


	15. 15. Počítej do patnácti

Harriet v posledních dnech cítila nesnesitelné napětí. Svaly měla napnuté snad k prasknutí, každý pohyb byl těžkopádný a mysl vířila čerstvými a kolikrát hlavně nevítanými myšlenkami. Pocit, že už by bylo načase trochu vypnout ale nebyl nasnadě. Potřeboval se trochu se uvolnit a vítat každý den s úsměvem. To by vážně potřebovala.

 

Ale copak to šlo, když v jejím domě bydlel ten blonďatý had? Copak to šlo, když se z ní stala ženská a jak se zdálo, neexistuje nic, co by ji z téhle šlamastiky vytáhlo. Copak to šlo, když jejímu kolegovi někdo ohrozil život a teď je vysoce pravděpodobné, že je ohrožen i ten její?

Copak to šlo přes tohle všechno? Jen tak vypnout a dělat, že se nic neděje?

Kdepak, nešlo.

 

A tak zbyla jedna jediná možnost. Když nejde uvolnit se psychicky, jde to fyzicky a na tohle znala Harry moc dobrý lék. Horká sprcha, která uvolní člověku svaly a zrelaxuje tělo, se zdála být jako ideální plán. Tekoucí voda, jejíž kapky s pravidelným bubnováním naráží do podlahy, vyvolává, uklidňují myšlenky, jakousi stálost a harmonii.

Ta hřejivá tekutina, která se jako samet otírá o lidskou kůži, hladí každý její centimetr a uvolňuje ji. Pravidelný rytmus a doteky něčeho tak příjemného dokáží, aby i mysl na chvíli vypnula a věnovala se něčemu příjemnějšímu. A tohle všechno Harry věděla.

 

Bylo jí jedno, že byly dvě hodiny ráno. Nemohla usnout. Bylo jí jedno, že je tak pozdě a může vzbudit Malfoye. Všude se prostírající nesnesitelné napětí jako na povel vyhodilo její nohy z postele a přehouplo je chodidly na koberec.

 

Mysl jí v zajetí temné noci zabloudila kamsi do neznáma a nechala starosti, aby se na pár okamžiků někam vytratily. Už byla unavená z toho, že musí neustále myslet na všechno to zlé a špatné, co se kolem ní dělo. Nechtěla myslet na to, že se jí ale vůbec nic nedaří a celý život se jí obrací vzhůru nohama.

Ty vtíravé a nehezké myšlenky, které jí našeptávaly, že by bylo možná lepší se vším seknout a prostě to skončit, začínaly být někdy až moc přesvědčivé. A to bylo něco, co jí začínalo děsit mnohem víc. Potřebovala se toho napětí zbavit, teď hned.

 

Ani nemělo smysl chodit tam v pyžamu. Taky koho by teď mohla pohoršovat. Milovala ten pocit, když byla zabalená jen v ručníku, zatímco jí po těle ještě stékaly kapky vody. Jít jen tak po chodbě, ten pocit, kdy mohla nechat své rozehřáté tělo, aby pomalu pod tíhou ne příliš hřejivého vzduchu v domě chladlo, jak ji postupně naskakovala husí kůže a mohla tak cítit každý atom svého těla. Cítila se přitom tolik živá a jako znovuzrozená.

 

Nechala pyžamo ležet na posteli a navlékla na sebe jen krátký župan, který teď nosila, a který jí dala Hermiona, které se nesmírně líbil. Byl až příliš dívčí a spíš odhaloval, než zahaloval, ale Harry si na něj docela zvykla. Vlastně byl příjemně lehký a nemotal se zbytečně do noh při chůzi.

Stále si ale nemohla zvyknout na ten pocit, že se nemusí stydět za své tělo. Když bývala mužem, styděla se za sebe. Možná měla nějaké svaly z famfrpálu, ale byla příliš vyhublá na mladého muže jejího věku. A vzrůstem se Harry taky nikdy nemohl chlubit.

 

Kůži měla nepravidelně opálenou a nohy příliš hubené. Nesnášela své tělo. A zároveň si stále zvykala na fakt, že v nynějším těle už tyhle vlastnosti nejsou nic zahanbujícího, naopak spíš předností.

 

Otevřela dveře do koupelny. A v ten samý moment proklela svou prozřetelnost.

Nevšimla si zpod dveří, že se v koupelně svítí. Tenká světlá čára u koberce naprosto unikla její pozornosti. Jak mohla takovou věc přehlédnout? Koho by napadlo, že v tuto dobu tady někdo bude?

 

A teď, aby to nebylo málo, tak tu stála tváří v tvář samotnému Malfoyovi. Tedy… Tváří v zadek samotnému Malfoyovi. V momentě, kdy se dveře otevřely, se střetla s tím _zatraceně pevným_ bledým aristokratickým zadkem Draca Malfoye.

Hned se jí vybavily vize z toho dne, kdy vedla rozhovor s Kingsleym. Aniž by ji rozhodilo, kam to její myšlenky směřují, začala porovnávat své představy a holou skutečnost a došla k závěru, že už opravdu musela Malfoyův zadek někde vidět, jelikož byl téměř dokonale identický s jejími vidinami.

 

A pak hlasitě zaklela!

Malfoy se otočil.

A to bylo snad ještě horší.

 

Doteď si nevšiml, že do místnosti někdo vstoupil, i když jasným identifikátorem musel být příval nečekaně chladného vzduchu, ale ani to zřejmě bystrému pozorování Zmijozela nic protentokrát neřeklo. Kdo by se divil, byly dvě hodiny ráno.

 

Ale o to horší to bylo pro Harriet, neboť viděla věci, o kterých se jí ani v nejhorší noční můře nezdálo. Jak je zákonitě jasné, vzhledem k tomu, že je holý zadek, je nutně a existenčně dáno, že přední strana těla nebude oděna jakbysmet.

 

Když se Draco otočil k původci oněch nadávek, strnul. Ve vší rychlosti popadl ručník po své levici, ale stejně už bylo pozdě. Černovláska konsternovaně stála na svém místě a hleděla na místo, kam obyčejně slunce nesvítí, i když už dávno bylo zahaleno bavlněným ručníkem v barvě půlnoční modři.

 

Zmijozelský princ pro změnu sledoval každý odhalený kousíček nebelvírského těla. Dlouhé štíhlé nohy přejel pohledem od kotníků až po stehna, kde ve výhledu začal překážet krajkový lem černého županu ze saténu. Snažil se svým ostřížím zrakem odhalit, co skrývá ten kus lehké látky, která se přes ty správné křivky otírala jen tak, aby se neřeklo, a dost očividně nabízela jasné představy díky zřetelným obrysům určitých částí těla.

 

Přejížděl skoro hladově přes vosí pas až k hrudnímu koši, kde se vzdouvaly dva vyzývavě vyhlížející pahorky zahalené jen zpola. Draco se snažil naklonit hlavu tak, aby spatřil ještě kousíček navíc, ale nebylo mu to umožněno, protože ve stejný moment se Harry vzpamatovala a přitáhla si župan co nejvíce k tělu, zatímco mu věnovala pohoršený pohled.

 

Ve tváři byla zrudlá a dlouhé vlasy jí neposlušně spadaly přes ramena až k loktům. Výraz v jejím obličeji byl rozporuplný. Bylo v něm vidět rozlícení, stud, ale i jakési vzrušení. Možná.

Byla rozkošná, když se červenala.

Draco se jízlivě usmál. Pravděpodobně teď vyhrál nějakou cenu, ale ona o tom ještě neví. Zapůsobilo na ní, co viděla? A jak vlastně teď přemýšlí? Vždyť tuhle _věc_ kdysi vlastnila taky. Jak na ni působí pohled na tuhle _věc_ u někoho jiného? Jak na ni působí pohled na tuhle _věc_ u něj?  
Evidentně ji přiváděl do rozpaků. A bylo to dobře nebo špatně?

 

„Malfoyi,“ promluvila chraplavě a třásl se jí mírně hlas. „Co tady děláš?“

 

Ano, byla ve velkých rozpacích a to mu vlastně dělalo užitečnou službu. Vykouzlilo mu to na tváři ještě jízlivější a možná i svůdnější úsměv. Alespoň se o to snažil.

Musel uznat, že Evansová vypadá více než sexy. Nikdy by do _Pottera_ neřekl, že může být až tolik přitažlivý. Zvlášť, když ho uvede do rozpaků on samotný. Kdo by to byl řekl, co se všechno v  _něm_ skrývá, že?

Za takové tělo by hromada čarodějek vraždila a _ten_ nešika se za něj stydí.

 

„Coby, Evansová! Řekl bych, že zřejmě to, za čím jsi přišla ty,“ pronesl zhluboka blonďák a záměrně zase shodil ručník ze svých boků, jako by se nechumelilo. Zatvářil se neutrálně, jako by dával Harriet najevo, že je běžné, že se takto bývalí rivalové vidí nazí a že na tom není nic divného, když se teď před ní začne celý obnažený oblékat.

 

Její rozpaky ho skoro vzrušily, ale snažil se ovládat. Pokud měl něco získat, musel na to pomalu. Musel _Potty_ prvně trochu nažhavit. Nezkušená malá Evansová, až on jí všechno naučí a ukáže!

 

„Ehm,“ odkašlala si ještě nervózněji dívka a otočila se. „Mohl by ses zahalit?“

„Copak… Je na mně něco, co jsi ještě neviděla?“

„Hrozně zábavné, Malfoyi! Tak mohl by ses…“

„Neměj obavy, _Potty_ , už se můžeš otočit,“ znovu nasadil ten svůj vševědoucí škodolibý úsměv, kterým dával jasně najevo, kdo má momentálně navrch.

 

Černovlasá dívka se otočila a mohla vidět, jak tam Malfoy stojí jen ve spodním díle pyžama, ručníkem si suší vlasy. Pozorovala, jak se mu na bocích a hrudníku pohybují svaly, když hýbe rukama a kroutí svým tělem. Jak se jeden za druhým rýsují v pravidelném tanci a ten pohyb byl skoro sugestivní. Sledovala, jak mu na pažích mu naskakují bicepsy, když zatne. Zalapala krátce po dechu. Celá ta souhra svalů na bledé kůži byla více než působivá a nemohla od ní odtrhnout oči.

 

„Malfoyi,“ oslovila ho znovu.

„Co zase?“ tentokrát se na ní mladík utrhl poněkud popuzeně.

„Říkals, že jsi oblečený.“

„Pokud vím, tak jsem nikdy neřekl, že jsem oblečený,“ zarazil Harriet, když našpulila rty v nesouhlasu se záměrem, že zase něco řekne. „ Klídek, Evansová, vím, jak to myslíš. Seš moc úzkostlivá. Měla by ses někdy taky uvolnit…“ nechal větu nedokončenou, jako by chtěl dodat _se mnou_.

„Uvolnit? Když seš tady ty? To těžko!“

„Já chápu, že jsem neodolatelný, vzrušuju tě, a proto nemůžeš spát, a pak mě tu po nocích chodíš šmírovat, abys mě viděla nahého… Ale i tak se přece můžeš uvolnit,“ přistoupil k ní blíž. „Třeba se mnou,“ dodal tentokrát s jasnou výzvou nahlas.

„Co to…  Co si myslíš, že děláš,“ couvala. „Zůstaň stát!“

„Proč?“ Draco postoupil zase o krok blíž a způsobil tím, že dívka o krok ustoupila dozadu.

„Ty jsi mi ale namyšlený idiot, Malfoyi! Přišla jsem se osprchovat a ne tě šmírovat! Já si tu můžu dělat, co chci, je to můj dům. Jsi do sebe tak zahleděný a nafoukaný, že nevidíš, že lidi okolo tebe prostě o tebe nemají vždycky zájem. Jsi příšerný narcista. Podíval ses někdy do zrcadla? Co bych na tobě asi tak viděla?“ hlas se jí drobet třásl, zněl nejistě a nepřesvědčivě a to na Dracově tváři vykouzlilo další spokojený výraz.

„Charisma? Sex-appeal? Přitažlivost? Krásu? Inteligenci?“ Malfoy znovu postoupil o krok, byl už téměř u Harriet, která se začala mírně třást po těle.

 

Těžko říct, jestli se třásla zlostí nebo v obavách, ale zatím to nevypadalo, že by chtěla na něj útočit. Tím spíš, že byla ve značné nevýhodě, když byla bez hůlky. O hlavu vyšší Draco by neměl sebemenší problém ji přirazit tvrdě ke zdi a jednoduše si ji vzít, jak si to v hlavě nejednou představoval.

 

„No, to určitě,“ opáčila ironicky dívka a zamračila se. „A teď, když dovolíš,“ snažila se ho rukou odstrčit, když už byl jen pár centimetrů od ní, „tak bych se osprchovala. Zítra ráno totiž, na rozdíl od někoho, vstávám!“

„Příliš úzkostlivá,“ zašeptal znovu blonďák, tentokrát už těsně u jejího ucha, a když se Harriet snažila znovu couvnout, zjistila, že chladné ebenové dřevo vchodových dveří už jí nedá možnost couvnout dál.

Rukou se snažila nahmatat kliku, ale bylo pozdě, protože Draco uchopil obě dvě její ruce a přišpendlil je vzhůru nad její hlavu. Čelem se přiblížil k jejímu obličeji, zatímco se tělem k ní celý sklonil a skoro jí tak zajal a sebral možnost úniku. „Příliš úzkostlivá,“ zopakoval svůdně. „Bojí se zlobivého Malfoye! Líbím se ti. Vím to, tak to nezapírej!“

„Něco si namlouváš, Malfoyi!“ její dech se zkracoval.

Mladík mohl cítit, jak jí splašeně bije srdce. Ten hlasitý tlukot rezonoval celým jejím tělem a na zápěstí se setkával s Dracovým dotykem.

Hluboko v jejím krku zaznělo zoufalé polknutí. „Vidíš věci tam, kde nejsou!“

„Vážně?“ zazubil se a zdvihl jedno obočí vzhůru do čela. „Tak to dokaž!“

Slova zkrátka už nestačila.

 

Malfoyovy rty vůbec nebyly tak chladné jako on sám. Vůbec nebyly tak tvrdé, jak se zdály. Byl měkké a vláčné. Horké a žádostivé. Vyzývaly, vzrušovaly, nenaléhaly, ukazovaly možnosti, sváděly k hříchu a bortily předsudky. Nabízely. Nabízely vzrušení, nebezpečí, ale i slasti. Ukazovaly všechno v novém rozměru. Všechnu tu touhu, nestoudnost, lascivnost, vášeň, horkost a chtíč. Byly třináctou komnatou. Místností, kam nikdy nikdo nesměl vstoupit. Byly rébusem, který nebylo radno rozluštit. Byly tajemstvím, které bylo nutné uchovat si pro sebe. Vyvolávaly strach z neznámého, ale zároveň byly hříchem nabádajícím k dalšímu splynutí. Byly nekonečným tancem ve víru vášně. Jednoznačně byly tím, co člověku zkroutí palce u nohou v samotné extázi. A i přes jednoznačnost celého toho nebezpečí lákaly člověka jako můru ke světlu.

 

Harry pocítila náhlou závrať, když se Malfoyův jazyk tak bezostyšně setkal s tím jejím. V tu chvíli šly všechny předsudky a nenávist stranou. Všechen odpor a averze se válely kdesi ve vedlejším pokoji v rohu a jen potutelně se smály, jak lehce mohla Harry podlehnout takovému světskému pocitu, zejména když za tím vším stál samotný Draco Malfoy.

 

Nakonec se po dlouhých vteřinách dech zkrátil a oběma docházel kyslík. Odlepili se od sebe a chvíli si zírali do očí v doprovodu zrychlených nádechů a výdechů.

 

„Takže říkáš, že si něco namlouvám,“ tak netypicky Malfoyovsky uvolnil ze sevření jednu Harrietinu ruku a tou svojí ji pohladil po tváři.

 

Ty jindy šedivé chladné oči se na ni dívaly s podivným obdivem, a kdyby ho neznala, skoro by si pomyslela, že za rozšířenými vzrušenými zornicemi je i nějaký cit. Dívka vykuleně hleděla na muže před sebou, ve kterém vůbec nepoznávala svého odvěkého arcirivala.

 

Něžně se dotknul její tváře a přejel přes její krk bříšky prstů. Jako ve zpomaleném filmu viděla, jak se sklonil k jejímu uchu a do rtů vtáhnul její lalůček. Vzdychla, ačkoliv si zakazovala něco takového udělat, něčemu takovému podlehnout.

Bylo to něco nečekaného, nevídaného a neznámého. Pouštěla se na stezku poznání a zvědavě přihlížela, jak ten prevít Malfoy posouvá figurky na svou polovinu hřiště, přičemž ona sebou nechá manipulovat jako pěšcem, mysl zamlženou vzrušením.

 

Opatrně přejel dlaní přes její bok a přitiskl celé její tělo k sobě. Rty majetnicky přesunul na opálený krk a šíji a začal sát horkou kůži na něm. Harry ani netušila, kdy se to všechno semlelo, ale najednou měla své ruce omotané kolem jeho ramen, víčka slastně přivřená.

Z jejích rtů pronikaly kratičké vzdychy a zcela ochotně nechala toho parchanta, aby se jí takto zmocnil.

Pak se dostavil ten pocit naléhavosti, něco zatahalo za uzel na jejím opasku a následovně cítila, jak dvě velké dlaně rozevírají černý župan. Bylo jí to jedno. Bylo jí jedno, že měl teď  Malfoy všechny triumfy v ruce a mohl ji vidět nahou. Bylo to fér, ona ho viděla nahého právě před chvílí a vystrašeně si uvědomila, že je jím přímo fascinovaná.

Ať si v rozporu s tím říkala Malfoyovi jakékoliv lži přesvědčující ho o opaku, stejně ji prokouknul a ona si dokázala přiznat, že nemá smysl v tomto ohledu dál lhát.

 

O pár nádechů později se jeho rty přesunuly nad vnadný hrudník, společně s jeho dlaněmi, které klidně putovaly dál. Políbil její klíční kost, olízl její hranu a na pár vteřin vsál mezi zuby citlivou kůži. Do jedné dlaně uchopil měkké ňadro a druhou rukou se jí pokoušel sundat župan z ramen.

Nebránila se, netrvalo to dlouho, než jí župan pomalu sjížděl po kůži až k zemi.

 

Bylo vidět, že jí to vzrušuje, ten prolévající se pocit na hrudníku, který končil až někde u palců jejích nohou, byl vítaný a doprovázený těžkými hlubokými výdechy a prudkými nádechy. Vztyčené bradavky byly taky jasným ukazatelem.

 

Zatímco se Draco něžně dotýkal jejího poprsí, měla co dělat, aby nezačala škemrat. Nikdy by nevěřila, že dívky opravdu v těchto partiích mohou pocítit něco tak vzrušujícího a bylo vidět, že Malfoy v tomhle má praxi. Moc dobře věděl, co dělá. Připravoval ji o soudnost, o svědomí, o zodpovědnost. Připravoval ji o část osobnosti, která si ještě říkala _Harry Potter_.

Absolutně ztratila hlavu. A taky pojem o čase. Možná to byly vteřiny, možná minuty, možná hodiny a možná taky celý život, ale v tuhle chvíli věděla, že nechce nic jiného, než aby se jí ten zmetek dotýkal a způsoboval jí tím tu úžasnou rozkoš.

 

Motala se jí hlava a v břiše měla neidentifikovatelný pocit. Možná se jí tam právě rojilo hejno motýlů, možná ji ale někdo taky rozmačkal vnitřnosti na sekanou. Bylo těžké určit, co to znamená. Věděla ale, že chce víc. Víc.

 

Prsty teď už uvolněných rukou se zahákla za lem spodní části Dracova pyžama, které stáhla dolů. Draco nechal šedé hedvábí sklouznout po stehnech, přes lýtka. Nakonec z kalhot vystoupil a Harry mohla znovu vidět v plné kráse, co ji předtím při vstupu rozrušilo. Tentokrát mohla ale vidět a hlavně cítit značnou změnu oproti předešlé situaci. Ta _věc_ ji totiž tlačila na podbřišek.

Moc dobře věděla, co se v Dracovi odehrávalo a dokázala si představit, co se bude za nějakou chvíli odehrávat.

 

Malinký červík v její mysli zahlodal. Zamrkala, mysl se překvapeně prodrala skrz hustou mlhu a zalarmovala zbytek těla. Najednou jakoby před sebou uviděla velkou červenou stopku.

Uvědomila si jednu zásadní věc.

Ona je panna!

Jako žena přeci ještě nikdy…

Opravdu chce, aby ji o panenství připravil zrovna Malfoy? Pro něj je to určitě jen sex, nehledá v ní nic víc. A ona opravdu chce, aby její první styk byl s někým takovým, nebo ano? S někým jako je Malfoy? Aby o svou takovou cennou věc přišla za těchto okolností? Při rychlovce na dveřích koupelny?

 

Ztuhla. Stáhla své ruce z Malfoyova těla a přerušila tím všechny dotyky. Přestala Draca hladit po zádech a druhou rukou se ho snažila od sebe odstrčit.

 

„Co je?“ zavrčel podrážděně plavovlasý aristokrat, maje rozcuchané vlasy a rudé tváře. To prohlášení doprovázel mělký dech a jasné vzrušení v očích.

„Draco, já… Nemůžu!“

„Cože? Jak nemůžeš! No tak, Harry…,“ snažil se ji ukonejšit, aby dokončil, co začal a dosáhnul tak svého. „Já myslel, že se ti to líbí. I mně se to líbí. Jsi úžasná! Nádherná…“

„Já prostě nemůžu. To nejde… Ty jsi… Malfoy!“

„Tobě nic neujde!“

„No,“ ukázala na něj prstem. „O tomhle mluvím.“

„Nerozumím ti, o co zase jde?“ osopil se mladík s očima šedýma jako nebe při bouři.

„Ty jsi Malfoy a já Potter. Ať už vypadám jakkoliv, pořád jsem to já. Potter. Ty a já… Nenávidíme se!“

„Nenáviděli jsme se, teď se přitahujeme! To nezapřeš, Potty!“

„Ne, nic nezapírám. Ale já nemůžu. Ne s tebou!“

„Fajn!“ zavrčel znechuceně Malfoy a odtáhl se, aby se mohl začít oblékat. „Nenechám ze sebe dělat vola!“

„Malfoyi!“ oslovila ho hlasem, který neznal slitování a odstoupila ode dveří. „Nevěřím tomu, že to se mnou myslíš vážně. Jsi to pořád ty. Užiješ si a konec. Ale pro mě je to něco víc. Já jsem jako ženská ještě nikdy…“

„Někdo musí být první,“ zkřížil mladík ruce na hrudník a zamračil se, na sobě už měl zpátky své šedé pyžamové kalhoty, obočí se mu krčilo na čele.

„Co chceš, aby to byl Lupin? Někdo hodný, milý a vstřícný, komu můžeš důvěřovat a na koho je spolehnutí? Nebo snad Weasley? Hodný zrzavý hošánek, který by tě určitě hned zbouchnul. Chtěla bys taky takovou rodinku, jakou měl on? Tak za ním utíkej.“

 

Harriet při jeho slovech něco uvnitř bodlo. Přelila se přes ni strašlivá tíseň a v hrudníku cítila neskutečný tlak. Zamrkala, aby se jí v očích neprolila jediná slza, když cítila, jak se plní slanou tekutinou.

Nemohla pochopit, proč to Malfoy říká. Copak to nechápal? Ne, on to opravdu nechápal. On je totiž chlap. On neměl možnost poznat to všechno i z druhé strany. Pochopit to. Mohla ho za to vůbec odsuzovat? Mohla ho za to nenávidět? Ještě nedávno by možná přemýšlela podobně, i když takhle krutá by k nikomu nikdy nebyla.

 

Ale tohle překvapivě bolelo. Víc, než si dokázala dřív přiznat. To vědomí, že o ní opravdu neměl skutečný zájem, že si z ní jen tropí blázny, nedokázala skoro pozřít. Co vlastně čekala?

„Jsi parchant!“

„Já vím. A tys to taky vždycky věděla. Počítej do patnácti, třeba tě to uklidní,“ nepopřel to a zasmál se. „Jedno ti ale řeknu. Je jedno, komu věnuješ svůj věneček, někdo stejně bude první. Vy ženský, děsně to přeceňujete,“ zatvářil se kamenně a položil ruku na kliku od dveří. „Dobrou noc a sladké sny, květinko!“ vložil do svého hlasu podtón jízlivosti.

 

Když už už otvíral dveře, najednou se Harriet chytila dlaní za břicho, zatímco se jí v obličeji zkřivily svaly do bolestivé grimasy. Ta bolest uvnitř už nebyla snesitelná. Všechno to na ni dopadlo.

Uchopila se za podbřišek oběma rukama a klesla nečekaně k zemi. „Merline,“ uniklo jí ze rtů šeptem a měla problém se nadechnout.

 

Když se Malfoy na ni ještě otočil, všiml si, že se jí po stehnech spustila krev a pár kapek utkvělo i na podlaze koupelny. Dal si dvě a dvě dohromady.

Bez jakéhokoliv pochopení a snahy ponechat jí soukromí zdvihl ve známém gestu koutek úst a vysmál se jí. „Asi boží prozřetelnost, viď, _Potty_. Mám dojem, že si to právě dostala, tak si svou spravedlnost užij.“

 

A zabouchnul za sebou naštvaně dveře.


	16. 16. Jako v šestnácti

Dnes jako by zdi ministerstva kouzel snad na Harry mluvily.

Říkaly jí, jakou udělala chybu, když nenechala Malfoye, aby dokonal, co měl dokonat. Nebo že možná měla mlčet a nakonec se vymluvit na skutečnost, že se z ní opravdu teď stala ženská se vším všudy.

Neskutečně ji bolel podbřišek a nedokázala pochopit, jak tohle mohly všechny dívky světa každý měsíc snášet a jednoduše si nestěžovat. Bylo to příšerné. Ten pocit, že se jí každou chvíli podlomí kolena a ona zůstane trčet uprostřed chodby na odboru bystrozorů, byl prostupující každým pórem těla. Skoro očekávala, že omdlí v dlážděné uličce a všichni se budou dívat, jak se útrpně svíjí. Zatracená biologie.

 

Zažila už za svůj život nemálo _cruciatů_ , nicméně takto intenzivní bolest to snad ani nikdy nebyla. Přišlo jí, že nějaká ubohá zakázaná kletba má oproti tomuto _nepohodlí_ dost slabé účinky. Chtěla se hystericky rozesmát. Bylo to celé patetické. Odmítala fňukat, ale nemohla si pomoct, aby si alespoň ve své hlavě nepostěžovala.

Až bude příště chtít Malfoye něčím pořádně potrestat, naučí se nějaké zaklínadlo, kterým na něj přenese menstruační bolesti. Nějaké bolest napodobující kletby v podobném duchu už určitě někdo vymyslel (rozhodně nějaká pomstychtivá ženská), stačí jen pohledat.

Jeho ctěná noblesa princ Malfoy by tohle totiž těžko snesl.

 

Ke všemu ji strašně bolela i hlava a zřejmě měla teplotu, měla pocit, že ji horko sežehne kůži i vnitřnosti. Je to takové vždycky? Hlava nejenže bolela, ale zároveň se rozhodla, že bude Harry celý den trápit i jinak a prokládala svou nepříjemnou bolest nechtěnými myšlenkami.

 

Neustále se jí v mysli barvitě zjevovaly představy o tom, jaké to asi je poprvé v ženském těle. Sex. Co jiného. Harry Potter měl rád sex, i když ho nepovažoval za důležitý. Byl esenciální, energický, vášnivý, vyčerpávající i nabíjející zároveň, uspokojující, ale dokázal i zklidnit ducha. Takříkajíc vypnout mysl do naprosto tiché blaženosti.

 

Harry si připadala jako v šestnácti. Jako v dobách, kdy byla ještě klukem a zamilovala se do Ginny. Byly to takové zvláštní pocity tam uvnitř v břiše. Elektrizující doteky, kdykoliv na sebe sáhli, srdce tlouklo jako o život a on měl vždycky co dělat, aby se nechoval nepatřičně.

Bylo to takové i v ženském těle?

 

Měly ženy takové pocity? Jaké to bude? Co když se z ní už opravdu nestane muž a zůstane do konce života takhle? Co když? Pak jednou své poprvé zřejmě zažije. Ale s kým? Malfoy jí nasadil do hlavy brouka. Její podvědomí říkalo, že s Malfoyem by to určitě mohlo být hezké, protože jak ho znala, on chtěl vždy ve všem vynikat, a i v takovém případě by se určitě snažil co nejvíc, aby ji uspokojil a byl za toho pana Dokonalého, za kterého se sám považuje.

Ale chtěla by to?

 

Remus… Když si představila Remuse, bylo to zvrácené, stejně jako představa Rona, který ještě ke všemu má Hermionu. Oba dva byli a jsou její přátelé, byli jako rodina. Nedokázala by si představit, že by s někým tak blízkým měla prožívat něco tak intimního. Bylo to zkrátka… Zvrácené, děsivé, odporné. Jako incest.

 

A jako by toho nebylo dost, její mysl jí nahodila udičku v podobě představy vysokého černého netopýra. Otřepala se. Vážně?! Severus Snape? A jak ji v posteli tím svým pichlavým tónem říká: „Už budu, lásko?“

Jen si to představila, nehledě na fakt, že to nebylo tak podivně nechutné, jak si myslela (což ji zároveň vyděsilo), začala se nekontrolovatelně smát. Na jednu stranu totiž… Nebyl tak špatný, jak si vždycky domýšlela. Dokonce ho ve své mysli i přes všechny fyzické nedostatky označila za vcelku ucházejícího a charismatického.

Za všechno zřejmě mohl ten jeho hluboký hlas, vždycky na ni působil zimomřivě a ty obsidiánové oči, které každým pohledem nekompromisně probodávaly, bylo v nich cosi magického. Poeticky magického.

Snape byl tajemný. To jeho tajemno bylo rozhodně určitým lákadlem. Měl moc hezké ruce, na kterých se rýsovaly šlachy a žíly. Nikdy dřív Harryho nenapadlo, že by měl pro takové rysy slabost, ale zdálo se, že jeho ženská alternace si toho všímala až příliš.

 

Když Snape pracoval na něčem důležitém, vždycky si vyhrnoval rukávy. Na tváři se mu zhostil soustředěný výraz a obočí vždycky stáhnul tak, že vypadalo jako srostlé.

Už vůbec Harry nepřipadalo, že by měl Snape… Severus… Křivý orlí nos. Spíš byl takový… Aristokratický, řecký… Sexy. Vážně?!

 

A jaký má asi zbytek těla? Umí být stejně něžný milenec jako je precizní alchymista? Jako když připravuje se vší láskou všechny ty utrejchy? Měl vlastně někdy ženu? Miloval?

Cítila zvláštní vzrušení po celém těle, jen si to představila. Hormony se bouřily, opravdu stejně jako by jí zase bylo šestnáct a ona prožívala znovu tu podivnou pubertu plnou lákavých a nepoznaných možností.

 

Začala panikařit, když si uvědomila, jak nad Snapem uvažuje. Vždyť je to Snape! Ten Snape, co jí, tedy jemu, celé studium Bradavic znepříjemňoval život, a se kterým se vždy nenáviděli.

Snape… Ten přerostlý krtek usazený ve své noře zahalený v černém nekonečném hávu.

Snape… Kterému připomínala její matku. A proč to vlastně zmínil?

 

Když už se díky bohu i přes veškeré myšlenky a bolest dostala do kanceláře, neskonale se jí ulevilo, až se jí tváři rozlil spokojený úsměv. Být v mučivém zajetí všech těch představ bylo snad ještě horší než expedice do Azkabanu. Otočila klikou a vstoupila dovnitř.

 

Zarazila se. Někdo tam už totiž byl.

Uprostřed kroku se zastavila a hleděla do bezradných světlých očí.

Plavovlasou dívku ihned poznala. Neznala ji sice jménem, ale znala ji od vidění. Byla to totiž sekretářka samotného Kingsleyho Pastorka.

 

„Promiňte, slečno Evansová,“ špitla nesměle, zřejmě ji chudinku trochu vylekala. „Já… Mám pro vás vzkaz. Od ministra kouzel.“

Podala jí nažloutlou obálku, přes kterou se táhl rudý pruh a která měla voskovanou pečeť. „Máte se dostavit k panu ministrovi do kanceláře, jakmile dorazíte.“

„Dobrá… Ale… Proč mi to jednoduše neposlal jako oběžník?“ otázala se Harriet udiveně a sledovala, jak si sekretářka nervózně skousla ret.

Bylo na ní hned vidět, že je to dost nezkušená mladá dívka a zatím neumí moc s lidmi jednat. Z jejího postoje bylo evidentní, že není příliš společenská a že je dost stydlivá.

„No… On…,“ zarazila se a ztišila hlas. „Vlastně chtěl… Chtěl se přesvědčit, abyste to dostala co nejrychleji a aby to bylo doručeno přímo do vašich rukou, hlavně ve světle všech nedávných událostí, tak mě poslal.“

„Dobrá, ale když jste mi to teď řekla, proč ten dopis?“ zdvihla brunetka obočí a zadívala se do očí dívky.

Ta přešlápla na druhou nohu. „To víte, slečno Evansová, to jsou zkrátka formality. Ale jelikož jsem vám to už vyřídila, mohu tedy jít?“ sklopila oči k zemi a začervenala se.

„Samozřejmě,“ usmála se Harriet. „Já vás přeci nedržím, slečno…“

„Lina,“ opáčila jemně. „Lina Roseová, jsem se-…“

„Ano, já vím, kdo jste,“ usmála se vědoucně Harry. „Běžte, slečno Roseová. Přeji pěkný den.“

Dívka se na rohu otočila a s nějakými složkami, které držela v ruce, se zase vydala ven. Nakonec se na okamžik pozastavila a otočila. Podívala se smutně na Harriet. „Mimochodem. Je mi to moc líto. Upřímnou soustrast.“

Byla z ní cítit upřímnost a obavy. Harriet trochu připomínala Nevilla ještě v dobách, kdy ve škole čelil Snapeovi.

„Co prosím?“ otázala se nechápavě Evansová.

„No… To s vaším partnerem. Dracem Malfoyem. Mrzí mě, co se stalo. Je to rána. Takže vám projevuji upřímnou soustrast. Moc mě to mrzí.“

„Aha,“ uvědomila si najednou dívka s brčálovými duhovkami, sice měla pocit, že upřímná soustrast se přeje rodině a blízkým, ale nechala to být. Možná si sekretářka myslela, že byli s Malfoyem i životní partneři. „Samozřejmě,“ sklopila hlavu na důkaz pokory a smutku, aby na ní nic nebylo vidět. „Děkuji mockrát. Je to opravdu rána, ještě teď se z toho nemohu vzpamatovat. A proto dávám od toho případu ruce pryč.“

„Jak to myslíte? Vy to chcete vzdát?“ zarazila se blondýnka, její hlas přetékal překvapením a podivným zájmem o dané téma.

„Co jste čekala, slečno Roseová, já už nemám partnera. Nechci se tím zabývat sama, ke všemu, když mi taky hrozí nebezpečí. Ne, bude jednodušší, když toho nechám. Už jsem o tom mluvila s Pastorkem a ten to pochopil a přijal vcelku ochotně. Nemíním se pouštět do něčeho tak nebezpečného, ke všemu sama, na to bych byla krátká. Draco Malfoy za to zaplatil holým životem, nejsem ochotná ho následovat,“ ukončila Harry svůj monolog, který by byl hoden ceny za nejlepší herecký výkon.

„Rozumím. Na vašem místě bych asi udělala to samé. Určitě se najde někdo další, kdo ten případ dostane,“ snažila se být milá a Harry začínalo vadit, že byla přinucena jí lhát. Byla to tak milá holka. Ale když se jednou řeklo, že se bude lhát všem, tak všem bez rozdílu.

„O tom pochybuji. Už není nikdo, kdo by si na něj troufal. Spíš skončí někde na dně kartotéky a jako mnoho jiných případů před ním se zkrátka pustí k vodě.“

„To je… Smutné,“ hlesla Lina Roseová a svěsila hlavu. „Dnes aby měl člověk strach vyjít na ulici. Je to čím dál nebezpečnější. Teda ne, že by za války nebylo. Zrovna teď by se nám zase hodil pan Potter, vždycky dokázal všechno vyřešit a zachránil náš svět. Je to hrdina.“

Harriet by se nepěkně zašklebila, kdyby mohla, ale místo toho se snažila skousnout narážku na své minulé já a dělala, že si slova _hrdina_ vůbec nevšimla. Ostatně nikdy neměla v lásce, když ji lidé přeceňovali. „Máte pravdu, ale mnohdy s tím nemůžeme nic udělat,“ pokračovala Harry dál v dialogu a snažila se působit přirozeně a nenuceně.

Lži jí nikdy moc nešly a neměla je ráda. A jak ji jednou kdysi tak svérázně vnukla Dolores Umbridgeová – _Nemám vykládat lži_. Paradoxem byly rozdílné situace a pravdy zaměněné za lži a naopak.

„No. Nebudu vás déle zdržovat. Přeji krásný den, slečno Evansová. Doufám, že se vám podaří dopadnout jiné padouchy,“ nesměle se usmála.

„Snad do budoucna, teď si potřebuji vzít pár dní volna, je toho na mě moc.“

„Chápu vás. Nashledanou,“ rozloučila se sekretářka a zavřela za sebou dveře. Harry si konečně zhluboka oddechla.

 

Tak tohle by měla za sebou. Doufala, že už nebude muset potkat víc lidí, kterým by to celé musela vysvětlovat. Nechtěla se v kanceláři zdržovat víc, než bylo nezbytně nutné. Zvlášť, když teď očekávala, že jí budou podobně skládat upřímnou soustrast i jiní a na stole jí budou ležet různé kondolence. Nebylo to poprvé, kdy ji a Malfoye někdo měl za pár, nejen ten pracovní, takže by se nedivila ničemu.

 

Popadla ze stolu všechny složky, které měly co dočinění s případem. Jak svoje, tak Dracovy, a během několika minut se přesunula k ministrovi. Ten jí udělil jen pár rad ohledně případu, a domluvili se, že bude nějaký čas pracovat z domu.

Pak se zase přes krb přemístila do svého domu, který teď působil spíš jako útočiště pro zkrachovalé existence.

 

 

***

 

 

Draco už od chvíle, kdy odešel v noci z koupelny, nezamhouřil oka. Vstával už před šestou hodinou ranní a stále se mu v hlavě obracely hromady myšlenek.

Co by se stalo, kdyby to Harry nechala zajít až nakonec? No, vlastně nic, protože by to v průběhu jejich snažení dostala. Ale… Byla by skutečnost, že by se nechala zneužít, lepší? Nebo bylo možná lepší, že se všechno zarazilo v pravou chvíli?

Draco se v posledních dnech cítil hodně zmatený a už se ani necítil tolik jistý v kramflecích, jak se tak říká. Nedával to na sobě pochopitelně znát, ale přesto se cítil mírně nervózní kdykoliv měl s Harriet o čemkoliv jednat. Bylo zvláštní ji vnímat jako ženu, ale jeho pudy ji tak vnímaly někdy až příliš. Zatímco jeho vnitřní já moc dobře vědělo, že mluví s Potterem, tělo si nedalo říct. Tím Potterem, kterého vždy nesnášel a kterého se pouze naučil z nutnosti tolerovat. S tím Potterem, který mu svým způsobem teď zachraňuje život.

Jak strašně potupné a osudově ironické, že.

 

Když mu včera v koupelně předvedla tu scénu, naštvalo ho to. Ne proto, že ho odmítla, ale proto, že zklamal. Možná proto, že i on zklamal ji. Nebo… To ale samozřejmě ne. To si jen v ten moment namlouval, protože ona pošramotila jeho ego. Jak si to jen mohla dovolit! K Malfoyovi!

 

Několik hodin se převaloval jen tak v posteli a snažil se logicky vysvětlit, co se to s ním vlastně děje. Cítil se k ní neskutečně, až nenormálně přitahovaný, ale zároveň ho šíleně štvala a cítil satisfakci, kdykoliv ji mohl nějak popíchnout nebo jí emočně ublížit. Jako by jeho mozek opravdu vnímal, že je to Potter, ale zároveň taky někdo, komu by se chtěl dostat do kalhotek, a nejen jednou.

Taky… Kdo by nechtěl. Stala se z něj dost sexy trofej. To nemohl popřít.

 

Z postele vstal až ve chvíli, kdy slyšel, jak Harriet dole v hale pohltily plameny letaxové sítě. Neměl zájem se s ní hned po ránu setkat. Věděl, že chtěla jít do práce vyzvednout všechna potřebná lejstra, aby spolu mohli pracovat doma. Ale jak to teď bude probíhat? Prohodí spolu vůbec nějaká slova? Budou muset, v rámci spolupráce určitě.

Cítil se nejistý. Zatraceně, ten pocit ho sžíral. Draco Malfoy neznal nejistotu. Neznal nervozitu a už vůbec neznal pocit viny. A tohle všechno ho dost připomínalo.

 

Sešel dolů. Naštěstí v kuchyni nikdo nebyl, tak si udělal extra silnou kávu. Do toho největšího hrnku, který našel. Černá káva mu ráno vůbec nezvedla náladu a nijak mu nepomohla.

Potřeboval to, ale marně. Šíleně ho bolela hlava a nebylo to tím, že by na něj lezla nějaká nesmyslná chřipka. Malfoyové totiž nebývají nikdy nemocní. A zatraceně nikdy nepijí tolik kávy a už vůbec se nestraní ostatním jenom proto, že se holt něco nevyvedlo.

Zatracená Harriet Evansová!

 

 

***

 

 

Do odpoledne byl Draco v domě dočista sám. Tedy… Jen aktivně. Hned ráno viděl Remuse Lupina vyjít ze sklepních prostor domu. Měl stíny pod očima, tvář strhanou a byl celý malátný. Sotva šel, ale zřejmě se snažil po schodech nahoru dojít až ke svému pokoji. Draco dělal, že ho nevidí. Neměl vůbec chuť tomu nuzákovi pomáhat, a tak ho nechal, ať si poradí sám. Moc dobře věděl, že dnes je úplněk a Lupin si to tam šel zřejmě nějak upravit a zbytek dne měl jistě v plánu pořádně prospat, aby nabral síly. To byla čistě jen jeho věc. Malfoy se o ostatní nikdy nestaral, nevěděl, proč by to zrovna dnes měl měnit, nezávisle na tom, že je hostem domu _Harryho Pottera_.

 

 

Když se blížila dvanáctá hodina, rozhodl se udělat si něco k jídlu.

Byl vždy zvyklý mít domácí skřítky, ale věděl, že když si tady nic k jídlu neudělá sám, nebude to mít. S jiskrami v očích ho napadlo, že by konečně mohl i té huse Evansové ukázat, že on nepotřebuje žádné domácí skřítky na to, aby se chutně najedl. Že není neschopným Malfoyem, aby si neudělal něco k snědku.

 

Podal si z nejbližší poličky kuchařku, jejíž váhu odhadl poněkud špatně a málem ji z rukou upustil. Kolem pasu si zavázal zástěru, co byla opodál, a uchopil do ruky svou hůlku. Byl by v tom čert, aby nedokázal něco, co dokáže ta hloupá stará kvočna Weasleyová.

 

Dobrých deset minut hledal recept, který by mohl aspoň zvládnout tak, aby bylo to jídlo poživatelné. Když se po další čtvrt hodině nemohl rozhodnout, zaměřil se na krocana na brusinkách, kterého vždy zbožňoval. Pokusil se o nemožné. Jen při té představě se mu sbíhaly sliny. Vzpomněl si na sváteční večeře na Malfoy manor, kdy jeho matka nechávala dělat právě krocana s brusinkovou omáčkou. Moc dobře věděla, že ho Draco zbožňuje a on ji vždy pochválil za její výběr.

 

Krocan sice k dispozici nikde nebyl, ale Draco našel v mrazáku nějaké zmrzlé kuře. Teda jevilo se to jako kuře, osobně ho nikdy v takové formě neviděl. Na to měli přece skřítky! Ale podle křídel a stehen a objemu hádal, že by mohlo být.

  
Když dokončil svoje umění, byl celý od čehosi, co se podobalo dost vzdáleně želé a podivného prášku. Přes nos se mu táhla jedna dlouhá černá saze, jejíž existence byla prostě nevysvětlitelná záhada, a vlasy měl ulepené od másla.

Rozhodl se servírovat svůj výsledek na talíř a konečně se uspokojivě najíst.

 

Vůbec si nechtěl připustit, že z něj kuchař nikdy nebude. Vůbec nechtěl uvěřit, že rozehřátá trouba opravdu potřebuje někoho, kdo by ji obstaral. A už vůbec nemohl překousnout, že to, co z ní nakonec vylezlo, se ani z poloviny nepodobalo tomu, co tam původně nacpal.

 

Zčernalé kuře, které pro nedostatek surovin hrdinně nahradilo krocana, vypadalo jako by už mělo po kremaci, která se nezdařila úplně. Brusinková omáčka, která ve skutečnosti byla rybízová, protože Potterova domácnost na tom byla tak bídně, že ani neměla brusinky, pouze nějakou podivně páchnoucí rybízovou marmeládu zvláštní konzistence, by se dala s velmi optimistickým pohledem považovat za nálev z rybízového kompotu.

 

Podíval se do kuchařky na fotografii a na svůj talíř. Porovnal obě porce. Nevěřil, že tohle se má podobat tomu, co je tak krásně zobrazeno v té pitomé knize. Lišilo se to nejen velikostí, barvou, konzistencí, zřejmě asi i vůní, ale když se snažil zakousnout do kuřecí kostičky, která se málem nadneseně obrátila v prach, nespokojeně zamručel a začal spílat všem neandrtálským kouzelníkům, kteří nemají domácího skřítka.

Kdyby nebyl Malfoy, hlady a pokořením by se rozbrečel.

 

 

Právě ve chvíli, kdy už se mu na tváři rozlil bezradný výraz, do kuchyně někdo vstoupil a začal se strašně smát.

A Dracovi jako naschvál zakručelo hlasitě v žaludku.


	17. 17. Sedmnáctého května

Harriet se jednoduše musela smát, když viděla Draca, jak zápasí s kuchyňským příborem.

Zprvu si toho nevšiml, zatímco ho nepozorovaně sledovala v zákrytu už dobrých pár desítek minut. Neměla to srdce ho vyrušit. Ale to nebyl čistě altruistický pocit, že ano. Jednak to bylo ze sobeckých důvodů, protože se chtěla sama pobavit a věděla, že do budoucna to třeba může použít ve svůj prospěch. Zejména bude-li tím moct Malfoye často dráždit, jednak proto, že ještě nikdy neměla tu možnost vidět ho chovat se tak přirozeně. Vidět ho jako běžného smrtelníka bez piedestalu, zašpiněného v zástěře a to bylo něco, co se ani nedalo popsat. Jako by Voldemortovi narostl nos, jakoby se Brumbál obarvil nazeleno a začal by nosit lenonky nebo by Snape z ničeho nic začal chodit v křiklavě oranžové a vlasy si ostříhal na ježka. A takové věci se zkrátka denně nestávají. A už vůbec ne u ní doma.

Pohled pro bohy, jak se tak říká.

 

V momentě, kdy zápasil s něčím, co by se v dobrém slova smyslu dalo nazývat drůbeží, tak už to nevydržela a začala se pohihňávat. O úder srdce později, kdy už to mladík vzdal a na jeho tváři se objevil výraz, za který by se ani to nejroztomilejší štěně nemuselo stydět, nevydržela to už vůbec a vyprskla v hurónský smích. Skoro jí ho bylo až líto, zvlášť v moment, kdy se ozval jeho žaludek. Ale vážně jen skoro.

 

Draco Malfoy zpozorněl a hned stočil zrak na příchozí osobu, v očích se zračil jasný vztek. Skrčil obočí a našpulil rozhořčeně rty.

Ani to Harriet nepřesvědčilo, že by se měla přestat smát. Ale z čisté dobroty srdce se nakonec rozhodla udělat v situaci radikální řez.

Přišla pomalu k Dracovi, který se stále mračil. Lehce se k němu přitiskla, v tu chvíli blonďák zpozorněl a čekal nejhorší, ačkoliv v tom pohybu byla jistá příležitost, ale místo toho Harry jen odvázala mašli zezadu z jeho zad, převzala od něj zástěru a omotala ji sobě kolem pasu.

 

„Mám pro tebe návrh, Malfoyi,“ usmívala se stále od ucha k uchu, když viděla, jak je Zmijozelák upatlaný od všech možných ingrediencí a hraje různými odstíny.

Draco naklonil zvědavě hlavu a vybídnul dívku, aby svůj návrh vyslovila, všechny štíty hrdosti vztyčeny.

„Máš hlad. Sice jsem říkala, že si všechno budeš dělat sám, ale uděláme takový výměnný obchod. Já ti uvařím jídlo. Ty mi s ním pomůžeš. Ale bude pro tři osoby. Až se vzbudí Remus, bude mít hlad a oba dva víme, že bude dneska potřebovat hodně síly a pořádně se najíst. Zachováš se jako správný gentleman a slušný člověk a poprvé v životě neuděláš nic sobeckého. Podělíš se a zároveň se budeš podílet na něčem, co někomu pomůže. Jinak budeš hladovět celý den!“

Úsměv z jejích rtů stále nezmizel, spíše se teď zdál víc výsměšný a vyzývavý.

Bylo vidět, jak to mladému aristokratovi v hlavě šrotuje. Přemýšlí, zda je to pro něj výhodné. Když si představil, jak celý den bude o hladu, protože vlastně neumí nic uvařit a nemůže si ani nikam na jídlo zajít, rozhodl se nakonec, že jednou v životě udělá výjimku a kvůli svému vlastnímu prospěchu se přidá k Potter-Evansové.

„Víš Potty, Brumbál by byl na tebe pyšný. Jsi stejná manipulátorka jako býval on. Uměl to vždycky nastražit tak, že člověk mu byl ještě vděčný, že to tak zařídil.“

„Ano, to by asi byl,“ usmála se Harry smutně. „Kdyby ho Snape ovšem nezabil.“

„No, kdyby ho nezabil,“ pokračoval dál Draco bez špetky viny, ačkoliv oba dva věděli, že to měl být on, kdo ponese na svých bedrech vinu za smrt bývalého ředitele., „Asi by se už rozpadal. Už tehdy byl Brumbál starý asi jako hnědé uhlí.“

„Malfoyi!“ zamračila se.

„Ok, mlčím.“

„Takže to znamená, že tvá odpověď zní…“ nadzdvihla obočí a chtěla mermomocí z Draca dostat hlasitou reakci, o které věděla, že ho v jistém smyslu pokoří.

„Já myslím, že je to jasné, ne snad?“ opáčil nakrknutě Malfoy a hleděl jí zpříma do očí.

„Odpověď tedy zní?“

„Potty, ty prohnaná mrcho, ty chceš, abych to řekl, že jo!“

„Samozřejmě. Jinak si pamatuj, že budeš spílat všem kuchařům světa…“ mile se usmála a dělala, že přeslechla slovo mrcha.

„Jo… Ano, slyšíš? Tak jo, souhlasím!“

„Myslím, že jsem příliš neslyšela, nějak mám v poslední době asi zalehnuté uši,“ postěžovala si útrpně brunetka a prstem si přejela přes levé ucho.

„Ano, sakra. Ano, ano, ANO!“ zakřičel nakonec a dal ruce v bok, maje skrčené obočí a hlas výrazně zhrublý hněvem.

„Takhle se mi líbíš, Malfoyi!“

„Já se ti líbím vždycky a za každých okolností, Evansová!“ odpověděl ihned obratně mladík a tentokrát se zazubil on.

„Jdi k šípku, Malfoyi!“

„Řekla Růženka,“ vrátil jí nahrávku na smeč a spokojeně se zatvářil. Byl zase ve formě. Jen kdyby tu teď nemusel stát jako domácí skřítek a nutit se nechtěně do práce.

 

Harry nechala jeho odpověď bez odezvy a rovnou popadla pekáč, který vytřela máslem.

Nechala zmizet ten kus masa, který se s trochou fantazie dal nazvat drůbeží a zbytek těch obskurních experimentů jakbysmet.

Beze slova vyzvala Malfoye, aby nakrájel mrkev, petržel a cibuli. Bylo úžasným zadostiučiněním, když ho mohla pozorovat, jak nad cibulí roní slzy se zatnutými zuby a snažil se u toho tvářit navýsost arogantně.

 

„Já myslela, že Malfoyové nepláčou,“ rýpla si pobaveně, když si její kolega začal protírat mokré oči. „Snad jsem tě nerozbrečela já? To by mi vážně bylo mooc líto,“ pokračovala jízlivě. „Aby si tě třeba někdy někdo nespletl s ufňukanou Uršulou.“

 

Draco zanechal všech aktivit a věnoval tváři Vyvolené pichlavý pohled očí v barvě mračen před bouří. Ty dlouho stavěné pilíře sebeovládání však nebyly zbořeny a on se jen lstivě zazubil. „No a co tebe, spletli si tě někdy s chlapem?“

„Ne, a tebe?“ vyšlo z úst Harriet automaticky, aniž by přemýšlela o tom, co vlastně dělá.

 

Malfoy ji chtěl naštvat, dělal to totiž celou dobu. Proč by si občas nemohli vyměnit role?

Ona by ho tak ráda vytočila k nepříčetnosti, třeba by se konečně za tou maskou lhostejnosti a chladu prolomily ledy a on by se konečně občas choval jako člověk a ne jako plechový robot. Člověk, který má city, kterého něco zraňuje, který se dokáže naštvat a který kromě chuti pomstít se, má taky chuť se zasmát. Nejen svým vtipům, ale i sám sobě. To by ale Harry zřejmě chtěla příliš, tohle by Malfoy nikdy neudělal.

Neustále čekala, kdy přijde nějaká další peprná odpověď, oni se pohádají do krve a Malfoy jako obvykle sekne se vším kolem sebe a naštvaně odkráčí pryč. Hlad nehlad.

Ale nic se nedělo.

 

Když však Malfoy neudělal lautr nic, naprosto ji jeho reakce překvapila a to překvapení bylo nemálo znát i v jejím výrazu.

Zmijozelský mladík se lehce pousmál a vrátil se zpět ke krájení cibule. Zřejmě touha o přežití a najíst se, byla větší, než touha tohle všechno jedním urážlivým slovem zkazit.

Že by přeci jen Malfoy občas vyjel ze zajetých kolejí a uměl zachovat společensky přijatelnou tvář?

Tušil, co je to sebereflexe a pokora?

 

 

***

 

 

Když oba dva spolu usedali v tichosti ke stolu, bylo na Dracovi vidět, že je nakonec rád, že poskytl takzvaně své služby v oblasti kulinářství, protože byl hladový jako vlk, i když ve skutečnosti netušil, jak moc bývá Lupin hladový. Ale rozhodně byl někdy hladový přesně jako on.

Další kuře, které se Harry na rozdíl od Draca podařilo upéct dozlatova, bylo obložené pečenými brambory a zapečené se zeleninou. Když se do něj poprvé zakousl, musel ve své hlavě uznat, že Potter, tedy Evansová, je opravdu dobrá kuchařka. Odkud se naučila vařit (a proč), a kde vzala druhé kuře, když to první se doslova obrátilo v nicotu, nechtěl Draco vůbec řešit, hlavně, že mohl nasytit svůj žaludek.

Ale nakonec mu zvědavost přece jen nedala.

 

„Kde ses tohle naučila? Vždyť tys neuměla uvařit ani bezbolestný lektvar, Evansová. Tak jak je možné, že umíš vařit?“ ptal se Draco nakonec zvědavě a v jeho tónu nebyla znát vůbec žádná ironie ani jízlivost, až to Harry překvapilo.

„Když jsi chlap, co žije dlouhá léta sám, Malfoyi, a nikdo ti nevaří a ani nemáš možnost se každý den promenádovat po restauracích, holt se naučíš i vařit. Z tvého dotazu jsem vycítila něco jako uznání. Takže ti chutná?“

Draco mlčel.

„Ale no tak, Malfoyi, nechovej se jako nafoukanej nádiva a přiznej to, chutná ti. Pochval mě!“

„To bych raději snědl brouka.“

„Rita Holoubková za to nestojí.“

„Cože?“

„To nic. Prostě to řekni: ‚Potty, umíš dobře vařit,‘“ napodobila intonaci jeho hlasu. „Nikdo jiný než já tě neuslyší.

„No dobrá, ty vyděračko. Je to vcelku poživatelné. Víc ze mě nedostaneš!“

„To je mnohem víc, než jsem od tebe očekávala, asi budu vrnět blahem, taková čest,“ zadeklamovala pobaveně.

Chvilku bylo zase ticho, ale pár nádechů poté Harry načala nové téma.

„Vedle v salónku jsou na stolku složky. Přinesla jsem jak tvoje, tak moje. Zítra chci zajít za Pastorkem a domluvit se s ním, aby nám posílal každou novou informaci přímo sem, ale co prozatím vím, tak se nic nového neodehrálo. Kdyby ses chtěl angažovat, tak ať víš, kde jsem je dala. Půjdu za chvilku za Hermionou, tak se tím třeba můžeš zabavit.“

„Co očekáváš, že tam najdu?“ opáčil blonďák. „Prohledával jsem to asi stokrát a žádné nové poznatky jsem tam nenašel. Jediné důkazy, co máme, jsou ty fotky a teď můžeme jen čekat na další vraždu.“

„Říkáš to s takovým klidem,“ zelené oči se přimhouřily. „Jsi necita, je ti jedno, jestli někdo umře.“

„Nech si ten svůj zachráncovský komplex pro sebe, ano? Buď té lásky. Já na něj nejsem zvědavý. Jsem prostě realista a říkám, jak to je.“

 

Harry bohužel věděla, že má v podstatě pravdu.

A pak už nepadlo ani slovo.

 

***

 

 

 

Když ve vší tichosti dojedli, Harry nechala na kuchyňské lince vzkaz pro Remuse, že má jídlo v troubě, aby se mohl najíst, až bude mít hlad. Pak se přes krb s proneseným heslem přemístila letaxem přímo do bytu k Hermioně a Ronovi, kde už na ni její kamarádka s úsměvem na rtech čekala.

Dívka s havraními vlasy se usmála na svou kamarádku od ucha k uchu právě v moment, když se omylem srazila s další osobou, která byla na odchodu.

 

„Ginny!“ radostně se usmála na dívku s ryšavým ohonem.

„Harry,“ oplatila jí úsměv mladá Weasleyová. „Jak se máš, dlouho jsme se neviděly.“

„Ano, to ne, protože ty se za mnou ani nestavíš. A já za tebou nemůžu, vaši… Však víš.“

„Je mi to líto, Harry,“ omlouvala se Ronova mladší sestra. „To víš, mám toho teď moc, nic nestíhám, nemám skoro čas. Zrovna někam strašně spěchám. Tak se měj moc hezky a pozdravuj Remuse, slyšela jsem, že je teď u tebe, stejně jako Malfoy,“ zapitvořila se škodolibě, jako by to snad Harry přála.

„Jo, jasně,“ přikývla jmenovaná sklesle a znovu pohlédla na Hermionu.

„Díky za všechno, Herm,“ zamávala dívce ještě zrzka, a pak odešla stejným způsobem, jakým pro změnu Harriet Evansová přišla.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Hermiona vypadala jako vždy velice ustaraně, ačkoliv její tvář už vypovídala i o jiném. Byla spokojená. Když jí Harry pogratulovala k těhotenství, zazubila se jako nikdy v životě, zářila jako sluníčko.

Vyzařovala z ní energie, spokojenost a radost. Možná, že to byla stále ta stará Hermiona, která měla starost o všechny kolem, ale poprvé v životě ji Harry viděla spokojenou samu za sebe a rozradostněnou ze sobeckých důvodů. Bylo úžasné pozorovat, s jakou láskou mluví o Ronovi a o jejich miminku, které by se mělo v příštím roce narodit.

 

Hermiona nikdy tolik Rona nechválila jako teď. Svěřovala se o tom, jak o ni pečuje, jak ji nenechává nosit těžké věci a jak ji nutí neustále odpočívat. Jak každé ráno za ní přichází do postele s vydatnou snídaní, i když kolikrát nepoživatelnou (ale snaha se přece cení), a jak teď všechny starosti obstarává on. Dokonce se naučil nakupovat a začíná se i od své matky učit vařit, aby Hermiona nemusela dělat vůbec nic.

Přesto ještě stále musela chodit do práce, i když jí Ron přemlouval, aby už si vzala mateřskou dovolenou.

Hermiona je prostě Hermiona. Precizní, perfekcionistka a puntičkářka, která neví, kdy si odpočinout.

 

 

Když pak opustily téma Ron-dítě-těhotenství, svěřila se Harry, že dostala své poprvé a Hermiona se téměř úlekem rozbrečela, protože si kladla za vinu, že Harry na to nepřipravila a nepověděla jí o tom víc.

 

„Nechápu, jak tohle můžete celý život všechno snášet? Strašně mě z toho bolí břicho i hlava. A to nemluvím o té krvi, já mám pořád dojem, jako by mě brali na nože. A jsem pořád podrážděná a protivná a nejraději bych všem a všemu podřízla hrdlo, jak mě rozčílí i skvrna na ubruse. A nejraději bych se zahrabala do peřin s hrnkem horké čokolády a už nikdy nevylezla z brlohu.“

Hermiona se rozesmála. „To jen zezačátku. Pak už si na to zvykneš. Když s tím celý život žiješ, tak to už ani nevnímáš. Tys měla tu nevýhodu, žes na to nebyla připravená a nikdy si s takovou možností ani nepočítala. Ale je pravda, že holt někomu to dělá větší problémy. Některé holky v Bradavicích to měly třeba jen tři dny a přitom je nebolelo ani břicho. A některé to měly třeba šest dní a celou dobu trpěly migrénami hlavy i bolestí břicha, Levandule s Parvati třeba…“

„Dost, Hermiono, nechci vědět, co Parvati s Levandulí, ušetři mě toho, prosím. Řešíme tady podělaný menses. Je to vlastně dost nechutný,“ nakrčila Harry nos, ale nakonec se rozesmála. „Nejde tomu nějak kouzelnicky pomoci? Je to dost nepříjemné a otravné.“

„Popravdě je nebezpečné si zahrávat s kouzly jen tak, může to ohrozit zdravotní stav člověka. Před pár měsíci jsme právě u Munga měli děvče, co se o to pokoušelo a dopadlo špatně. Museli jsme ji stabilizovat a už nikdy zřejmě nebude mít děti. Chápu, že je to obtěžující. Ale mohu ti třeba poradit nějaké medikamenty, co trochu zaberou. Nebo pokud se chceš cítit fyzicky pohodlněji, tak navrhnout třeba tampóny.“

„Tam-co?“

 

Téma dívčích problému pojalo skoro hodinový rozhovor. Hermiona Harriet vysvětlovala každý detail a každé změny. Jak se s tím vypořádat po svém, zároveň však co za žádnou cenu nedělat. Nakonec si všimla její zachmuřené tváře a byla až příliš empatická, aby jí nedošlo, že to, co vidí v jejích smutných zelených očích, nesouvisí se zmíněným tématem.

 

„No a co trápí tebe, Harry. Vidím, že tě něco tíží. Je to kvůli práci?“

Harry zakroutila hlavou, aby vyvrátila její domněnku.

„Tak kvůli Malfoyovi, že ano? Otravuje tě? Provokuje? Máš ho určitě už plné zuby,“ pokračovala dál ve svých teoriích Hermiona.

Dívka si nervózně zastrčila své černočerné vlasy za ucho a skousla si dolní ret. „V tom to je, Hermiono, já… Myslím, že i když mě Malfoy provokuje a štve, tak že mi to vůbec nevadí, právě naopak.“

„Jak to myslíš?“

„Mám asi šílený problém a myslím, že teprve až dneska jsem si to pořádně uvědomila. Pořád jsem si říkala, že to není možné a že je to asi jen nějaké špatné období nebo to se mnou cloumá prostě proto, že jsem teď ženská, ale mám dojem, že to tam bylo už dřív. Že i jako chlap jsem to vnímal, ale neuvědomoval jsem si to. Asi mi to teď pomohlo… Ten estrogen mě zničí!“

„O čem to promerlina mluvíš, Harry, co se děje?“ v hnědých očích se zračila hrůza. Harry mluvila, jako by snad někdo umíral. V pohledu jejího dřívějšího kamaráda byly pochyby a snad i strach. „Jaký máš problém?“

„Asi mě vzrušují chlapi!“ řekla sklesle jako by právě vynesla svůj vlastní ortel před samotnou inkvizicí.

„Nepovídej,“ oddychla si rázem dívka s kaštanovými vlasy a rozesmála se.

„To není vtipné, Hermiono.“

„Promiň. Ale… Tohle tě trápí? Proč? Je to vcelku logické. Vždyť jsi teď žena. Z biologického hlediska se tomu dá rozumět. Tvé tělo má teď jiné choutky, je jinak stavěné, jinak nastavené. Genetické predispozice se prostě jen upravily v rámci nového modelu,“ pronesla pobaveně. „Máš v sobě jiné hormony, které ovlivňují nejen tvé tělo, ale i tvůj mozek a tvé myšlení. Je vcelku logické, že tě začínají zajímat i muži. Myslím, že to není nic, co by tě mělo trápit.“

„Omyl, Hermiono. Mě to trápí. Taky jsem si myslela, že když jsem ženská, tak je to vcelku normální. Zpočátku jsem přemýšlela nad tím, že se mi prostě líbí ženy, ale postupně jsem zjišťovala, že nejen ty. Že se mi líbí i muži a konkrétně jeden!“

„Který?“

„Malfoy!“

„Co? Harry!“

„Já vím, je to naprosto ujeté, já vím, Hermiono. Ale prostě to tak je.“

„No…“ protáhla trochu zaraženě bývalá primuska a snažila se zformulovat nějakou radu nebo větu, která by Harry neublížila, „Malfoy byl vždycky přitažlivý a sexy, to musím přiznat. Je to sice parchant, ale je na něm něco, co zaujme, že? Něco jako tajemno a zároveň neodolatelná chuť mu pořádně naplácat na holou…“

„Hermiono!“

Novopečená budoucí matka se ale pořád culila. „Myslím to vážně, Harry. Má podivné charisma. To není konec světa,“ položila jí ruku na rameno.

„Nechápeš mě. Já jsem zjistila, že Malfoy se mi nezačal líbit teď… Já… Nějak… Prostě… On se mi líbil, i když jsem byla muž, ale prostě jsem si to neuměla přiznat. A až teď, když si mě začal všímat i on, jsem zjistila, že to tam prostě vždycky bylo. Líbí se mi, když v něm vzbuzuju zájem a zároveň ho pořád nesnáším. A vždycky to tak bylo. Já myslím, že jsem asi… Byl asi… Gay?!“

„Ale vždyť si chodil s Ginny.“

„To jo, vlastně, já ji miloval a pořád ji asi miluju, ale taky tuším, že se mi zřejmě líbili i kluci, ale nikdy jsem to nebral stejně… Já jsem byl nejspíš vadný, Hermiono.“

Dívka se zamračila a vzala do své ruky tu Evansovic. „Tak za prvé. Nikdy jsi nebyla vadná ani vadný. Na tom, že se ti líbili muži i dříve, není nic vadného a vůbec, v kouzelnickém světě se homosexualita nikdy neodsuzovala tak jako v mudlovském. Na to jsem přišla i já. Chápu, že tví prudérní příbuzní by to z tebe chtěli zřejmě vymlátit, kdyby to tehdy věděli, ale kouzelníci jsou v tomhle dobrá staletí dopředu. A pokud si milovala i Ginny, nebylas přímo homosexuál. Navíc… To, že se ti líbili kluci i dřív, je docela fajn, aspoň ti to teď nebude překážet v životě a přijmeš to snáz, nebo ne?“

„Já nechci být dál ženská!“ rychle se ohradila černovláska.

„Opravdu?“ zdvihla jedno obočí Hermiona.

„No,“ přiznala si druhá z dívek. „Asi… Já… Vlastně… Já už nevím. Má to své výhody, ale chápej, není to to, co bych si vybrala.“

„Nic jiného ti v tuto chvíli nezbývá. Poslouchej. Není a nikdy nebylo nic špatného na tom, že se ti líbila obě pohlaví. A pokud se ti líbí Malfoy a ty jemu taky, tak kde je problém?“

„Malfoy je zmetek a všechno to dělá jen pro své potěšení, chce mě dostat a málem se mu to povedlo. Je to arogantní blbec. Je to… No je to prostě Malfoy.“

„Co chceš říct tím, že se mu to málem povedlo?“

 

A tak začala Harry vyprávět. O všem, co už s Dracem Malfoyem zažila a kam až skoro zašli. O čem za celou dobu přemýšlela a co jí denně obtěžovalo v mysli. Vyprávěla jí, že svým zvráceným způsobem ji přitahuje i samotný protivný profesor lektvarů Severus Snape. Jak ho teď vidí ženskýma očima a jak v něm vidí někoho přitažlivého, na rozdíl od toho přerostlého netopýra, kterým pro Harryho Pottera vždy byl, a kterého ještě nedávno nesnášela.

 

Mluvila o tom, že začíná uvažovat nad tím, jaké to je být s nějakým mužem a jak ji její ženské hormony začínají ovlivňovat. Odolávání všem těm smyslům a ženským pudům, bylo stále těžší a přistihla se, že tomu začíná podléhat. Ta otravná touha po lásce byla už jen třešinka na dortu, přičemž věděla, že jako muž po ní tak moc netoužil, po rodině ano, ale o milostné pletky se tolik nezajímal. Svěřila se, jak se jí stýská po dotecích, polibcích a něžném zacházení.

Nikdy nechápala, jak ženy svět kolem sebe vidí a vnímají a až tato lekce jí ukázala, jak to mají těžké.

Když probraly všechny aspekty jejího nového života, byl skoro večer.

 

Ale předtím, než Harriet Evansová opustila byt jejích přátel, ještě se na něco zeptala. „Herm, co tu dělala Ginny a co teď vlastně dělá? Má moc práce? Straní se mi? Nebo se mi to jen zdálo?“

„Víš, Harry, asi bys měla něco vědět. Ona,“ sklopila hlavu jako dítě, které bylo přistiženo při nějakém záškodnickém činu, „teď s někým chodí. Oficiálně už od sedmnáctého května, což vlastně… No, však víš.“

„S někým chodí?“ tmavovlasou bystrozorku bolestivě píchlo u srdce. „Od sedmnáctého… Ale to bylo už dva týdny po mé… Nehodě,“ další hřebík byl zaražen do pomyslné rakve.

Hermiona opatrně přikývla.

Jak mohla tohle jeho-její Ginny udělat? Už dva týdny po té nehodě? Jak si mohla už tak rychle za něj najít náhradu?

„S kým?“

„S Oliverem Woodem.“


	18. 18. Osmnáctá hodina

Když se Harriet vrátila k sobě domů, byl už bezmála podvečer. Přestože ještě nebylo ani šero, jelikož se blížilo léto a stmívalo se později, stejně si uvědomovala, že je trochu pozdě a strávila u své kamarádky dost dlouhou dobu, aby se například Remus mohl strachovat o to, kde vlastně je. U Malfoye si iluze opravdu nedělala.

Pořád cítila, jak se jí tělem prohání bolestivá tíha někde kolem srdce. Ten nevítaný bolestivý pocit, kdy emoce zahlcují každý pór těla a ona neví, jak s nimi naložit.

 

Ginny. Její, kdysi jeho, krásná, chytrá, veselá a ryšavá Ginny. Děvče, které si získalo takříkajíc Harryho srdce. Přestože nikdy Harry nebyl ten milostný typ, který chrlil jedno vyznání za druhým a který by to očekával od druhých, její _zrada_ bolela. Milovala ji, i teď v tomhle ženském a nepohodlném těle.

Ano, byly tu malé rozdíly, ten pocit už nebyl tolik intenzivní, ale stále k ní cítila jisté pouto. Chápala, že už o ni Ginny nestojí, ale jak jí tohle mohla udělat? Cítila se mizerně, podřadně, nedůležitě. To poslední slovo rezonovalo každou myšlenkou a šířilo popudlivé pocity každým svalem, který ztuhl v křeči. Byla nedůležitá. Cítila se zbytečně. Věděla, že Ginny si tohle zaslouží po tom všem, čím spolu prošli, a věděla, že jako Harry Potter nebyla ideální partner. A taky někde v jádru tušila, že by měla být šťastná, přesto se Harry cítila pod psa a svým způsobem podvedená.

 

Uplynuly dva týdny a pár dní a Ginny už si za něj-ni našla náhradu. Oliver Wood. Jak dlouho toho kluka neviděla. Naposledy ve škole. Harry Potter měl Olivera rád. Ujal se ho tehdy, když mu bylo jedenáct a vedl ho při famfrpálu. Všechno ho tehdy naučil. Oliver byl vždycky skvělý. Určitě se k Ginny hodí. Ale… Copak se Ginny ani trochu necítila, že ji zrazuje? Vždyť to, co se tehdy stalo, když Harryho odhodil ten oblouk, bylo sotva čerstvé. Neuplynuly ani tři týdny a Gin si už našla někoho dalšího jako by se nechumelilo.

 

Ale vyvstávala tady další otázka.

Bylo to opravdu tehdy? V hlavě hlodal červík pochybností. Co když ji, tedy jeho, Ginny podváděla už tehdy? Co když to s Oliverem táhla už v době, kdy spolu chodili?

Překvapivě ho tato myšlenka bolela méně, než fakt, že by Harriet hodila tak rychle přes palubu. Byť by ji nemělo být příjemnější, že ji Ginny podváděla už dřív, ale vcelku by to chápala. Harry na ni nikdy neměl čas, vždy upřednostňoval práci a nikdy nechápal, jak musí Ginny scházet. Byl bezohledný… Byl prostě… Chlap. A to ji muselo bolet. Musela se cítit sama a nemilovaná. A to ji mohlo vehnat do náruče někoho jiného. Musela se cítit zrazená a bezradná.

Určitě stejně tak, jako Harriet teď bolelo, když se dozvěděla pravdu.

Jejich kdysi tak hluboká láska byla už nadobro ztracená. Nastal čas se s tím smířit a přijmout to.

 

 

***

 

 

Když vyšla z krbu, jen zaraženě hleděla do země, jako by snad zkoumala vzory starého koberce, který tu byl jistě už od doby, kdy byl Sirius malý. Nemohla přestat přemýšlet nad tím, co se dozvěděla.

Hermiona určitě udělala dobře, že jí to řekla. Aspoň už si konečně uvědomí, že její šance jsou marné. Ale co když se zase stane mužem, opravdu už o něj Ginny nebude nikdy stát?

Bude pozdě.

A stál by znovu on o ni? Opravdu ho to bolí, protože ji tolik miloval? Nebo je to jen podivná doznívající žárlivost? Či snad jen pocit zrady a ukřivděnosti?

Byla zmatená. Nevěděla, co cítí, co by měla cítit. Na jednu stranu věděla, že ji to bolí, ale na druhou stranu věděla, že by to tak mělo být a že je to správné a ona jim to oběma ve skutečnosti vlastně přála. Což bylo na celé věci nejzamotanější.

Říká se, že láska je nesobecká, ale nebylo tohle vlastně spíš sobecké gesto? Protože se Harry ve skutečnosti už nemusela cítit provinile, že Ginny zničila život?

 

Na jednu stranu měla pocit, že Ginny ještě stále trochu miluje, ale zároveň cítila, že už to není to, co to kdysi bývalo a přemáhá ji spíš přitažlivost k opačnému pohlaví.

 

Poslední dvě noci se jí dokonce zdály sny o Severusi Snapeovi.

V jejích snech měl vlasy stažené v copu. Byla u něj jako obvykle v pátek na testech a on tam chodil pouze ve volných černých kalhotách. Jinak na sobě neměl ani hábit, ani košili, ani tílko, dokonce ani boty. Producíroval se tam uvolněně a s grácií. Medovým hlasem k Harriet promlouval. Pořád dokola jí opakoval, jak je podobná její matce a jak byla její matka krásná a vášnivá a že určitě po ní něco musela zdědit.

 

Vždy se pak Harry probouzela k ránu zpocená a udýchaná, protože většinou její sny končily tím, jak šaty z jejího těla sjely na kamennou podlahu sklepení a dál už si představivost dotvořila, co potřebovala.

Byla zmatená. Nedokázala sama sobě říct, co vlastně cítí, ale věděla, že něco ohromně těžkého jí leží někde v žaludku, vyvolává to podivný třas, nevolnost, ale i vzrušení. Ale než by za to byla ráda, měla spíš pocit, že ji to ničí. Jenže co ji vlastně ničí? Nedokázala to konkrétně specifikovat.

 

Už dobrou čtvrthodinu pro změnu zírala na protější zeď.

„Harry!“

„Haló, Harry!“

Jako by na ni někdo mluvil. Někdo hodně milý a jí blízký. Proč nemůže mít taky někoho, kdo by ji miloval a ona jeho? Tak toužila po tom někoho milovat. Ale proč až teď? Zatracené hormony! Chtěla jen někoho mít, sdílet s ním hodiny, dny, měsíce, život. Chtěla se k někomu stulit a chtěla, aby jí do ucha šeptal, jak bude všechno v pořádku a jak to zvládne. Chtěla mít v někom oporu a jistoty. Tak toužila po tom, aby potkala svou životní lásku. Tu, o které všichni tvrdí, že přijde jednou za život.

„Harry, slyšíš?!“

Tu lásku, kterou by ji někdo opětoval a nikdy ji neopustil. Proč tohle neviděla, když byla chlap? Jsou opravdu všichni muži zaslepení a tak ignorantští? Opravdu jsou to takoví citoví ignoranti?

„Harry! No tak, prober se!“ tentokrát s ní někdo zatřásl.

Přerušila tok myšlenek a snění. Zadívala se před sebe.

„Och, Reme…“

„No sláva. Už asi pět minut tady do tebe hučím a ty pořád nic! Co se děje? Nad čím si přemýšlela? Víš co? Pojď do salónku si sednout do křesla, vidím na tobě, že to nutně potřebuješ, a taky něco ostřejšího na pití,“ chytl ji za ruku a táhnul ji k nejbližšímu křeslu. Posadil ji jako bezvládnou loutku a dřepnul si starostlivě k ní.

„Harry,“ promluvil vlkodlak znovu, „co se stalo?“

 

A v ten moment se Harry jako hysterická slečinka rozeštkala a pověsila se Removi kolem krku. Začala brečet. Tolik to bolelo. Tak se cítila zrazená, opuštěná a zbytečná. Tak sama!

Salazar jí byl dlužný tuhle životní změnu.

 

Proč jen tehdy neposlechla Hermionu a Ginny a nenechala ten záhadný oblouk být obloukem? Proč měla vždycky tu svou tvrdohlavou hlavu a ten svůj zachráncovský komplex a měla potřebu všechny zachraňovat? Stýskalo se jí po Siriovi, chtěla ho zpátky - chtěl ho zpátky, ale za jakou cenu?

Jako chlap se cítila spokojená, protože… Necítila! Necítila tohle. Tuhle beznaděj, tuhle osamělost, tuhle absenci něčeho, co ani nedokázala řádně pojmenovat. Chtěla něco, co nemohla mít. Ale proč?

Slzy ji po tváři tekly úplně samy. Chtěla se ovládnout, chtěla být normální. Nechtěla ze sebe dělat hysterickou nánu a ztrapňovat se, ale když ono to nešlo. Všechno na ni v poslední době tak doléhalo a už to potřebovalo ven. Potřebovala všechnu svou bolest ventilovat, potřebovala se toho zbavit, svěřit se. Potřebovala obejmout.

 

Proč ji Draco nechce jako partnerku? Proč stojí jen o její tělo? Proč se chová, jak se chová? Jeho arogance jí ubližuje, jeho jednání bolí. Ale proč to tak bolí? Na všechny urážky si už zvykla, brala to jako součást jejich života a občas i zábavného pracovního vztahu. Musela uznat, že kdykoliv se špičkovali, docela ji to bavilo. Ale když došlo na otázky intimity, Draco se zachoval jako typický nadržený kretén, kterému jde pouze o jedno. Jenže proč tohle dělal? Ona by jinak o něj možná stála. Nebo ne?

 

A jaký je asi v téhle věci Severus Snape? Přitiskla se blíže k Removi a dále mu plakala na rameni.

„Remusi!“ vzlykla nešťastně. „Proč já. Proč tohle všechno. Tak to bolí.“

„Co se stalo, Harry?“ Remus byl nešťastný z celého toho výlevu. Jindy silný Harry Potter, který nepodléhal beznaději a měl bojovného ducha, se mu před očima doslova složil.

„Reme… Ona… Ginny… Našla si někoho jiného.“

„Tohle tě trápí? Harry,“ objal Remus syna, teď už spíš dceru svého někdejšího nejlepšího přítele. „Nebuď z toho smutná. Ginny tě určitě v hloubi svého srdce miluje, ale snaží se jít dál a ty budeš muset taky.“

„Ale já… Chci, aby mě někdo na oplátku miloval. Proč se stalo tohle zrovna mně? Já jsem ji milovala… Já nechci být sama.“

„Nebudeš, to ti slibuju, Harry,“ pohladil ji muž po vlasech a nezbývalo mu nic jiného, než ji zkusit utěšit a konejšit slovy i pohlazením.

Zdálo se, že tentokrát i na Harryho Pottera toho bylo už příliš.

 

 

***

 

 

Draco si zrovna četl knihu, kterou našel ve staré knihovně, a která dřív patřila členům jeho rozvětvené rodiny. Kdyby nevěděl, že Potter bydlí v Blackovic domě, ani by se tam nešel podívat, ale jelikož znal rodinu své matky, věděl, že v knihovně Blacků jistě najde něco zajímavého.

 

V momentě, kdy zrovna dočítal poslední řádky, se rozhodl, že si nakonec přeci jen znovu prohlédne lejstra, která dopoledne přinesla Evansová z jejich kanceláře. Zatracoval svou prozíravost, protože ho vůbec nenapadlo vzít si ty složky s sebou do pokoje a nechal je ležet v tom pitomém přijímacím salónku. Přesně tam, kde je Evansová nechala.

 

Scházel potichu po schodech, protože věděl, že v kuchyni by měl být ten prašivý vlkodlak a on neměl chuť vyslechnout si ani to jeho uctivé _dobrý den, Draco_.

Slyšel Lupina, když vycházel ze svého pokoje, a šel dolů. Pravděpodobně se šel najíst, co jiného by taky dělal, bylo ještě moc brzo, aby se zavřel do sklepa. Zbývalo ještě několik hodin, než úplně zajde slunce.

 

Snažil se na sebe neupozornit. Opatrně se přibližoval k zárubním dveří do salónku, když ho zastavil výjev, který spatřil. Naštěstí stihl odskočit za stěnu. Zřejmě si ho ani jeden z aktérů, které zahlédl, nevšiml.

V jeho zorném poli se rýsovala záda, široká záda toho nuzáka Lupina, který momentálně objímal Evansovou. Měla zavřené oči a hlavu položenou na jeho rameni. Tiskla se k němu, jako by to bylo snad naposledy v životě a on k ní stejně tak.

 

Pevně stisknul zuby. Normálně by nechal svou jízlivou povahu, aby pronesla několik sarkastických slov na jejich účet a vysmála se jim. Ponížila je a on by se tomu hrdelně zasmál, ale hrdopýšek uvnitř ho zarazil a nakázal mu, aby zůstal stát a dál sledoval scénu před sebou. Hlavně tiše.

Lupin se zrovna ještě víc k Pottymu přitisknul a něco tiše pronesl přímo do jejího ucha. To gesto bylo tak intimní a něžné, až se v Dracovi k jeho podivu vřela krev.

 

„Nebudeš, to ti slibuji, Harry,“ pohladil ji ten chlap po vlasech.

„Nebudeš,“ políbil ji do vlasů. „Mám tě rád. Mám tě moc rád a pamatuj si, že nikdy nebudeš sama!“

„Já tě mám taky moc ráda, Remusi. Děkuji ti, že seš tady se mnou.“

„To já děkuji tobě a nikdy nepochybuj.“

 

 

Draco rudnul ve tváři a vztekle zatínal pěsti na obou rukou. Jak si můžou jen dovolit takhle veřejně se tu muchlovat. Jak můžou… Takhle… Takhle… Ohrožovat jeho mravní zásady a výchovu. Takhle na veřejnosti. Kdokoliv by je mohl vidět… Třeba… On…Draco… Pak… Třeba Weasley, kdyby třeba zase přišel. Nebo Grangerová, kdyby chtěla přijít. Nebo… Třeba… Třeba on… A co teprve… Netahá se náhodou Lupin s tou svojí potrefenou Tonksovou? Dracovou sestřenicí? A co se má co Potter-Evansová takhle muchlovat s každým, o koho zavadí!

Tohle je nepatřičné a nevkusné! Je osmnáct hodin. Je teprve šest večer. Copak si nemohli počkat, až bude aspoň deset? No, to asi ne, pokud není Evansová zvrácená, i když o tom by se dalo polemizovat. Ale prostě… Prostě… Mohli si zalézt někam, kde by je nikdo neviděl, ne?! Někam, kde by byli o samotě? Kdo se má na tohle dívat?!

Ne, ne, ne! Žádné takové, aby si lezli spolu někam do soukromí. Potty je přece počestná žena a vůbec…

Co na tom vlkodlakovi vidí? Co má on, co Draco nemá? Tohle byl vrchol!

 

Plavovlasý aristokrat už to déle nevydržel a vstoupil do dveří. Neopomněl svůj teatrální výstup doprovodit iritujícím zakašláním.

Remus v ten moment pustil Harry a ta se snažila tvářit, jako by se nic nestalo a nenápadně si otřela mokré oči.

Draco, který dělal, že to vůbec nevidí a jako by snad ani jeden v místnosti nebyli, šel ke stolku a vzal si z něj lejstra, pro která původně přišel. Pevně semknuté rty si div zevnitř nerozkousal vztekem.

Když odcházel, nakonec je sjel znechucujícím pohledem a bez jakéhokoliv slova zase s pevným krokem vyšel po schodech nahoru do svého pokoje, kde třískl hlasitě s dveřmi.

 

„Omlouvám se, tohle…“

„Za co se omlouváš, Reme,“ usmála se brunetka a otřela si znovu své oči. „Nemáš za co. Nic si neudělal. Nemůžeš za to, že ten arogantní egoista se snaží působit důležitě. Vůbec se tím netrap, to je jen jeho problém,“ zelené oči zase mírně oživly. „A děkuju ti. Za to, že seš. Ani netušíš, jak si mi pomohl, Reme,“ postavila se na nohy a s melancholickým úsměvem na rtech se rozhodla odejít taky.

Když už byla téměř u dveří, na okamžik se zastavila, jako by se jí prohnala hlavou nečekaná myšlenka, pak se se otočila. „Ty, Remusi…“

Muž zdvihl hlavu a upřel své oříškové oči na Harry. „Ano?“

„Snape miloval mou matku?“

Bylo vidět, že vlkodlaka otázka dost překvapila. Na chvilku se v pohybu zarazil, mimika v jeho tváři značila podivný diskomfort. Promnul si prsty svou bradu, „Jak si na to přišla?“

Harry se jen usmála. Znovu se na pár vteřin zamyslela, načež dala průchod své myšlence. „Tehdy ve sklepení. Snape řekl, že mu matku hrozně připomínám. Netušila jsem, proč to řekl, než mě napadlo, že možná.. Proč by o ní mluvil, pokud ne. Byli přátelé? Nebo ji miloval?“

„Myslím, že mně nepřísluší, abych ti na to odpovídal, Harry. Pokud tě to opravdu zajímá, zeptej se ho na to v pátek sama. Ale znáš Severuse. Sám uzná za vhodné, jestli ti vysvětlit, proč to řekl.“

„Jsi tajemný, Remusi, netrávíš s ním náhodou taky nějaký ten čas?“ nadhodila žertem a rozesmála. Nadechla se a naklonila chápavě hlavu. „Vím, že víš, jak to bylo, ale nezlobím se, že mi to nechceš říct. Nejspíš máš pravdu, je to jeho osobní věc a myslím, že se ho na to zeptám sama,“ zavlnila rty.

Remus krátce pokynul hlavou.

„Dobře. Večeřel si už?“ změnila najednou dívka téma a sjela přítele pohledem.

„Ano, díky, Harry. Bylo to vynikající.“

„Tak teda… Doufám, že se dneska budeš mít v rámci možností dobře. Já si teď asi půjdu lehnout, nějak mě bolí hlava. A potřebuju si nějak nad tím vším popřemýšlet a zhodnotit svůj život. Protřídit priority.“

„Odpočiň si. Víš co? Mám v pokoji ještě nějaký uklidňovací lektvar od Severuse, přinesu ti ho, bude ti po něm lépe.“

„To budeš laskav.“

 

 

***

 

 

Mladý Malfoy dorazil do svého pokoje poněkud rozladěný. Brnělo mu v konečcích prstů, divoce bušilo srdce a měl pocit, že si brzy prokousne jazyk, jak neustále skousával mrzutě zuby.

Byl naštvaný. Moc tomu nerozuměl. Byl naštvaný kvůli tomu, co viděl. Doslova zuřil. Ani ne tak kvůli samotné skutečnosti, že načapal Evansovou, jak se tam tulila k tomu prašivému vlkodlakovi. Spíše tím, že zjistil, že mu to vadí.

O co zatraceně šlo. Vůbec netušil, že mu může krev takhle vřít. Že může cítit takový hryzavý pocit, co se mu rozlévá žilami a že má chuť Lupina rozcupovat na čtyři stejně ošklivé čokly. Co to znamenalo? To byla žárlivost?

Vůbec nechápal, jak může tahle podivná žárlivost směřovat k člověku, se kterým se téměř celý život nenáviděl. Se kterým se během školy div nezabili.

Jak bylo vůbec možné, že se tohle v něm nahromadilo? Copak si nedával pozor? Ale on přece nikdy nežárlil. Malfoyové přece nežárlí! Berou si to, co chtějí. Ovládají ty, které chtějí a nikdy se nenechají nijak ovlivňovat. Je to jednoduchá a fungující rovnice, kterou se celý život řídí a kterou ho naučil otec.

 

Tak jak je u všech ocásků možné, že ho štve, že před chvílí viděl Lupina objímat Harry? On ji neměl co objímat! Jediný, kdo mohl Harry objímat, byl přece on!

Jeho Harry! Ona má patřit jemu!

Jak je možné, že ona dává přednost tomu ošoupanému chlápkovi, co by mohl z místa konkurovat kdejakému bezdomovci, zatímco on je krásný, bohatý, perspektivní, přitažlivý, sexy a neodolatelný. Co má Lupin, co on nemá? Teda kromě blech?

 

A proč tohle vůbec řeší? Proč nad tím takovou dobu přemýšlí?! A proč mu to nedá pokoj? Vždyť je to vlastně jen Potter! Je to jen obyčejná ženská, jako každá druhá! Sakra!

U Salazara. A ke všemu je oba dva musí denně vídat pod stejnou střechou. Nesnášel to tady.

Nesnášel tenhle dům Blacků, nesnášel ten ubohý pokoj, nesnášel Lupina! Nesnášel Evansovou!

Ale ze všeho nejvíc za to všechno nesnášel sebe!

 

Vztekle odhodil na postel lejstra, která ještě stále držel v rukou, až se rozevřela a na zem spadalo několik papírů.

Chvíli na ně jen tak otráveně zíral, než zaujaly jeho pozornost. Hlavně proto, že valná většina z nich byla čistě bílá. A co on si prozatím pamatoval, tak prázdné listy s Harry eliminovali už na začátku a nechali ve složkách jen ty popsané.

Zvědavost mu nedala a začal se znovu prohrabovat obsahem, až naštvaně ztuhl. Pokrčil obočí a snažil se najít usvědčující fotografie, na nichž byly piktogramy.

Otvíral nové a nové složky, ale bezvýsledně. Jejich nejnovější a nejtrefnější poznatky byly takříkajíc v trapu, stejně jako fotografie, pitevní zprávy, osobní poznámky a adresy příbuzenstva obětí.

Zlověstně praštil pěstí do země a zaklel.

Musí urychleně promluvit s Evansovou.


	19. 19. Od devatenáctého století

> Draco málem vytrhl dveře z pantů, jak do nich dlaní praštil.  
> 
> Když vystartoval jako učiněný blesk, aby mohl najít Evansovou a celé to s ní probrat, div se sám nezabil. Chytil se bolestivě za nos, který to odskákal, když do dveří Evansové neúmyslně vrazil.
> 
> A z nich někdo vyšel.
> 
> Nebyl to nikdo jiný, než samotný Remus Lupin, zablešený lykantrop, co má sotva na chleba a vodu. To mu náladu zrovna nezvýšilo. Chuť proklít toho chlapa na červa, kterého by zašlápl a setřel z podrážky, ho nepřešla ani poté, co ho od jeho sžíravých myšlenek neodvedl případ.
> 
>  
> 
> Copak… Že by si dali nakonec dostaveníčko u Potter-Evansové v pokoji?
> 
> Místo toho, aby se Draco soustředil na ostrou bolest v nose, ze kterého mu začínala lehce stékat krev, jeho obličej nejspíš zrudl téměř do nachova, když si představil, co se tam asi dělo a začal se znovu vnitřně užírat. U Salazarových fusaklí! Proč mu ten blešák leze do zelí?! To si jednou vypije!
> 
>  
> 
> „Omlouvám se,“ řekl Lupin tak typicky svému slušnému chování. „Nechtěl jsem tě uhodit,“ vytáhnul z kapsy hůlku a stačilo jen pár vteřin na to, aby Dracův dokonalý nos byl zase jako ze škatulky. Ale tím spíš to mladého Malfoye vytočilo, protože o pomoc nestál, zvlášť ne od Lupina. A místo poděkování mu začal spílat, že se o nic neprosil.
> 
> Zabodl do něj své ocelově zbarvené duhovky a jal se znovu otvírat kliku ode dveří, když mu v tom jeho bývalý profesor ze školy zabránil.
> 
>  
> 
> „Co…“ chtěl už něco říct, ale Remus mu skočil do řeči.
> 
> „Teď tam nechoď. Ať už chceš Harry říct cokoliv, počká to do zítřka. Zrovna jsem jí dal uklidňovací lektvar a bude spát až do rána. Necítila se dobře a myslím, že bude lepší ji nebudit, potřebuje se pořádně prospat a uklidnit.“
> 
> _Kdo se ptal na jeho názor?_ Proletělo Dracovi hlavou bez otálení. A hlavně… Z čeho jí je špatně, co?
> 
> Po rendez-vous s tím ošuntělým žebrákem se totiž ani není čemu divit. Ale Draco s ní musel mluvit. Bylo to docela naléhavé. Někdo se jim hrabal ve věcech a všechny důležité dokumenty smazal, ukradl nebo zničil. Harry to musí vědět.
> 
> Ale i když se po nějaké chvíli přemlouvání Draco snažil, Lupin neuznal jeho argumenty za dostatečně adekvátní a poslal ho zase zpátky.
> 
>  
> 
> Otrávený blonďák si znechuceně odfrknul a znovu zapadl za zdi svého dočasného pokoje. Znechucený i sám sebou, že nic víc nepodnikl. On. Malfoy. Malfoy, který si za každou cenu vezme všechno, co chce. To je přece rodinná filozofie, která šla ze syna na syna již od devatenáctého století.
> 
> Jednou ji naučí i svého syna, tedy pokud se někdy usadí, protože prozatím neměl v plánu poctít nějakou z chtivých dam a uzákonit jí svou manželkou. Do chomoutu se mu nechtělo, hlavně, když ještě neměl možnost svést Evansovou.
> 
> U Salazara! Co má Lupin, co Dracovi chybí? Proč ona dává přednost tomu zvířeti před čistokrevným aristokratem s pořádným jměním? On sám by se samou láskou sežral a to není vlkodlak jako Lupin.
> 
> _Buď slušný, Draco!_ Je to pod tvou úroveň a dal si slovo. Říkal si sám, aby se uklidnil.
> 
> On to slíbil. Evansové. Teda, tak nějak souhlasil s tím, že nebude na Lupina hrubý a neuctivý (ale nikdy ne ve své hlavě).
> 
> Nicméně už v zájmu vlastního pohodlí a snahy vycházet se zdejšími Nebelvíry, aby ho neprohodili oknem v nouzi největší, se pokusil vážně uklidnit. Evansové by se to nelíbilo a on nechtěl, aby byla naštvaná, teda ne takto!
> 
>  
> 
> A hned dva údery srdce poté si uvědomil, co to vlastně zaměstnalo jeho myšlenky, a zavřel chápavě a se vší nechutí víčka. Zatímco povzdechl a promnul si prsty spánky.
> 
> Ne, tohle prostě nebylo možné.
> 
> Ať už si namlouval cokoliv, tohle prostě… Ne, tohle nebylo možné. NE!
> 
>  
> 
> Je to Potter.
> 
> Harry Potter.
> 
> Chlapec, který přežil.
> 
> Dívka, která se stala chlapcem.
> 
> Zatraceně sexy dívka.
> 
> Dívka, která ho přivádí k šílenství.
> 
> Dívka, která v něm vyvolává žárlivost.
> 
> Ne, to prostě není možné! On není… Není do ní…
> 
> Ne! To ani náhodou!
> 
> Posadil se na postel.
> 
> Musí se vyspat. Musí se z toho vyspat. Určitě… Až se z toho vyspí a vzbudí se, všechno zase bude v pořádku a tyhle nesmyslné otázky nebudou obtěžovat jeho mysl a vůbec nebudou zatěžovat jeho svědomí. Určitě.
> 
> Zítra to bude zase všechno jinak.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ***
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Ráno, do kterého se Draco probudil, nevypadalo příliš pozitivně. Venku lilo jako z konve a obloha byla plná černých mraků, ze kterých provazce deště zatemňovaly pořádný výhled z okna. Všudypřítomná a prudká masa padající vody mu umožňovala vidět jen pár centimetrů před sebe. Voda bičovala okapy a zanechávala za sebou sevřený pocit plný beznaděje. Sem tam se jimi prohnal klikatý blesk, který ve své okázalosti ozářil celou oblohu. Silný vítr ohýbal stromy po celé ulici.
> 
> „To to náramně začíná,“ zívnul a protáhnul se, protíraje si své oči, jejichž barva byla jindy podobného odstínu jako mračna na obloze.
> 
>  
> 
> Ihned se otočil ke stolku, kde ležely složky. Musí ihned najít Harry… Teda Evansovou. Sám sebe okřikl. Kdy vlastně začal Potterovi, ne Evansové, říkat Harry? Protřepal zaraženě hlavou. Asi už je zkrátka přetažený.
> 
> Po ranní hygieně a úpravách sebe sama popadl složky a odhodlán to všechno se svou kolegyní probrat, zamířil k jejímu pokoji.
> 
> Dvakrát zaklepal.
> 
> Nic.
> 
> Zaklepal znovu, ale nikdo neozýval. Zaklepal ještě jednou a pořád se neozvala žádná odezva.
> 
> Otevřel zvědavě dveře, a když spatřil prázdnou ustlanou postel, s nevolí si odfrknul a zaklel.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ***
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Harry už vstala před šestou hodinou. Sice se ještě nějakou půlhodinu převalovala, ale nakonec se donutila vstát.
> 
> Lektvar, který jí Remus dal, účinkoval ihned a ona tím pádem spala déle, než by očekávala. Vlastně déle, než za posledních pár let. A cítila se o dost líp. Na všech frontách vlastního uvědomění.
> 
> Oproti předešlým dnům jí bylo o něco lépe. Asi ji pomohlo, když se mohla svěřit Removi. Tíha na hrudníku byla pryč a v hlavě už se jí nestřídaly ty trýznivě protivné myšlenky.
> 
> Asi to tak všechno mělo být, uvědomila si s lehčím srdcem. Zřejmě osud nechtěl, aby jí byl určený vztah s Ginny a ona po všech těch dnech měla konečně pocit, že je něco tak, jak má být, i když to vlastně nedávalo smysl.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Procházela chodbou přímo k hlavnímu štábu velitelství bystrozorů. Věděla, že tam Pastorek má být. Dnes měl úřední hodiny od sedmé.
> 
> Potichu otevřela dveře a nakoukla do prostor před kanceláří, kde za stolem seděla ministrova sekretářka a s někým se bavila.
> 
> Harry vstoupila a na mladou dívku se usmála.
> 
>  
> 
> „Dobrý den, Lino.“
> 
> „Slečno Evansová,“ otočila se v mžiku na ni a usmála se. „Co vy tady, tak brzy?“
> 
> „Jdu za ministrem, je volný?“
> 
> „Je mi líto, slečno, ale teď má u něj audienci tady slečna Láskorádová,“ ukázala na dívku, s níž se doteď bavila a jejíž obličej prozatím Harry neviděla. Jakmile uslyšela jméno dívky, na tváři se jí rozlil úsměv a ihned ji oslovila, aniž by si uvědomila, co dělá a že je podivné, když se takhle tváří.
> 
> „Lenko, jak se máš?“
> 
> „Promiňte?“ ozval se vedle ní veselý hlásek plavovlasé mladé ženy. „My se známe? Nevzpomínám si.“
> 
> A v tu chvíli si Harry uvědomila svůj omyl a měla chuť se dlaní praštit do čela. „Ne,“ odkašlala si. „Totiž… Já znám vás. Promiňte, nechala jsem se unést,“ podala ji svou dlaň. „Harriet Evansová. Znám vás, jste redaktorkou Jinotaje.“
> 
> „Ano, to jsem,“ pronesla dívka skoro nepřítomně a zadívala se malinko zasněně. „Čtete Jinotaj?“ nakonec přijala její ruku a vřele se usmála, tak, jak to uměla jen Lenka.
> 
>  
> 
> Zvláštní děvče, ale Harry ji měl vždy svým způsobem nesmírně rád. Ve všech těch podivnostech se vždy našel střípek pravdy a porozumění.
> 
> Byla tak jiná než ostatní a vždycky dokázala pozvednout člověku náladu. Možná z ní ve škole mívali srandu, ale nebyl snad nikdo, kdo by ji neměl rád. Byla to roztomilá podivínka plná nadšení a dobrých úmyslů.
> 
>  
> 
> „Samozřejmě,“ přitakala zvesela černovláska.
> 
> „Lenko,“ oslovila ji familiérně sekretářka, „můžeš jít, pan ministr tě už čeká. A držím palce, ať ten rozhovor vyjde.“
> 
> „Díky, Lino, a doufám, že se zase někdy uvidíme za jiných okolností,“ odhrnula si redaktorka Jinotaje vlasy z očí a otočila se na Harriet. „Mějte se, slečno Evansová, těšilo mě,“ a než odešla, podivně na Harry mrkla. Snad jako by jí viděla až na dno žaludku a Harriet pod tíhou toho analyzujícího pohledu ztěžka polknula.
> 
> „Ano, mě taky,“ donutila se nakonec říct dívka-jejíž-jméno-už-nebylo-tak-známé.
> 
> A když Lenčina záda zapadla za dveřmi ministra, Harry se otočila a zlehka zamračila na mladou sekretářku. „Vy se s ní znáte osobně?“
> 
> Dívka za stolem sklonila stydlivě hlavu. „Ano, totiž, chodily jsme spolu do školy.“
> 
> „Vážně?“ chopila se slova Evansová. „Vy jste chodila do Bradavic? Nějak si na vás nevzpomínám. Pamatuji si na Lenku, studovala o ročník níž, ale na vás ani ne…“
> 
> „Totiž… Já jsem byla v Bradavicích necelý rok.“
> 
> „Ach tak, přestoupila jste, potom je mi to jasné,“ usmála se vroucně dívka se zelenýma očima.
> 
> „No,“ zarděla se znovu plavovláska. „Víte… Ani ne. Já totiž… Já jsem moták, víte? Neumím si kouzly ohřát ani čaj. Zprvu to vypadalo, že by se mé schopnosti daly nějak vyvolat a poddat se určitému režimu, ale nakonec to nedopadlo dobře a musela jsem ze školy odejít.“
> 
> „Ach,“ zasekla se na chvilku Harriet a cítila se trapně. Proto byla ta dívka tak plachá. Teď už chápala ten podivný postoj, který ke všem měla. „Promiňte, to jsem nevěděla. Je mi líto, pokud jsem vás dostala do rozpaků. Určitě to není něco, s čím se ráda svěřujete.“
> 
> „To je v pořádku,“ sklopila hlavu a zalistovala v diáři. „Pokud jde ale o schůzku s panem ministrem, dnes to bohužel nepůjde, má tu plno. Jednu schůzku za druhou. Hned po Lence Láskorádové má schůzku s bulharským ministrem, a pak má schůzku U Svatého Munga. Poté má zase jednání s oddělením pro kouzelnickou dopravu a pak má schůzi s profesory z Náležité kouzelnické úrovně.“
> 
> „Takže má zkrátka nabytý program, jak tak poslouchám,“ zamrkala přemýšlivě Harry a dívka přikývla. „Dobrá, tak tedy… Víte co, můžete panu ministrovi říct, že jsem tady byla a ať mi, až bude moct, pošle sovu? Jde ještě o dořešení toho případu. Chci to už mít z krku, jistě mě chápete.“
> 
> „Samozřejmě. Vyřídím mu to. Je mi líto, že jste se trmácela takovou cestu tak brzy ráno, mohla jste tady nechat oběžník.“
> 
> „To nevadí, Lino. Stejně jsem nemohla spát. Tak se mějte pěkně a ať vám to dneska rychle uběhne.“
> 
> „Děkuji, slečno Evansová, vy se taky mějte hezky, ráda jsem vás viděla.“
> 
> „Nápodobně, Lino.“
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ***
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Venku stále pršelo. Draco sledoval, jak se za okny i přesto rozpíná odeznívající nečas. Kulisu zádumčivého pološera doprovázela přítomnost jemného bubnování deště. Čas od času se zablýsklo a zazněl hřmot, ale bylo vidět, že se bouřka vzdaluje a nahrazuje ji vítaný klid.
> 
> Když Harry vykročila z krbu, téměř na jazyku cítila, jak si k snídani udělá čerstvé vafle s borůvkovou marmeládou. Ta konkrétní vidina jí zpříjemnila tohle nevlídné ráno.
> 
>  
> 
> „No sláva, že ses uráčila přijít.“
> 
> A přesně v tu chvíli její nadšení polevilo. „Malfoyi, trocha zdvořilosti by ti taky neuškodila,“ ani se na něj nepodívala a dělala, že ho ignoruje. Šla rovnou do kuchyně.
> 
> Ale ten blonďatý snob ji následoval.
> 
> „Co chceš?“ otočila se na něj naštvaně a zamračila se.
> 
> „Že ty máš ještě menstruaci, Evansová, že seš taková nepříjemná?!“ popíchnul ji Malfoy.
> 
> „Podle tvé vlastní logiky bys ji musel mít tři sta šedesát pět dní v roce, Malfoyi!“
> 
> Namísto toho, aby se plavovlasý aristokrat ohradil, se spíš ještě víc šibalsky usmál. „Musíme si spolu promluvit.“
> 
> „A já myslela, že už to děláme,“ opáčila ironicky bystrozorka.
> 
> Draco Malfoy ignoroval tón jejího hlasu a dělal, že přeslechl její poznámku. „Jde o náš případ. Nevím, jestli ses už dívala do těch složek, které si přinesla, ale já ano a moc se mi to nelíbí.“
> 
> Harriet se zamračila a v okamžení zaujala překvapený postoj. „Co se děje?“
> 
> Měla tu příležitost Draca Malfoye za posledních pár týdnů dobře poznat, lépe než za celé ty roky dříve. Věděla, že když už se ten pitomec rozhodne mluvit o práci, má to opodstatněné odůvodnění. A už tahle skutečnost se jí nelíbila.
> 
> „Ty složky jsou skoro prázdné,“ reagoval ihned bývalý zmijozelský princ. „Všechny nové důkazy, které jsme spolu nashromáždili, jsou zkrátka fuč. Všechno. Fotky, lejstra, pitevní zprávy. Všechno. Jsou tam jen prázdné a čistě bílé papíry, netknuté, jako by se případu nikdo nikdy neujal.“  
> „Jak to myslíš, Malfoyi? To je přece nesmysl.“
> 
> „Myslím to přesně tak, jak to říkám, Evansová. Někdo ty materiály pročistil. Promazal. Nenechal tam skoro nic, co by nás někam zavedlo.“
> 
> „To nemyslíš vážně?“ zpozorněla Harry a dala ruce naštvaně v bok.
> 
> „Ne, asi si dělám srandu, Evansová, protože se tu neskutečně nudím a nevím, co se svým časem! Jistěže to myslím vážně. Mám ty složky u sebe, pojď se podívat.“
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ***
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Harriet ani nevnímala, jak přehnaně uklizeno Malfoy v pokoji má. Za dobu, co ho měla v domě, u něj v pokoji ještě nebyla a do této doby neměla ani v plánu to měnit. Dnes ale byla možnost se podívat, jak si to tu ten nafoukaný aristokrat zařídil a skoro se až cítila potupně, když si povšimla veškeré systematičnosti ve všem, co se na dosah nacházelo. Draco Malfoy to tady měl puntičkářsky uspořádané, uklizené a úhledné. Ještě stačilo podívat se do zásuvky s ponožkami, jestli je má seřazené podle barev a materiálu.
> 
>  
> 
> „Tady,“ vytáhnul Malfoy složky z šuplete ze stolu, kam je přes noc schoval. Položil je na postel, pobídnul Harry, aby se usadila, a rozevřel je. „Vidíš,“ otáčel jednu stránku za druhou, „všechno zmizelo. Všechna naše práce je v pr…k ničemu, protože nějaký dobrák, salazaržel, to prostě a jednoduše smazal,“ zvýšil hlas, čímž dal najevo, jak je pobouřený.
> 
> „Kdo by měl k těm složkám přístup?“ optala se nechápavě Harry a podívala se podezřívavě na Malfoye. „Neměli jsme uzamčenou ani zaopatřenou kancelář a naše složky ležely ve stole několik dní netknuté. Mohl se k nim dostat skoro kdokoliv.“
> 
> „To mohl,“ potvrdil mladý dědic Malfoyovského jmění, „ale málokoho by napadlo se tam vloupat. Musel to být někdo, kdo o tom věděl. Kdo si byl jistý, že tam nejsme a že je kancelář volná a k dispozici bez dozoru. Někdo, kdo měl přístup k našemu rozvrhu a pravděpodobně znal i ministerstvo. A co je nejhorší, někdo, kdo má přehled v celkovém dění tohoto případu,“ zamračil se a promnul si nos.
> 
> Harry se prodírala prázdnými listy v jejím obličeji byla jasně znát nevole a zároveň i postoj těla naznačoval, že je rozčílená.
> 
> „Nebo to mohl být někdo, kdo je pokročilý v černé magii, tím by se mohl dovnitř dostat i přes případné překážky samotného ministerstva, za předpokladu, že nešlo o zaměstnance,“ doplnil svou teorii Draco a zaklapl desky lejster. „Ať to byl kdokoliv, musíme to zjistit,“ zahladil si plavý pramen vlasů za ucho, jakmile mu sklouzl přes čelo dolů. „Ale… Když tak o tom přemýšlím, někdo mě napadá…“
> 
> „Kdo?“
> 
>  
> 
> Bystrozor s rozšířeními zornicemi, které obkresloval ocelově šedý kruh, se vědoucně usmál a věnoval svůj pohled kolegyni.
> 
> Ano, už na to jistě kápl. Tohle bylo snad jedno z nejvíce vysvětlujících zjištění. A přišel a to zrovna on!  
> A jestli ho za to Evansová nebude zbožňovat, tak bude něco špatně!


	20. 20. Dvacáté výročí

Bystrozor s plavými vlasy se vědoucně usmál a věnoval pohled kolegyni. Ano, už na to jistě kápl. Tohle bylo snad jedno z nevysvětlujících zjištění. A přišel a to zrovna on!

 

„Někdo se k nám do kanceláře musel dostat, někdo, kdo má přístup ke všemu a nebylo by podivné, kdyby ho při tom někdo přistihl. Někdo, kdo je z ministerstva. Někdo, kdo na to má alibi. Nějaký zaměstnanec,“ stále se usmíval a čekal, jestli Harry konečně pochopí, kam tím míří.

„Nebudeš tomu věřit, ale tohle už jsme jednou řešili,“ nadhodila černovláska ironickým tónem. „Opravdu mě už napadlo, že ten někdo musí být z ministerstva.“

„Ano,“ pokračoval Draco. „A buď to musí být někdo, do koho bys to nikdy neřekla a do koho vkládáš důvěru, nebo někdo, koho vůbec neznáš a nevíš o něm zhola nic, ani jak vypadá, tudíž bys ho nikdy nepodezírala. Případně někdo dost nenápadný, kdo by tě nikdy nenapadl.“

„Což zahrnuje… Hmm, počkej, popřemýšlím…,“ teatrálně Harry zdvihla dlaň ke rtům a naklonila bokem hlavu, dělajíc, že přemýšlí. „Celé ministerstvo kouzel?“

„Vtipné! No tak, Evansová, přemýšlej. Kdo by to mohl být? Kdo z lidí, o kterých víš, že ke všemu mají přístup, do kterých bys to neřekla…“

A v tu chvíli Harry trklo poznání do nosu, „Ne,“ reagovala nevěřícně. „To nemyslíš vážně! Pastorek?“

Draco zakýval hlavou v souhlase. „Je to jasný jak facka. Vždyť nad tím vším má dohled a nikdo by si nedovolil ho podezřívat.“

„Děláš si legraci?“ zvýšila hlas Harry. „Kingsley by tohle nikdy neudělal. Taky proč by měl? Na ten případ nás nasadil.“

„Ale no tak, všechno to dělá, aby zahladil stopy, aby nevypadal podezřele. Musí jednat jako ministr!“

„Jsi blázen, Malfoyi! Kingsley je můj dobrý přítel, věřil mu i Brumbál.“

„Copak Brumbál, ten věřil i Snapeovi a víš, jak to dopadlo!“

„Nebuď cynik a tohle do toho netahej. Když si myslíš, že je to ministr, seš vážně šílenec. Jak tě to mohlo jen napadnout? Vždyť on ti pomohl. Kryje za tebou stopy, díky němu seš ještě pořád naživu. Celou dobu ví, že seš tady a mohl tě dávno zabít, aniž by o tom někdo věděl, protože seš zatraceně pro kouzelnický svět dávno pod drnem, Malfoyi,“ mračila se dívka a znovu se zhluboka nadechla, aby spustila další vlnu rozhořčení. „Dal nám tohle na starost,“ mávla v příznačném gestu kolem sebe rukama. „Souhlasil, abychom dál pracovali tajně na tom případu a vždycky nám pomohl. On to rozhodně není!“

„Vsadíš na to spodní prádlo?“ zacukaly Dracovi koutky a zablýskalo mu v očích.

„O tomhle se nehodlám bavit. Kingsley to není ani náhodou. A jestli to ještě jednou zmíníš, zakleju tě. Myslím to vážně. V tomhle se pleteš, větší nesmysl už tě napadnout nemohl. Celou dobu nás podporuje a chrání, tak s tím laskavě přestaň.“

 

Zdálo se, že příval argumentů Draca opravdu přesvědčil, nebo zkrátka jen umlčel, ale nechtěl to dát najevo, jelikož by tak ze sebe udělala blázna a to on přece nebyl. Navíc, on se přece nikdy neplete.

 

„Budiž, mysli si co chceš, já tuhle možnost ze seznamu možností nevyloučím,“ mlel si svoje, načež znovu vykřikl. „Heuréka!“

„Co zase?“ protočila Harriet oči v sloup, poněvadž si domyslela, že Draco zase přišel s dalším ze svých geniálních nápadů.

„Možná to Pastorek není, ale uvažuj… Co ta jeho sekretářka?“

„Cože? Lina? Malfoyi, ty už vážně nevíš, na koho by si to svedl. Ona to rozhodně být nemůže!“

„Jak to můžeš vědět, Evansová. Znáš ji snad?“

„No… Ne pořádně, ale…“

„No vidíš. A já jsem ji párkrát přistihl, jak se ochomejtá kolem naší kanceláře. Jednou jsem ji dokonce načapal osobně v kanceláři Pastorka.“

„Ty?“ podivila se dívka.

„Ano, vymlouvala se na to, že tam něco přinesla a že to tam chtěl ministr osobně doručit. Jako by neexistovaly sovy a oběžníky.“

„To ale klidně mohla být pravda, Draco,“ bránila dívku Harry, „některé důležité věci nemůžeš posílat jen tak přes sovy a ministr na tohle sekretářku má, aby mu vyřizovala důležité věci a starala se, to je úplně normální.“

„A je normální, aby chodila do jeho kanceláře, když tam není? To je mi ale náhoda.“

„Jsi paranoidní, vážně už nevíš, na koho to hodit. Lina Roseová to není, to ti říkám. Je to sice plachá holka, ale je moc hodná a milá. Navíc je moták!“

„Cože? A jak tohle můžeš vědět?“

„Řekla mi to.“

„A ty tomu samozřejmě věříš!“

„Nevím, proč bych neměla. Chodila s námi do školy, o ročník níž, ale necelý první ročník. Měla hodiny s Lenkou Láskorádovou, to je moje kamarádka. Vede Jinotaj.“

„Ten pochybný plátek? No, neřekl bych, že tohle jsou zrovna důvěryhodné zdroje.“

„Dobrá,“ usoudila nakonec ztrápeně Harriet, protože toho dohadování měla už dost. „Nemůžeš ale na někoho něco svést jen tak. Tahle holka by nezabila ani mouchu, a když neumí čarovat, tím spíš. Ale nevylučuju tvou domněnku, pro začátek by však bylo vhodnější si o ní něco zjistit,“ rozhodla se nakonec alespoň pro nějaký kompromis, aby se pro dnešek Malfoy cítil trochu jako vítěz a nevyrukoval s další paranoidní tezí o tom, že je to Hermiona, protože ministerstvo stále nevydalo platný zákon o svobodě všech domácích skřítků. Takže je přeci jasné, že se chce všem pomstít.

Draco se zatvářil navýsost spokojeně, protože obhájil svou. „Dobrá, Evansová a jak to chceš teda udělat?“

„Ty nemůžeš ven, takže obchůzky zařídím já. Zajdu za Lenkou a poptat se do Bradavic, jestli si na ni pamatují. Ty pošli Pastorkovi dopis. Nějak nenápadně zašifrovaný, kdokoliv může odchytávat a číst naši nebo jeho poštu. Směřuj to raději k němu domů a poptej se na ni. Do kanceláře by to bylo pro našeho podezřelého snadné.“

„Ty chceš jít do Bradavic? Seš blázen? Myslíš, že McGonagallové nedojde, s kým bude mluvit? Zvlášť, když se představíš. Ale co, mně je to vlastně jedno,“ nafoukl se Malfoy a jal se k odchodu. „Kde tady máš potřeby na psaní?“

„To jsi na tom tak špatně, že nemáš ani brk?“ nadhodila Harry ironicky a sledovala, jak se na bledé tváři rýsuje nasupený výraz. Nehodlala se zase hádat a napřímo odpověděla: „V pracovně, v prvním šupleti. Jsou tam pergameny a kalamář. Brk je na stole.“

A Draco Malfoy beze slova odešel.

„To zase bude den,“ postěžovala si útrpně sama pro sebe.

 

 

***

 

Když Harriet procházela bradavickými chodbami, ostatně jakožto v poslední době už tolikrát, přemýšlela, jestli ji Snape vlastně nevyhodí. Nebyl pátek a on nebyl jejími návštěvami pokaždé zrovna nadšený, zejména když o nich nevěděl dopředu.

Neměla prostory sklepení nikdy ráda. Možná to dělaly špatné vzpomínky, možná už skutečnost, že byly jednoduše chladné, vlhké a nedokázala pochopit, jak se tohle může někomu líbit. Ale ona Zmijozelské nikdy příliš nechápala, ačkoliv kdysi v minulosti mohla být jedním z nich. Naštěstí se tak nestalo.

 

Ani nemusela dlouho klepat na dveře a během několika vteřin se dveře otevřely. Nikdo v nich však nestál. A Harry nenapadlo nic jiného, než prostě vstoupit.

Když se rozhlédla, na konci místnosti uviděla siluetu v černém, jak k němu stojí zády u knihovny.

 

„Běžte pryč, Minervo, už jsem vám dvakrát říkal, že já nic slavit nebudu. Není co slavit a nemyslím si, že je to nějaký úžasný důvod k tomu, aby to někdo vůbec slavil. Není to vaše výročí, ale moje,“ prohlásil rozhněvaně profesor lektvarů a záhy po tom, co domluvil, se na znamení svých rozezlených slov, která myslel očividně vážně, otočil.

Místo Minervy McGonagallové ale před ním stála úplně jiná žena.

„Evansová! Co tady děláte!“ zamračil se.

„Vy něco slavíte?“ ignorovala zaskočená dívka vysokého muže a samou zvědavostí neudržela jazyk za zuby.

„Na něco jsem se ptal!“

„Oh, promiňte. Dnes jsem tu pracovně,“ dodala. „Co slavíte?“ zeptala se znovu, zvědavost holt byla silnější.

„Do toho vám nic není a já nejsem povinen vám odpovídat.“

Harriet se líbezně usmála a zatvářila jako rozdováděné štěně. „Ani když poprosím?“

Snape zavrčel a nakrčil obočí. „Jste rozhodnutá mě s tím obtěžovat, dokud neodejdete nebo vás nevyhodím, je to tak?“ jeho hlas vibroval nevolí a opovržením. Ale nakonec zdvihl bradu a narovnal se v ramenou, tvář bez jakékoliv mimiky. „Když to tak mermomocí musíte vědět, tak je to dnes přesně dvacet let, co učím ty neschopné idioty této školy. Stačí vám to jako odpověď?“

„Stačí. Ale… Proč to nechcete oslavit? Vždyť je to vaše výročí.“

„To jste se mě přišla ptát na tohle?“ zabručel nahněvaně. „Určitě ne. Tak vyklopte, s čím jste mě přišla obtěžovat mimo naše domluvené schůzky, a zase odejděte. Nemám na vás ani čas, ani náladu.“

„Koukám, že jste dnes ještě milejší než obvykle,“ zaškaredila se dívka na svého bývalého profesora. „Ale já jsem tu jako státní orgán ve věci služební, tak laskavě spolupracujte.“

„Ale, kdypak vám narostl takový hřebínek, Evansová? Vlastně,“ dělal, že přemýšlí. „Vy jste byla vždycky arogantní, stejně jako váš otec, nevím, co mě na tom udivuje.“

„Profesore!“ upozornila ho a Snape se zakřenil, protože věděl, že bodá do vosího hnízda. „Posadíme se, nemyslíte?“

Vysoký muž zaklapl knihu, kterou stále držel v ruce a vsunul ji zpátky na své místo mezi ostatní knihy. Poukázal svou dlaní na dvě křesla u krbu.

Harriet si sedla a zazubila se: „Dala bych si čaj, děkuji.“

Snape, s úspěšně skrytou zuřivostí, zašel do vedlejší místnosti a zdržel se tam pár minut. Posléze dorazil a ve vzduchu se vznášel podnos s dvěma hrníčky a konvicí, ze které se linula pára. „Ještě nějaké přání, madam?“ zatvářil se kysele, zatímco nechal rty proklouznout sarkastickou poznámku.

„Ne, děkuji, posaďte se.“

„Samozřejmě. Jako doma. Dokonce mi dovolíte si sednout do vlastního křesla. Jak šlechetné. To bych od vás nečekal,“ usadil se a svými černými zornicemi se zahleděl na mladou bystrozorku. „Tak o co jde?“

Věděl, že čím méně se bude vzpouzet, tím dříve se té nesnesitelné osoby zbaví.

„Jedná se o jednu mladou dívku, která tady před lety studovala. Možná si na ni vzpomenete, nemohu vám říct, proč přesně potřebuji, abyste si vzpomněl, ale věřte mi, že je to důležité.“

„O koho jde?“ Snape se tvářil, že opravdu hodlá spolupracovat, což bylo z jeho strany obrovské gesto a hlavně něco, co od něj Harry příliš neznala.

„Lina Roseová, byla o rok mladší, než já, Draco Malfoy a naši spolužáci. Chodila buď do Mrzimoru nebo Havraspáru.“

„Myslíte, že si pamatuji každého studenta, který kdy prošel mou třídou?“ zamračil se lektvarista, ale v rozporu se svými slovy se spíš tvářil jako někdo, koho překvapili tím, že nezná odpověď na jednoduchou otázku.

„Zkusím vám ji popsat. Má plavé vlasy, světlé oči, je trochu menší a boubelatější. Je bázlivá a občas dost nešikovná. Hodně tichá, ale pracovitá. Říkala mi, že je moták a že do Bradavic chodila necelý rok. Možná jste o ní mohl slyšet i jinde, je to sekretářka ministra.“

„Mám dojem, že si vzpomínám,“ na tváři profesora se vytvořil prazvláštní škleb, který měl být zřejmě úsměvem. „Ano. Vzpomínám si, i když jsou to už leta. Chodila do Mrzimoru k Pomoně. Bylo to strašné nemehlo a v mých hodinách, které měli společně s Havraspárem, sedávala vedle slečny Láskorádové. Na tu se dá těžko zapomenout. Každopádně jak už jste zmínila, přerušila studium, kvůli evidentním důvodům. Někteří motáci mají slabý potenciál nechat svou magii narůstat a trénovat ji. Bývají takové případy, kdy se dostanou alespoň na uživatelskou úroveň, ale tohle nebyl případ slečny Roseové. K velikému štěstí nás, které často v hodinách ohrožovala, byla ze školy uvolněna. Je zaregistrovaná jako moták druhé kategorie.“

„Promiňte, druhé kategorie? Motáci se řadí do kategorií?“

„Co vás na tom ministerstvu učili, Evansová, u Salazara. Jistěže se řadí do kategorií. Jak jsem říkal, někteří motáci mají nepatrný potenciál. Obvykle se jedná jen o magickou energii, která zvládne základní úkony, jako třeba dát vařit vodu. Ale už nejsou schopni kupříkladu levitovat předměty. Dokonce existují takoví, kteří neovládají magii vůbec, ale mají talent k alchymii, i když nemohou do lektvarů a odvarů aplikovat formule nebo zaklínadla.“

Harry přikývla hlavou, tuhle informaci ji vlastně nikdy nikdo neřekl, i když si byla jistá, že svým způsobem byla důležitá, zejména pro bystrozory a zaměstnance ministerstva. Věděl tohle Draco?

„Moták první kategorie je pak ten, co má schopnost naučit se čarovat?“

Snape vzdychl, připadal si zase jako v dobách, kdy ho Potter svou přítomností ve třídě neskutečně iritoval, ale věděl, že pokud chce mít co nejdříve klid, nesmí zbytečně provokovat, i když mu jeho břitký jazyk nabídl nejednu urážku jeho inteligence. „Právě naopak, Evansová. Moták první kategorie je nečaroděj, který není schopný čarovat vůbec. Přestože má alespoň jednoho z rodičů kouzelníka. Takových je nejvíce, těm škola ani neposílá dopisy o přijetí. Motáci třetí – a poslední – kategorie jsou ti, kteří jsou schopni i tu minimální magickou energii trénovat a použít aspoň na drobné úkony. Spekuluje se dokonce o tom, že by mohla existovat i další kategorie, ale osobně jsem toho názoru, že kdokoliv schopný více než základního úkonu, už není moták, ale jen neschopný hotentot.“

Černovlasá žena přešla jedovatou poznámku profesora a zeptala se na to, co jí vrtalo nejvíc hlavou. „A co je potom kategorie dvě?“

„Co myslíte? Jako svět není černý, ani bílý, ale pohybuje se na celém spektru barev, existují motáci, kteří mají potenciál, ale nedokáží ho ovládat nebo nechtějí. Jednoduše řečeno se nedokáží na vlastní magii napojit. Vy jako čarodějka cítíte magii kolem sebe, dokážete s ní spolupracovat, manipulovat s ní, být na ni napojená, cítit každé magické vlákno, které protne vaši podstatu. Máte to v krvi a cítíte, jak vámi magické víry proplouvají, když pronesete inkantaci. Oni tohle nedokáží, přestože tam ta magie – byť minimální – někde uvnitř je.“

„A tihle dostávají své dopisy?“

„Vždy tomu tak nebylo, ale v dobách, kdy se stal ředitelem Albus Brumbál, začali někteří motáci druhé a třetí kategorie dostávat své dopisy, aby měli šanci otestovat vlastní potenciál. Z malého procenta se pak stali podprůměrní kouzelníci, ale dostatečně schopní se zařadit do kouzelnické společnosti.“

„To je ve skutečnosti velmi zajímavé. Proč se tohle neučí ve škole?“

„Ve škole se s ryzími motáky těžko setkáte. Většina studentů ani neví, že mezi sebou nějaké má, studenti, kteří byli před Bradavicemi zařazeni do motáckých kategorií, se běžně s něčím takovým nechlubí. A pak tady máme pana Filche, samozřejmě, ale nevšiml jsem si, že by o jeho životní příběh žáci projevili zájem. Ostatně, většina kouzelníků narozená v kouzelnických rodinách o tom ví od rodin. A vůči mudlovským studentům se to má za neslušné. Můžete si vybrat, žádný z ředitelů to z osnov nevyloučil, je to nařízení ministerstva. Pouze Albus zajistil, aby svou šanci dostali i někteří z nich, přestože se to takříkajíc zametlo pod koberec. Každopádně jsem měl za to, že bystrozoři jsou školení i v této oblasti.“

„Zřejmě jsem na něčem chyběla.“

„Zřejmě, Evansová. Asi moc práce s krádeží mudlovských aut nebo toulání se na místech, kde nemáte co dělat.“

„Profesore,“ Harriet si promnula kořen nosu, jen aby zahnala to mravenčení, které se nepřímo podobalo vzteku. Věděla, že ji chce ten chlap rozčílit a nechtěla mu dát příležitost, tak rovnou pokračovala dál, kde skončili. „Takže Lina Roseová podle vašich slov není jednoduše magicky schopná?“

„Přesněji řečeno je přímo neschopná. Co mohu soudit za dobu, kdy jsem měl tu čest. Neučil jsem ji ani rok. Pokud chcete vědět něco víc, měla byste navštívit ředitelku.“

„Vlastně jsem si chtěla potvrdit to, co mi řekla ona sama. Ale… Nevzpomenete si, zda se třeba s někým víc přátelila? Jestli ji třeba někdo nešikanoval nebo co ji bavilo? Cokoliv, na co si vzpomenete, mi může pomoci ve vyšetřování,“ pokračovala dál Harry, ačkoliv už měla důkaz, že je opravdu moták a může to pak Dracovi doma omlátit o hlavu. Metaforicky.

„Mým úkolem není sledovat každého žáka a zajímat se o to, co ve svém volném čase dělá, to byste mohla i při své inteligenci vědět. I když chápu, že ve vašem případě to byl někdy adrenalin.“

„Někdo jedl vtipnou kaši,“ procedila Harry. „Mohu vás obvinit, že napadáte slovně státní orgán,“ usmála se Harry, i když věděla, že by to nikdy neudělala. Proč jí najednou všechny ty urážky přišly… Tak nějak… Něčím přitažlivé? Ani ne ty urážky, ale on… Snape. Slizoun Snape.

Upila ze svého hrnku. „Tak můžete mi něco říct? Nemůžu jít za jinými profesory, mohla bych se prozradit a nestojím o to, aby se zjistilo, kdo jsem.“

Snape se jízlivě usmál. Tedy spíš zvedl jen jeden ze svých koutků. Věděl, že má přeci jen nějaké eso v rukávě. „Jediné, na co si vzpomínám je, že se pravděpodobně bavila se slečnou Láskorádovou, soudě dle jejich interakce ve třídě i mimo ni. Na snídaně a večeře chodila mezi posledními. Zřejmě se stranila společnosti. Pokaždé, když jsem se jí na něco v hodinách zeptal, zakoktala se a div se nerozbrečela. Asi tomu začnu říkat Lonbottomův syndrom…“

„Spíš byste tomu měl říkat Snapeův syndrom. Mnoho studentů jste děsil a nebylo to tím, že byli psychicky labilní.“

„Strašně mi lichotíte,“ opáčil spokojeně Snape.

„Ale mě jste neděsil nikdy, pane,“ dodala jako by nic.

„Toho jsem si vědom, bohužel. Prospělo by vám to.“

„Nicméně je mi jasné, že jste vůči mně necítil vždy takové nesympatie, jak jste se snažil předstírat. Vím, že jste mi několikrát zachránil život,“ když Harry mluvila, začal se Snape tvářit, jako by snědl citrón.

Evidentně mu tahle chvála, nebo o co se tu Evansová pokoušela, nedělala dobře. A chtěl se jí vyhnout.

„Jenom bych měl hromadu papírování, kdyby se vám něco stalo, nic víc,“ prohlásil zatvrzele.

Harriet se hlasitě rozesmála. „Nechci vás uvádět do rozpaků, ale musím přiznat, že je to velice… Roztomilé,“ zamrkala koketně. „Nemohu uvěřit, že jsem to slovo řekla.“

Dva citróny!

„Asi byste už měla jít,“ postavil se naštvaně muž.

„Ještě jsem nedopila… A taky jsem ještě ani neskončila,“ prohlásila rozhodně a navázala na pracovní rozhovor. „Takže chcete naznačit, že Lina Roseová byla zřejmě zakřiknutá, tichá a uzavřená dívka? A bavila se nejvíc s Lenkou Láskorádovou, takže ta by toho o ní měla vědět víc.“

„Jak deduktivní, Evansová, vy budete snad bystrozor,“ procedil s ironií profesor skrze rty.

 

Evansová hlasitě usrkla ze svého šálku, dívajíc se na zachmuřenou a naprosto pohoršenou tvář profesora lektvarů. Jeho rty byly stažené v úzkou linku. Bylo na něm znát, že něco tak nepatřičného, jako je usrkávání, je proti bontonu.

 

Chvíli byl klid, ale ticho po chvíli protnula znovu ona: „Miloval jste mou matku?“

„Cože?“ vyhrknul muž, protože tohle byla rozhodně otázka, kterou neočekával, a vyvedla ho z míry.

„Slyšíte dobře. Ptám se, zda jste miloval mou matku. Posledně jste říkal, že vám ji hodně připomínám. A takové věci se jen tak neříkají. Zvlášť, když jste člověkem, jako jste vy. To už musí něco znamenat.“

„Nemusí. Jak to souvisí s vaším případem?!“

„Prostě odpovězte.“

„To jen vy v tom něco hledáte.“

„Vyhýbáte se odpovědi?“

„Ne, proč bych měl.“

„Tak odpovězte, profesore. Odpověď zní buď ano, nebo ne.“

„Nač vám moje odpověď bude, Evansová? Bylo to před mnoha lety a je to dávno minulostí,“ zatvářil se nevrle Severus Snape.

„Takže z toho usuzuju, že odpověď je ano.“

„A co kdyby, vám to může být jedno.“

„Možná mi to není jedno!“ zatvářila se dívka mile, odložila šálek s podšálkem na stůl a přisunula se blíž k muži, zatímco mu položila svou dlaň na koleno.

„Co tím chcete říct?“ vytřeštil Snape oči a pohlédnul na hubenou dlaň, co se tak nepatřičně dotýkala jeho nohy.

„Opravdu vám připomínám mou matku?“ ignorovala otázku.

A k drobné dlani přibyla druhá.


	21. 21. Den po dvacátých prvních narozeninách

Harriet viděla snad poprvé v životě zaskočeného Severuse Snapea.

 

Ten seděl a hleděl na dívku před sebou a nebyl schopný se ani pohnout. Možná to bylo tím, že mu připadala stejná jako její matka. Stejně přitažlivá jako Lily Evansová. Možná taky proto, že tohle vůbec nečekal a už vůbec ne od syna-dcery Jamese Pottera. A možná taky proto, jak si Harry uvědomila, když se lépe podívala, že se pohledem pohyboval někde na škále mezi zhnusením a překvapením. Nebo to byl jen dojem.

 

Mezitím ale obě útlé dlaně ležely na profesorových kolenou a zelené oči se upíraly na úzké rty.

Snape se v neblahé předtuše se zvedl se záměrem odejít a rychle se vyhnout tomu, co má zřejmě ta potřeštěná osoba v úmyslu. Ale něco mu v odchodu zabránilo. Respektive právě ty dvě ženské ruce, které spočívaly na něm.

Harriet Evansová se ve stejný moment vymrštila do stoje a protentokrát už držíc Snapea za paže, se letmo dotkla jeho rtů svými.

Snape zkoprněl ještě víc, ale kupodivu neuhnul, zatímco Harriet se stále snažila dobýt ty sarkastické rty.

 

Byl to hodně nezvyklý pocit. Kdyby jí někdo před rokem řekl, že jednou bude líbat obávaného a protivného Severuse Snapea, zaklela by ho ve švába nebo krysu a poslala první třídou přímo ke Svatému Mungovi. Ale teď? Teď se cítila podivným způsobem svobodná a svá. Jako by dělala správnou věc,

Snapeovy… Severusovy rty vůbec nebyly tak tvrdé, jak vypadaly. Byly měkké a vláčné. Horké a chutnaly jako výzva.

 

A když obtočila své paže okolo profesorova krku a chtěla své tělo přitisknout na jeho, on ji znenadání vší silou odmrštil.

Zhnuseně si otřel rty o rukáv jako by stíral nějaký nebezpečný jed a zvýšil pekelně hlas: „Co to má u Salazara znamenat?“

Harry v tu chvíli nevěděla, čí je. Hlasitě polkla, načež jí v puse neskutečně rychle vyschlo.

Snape stále pěnil.

„Slečno Evansová, vysvětlete mi, co to má znamenat? Jak jste si jen dovolila,“ prohrábl si nervózně své černé vlasy a zacouval o několik metrů dál, hlavně co nejdál od Harry, aby ji nenapadlo to zopakovat.

Neobvyklý výraz v jeho tváři mluvil za vše. A dívka v tu chvíli znejistěla, přestože se ještě před chvílí cítila jistá a odhodlaná.

„Já, já… Myslela jsem, že…“ nenacházela slov. „Vždyť jste říkal, že vám připomínám mámu a mámu jste přece miloval? Tak proč…“

„A z čeho, vážená, usuzujete, že zákonitě musím být zamilovaný do vás. Věděl jsem, že jste nikdy neoplývala přílišnou inteligencí, ale tohle je příliš i na vás! Promerlina, vzpamatujte se!“

Harry vyšla vstříc profesorovi.

„Ne! Hezky zůstaňte stát tam, kde jste!“ vyhrkl naštvaně Snape. „Jste příliš nebezpečná!“

„Snape… já myslela, že když jste sám, že bychom mohli…“

„Evansová! Proč si myslíte, že zrovna s vámi bych chtěl něco mít,“ otřepal se, jen si to představil a pro vlastní bezpečí se obrnil překříženými pažemi na hrudi. „Proč si myslíte, že jsem sám? Jen proto, že jsem strašlivý a hrůzu nahánějící necita, takže žiju jen sám se sebou? A i kdyby ano, je to čistě má osobní věc a nic vám do toho není. Nedej Merlinovi, aby vás to nutilo přemýšlet! Raději nemyslete, kolikrát se to u vás prokázalo jako dost nevýhodná činnost!“

„Vy, vy máte… Vy nejste sám?!“ otázala se Harriet s hrdlem sevřeným tak úzce, že ztrácela pomalu hlas.

Úplně přešla urážku, která právě Snapeovi vyplula z úst. Možná už byla zvyklá na jeho časté invektivy, ale spíš byla víc vykolejená faktem, který Snape naznačil, a to, že možná není single.

„Co jste si myslela, že čekám právě na vás? Zase jste ukázala, jak arogantní umíte být. Přesná kopie vašeho otce!“

„Nechte mého otce na pokoji!“ osopila se na něj.

Snape se jízlivě usmál. Konečně se dostal do pozice, kdy měl navrch. „Když jde o vašeho otce, tak svádění jde bokem, jak vidím. Příjemná a vítaná změna.“

Harriet mlčela jako pěna.

„Úplně jsem ztratil chuť vám vůbec pomáhat. Co jste si myslela? Že mě svedete a že se do vás bláznivě zamiluji, a pak z vás udělám zase Harryho Pottera? Jste idiot. Kliďte se mi z očí. Tenhle pátek vás raději ani nechci vidět. A buďte ráda, že ještě souhlasím s tím, že vám pomůžu. Vypadněte!“ pokračoval nakrknutě mistr lektvarů a probodnul ji nelítostným pohledem.

 

Harry hleděla zarytě do země a snažila se působit, že tam vůbec není. Možná by mohla jednoduše splynout s okolím.

Když si na ní Severus Snape vybil všechnu zlost, zastyděla se. Měl pravdu. Co očekávala? A vlastně… Toužila vůbec po tom se právě jemu zalíbit? Teď už si tím nebyla tolik jistá jako před chvílí. Možná, že tohle musela udělat právě kvůli sobě, aby si uvědomila, jaké jsou její priority a že tohle opravdu nechce. Zřejmě to není tak správná věc, přestože si na začátku myslela pravý opak. Byla zmatená a hanbou by se nejraději propadla.

 

Opravdu má Snape partnerku? Vždycky si myslela, že je samotář a že si nikoho k tělu nepouští, ale opak byl zřejmě pravdou. Vždyť kdo jiný uměl být lepší v přetvářce než Snape? Vysloveně vynikal v popírání vlastních zájmů.

Zahleděla se do těch zlověstných černých očí a v tu ránu beze slova zmizela ze sklepení a posléze i z Bradavic.

Hořká žluč se jí samou trapností povalovala někde na konci jazyka a nebyla schopná ji jen tak polknout.

 

 

***

 

 

Draco už dobrou hodinu seděl u stolu a snažil se zformulovat nějaký kloudný dopis. Co má asi tak Pastorkovi psát?

 

_Dobrý den ministře, sice jsem si myslel, že ten vrah jste vy, ale chci se spíš zeptat na vaši sekretářku. Nepřijde vám poněkud divná?_

 

To by nebyla asi zrovna nejvhodnější formulace slov.

Potter-Evansová si někde lítá a vykecává a tu nejsložitější práci samozřejmě nechá na něm, jak typické.

Nakonec usoudil, že bude nejvhodnější prostě napsat, že by rád získal přesnější údaje o samotné Lině Roseové, v rámci vyšetřování, ale že zatím nemůže prozradit více.

 

Draco spokojeně zapečetil obálku a dal ji sově sněžné do pařátu. Otevřel okno a pustil ji ven do toho nečasu.

Na obloze se zablýsklo a stále nepřetržitě lilo.

 

Ulice na Grimmauldově náměstí byla liduprázdná. Vypadala ponuře. Domy v ní byly prastaré a oprýskané. Omítka z nich padala a celkově budily dojem, že se brzy zhroutí k zemi a drží jen vlastní vůlí.

Žije vůbec v ulici nějaký kouzelník nebo je to mudlovská čtvrť? Od Evansové věděl, že v tomto domě žili kouzelníci, se kterými byl i on sám úzce spjatý. Blackovi. Rodina jeho drahé matky, která zemřela den po jeho dvacátých prvních narozeninách. Nostalgicky zaplul do svých pocitů a vzpomínek, a zhluboka povzdychl nad její památkou. Chyběla mu. Vždy k ní měl bližší vztah, než k otci a její smrt ho hluboce ranila.

 

Zavřel okno, ale přesto slyšel, jak kapky deště buší o venkovní parapet. Věděl, že Evansová se zřejmě nějakou dobu zdrží, protože musí jít taky za tou střelenkou Láskorádovou.

Rozhodl se zajít si do knihovny a přečíst si něco bizarního o černé magii, o které se zmiňovala každá druhá kniha v Blackovic archívu.

Alespoň v něčem byl tenhle dům příjemným překvapením.

 

 

***

 

 

Když Harriet odcházela od Lenky, měla na tváři úsměv. Lenka potvrdila její teorii, že Lina v tom rozhodně nemůže hrát roli. V podstatě jí jen potvrdila, jak hodná a milá holka to je. A že se spolu kamarádí už léta. Vlastně téměř do puntíku zopakovala to, co Snape, jen s menšími rozdíly, které poukazovaly na fakt, že Lina má velmi nízké sebevědomí a za žádných okolností si nevěří.

Možná i to bylo důvodem, proč je moták, poněvadž nějaká magie v ní byla, když byla přijata do Bradavic. Ale co zjistila Harry od Lenky, tak Lina Roseová nevlastnila ani hůlku, na všechny snahy o progres zanevřela, přestože zůstala ve spojení s magickým světem.

A Evansová zcela logicky usoudila, že taková dívka by těžko spáchala takovou hromadu zločinů, v nichž hrála roli zejména magie. A ne jen tak ledajaká.

 

Bystrozorka věděla, že jí něco uniká, vnímala, že je tomu na stopě a ten, kdo je do toho zapleten, je někdo, koho zná. Musel být. Její podvědomí jí to našeptávalo. A její instinkt měl obvykle alespoň částečně pravdu.

 

 

***

 

 

Doma na Grimmauldově náměstí se neobtěžovala ani najíst, ačkoliv se hlad hlásil o slovo už několik hodin. Rovnou běžela vyhledat Malfoye, aby mu do očí vmetla, co právě zjistila a následovně se mu vysmála za jeho praštěnou teorii.

 

Draco seděl v přijímacím salónku v křesle a v ruce držel nažloutlý pergamen s pečetí.

„To je Pastorkův dopis?“ zeptala se zvědavě dívka s havraními vlasy, i když vytušila odpověď.

„Jo,“ opáčil automaticky blonďák a četl dál.

Nakonec papír složil a podal ho Harriet s výrazem ve tváři, který jasně dával najevo, že nikdy nepřipustí, že se zmýlil, protože na to přeci nemá správný genetický kód. Malfoyové se nemýlí, Malfoyové testují reakce nevěřících okolo!

Harriet se se zaujetím začetla do pergamenu. Pár úderů srdce na to, když dočetla posledních pár řádků, se jí na tváři rozlil posměvačný úsměv a přimhouřila škodolibě oči.

 

„Zdá se, Malfoyi, že ta dívka nemá předpoklady k tomu, aby něco takového udělala.“

Draco chvíli mrzutě mlčel, ale pak vyprskl jako kočka, kterou někdo opakovaně tahá za ocas. „No a co. To, že je moták, že není příliš inteligentní, že je chudá a pracovitá, nebo že je Pastorkovi vděčná a všechny tyhle nesmysly… To ještě neznamená, že v tom nemůže mít prsty!“

„No tak, Malfoyi. Nech už toho. I ty musíš uznat, že kdyby to byla ona, musela by na to mít vlohy. I z dopisu je evidentní, že není příliš chytrá a že život zasvětila své práci, protože jí nic jiného nezbylo. Navíc neumí čarovat a od Lenky jsem zjistila, že nevlastní ani hůlku a že má strašně nízké sebevědomí. Nebyla by schopná zorganizovat tak složitě provedené vraždy, zejména když oba dva víme, že se kolem nich točí černá magie. Navíc podle otisků z jedné mrtvoly patolog do zprávy udal zřejmé, a to, že oběť byla nejprve škrcena a ty otisky patřily pravděpodobně muži. Dokážeš si představit tu nevinou a drobnou dívku, jak někoho vší silou škrtí? Má tak malé ruce. Vždyť je to směšné.“

„Třeba je komplic,“ držel se svého Draco, nechtě přiznat vlastní prohru.

Harry se pouze už jen rozesmála. „Mám hlad, půjdu něco udělat. Chceš taky?“

„Neříkalas, že mi nebudeš vařit?“ uculil se jízlivě aristokrat.

„Dneska jsem v docela dobrém rozpoložení, i když vezmu v potaz, co jsem provedla,“ posledních pár slov sice zašeptala, ale přesto ji Malfoy slyšel.

„Cos provedla?“ chytil se ihned tématu.

„Třeba jindy, ale myslím, že spíš asi nikdy, zrovna tobě nemám potřebu se svěřovat.“

„Škoda, třeba bych o to stál,“ prohlásil naprosto vážně plavovlasý mladík a nečekaně se od ní odvrátil.

Černovláska zaraženě pohlédla na jeho záda, které ji nastavil.

Tohle, že řekl Malfoy?

 

 

***

 

 

Dny plynuly a střídaly se v nečekané smršti pátrání, přesto stále nepřicházely žádné nové nápady, ani nové stopy.

Každý večer, den co den, spolu Harry a Draco prohledávali složky, jestli tam aspoň nenajdou nějaký starý záznam. Ale marně. Všechno jejich snažení přišlo vniveč. Aspoň, že si oba dva pamatovali, co před tímto záhadným výmazem dokumentů nalezli a zjistili.

 

Bylo až neuvěřitelné, jak se v mnoha ohledech shodli a jaký se z nich stal efektivní a kolegiální pár.

Čím déle Malfoy u Harry bydlel, tím víc měla možnost poznat ho, jaký doopravdy je. Ačkoliv se mladý aristokrat snažil působit stále stejně, občas přišly chvíle, kdy se prořekl nebo nehlídal. Harriet poznala, že ta arogantní slupka je z větší části póza. Jakási obrana před světem kolem.

Zase si začínala připadat stejně jako na začátku jejich pracovního vztahu a překvapivě ji to těšilo, jen s malým rozdílem. Začínala cítit, že Malfoy není tak zlý a přeci jen možná má srdce místo toho kusu ledu, který dával všem na odiv. Ale… Dokázala by ona, aby to srdce pro ni bilo?

Nechápala sama sebe. Den po dni její mysl zahlcovaly frustrující myšlenky, které ji děsily.

Viděla před sebou stále Draca. Ne Malfoye, ale Draca. Už mu ve své hlavě dokonce říkala jménem.

 

Draco, který se prohrabuje lejstry a zasunuje si plavý pramen vlasů za ucho.

Draco, který si kouše spodní ret a přitom má zachmuřené oči tak, že vypadá, jako kdyby spal.

Draco, jehož dlaně s téměř smetanovým odstínem putují po stránkách a hledají nemožné.

Draco, který sedí na křesle, maje nohu přes nohu, mračí se a upíjí čaj.

Draco, jak se směje, když sám řekne nějaký vtip, který občas rozesměje i Harry.

Draco, prostě Draco.

 

Bylo tohle normální?

Za celý týden si ani jednou nevzpomněla na Ginny, i když ještě před nedávnem div z její zrady nepodlehla panické poruše. Ani jednou si nevzpomněla na Snapea, před kterým se neskutečně a nenávratně ztrapnila. Ani jednou si nevzpomněla na tu zpropadenou změnu, která jejím životem a osudem zatřásla. Všechny starosti a strasti byly jako mávnutím hůlkou pryč. Někde v nenávratnu.

 

V posledních dnech už neměla ani tolik možností si promluvit s Remusem, protože pravidelně někam mizel. Ale kupodivu jí to ani nevadilo, i když býval jejím pevným bodem a jistotou v téhle posrané době. Měla tady totiž Draca a musela přiznat, že s ním byla zábava, když se snažil být milý a neurážel každý její nádech.

Dokázala s ním mluvit i o věcech, o kterých si myslela, že s ním nikdy nebude probírat, protože to jednoduše nebude reálné.

Najednou jakoby se všechno obrátilo naruby. Všechen ten smutek, sebezpytování, sebelítost a melancholie byl tatam.

Po zatraceně dlouhé době se cítila zase trochu šťastná a vlastně pořádně nechápala, čím to vlastně je.

 

 

***

 

 

Jako obvykle byl zrovna pátek večer a dívka byla nucena po dlouhé době zajít za profesorem lektvarů.

Byla nervózní, taky kdo by po tom debaklu nebyl. Snažila se nemyslet na událost, která se posledně mezi nimi odehrála. Taková ostuda!

Nedokázala si představit, jak spolu teď budou jednat. Budou dělat, že se nic nestalo? Nebo s ní bude Snape jednat jako kdyby byla jedna z těch potvor, co má napuštěné ve slizu na polici v učebně? Jako kdyby měla lepru?

Nebo hůř, bude se jí opakovaně vysmívat a do konce života jí to bude předhazovat, aby ji shodil?

Netušila. Ale už dávno věděla, že udělala obrovskou chybu. Nejen proto, že si myslela, že by Snape po ní mohl toužit, ale že vůbec chtěla míchat pracovní a osobní vztah dohromady. To přece nikdy nedělá dobrotu.

 

_A tohle si nalháváš proč, Harry?_

Když tomu tak ale opravdu je… Co teda vlastně cítí k Dracovi? A co on k ní? Je pro něj jen hračka? Je mu lhostejná? Nebo za tou rouškou arogance a noblesy skrývá i hřejivější emoce? Poté, co ho lépe poznala, už si nebyla jistá ničím. Ale svědomí jí neustále podsouvalo myšlenku na vlastní pokrytectví, protože u Draca Malfoye jí až tolik nevadí, že je pracovní kolega, že?

 

Zhluboka vzdychla.

Byl čas. Musí jít za Snapem. Merlin stůj při ní.


	22. 22. Po dvacáté druhé hodině

Jakmile se Harry dostavila na určenou hodinu setkání ke Snapeovi, někdo tam byl. Netušila kdo, ale slyšela hlasy, a pak bylo jen slyšet, jak se ten někdo přemístil letaxem.

 

Celou dobu jejich schůzky nepromluvili skoro ani slovo. Striktně se drželi testů a pracovního nasazení. Atmosféra mezi nimi byla napjatá a Snape se snažil dělat, že se vlastně vůbec nic nestalo a celý ten incident jako by neproběhl.

Vyzkoušel na Harry několik dalších nových utrejchů, jejichž chuť byla doslova odporná a Harry pojala podezření, že je tak odporné Snape uvařil záměrně, aby ji vytrestal. Nicméně jak se zdálo, ani jeden z těch blivajzů neměl žádný pozitivní účinek, pouze dva podivně reagovaly, jak Snape stihl _nadšeně_ poznamenat.

 

Po jednom lektvaru Harriet narostl obrovský frňák, který pak musel profesor odstranit kouzlem, nutno podotknout, že se u toho málem popadal smíchy za břicho, Harry ani netušila, že se někdo jako Snape umí opravdu od srdce smát. Po tom druhém se udělalo dívce nevolno. Zřejmě utrpěla alergickou reakci na některou z ingrediencí, co obsahoval.

 

Zdálo se, že další pátek nepřinesl nic nového, protože o tři hodiny zkoumání později stále neobjevili nic, co by je někam posunulo. Ani mistr lektvarů si nevěděl rady, což Harry zklamalo v poslední době asi nejvíc.

Nejspíš by si to už měla přiznat, konečně se postavit tváří v tvář realitě. Už z ní zřejmě nikdy nebude muž a měla by to přijmout jako fakt a neupínat se ke zbytečným nadějím.

 

A stojí o to vůbec? Na jednu stranu už si zvykla se svým novým tělem žít, i když ta hormonální smršť jí doslova měnila osobnost, ale jisté výhody se jí líbily. Na misce vah – co z toho pro ni mělo větší důležitost? Být naživu, i když takto, naučit se žít jinak, nebo se pokoušet o nemožné a svůj život promarnit?

Věděla jedno. Jako žena si toho může dovolit trochu víc a ostatní se s tím smíří snáz. Proč je tak společnost nastavená, že se křehčímu pohlaví jednodušeji odpouští prohřešky?

A taky měla i jiný důvod, výmluvu. Měla snadnější odůvodnění pro samotný fakt, že se jí líbili taky muži.

Zvláště jeden konkrétní, což ji zatěžovalo na svědomí asi nejvíc, protože věděla, že takový zájem není oběma směry opětován.

 

 

***

 

 

Bylo už něco po dvacáté druhé hodině, když přicestovala letaxem. Domem se rozprostírala tma. První, co spatřila, když vylezla z krbu ven, byla postava, která dřímala na křesle v salónku, pod bradou jí volně ležely noviny a ruku měla svěšenou podél opěradla.

Usmála se. Byl tak roztomilý, když takhle spal.

Přišla k němu blíž a odložila noviny, které byly otevřeny na straně s inzercí, na stůl.

Zatřepala s ním.

 

„Draco,“ zašeptala tiše, třesouc s jeho tělem. Ale nic.

„Draco, no tak, Malfoyi, vzbuď se,“ zatřásla s ním o něco víc a bledá víčka se v tu ránu otevřela a mladý aristokrat sebou cuknul.

Harry se usmála. „Je pozdě, asi by sis měl jít lehnout, na tom křesle to nemůže být moc pohodlné,“ usoudila a zase se zpříma narovnala.

Hleděli si vzájemně do očí.

Po chvíli Draco Malfoy přikývnul.

„Kde je Remus, už asi spí, že?“ zeptala se po chvilce Harriet, když už byl blonďák na odchodu. „Chtěla jsem mu jen…“

„Kdo? Lupin? Někam šel a myslím, že se ještě nevrátil.“

„Cože? A kam šel?“

„Jak to mám vědět, Potty. Já se ho neptám, kam chodí a nesleduju jeho denní režim. Je mi šumák, co ve svým volnu dělá. Večer někam odešel a prostě se ještě nevrátil.“

Harry se zamyslela. „Už zase?“

 

Nebylo to poprvé, kdy Remus beze slova zmizel. Ne, že by snad měl povinnost Harry jako mámě kvočně hlásit, kam chodí a v kolik se vrátí, ale měla o něj obavy. Běžně se vracel kolem druhé až třetí hodiny ranní. Myslel si, že ho nikdo neslyší, ale Harry nikdy nedokázala spát klidně, pokud nebyli všichni doma a v bezpečí. I ten náfuka Malfoy.

Možná to byl ten zachráncovský komplex, kterým celý život trpěla, a možná to byl jen defekt z povolání. Být bystrozorem taky něco znamená a rozhodně to po všech těch zkušenostech a případech ovlivnilo její vnímání. V dnešní době se totiž může stát úplně cokoliv, což akorát mělo za následek, že i pár let po válce neustále očekávala, co se kde zvrtne a který z jejich blízkých na to doplatí.

 

„Dobrá. Tak já jdu do sprchy a spát. Byl to náročný den, tak dobrou noc, Draco.“

 

Plavovlasý mladík zprvu na dívku jen udiveně hleděl, obočí mu vyletělo do čela v momentě, kdy vyslovila jeho křestní jméno. Ale nakonec usoudil, že popřát dobrou noc mu nic neudělá, ačkoliv on z nějakého podivného důvodu v posledních pár dnech nemohl zamhouřit pořádně oka. Buď se mu zdály noční můry, nebo jednoduše nemohl usnout.

 

„Sladké sny.“

 

 

***

 

 

Horká voda příjemně hřála a uvolňovala. Harry byla ze všeho napjatá. Pomalu už byla na to věčné napětí a tlak zvyklá, přece jen to už bylo nějakou dobu. Pořád myslela na dnešní večer a všechny ty nevyvedené experimenty. Pokud už nebude tím, čím byla kdysi, zmizí ze světa Harry Potter. Hrdina pronásledovaný novináři a šílenými fanoušky.

Usmála se.

Možná nebude zase tak špatné zůstat Harriet Evansovou. Už nikdy by ji nespojovali s tím Chlapcem, co přežil. Už by ji nezastavovali na chodníku a nežádali o autogramy. Už by o ní nepsali žádné fantasmagorické články. Byla by v kouzelnickém světě naprosto nezajímavou a neznámou osobou, o jejíž osud by se nikdo veřejně nezajímal. Přesto by to stále byla ona a mohla dál dělat, co dělala. Věnovat se práci, která ji naplňuje, snažit se svět očistit od špíny. Mít své staré přátele.

Možná si v nitru přece jen přeje, aby to už takhle zůstalo napořád.  Aby už měla od všeho klid. Možná si přeje, aby se Snapeovi jeho výzkum nezdařil. Takhle se na věc totiž nikdy nedívala. Tento úhel pohledu se jí zjevil prvně a popravdě ani nebyl nepříjemný.

 

Pod horkou vodou spadající jí přes tvář se pousmála nad houfem myšlenek o budoucnosti, ve které už nebude žádný _zlatý chlapec_.

 

Zastavila kohoutky a podala si osušku. Dobrých pár minut poté už hleděla do zrcadla na svůj odraz. Byla spokojená s tím, co viděla. Asi. Možná je to dar a ne trest.

 

Oblékla se do noční košile a usušila si kouzlem vlasy. Chystala se jít konečně spát, víčka jí padala a každý sval na těle zoufale volal po odpočinku, navíc už bylo poměrně pozdě. Něco ji však rozrušilo. Celá ztuhla, když se ten zvuk ozval podruhé, možná hlasitěji. V rychlosti popadla svou hůlku a vystřelila do chodby, odkud ten zvuk vycházel.

 

Byl to křik. Žalostné volání a prosby. Křik a nesl se v barvě hlasu Draca Malfoye.

 

„Ne, ne! Prosím! Ne!“

Vycházel přímo z Dracova pokoje.

Přesunula se k jeho dveřím a bez váhání je otevřela. Majíc napřaženou hůlku, byla přichystaná k okamžitému útoku.

 

Když však v rychlosti přelétla očima pokoj a zjistila, že v něm nikdo není, zatímco Draco sebou škube rozrušeně v posteli, dala si vše dohromady. Klesla hůlkou k zemi. Zavřela za sebou dveře a přešla k posteli.

Její kolega křičel ze spaní. Vypadalo to, jako by mu po tvářích stékaly slzy, ale v té tmě to nebylo příliš poznat. Sténal a měl naprosto bezradný výraz.

 

„Ne, nedělejte to! Mami! Mami!“

 

Noční můra. Bez pochyb. Harriet s Dracem mírně zatřásla.

 

„Draco, no tak, vzbuď se. Draco, to je jen sen, vzbuď se…“ chvilku s ním třásla a dlaněmi se mu snažila neublížit, ale nebyla ani příliš šetrná. Potřeboval se probrat, a to hned.

Blonďák otevřel své šedavé oči, které v záři měsíce vypadaly jako ze skla. Ale nebyly chladné jako jindy. Byly plné strachu a zmatení. Řasy se mu třepotaly stejně jako zbytek těla.

„Ššš, to nic. Všechno je v pořádku. Ty seš v pořádku, Draco. To byl jen sen, uklidni se,“ konejšila ho dál Harry a k vlastnímu překvapení ho skoro láskyplně pohladila po vlasech. Draco neuhnul. Jen se dál celý třásl a vyjeveně na ni hleděl, jako by mu teprve mozek sepnul a snažil se logicky vysvětlit, co se děje.

„Co… Co tady děláš?“ třásl se mu i hlas.

„Křičel jsi, hodně si křičel,“ zkonstatovala dívka. Stále měla dlaň na jeho hlavě.

„Aha,“ podíval se mladík na drobnou ruku, kterou se ho dotýkala. „Ehm, to už je dobré,“ sundal ji ze svých vlasů. „Můžeš zase jít, nepotřebuju tě,“ odseknul tvrdě.

„Nemusíš se přede mnou stydět, každý máme noční můry a vím, že nejsou příjemné. Nechceš, abych tady chvíli zůstala, než to úplně přejde?“ sama se podivila, kde se v ní tohle samaritánství bere. Ne, že by si to hluboko uvnitř nepřála z osobních důvodů.

„Ne, nejsem malé dítě, Potty!“ posadil se naštvaně Malfoy. „Můžeš zase hezky odkráčet, odkud ses vzala.“

Harry se zakabonila. „Tak proč si neuděláš Bezesný lektvar jako každý normální kouzelník namísto toho, abys tu řval přes celý barák a budil všechny v něm,“ vyhnula se ale faktu, že Remus stále doma není.

„Protože nemám potřebné ingredience a jak je ti jistě známo, nemůžu odtud ani na krok!“ vrátil jí to jedovatě mladý aristokrat.

„Fajn, zítra ti je pořídím!“ postavila se naštvaně Harry a zamířila ke dveřím. Teď už o něco klidnější Malfoy si mezitím zase lehl a zachumlal se do přikrývky, hledě na měsíc, který mu svítil do okna.

 

Harry už téměř za sebou zavírala dveře, když se ozval sotva patrný hlas.

„Harry?“ Draco se nakonec trochu zamyslel.

Dveře se znovu otevřely a dívka nakoukla dovnitř.

„Hmm,“ pronesl tiše a pokud kdy existovalo adekvátní slovo, které by opsalo tón, jaký použil, dalo by se vyjádřit jako stud. „Nerozmyslela sis to?“

Malfoy se styděl!

„Co?“

„Zůstaneš tady se mnou?“ byla v tom prosba.

Harry zapřemýšlela, jestli v tom nejsou zase ty Malfoyovy záludné manýry, kterými se jí snažil celý ten čas svádět, ale nevypadalo to tak. Tvářil se opravdu jako ublížené stěně. Poníženě, nesvůj a poprvé v životě ho vnímala jako křehkou bytost, která cítí bolest. Zřejmě to s ním muselo pořádně zacloumat.

Divoce se jí rozbušilo srdce, polila ji vlna horka a přívětivě se usmála. Nikdy by se mu za to nevysmála. Navíc věděla, že Dracovi zabili matku _přátelé_ smrtijedi. A z toho, co zaslechla, tak Draco u toho osobně byl a zřejmě to nebylo nic pěkného.

Jeden si nemusel dvakrát domýšlet, aby mu došlo, že ho taková vzpomínka bude trápit ve snech. Tušila, že jediné, co ho dělí od toho, aby se svěřil, je ta jeho zatracená malfoyovská pýcha.

 

„Posuň se,“ přistoupila znovu k jeho posteli. Odvážila si lehnout na kraj a otočila se tváří k němu. A zatímco se uvelebila pod společnou peřinou, omylem se dotkla jeho nohy tou svou a odvážila se ji tak dokonce nechat. Nenápadný dotek taky dokáže ukonejšit a Malfoy si toho ve svém rozrušeném stavu možná ani neuvědomil.

„Děkuju,“ zašeptal tiše Draco. Skoro neslyšitelně.

Harry se cítila skoro poctěná, že tohle _sprosté_ slovo bylo jeho hlasem pronesené zrovna k ní.

 

Draco se snažil, aby se žádnou podezřelou částí těla o Evansovou neotřel. Nechtěl ji vylekat, což bylo pro něj nové uvědomění. Vlastně ani netušil proč. Ale cítil se tak nějak… V bezpečí.

Ani si nepamatoval chvíli, kdy naposledy se podobně cítil. Možná snad jako malý v matčině náruči. Byl ze situace mírně nervózní, ale byl za ni rád.

Začínal si trochu připadat jako ufňukaný hlupák a styděl se za sebe, ale míň, než by vlastně měl, míň než jindy. Bylo to zvláštní. Najednou mu přišlo, že je to vlastně docela normální jev se takhle emocionálně ponížit před Evansovou, skučet a vyřvávat a nechat se jí pak utěšovat.

 

„Chceš o tom mluvit?“ prolomila ticho a Draco si všiml, že se dívka se na něj upřeně dívá, přičemž on přemýšlí nad žalostným osudem vlastního ega.

„O čem?“

„Ty víš. O té noční můře. Třeba se ti uleví. O smrti své matky,“ zašeptala.

Chvíli na ni tupě zíral. To byl tak čitelný?

Pochopila, proč se zatvářil zmateně a dodala: „Volal si její jméno. Dovedu si představit proč.“

Zhluboka vydechl a na pár chvil uhnul pohledem. „Ne, myslím, že ne,“ necítil se na to, aby teď o tom Harry vykládal. Na to pro něj bylo příliš brzy. Možná, že jednou jí to poví, i když nevěděl, proč by to měl dělat. Vždyť je to jen Evansová, ne?

 _Ale snaží se ti pomoct!_ Ozval se hlas v jeho hlavě.

No, do budoucna o tom popřemýšlí.

„A můžu ti nějak jinak pomoct? Chceš třeba horké mléko s medem? To někdy pomáhá, můžu ti ho udělat, bude ti pak líp.“

Kdyby to nebyl Draco Malfoy, možná by se vážně rozbrečel!

Už dlouho nezažil, že by se o něj někdo tak důvěrně staral. Měl co dělat, aby nebylo dojetí na jeho tváři tak znatelné. Vlastně si toho vážil, vážil si, že se tak snaží, aby mu bylo líp. Ale proč to dělala? Proč? Vždyť byl na ni vždycky jen protivný, zlý a sprostý. Vysmíval se jí, ponižoval ji a nenechal si nikdy ujít příležitost, aby dal najevo, jak jí pohrdá.

 

„Ne,“ usmál se a zaklesl se pohledem znovu v jejích očích. „Ale…“ neodvážil se dokončit celou větu.

„Co?“

„Budeš se na mě zlobit,“ řekl tak netypicky a nemalfoyovsky s podivným zabarvením v hlase.

„Do toho.“

„Mohl bych se trochu přitisknout?“ bylo jednodušší říct to na rovinu, než kroužit kolem horké kaše, jak se tak říká. Nikdy si nepřipadal tak zranitelně a nedůstojně, ale něco ho přinutilo to zkusit.

Žádal o něco intimního a lidského. A tento vnitřní pocit byl v jejich rodině neprobádané území. Nikdy netušil, že by se podobně vůbec někdy mohl cítit. Něco se v tu noc mezi nimi zlomilo a změnilo jejich vnímání sebe samotných.

 

Harry se znovu vřele usmála. Neurazilo ji to, nevyděsilo ani neodehnalo a to nečekaně Dracovi zvýšilo tep. Viděla, jak se ten pocit vykresluje v Dracově tváři. Nebyl chtivý, byl nesmělý, o to spíš, že to byla pro ni rarita, byla zvědavá, jestli ta zmijozelská schránka má tam uvnitř někde opravdovou duši.

„Mohl,“ dovolila mu, otočila se k němu zády a přisunula se blíž natolik, aby ji mohl obejmout kolem ramen a zároveň se trupem natisknout na její záda.

Nechala se ochotně vtáhnout do objetí, na krku ji zašimral hluboký a horký povzdech.

 

Netrvalo to dlouho a k překvapení obou usnuli smířlivým a klidným spánkem.

 

 

***

 

 

Ráno, když se Harriet snažila tajně odplazit k sobě do pokoje, aby neprasklo, že celou noc spala u Draca v pokoji, jako naschvál vrazila přímo do Remuse.

Ten překvapeně zdvihl obočí, když si všiml, odkud Harry vychází, ten uličnický pohled jeho očí byl neomylně všeříkající.

 

„Zajímavé…“ poznamenal pobaveně.

„To není tak, jak to vypadá!“ bránila se ihned dívka.

„A jak to vypadá?“ bavil se tím dál vlkodlak.

„Já… On…Totiž…“

„Tak ty nebo on? No?“

„Draco měl prostě jen noční můry, a tak jsem s ním zůstala přes noc, aby mohl klidně spát,“ vysvětlila mu na rovinu, jak to bylo. Byť to byla pravda, už jen ta holá věta zazněla v jejích uších tak nepřesvědčivě, že by to sama sobě sotva uvěřila.

Výraz v Remově tváři se ještě víc rozzářil. V očích mu šlehaly imaginární plamínky a na rtech se mu rozlil úsměv. Že býval kdysi Pobertou, o tom nebylo pochyb.

„Tak Draco? Tak to je skvělé. Taky mívám noční můry, tak až zase budu nějakou mít, tak se zastavím,“ usmál se rádoby nevinně.

„Remusi!“ rozesmála se Evansová. „Ty zase hned musíš všechno překrucovat. Seš jako Sirius!“ při vyslovení toho jména ji píchl mírný osten viny u srdce.

„To bude tím, že jsme byli dlouhá léta přáteli,“ smál se dál její bývalý profesor a zlotřile jí rozcuchal vlasy.

„Zřejmě,“ snažila se odstrčit se smíchem jeho dlaň. Prohlédla si ho a všimla si, že je oblečený do svátečních šatů, přestože bylo velmi brzy ráno. „No moment, to jako už někam jdeš nebo ses teprve vrátil?“ obrátila konverzaci.

Naproti tomu, kdyby byl v tuto chvíli Remus v podobě vlkodlaka, určitě by provinile sklopil uši, soudě podle výrazu, který teď na oplátku Harry věnoval.

„No… Já… Totiž… Víš…“

„Nic nevím, povídej.“

„Já jsem přišel.“

„Opravdu?“ nadhodila s ironií v hlase, teď mu to celé hezky vrátí. „A kdepak si to vlastně byl? Možná spíš… Kampak to chodíš tak často, že se vracíš pozdě v noci nebo ráno? Skoro tady nejsi, moc tě nevídám.“

„Ale no tak Harry, přece nejsi moje matka.“

„To opravdu nejsem, díky Merlinovi, ale mám o tebe strach. Navíc tě skoro nevidím, chybíš mi.“

„To je od tebe milé. Ty mně taky, ale vážně nemusíš mít o mě strach,“ poplácal ji Remus po rameni a jeho úsměv byl zase tak vřelý, jaký ho u něj vídávala už od školy.

„Tak mi aspoň řekni, kde seš, abych mohla být v klidu. Venku pobíhá nějaký pomatenec, co zabíjí lidi, potřebuju vědět, že se nestaneš jednou z jeho obětí.“

Na Removi bylo vidět, jak se kaje. Věděl, že dřív nebo později si ho Harry stejně podá. „Nechtěl jsem ti to říkat. Hledám si práci.“

„Nepotřebuješ tak nutně práci, nemusíš mi platit nájem a Sirius odkázal nějaké fondy Blacků i tobě, nebo ne?“ vzpomněla si na univerzální poslední závěť Siriuse Blacka, kterou našel Řád několik let po válce v Siriově pokoji pod matrací.

 

Ne, že by byla tak důležitá, protože po jeho smrti zákon automaticky vše přiřkl Harrymu, od domu až po bankovní účty, nemovitosti nebo i samotnou možnost využívat příjmení Black. Harry nesáhl na jediný svrček rodinného jmění Blacků. Grimmauldovo náměstí byla pouhá výjimka, byť to mělo být jen dočasné řešení, než si sám jednou najde pohodlný byt. Léta plynula a on si na to tady jednoduše zvykl.

 

„Hledám práci, protože si hledám i byt,“ přidal se Remus.

„Cože?“

„Snad sis nemyslela, Harry, že tady budu napořád. Nemůžu se ti věšet na krk a zabírat tu místo. Je to tvůj dům a já jsem samostatný a chci žít svůj život, jistě mě chápeš.“

„Nepřekážíš mi tu, jsem ráda, že seš tady. Aspoň ten dům není tak prázdný, jak býval.“

Remus se zase lišácky usmál. „Vždyť máš tady přece Draca. Nečekáš od starého vlkodlaka, že ti bude vychovávat malé Malfoyata, že ne?“

„Remusi!“ rozesmála se a praštila ho do paže.

„Chápej, Harry. Byl jsem vždycky zvyklý žít buď sám, nebo s Dorou. Se svými přáteli nežiju. Navíc to po delší době nedělá dobrotu. Každý chce svoje soukromí. Tak mě zkus pochopit. Říkal jsem na čas a tak jsem to i myslel.“

„Jasně, já to přece chápu,“ svěsila Harry hlavu i ramena. „A máš už něco?“

„Popravdě ne. Ani jedno, ani druhé.“

„A chceš s tím pomoct?“

V tentýž moment to vypadalo, jako by se Remus nad samotnou otázkou zarazil. Prohlížel si zkoumavě Harrietinu tvář, načež se pousmál. „Ne, děkuju ti, tohle je můj boj. Chci mít pocit, že s tím vším balastem kolem taky něco dokážu.“

„Rozumím. Tak mi nezbývá, než ti popřát hodně štěstí.“

„Děkuju, Harry. Jdeš si ještě lehnout?“

„Jo. Malfoy se strašně roztahuje, vůbec jsem se nevyspala,“ postěžovala si útrpně.

„No jenom aby,“ dobíral si ji ještě starší muž, ale to už ji nohy odnášely pryč.

 

Za hlasitého smíchu se zavřely dveře od obou jejich pokojů. Za dveřmi jednoho Harry unaveně padla do vlastní postele.


	23. 23. Třiadvacáté narozeniny

I když si šla Harry ještě na nějakou chvíli lehnout k sobě a dospala tak pár hodin, jakmile se vzbudila podruhé, necítila se vůbec vyspaná.

Naopak Draco Malfoy, kterého ráno viděla u snídaně, a kterou mimochodem milostivě přichystala sama, se zdál být úplně fit. Usmíval se od ucha k uchu a dokonce si i broukal, což u něj bylo opravdu něco neobvykle podivného.

 

„Jak ses vyspal?“ otázala se značně podrážděně.

Draco si tónu jejího hlasu zřejmě vůbec nevšiml, protože se jen radostně protáhl a usmál se. „Jako už dlouho ne,“ odpověděl a zatvářil se naprosto laxně, jako by minulá noc vůbec neexistovala.

„Už žádné noční můry?“ optala se starostlivě. Chtěla tak Dracovi dát najevo, že pokud bude chtít, ona tu pro něj bude, aby mu pomohla. Ani se nesnažila už skrývat vlastní starost o jeho osobu, nemělo to smysl a oba dva už dávno tušili, že tam mezi nimi něco visí.

„Nevím, o čem to mluvíš,“ odpověděl jako by se vůbec nechumelilo a Harry to v prvním okamžiku docela vykolejilo. Až do takové míry, že si téměř vzteky odfrkla.

 

Takže Malfoy si hodlal hrát na drsňáka. Snaží se dělat, že se vlastně vůbec nic nestalo. Že vůbec neležel včera v jejím objetí, vůbec se k ní netiskl a vůbec ji neprosil, aby zůstala přes noc.

Chvíli oba dva mlčeli a přeměřovali se pohledy, ani jeden nechtěl ustoupit.

A pak Harry jen skrze zuby procedila: „No fajn.“

Na malou chvíli ji napadlo, že snad žije v jakési groteskní béčkové telenovele, kde byla potřeba sto dílů popírat vzájemnou přitažlivost. Jenže od Malfoye jeden nevěděl, co zkrátka čekat, byl tak nepředvídatelný a někdy by ho nejraději zabila.

„Já jsem se jinak vyspala parádně, kdyby ses náhodou ptal,“ dodala a s podrážděním, které ještě stále neopustilo její mimiku, se podívala na přímo blonďáka, do těch chladných šedých duhovek. Odmítala přiznat pravdu, i když se cítila spíš vycucnutá a unavená.

Malfoy se na ni podíval, maje jedno obočí zdvihnuté. „Tak to jsem vážně a upřímně rád,“ zareagoval s jízlivostí sobě vlastní, která byla z hlasu dost evidentní.

 

Poté ta pokřivená zdvořilostní konverzace skončila, a zatímco mlčky seděli u stolu, něco jen tak decentně ťuklo o sklo nebo porcelán.

Harry se zvědavě ohlížela kolem sebe, aby rozpoznala, co způsobilo ten zvuk, ale ani po chvíli si nevšimla ničeho zvláštního nebo podezřelého. Zvuk přesto stále neustával. Znovu něco zaťukalo.

 

Tentokrát se ohlédl zmijozelský princ, i když v obličeji měl jistou nezúčastněnost, jako by měl jen pocit, že má něco říct. „Slyšelas to?“

Když se nakonec Harry natočila tím správným směrem, uviděla, že za oknem kuchyně polétává malý výreček a v zobáku drží nažloutlou obálku, na níž byl zřetelně vidět emblém ministerstva zatavený v rudém vosku.

„Sova,“ poznamenala prostě dívka a zvedla se ze židle. Otevřela okno a napřáhla ruku k obálce, kterou ministerská sova držela v zobáku. Na oplátku sově ulomila kus sušenky, co ležel na stole v míse.

 „To je od ministra,“ rozpoznala jeho rukopis, ačkoliv už podle té sovy mohli oba vědět, že z ministerstva by jim mohl psát jedině on.

 

Usedla znovu ke stolu a rozevřela dopis.

Draco Malfoy ji sledoval s evidentní zvědavostí v očích. „Co píše?“

Harrietiny oči kmitaly po nažloutlém pergamenu řádek po řádku, na samotném konci byl stejný znak jako na obálce, ale tentokrát jen tištěný.

Začala číst nahlas. Výraz v jejích očích potemněl. „Další vražda,“ špitla tiše.

Plavovlasý mladík vyskočil na nohy. „Tak na co čekáme?“

Harry se ohlédla na blonďáka s mírným podivem, protože v jeho tváři nebylo znát, že by ho to mrzelo. Spíš naopak, tvář nesla spíš stopy nadšení.

Chvíli přemýšlela o tom, jak mu dá morální kázání o vhodnosti podobného chování, ale pak ji něco došlo a to definitivně překrylo ostatní myšlenky. „Takhle nikam nemůžeš jít!“

„Děláš si ze mě legraci, Evansová? Jsem tvůj partner, ehm, chci říct, že jsem tvůj kolega a vyluštěním těch zločinů se mi konečně zas vrátí můj starý život. Fakt mě sice těší a ctí, že mě tady tak moc chceš,“ dodal s nadsázkou, „ale já bych se pro změnu zase jednou vyspal ve vlastní posteli!“

„Tam tě noční můry nepřejdou,“ zareagovala na jeho prohlášení pichlavě dívka, bezohledně mu tak vrátila jízlivou poznámku.

Draco to přešel jako by nic neřekla. „To si jako myslíš, že budu trčet tady u tebe a čekat, co se semele? Že to celé vyřešíš sama? Na to zapomeň!“

„Opakuju,“ zvýšila hlas, „že takhle nikam nemůžeš.“

Bývalý zmijozelský princ se ale už rozčílil. „Jdu s tebou, ať už chceš nebo ne! Je to náš společný případ!“

Harry vzdychla. Chvilku na něj jen tak hleděla, načež se začala usmívat. Draco se naopak zamračil, protože nechápal, co je tady k smíchu.

„Mám nápad,“ zazubila se. Počkej chvilku tady a odepiš mezitím Pastorkovi, že k němu dorazíme. Já se co nejdřív vrátím.“

To už se zvedala a šla si nabrat letaxový prášek.

Draco ji následoval s tím, že ji ještě zastaví. „Cože? Počkej! Kam si myslíš, že jdeš?“

Harry se znovu usmála. Moc dobře věděla, že Draca vytáčí a cítila jisté zadostiučinění, když mu neřekla ani slovíčko. Pro jednou si zase vychutná ona jeho, ne? Misky vah by měly být vyvážené.

„Hned jsem zpátky. Prostě udělej, co říkám. Napiš ministrovi, že se sejdeme. Věř mi!“

 

To se snadno říkalo, ale hůř dělalo. Věřit Harriet Evansové, Harrymu Potterovi. Nikdy k té osobě důvěru neměl, proč by najednou měl mít? Hlavně po tom všem, co jí v posledních týdnech provedl. Ozvalo se jeho svědomí.

Ale přeci jen…Nebelvír je Nebelvír. Ti jsou vždy spravedliví, čestní a mají ten komplex zachránců světa.

Odevzdaně vzdychl, po sově poslal odpověď a počkal na židli v kuchyni.

 

 

***

 

 

„No to je dost, že seš zpátky. Kdes prosalazara courala?“

„Byla jsem pryč sotva dvacet minut, Draco,“ upozornila svého kolegu Evansová, majíc zdvihnuté jedno obočí.

Zrychlila v chůzi a přešla od krbu do komory, která byla hned za kuchyní. Draco ji zvědavě následoval, i když mu nenaznačila, že by měl.

Otevřela dveře a nahrnula se k menšímu skladu zásob, které, jak si Draco stihl všimnout, neměly nic společného s potravinami. Prohrabávala se ampulemi, křivulemi a zkumavkami. Zelené duhovky kmitaly zleva doprava, polici po polici, přetřela prsty několik zazátkovaných dóz a projížděla jejich označené štítky.

„Co hledáš?“ Draco stál přímo za jejími zády a pozoroval, jak neustále překračuje z místa na místo jako zmatený mravenec v lese. Nějak netušil, o co tady vlastně jde.

„Moment. Tady někde by to mělo být. Áá… Tady,“ vytáhla ze stojanu jednu z ampulek zašpuntovanou korkovou zátkou a ukázala štítek Dracovi.

Chvíli na něj s úsměvem koukala, jestli si dá jedna a jedna dohromady, ale Draco nereagoval, jak očekávala, protože ten její škrabopis nemohl přečíst.

 „Co to je?“ optal se ledově a čekal, že už z ní konečně něco vyleze a nebude tu tak chaoticky pobíhat a přestane se tvářit tak dramaticky a tajemně.

„Na,“ podala mu ji. „To je mnoholičný lektvar.“

„Ty chceš, abych si ho vzal? A tos vařila sama? Znám tvoje schopnosti, Potty, pokud mi to nevypálí díru do žaludku, tak mě to při nejmenším promění v nějakého švába.“

„Nebuď srab, Malfoyi, používám ho celé ty roky. Věř mi, nebo ne, ale s Hermionou jsme se ho nadělali už pěkné kotle a nikdy se nám to nevymstilo.“

„A to se jako mám v někoho proměnit? A v koho asi tak ty chytrá? Budem jednovaječná dvojčata?“ neodpustil si Draco další jízlivý dotaz.

 

Harry stiskla tiše zuby k sobě. Už jí zase začal lehce vytáčet. Vítr odvál včerejší noc i s jeho smutky a zase jí do cesty přivedl starého dobrého arogantního a samolibého idiota Malfoye, který ji bude po zbytek dne pít krev. Že ji to vůbec udivovalo. Přestože už včera vypadal jako obyčejný citlivý člověk a na okamžik si dovolila doufat, že jím přece jen je, znovu jí to musel zkazit. Protože jak se zdálo, opět se v něm spletla. Včerejší noc byla nějaký zkrat vesmíru, vyššího bytí a existence jako takové. A Draco Malfoy byl hlavním hrdinou téhle abnormality.

Jen kdyby to nebyl právě Draco Malfoy. Ten, který nikdy zkraty nemívá a nemíval, že ano.

 

Nevěděla, co si o něm má myslet. V poslední době se zdál být milý a dokonce si na sebe přivykli, zdálo se, že její společnost mu přestala úplně vadit a stejně tak přestal být tolik ironický. Ale včerejší noc jako by byla nějakým mezníkem mezi jeho dvěma alter egy. Dnes to byl znovuzrozený princ ze Zmijozelu. Přivítejme jeho výsost!

 

Jednou dvakrát se nadechla, aby se zase uklidnila, „Ne. Vezmi si tohle,“ podala mu malou plastovou krabičku, v níž bylo několik kaštanově zbarvených vlasů.

„Čí to je?“ podíval se na ni Draco podezřívavě a nechtěl tu věc vzít ani do ruky. Kdo ví, kde to sebrala.

„Nemusíš mít obavy. Nepatří to nikomu, kdo by byl ve světě kouzel známý. Vzala jsem to nenápadně jednomu klukovi v Londýně.“

Chvíli byl klid. V Dracově tváři se vystřídalo hned několik barev, když si uvědomil pravdivost a význam toho tvrzení, „Chceš říct, že se proměním v nějakého prašivého mudlu?“

Harry se na něj nesmlouvavě zamračila, „Chceš jít se mnou nebo ne?!“

 

Blonďák ji chvíli usilovně sledoval a bylo znát, jak by se v něm krve nedořezal. Měl dvě možnosti. Buďto zůstat doma a nedělat vůbec nic, nebo přijmout těch pár vlasů. Nacpat je do toho zpropadeného lektvaru, proměnit se v nějakého odporného mudlu a jít s Evansovou.

Oba věděli, jak si vybere, pokud nebude chtít zůstat pozadu a štvalo ho, že v tomhle měla Harry pravdu. Ale než by to přiznal, raději by se prošel bosý po žhavém uhlí. Dvakrát tam a zpátky!

 

 

***

 

 

„Tos nemohla vybrat někoho lepšího?“ stěžoval si Draco chvíli poté, co lektvar zabral a on měl možnost se prohlédnout v zrcadle.

Harriet bylo hned jasné, že bude remcat, ať už vybere kohokoliv. Bylo jedno, zda to bude stokilový magnát uhelných dolů Horní dolní nebo proslulý manekýn, pod jehož upřeným pohledem děvčatům vlhnou kalhotky. Malfoy by nebyl nikdy s nikým spokojený. Pokaždé jen sám se sebou.

 

 

Šli dlážděnou chodbou přes ministerstvo přímo ke kanceláři Kingsleyho Pastorka, který je očekával.

Draco si neustále upravoval dlouhé neposlušné hnědé vlnité vlasy, které mu připomínaly ten mop, co na hlavě nosila Grangerová.

 _Konečně měl možnost poznat, jaké to je, když člověka vlasy neposlouchají_ , pomyslela si Harriet, když sledovala jeho nespokojené mumlání a rozčílená gesta rukou.

Snažil se je svázat stuhou, kterou nosil sám, ale bezvýsledně. Nakonec si je musel svázat kouzlem, protože na tuhle kštici byl jakýkoliv pokus zkrátka krátký. Zatracená Malfoyovská marnivost.

„Ty vousy škrábou. Špinavej mudla, aspoň se mohl oholit!“ postěžoval si pro změnu na své zhruba dvoudenní strniště, které mu spíš nerašilo, než rašilo na bradě. Kdyby tolik nebrblal, Harry by si ani nevšimla, že nějaké má.

Na jednu stranu dívku celá tahle situace nesmírně bavila, na druhou stranu už měla dost toho, jak si neustále na něco stěžoval a nedokázal ocenit něčí snahu.

„Hlavně nezapomínej upíjet z placatky, ať se nám tam přede všemi nepřeměníš. Můžeme třeba tvrdit, že seš alkoholik,“ záměrně si do něj rýpla žertem a čekala, co na to řekne Draco.

Ten kupodivu jen poznamenal, že není přece hlupák.

 

 

V Pastorkově kanceláři už ministr seděl v očekávání za křeslem. Mladá sekretářka je s úsměvem pustila dovnitř.

První, čeho si však Draco všimnul, když vešli do kanceláře, byly noviny, které ležely na ministrově stole. Viditelný titulek hlásal velkým písmem: _Neočekávaná smrt mladého bystrozora a dědice Malfoyova impéria. Draco Malfoy by dnes slavil narozeniny, místo toho tajný pohřeb?_

 

Pastorek si všiml pohledu na mladíkově tváři. Ve stejný moment, kdy vstoupili, mu došlo, že se jedná o Draca. Dopředu netušil, jaký byl plán, aby mladého Malfoye na ministerstvo dostali, ale když do dveří vešla Harry a za ní on, instinktivně a zcela logicky vytušil, že si Draco vzal mnoholičný lektvar.

Neznámá tvář měla přesně ten typický výraz, který míval mladý Malfoy. V podstatě si ho nedalo splést.

Ledabylým gestem ruky kolem dveří vyčaroval odhlučňující kouzlo, aby mohli vést rozhovor v soukromí. Zlatavá magická energie se jako mlha rozprostřela po celé délce dřeva, které ji pohltilo.

 

„Pane Malfoyi?“ přerušil ho na chvíli a bystrozor se na něj ohlédl.

„Co to znamená?“ zeptal se a ukázal prstem na novinový titulek.

„Musel jsem podpořit celou tu historku a vaši fingovanou smrt. Média byla nesnesitelně dotěrná. Ptali se na každý detail a očekávalo se ode mě prohlášení, nemohl jsem zůstat stranou, jak jistě chápete, jsem ministr. A když mi _údajně_ pod rukami umírají mladí bystrozoři, nejde to jen tak zamést pod práh. Přišlo mi příhodné sdělit jim, že dnes máte pohřeb, bez hlubších detailů. Pouze v kruhu nejbližších přátel a rodiny.“

„No výtečně,“ odseknul Draco s tváří bruneta a z každého slova kapala čirá ironie.

„Nicméně vám přeji všechno nejlepší k narozeninám. Dnes slavíte takové dvojí jubileum, své narození i svou smrt, to se nepoštěstí každému,“ usmál se Kingsley trochu škodolibě a skrz jeho tmavé rty byly vidět bílé zuby.

Mladá bystrozorka se ohlédla na svého kolegu, v očích se jí zračilo překvapení: „Ty máš dneska narozeniny? Proč si mi to neřekl?“

Malfoy ji sjel nesouhlasným pohledem, který kdyby mohl vysílat neodpustitelné kletby, je namístě mrtvá s jasně zelenou svatozáří. „To je pouze má věc a nic ti po tom není, Potty,“ hlesnul. „Pokud to mermomocí musíš vědět, tak ano. Mám třiadvacáté narozeniny.“

„No, to si můžete nechat na doma,“ vložil se do rozhovoru Pastorek. „Tady,“ předhodil před ně nažloutlou složku. „Stala se další vražda. Marta Dohertyová, dvaadvacetiletá ošetřovatelka z Munga. Její tělo se našlo asi před hodinou. Rozkázal jsem, aby se s ním nehýbalo a místo činu bylo zapečetěné proti jakékoliv manipulaci a vstupu nepovolaných osob. Takže byste měli mít všechny informace čerstvé a z první ruky. Na první straně je adresa místa činu. Je to kousek od Příčné ulice. Přeji vám hodně štěstí.“

 

Oba dva přikývli a Draco vzal do ruky složku.

 

 

***

 

 

Po cestě k nejbližšímu krbu se Malfoy začetl a předčítal některé informace Harriet tak, aby ho slyšela pouze ona. Oba se konečně těšili, že toho šmejda chytí a tomu všemu pro jednou přijdou na kloub. Byli jen takový kousíček od toho, aby identifikovali vraha. Krev v žilách vřela adrenalinem, protože konečně, konečně bude konec vraždám, kletbám a všechny oběti dojdou klidu.

Netrvalo to ani čtvrt hodiny, co dorazili na místo činu.


	24. 24. Dvacet čtyři hodin

Kdyby na ulici na zemi neležela mrtvola mladé dívky, ani by nebylo vidět, že se zde něco odehrálo. Nejednou Harriet děkovala kouzlům, že jí tolik usnadňují život, přesto je i nesčetněkrát proklínala, pokud jí ztěžovala práci.

Tento případ nebyl výjimkou.

Dívčino tělo na zemi vypadalo jako by jen spalo. Nikde žádná krev, známky násilí.

Přesto dvojice bystrozorů k tělu šla s vidinou toho, že tentokrát a konečně naleznou čerstvý podpis vraha a identifikují ho podle zbytkové magie, která by měla patřit registrované hůlce. Protože všechny hůlky měly majitele a všechny si ministerstvo kouzel zaznamenávalo od samých počátků historie kouzelníků, což usnadňovalo bystrozorům práci, i když existovaly samozřejmě výjimky.

 

Na místě činu stáli jen dva mudlovští policisté a zřejmě nějaký zapisovatel. Hlídali okolí a zajišťovali prostor okolí, aby se k tělu a na místo činu nikdo nedostal. Zřejmě už na ně čekali a černovlasá žena si kladla v duchu otázku, jak mohli bystrozoři – byť jen řadoví a ne elitní – zanechat na místě činu s obětí jen pár bezbranných mudlů. Pro kouzelníka, jakého formátu byl jejich podezřelý, by stačilo jednou mávnout hůlkou a měl by po starostech.

Cítila z okolí magické formule a ochranná kouzla, ale nepřipadalo jí to dostačující.

 

„Vy jste z Ministerstva… Toho… Kouzel?“ zeptal se jeden, vcelku mladý a pohledný mudlovský policista a věnoval pohled Harriet, který se příliš netajil tím, že by si dal říct, ten zájem se nedal přehlédnout.

„Ano, jsme bystrozoři z Ministerstva kouzel, já jsem Harriet Evansová a tohle je můj kolega. Už můžete jít, přebíráme tento případ. Vážíme si vaší pomoci,“ opáčila hbitě Harry a věnovala oběma policistům úsměv.

Draco se na ni ohlížel s nevolí v obličeji, ale jinak nic neřekl.

„Ale to my jsme ji našli. Musíme sepsat hlášení a… Myslel jsem, že se na tom budeme podílet,“ řekl ten druhý muž, který byl objemný v pase a pod nosem měl knír.

„Tak to bych do budoucna doporučil raději nemyslet, protože jak se zdá, myšlení vám stejně moc nejde,“ skočil přeměněný Draco Harriet do řeči ještě dřív, než stihla zareagovat.

Na tváři staršího a obtloustlého policisty se usídlil chmurný výraz. Zamračil se a dal ruce v bok: „Tak hele, mladíčku, já se vraždami zabývám určitě dýl, než ty vůbec dýcháš, tahle mrtvola spadá pod náš okrsek. Nerozčiluj mě nebo vám ji nevydáme!“

Draco se škodolibě rozesmál, „To jde rozhodně poznat, za ty roky jste musel spořádat dost koblih, jde vidět, že se zrovna nenaběháte, taky ona vám už nikam neuteče, že,“ zdvihl ironicky koutek úst a vytáhl z kapsy hůlku a ukázal ji policistovi. „Víte, co tohle je?“

Kupodivu na Dracovy rýpance nezareagoval tak, jak bystrozor zřejmě očekával, protože zůstal relativně v klidu, i když se jeho podmračená tvář ještě víc zaškaredila. „Seš mizernej dirigent, co špatně vydělává a přilepšuje si bokovkou? Nebo bubeník nějaký béčkový undergroundový skupiny? Trénuješ do cirkusu? Je mi to putna, mladej,“ vytahoval se policista a snažil se být vtipný, nakonec se jen on sám zasmál vlastnímu vtipu.

 

Harry měla chvíli nutkání do konverzace zasáhnout, ale přistihla se při tom, že se vcelku baví, i když to asi zrovna obcházelo všechna pravidla bystrozorského výcviku. Věděla, že Malfoy tomu mudlovi neublíží a že si ti dva kohouti jednoduše budou na společném smetišti akorát přeměřovat peří.

Draca ale evidentně ta poznámka vytočila na nejvyšší možnou míru, protože dál už ani nehlesl a místo toho rovnou mávnul hůlkou a okolo mrtvoly se vytvořil magický štít, který zářil modravými odstíny.

„Co to k čertu u všech svatejch je?“ odskočil kousek policista a dva vteřiny na to s ním odskočil i jeho panděro, které se v pohybu nechutně zhouplo, a jal se rozepínat obal od zbraně zpoza pasu.

„Teď si můžete vyřvávat, co chcete, ale na oběť nesáhnete. Pokud se o to pokusíte, nemine vás malá odměna,“ uculil se mladý Malfoy.

 

Harry věděla, že to nevěstí nic dobrého a začala se připravovat na možné následky. Jakmile si všimla, že štít okolo mrtvé ženy mírně světélkuje a prská, pochopila, že to zřejmě je štít, který zároveň nejen chrání, ale vyzařuje i statickou elektřinu.

Takhle to rozhodně probíhat nemělo.

V každé nové vteřině se chystala Draca uklidnit, když ten mladší policista pravil: „Už tady byli před vámi dva vaši, dělali s ní něco podobného,“ koukal na modravý štít. „Ale nic z toho jsme neviděli takhle z blízka. Jen že zajišťují místo činu. Řekli nám, že jste kouzelníci a museli jsme podepsat nějaký papíry o uchování tajemství, jinak že prej nám upraví paměť. Ale popravdě jsem si myslel, že to je nějaký žertík. To je fakt něco, kouzla fakt existujou,“ pronesl užasle a nedokázal se zrakem odtrhnout od Malfoyovy hůlky, kterou Draco stále držel vzpřímeně v ruce.

„Nezlobte se,“ rychle vychrlila Evansová, než Draca napadlo říct zase něco pichlavého a urážlivého, čím by je zase popudil. „Ale nemůžeme vám toho víc říct. Pro vaše vlastní dobro se o tom nikde nešiřte. Navíc nás tlačí čas. Ještě jednou děkujeme za pomoc, určitě to nezůstane bez odezvy, ale pro dnešek už toho prostě nemůžete víc udělat. Teď už je to vážně v naší kompetenci.“

 

Ani jeden z jejich mudlovských kolegů od policie nic neřekl. Ten starší se zatvářil nerudně, ale posléze strčil ruku za pásek a s pohledem rozhořčeným jako obyčejně míval Snape, se vytratil z ulice a za doprovodu několika nadávek na Dracovu adresu šel ke služebnímu autu.

Mladší policista byl už nakročený, ale ještě se na poslední chvíli na něco zeptal. „Mohu se zeptat? Jak tedy ta oběť zemřela? Nenašli jsme žádné známky násilí. Nikde krev, stopy po napadení, nic nenasvědčuje ani tomu, že by byla otrávená nebo že by si ublížila sama a nevypadá to ani na žádná vnitřní zranění. Na infarkt je příliš mladá, pokud by neměla vrozenou vadu chlopně nebo něco takovýho, to samé mrtvice. Navíc tady v té zapadlé uličce, co by tu dělala, taková hezká holka?“

Harriet se mírně usmála. „U nás se tomu říká zakázaná kletba, která oběť jednoduše usmrtí, aniž by cokoliv cítila. Fyzicky je nemožné dohledat příčinu, protože žádná není. Nedokážu vám to lépe vysvětlit. Ale z mudlovského hlediska… Pardon… Z vašeho hlediska by pak při pitvě zjistili, že vlastně umřela na _nic_. Tato kletba nezpůsobuje vnitřní ani vnější zranění, nepřivodí žádnou bolest, prostě rovnou zabije. Je to, jako když nečekaně vypojíte počítač ze zásuvky a on se vypne.“

„To je příšerné!“

„Ano, proto se tomu říká zakázaná kletba. Zavírá se za ni do vězení a není proti ní žádná obrana. A i když nikoho nezabije, jen samotné vyřčení kletby je porušením zákona a trestá se několika měsíci v Azkabanu, což je naše kouzelnické vězení. Jak jsem říkala, čím méně víte, tím lépe pro vás a myslím, že jsem vám toho řekla až příliš,“ pronesla trochu nesvá.

Policista v samotném výkladu nepostřehl ani okamžik, kdy se černovlásce v ruce objevila hůlka. „Chcete mi smazat paměť, že?“

„Měla bych. Nemohu riskovat ani váš život, ani ten náš a už vůbec porušit naše předpisy,“ přiznala.

„Ne, prosím vás. Já to fakt nikomu neřeknu. Namouduši. Ani Frankovi,“ mladý policista kývnul směrem k autu, kde se pupkatý obstarožní chlápek opravdu ládoval koblihami s polevou.

Draco si tím směrem odfrknul.

„Stejně je to starej bručoun a na takový věci nevěří. Už to má za pár do penze. A já žiju akorát se starší tetou, nemám, komu bych to ani řekl. Přísahám, že budu jako hrob.“

„Pokud ne, tak sám v jednom můžete skončit,“ postrašila ho trochu Harry, i když věděla, že s takovou informací by ho stejně mudlové měli za blázna.

Policistovi se rozšířily trochu oči, ale pak už jen tiše přikývnul a následoval svého kolegu do služebního vozu.

 

 

Teď, když z místa činu odešel i policejní zapisovatel, zůstala Harry spolu se svým kolegou stát u mrtvé dívky sama. A zatímco kolem těla kroužila a metala jedno kouzlo za druhým, aby zjistila potřebné informace, nebyl by to Draco, aby hned nevyjádřil svůj nesouhlas vůči jejímu chování.

„Můžeš mi laskavě říct, proč jsi mu to všechno vykládala?“

„Zeptal se,“ zareagovala, „je slušné odpovědět.“

„Ale mudlům? Vykládat tohle mudlům? Neznáš snad výnos o zachování kouzelnických tajemství?“ zamračil se, ale nemělo to takový účinek, jako když se mračil ve své podobě s tou aristokratickou snobskou branou a špičatým nosem.

„Stejně už o nás věděli a nic podstatného jsem neřekla. Tyhle informace jim stejně budou k ničemu, kdo by je z nich tahal. Navíc sis začal ty, neměl ses předvádět s hůlkou. A pravděpodobně jim stejně nakonec smažou paměť. Zdálo se mi divné, že to neudělali hned, tak jsem tomu poldovi dala aspoň falešnou naději, že si může to tajemství ponechat.“

„Ale…“ snažil se argumentovat Draco, nicméně Harry mu gestem naznačila, ať mlčí.

„Nechme toho, máme tu důležitější věci na práci,“ dřepla si k tělu mrtvé ošetřovatelky a dovolila si jí prsty natočit hlavu do strany.

Zjišťovací kouzla odhalila pravý důvod úmrtí a jasné známky magické manipulace.

Dobrých pár minut se snažila najít oběma známý symbol, který by je přivedl k pachateli. Označení, které zanechával pachatel po každé vraždě.

„To je divné!“ zkusila zakouzlit znovu, ale podél dívčina mrtvého těla jen projížděly bílé zjišťovací paprsky, nic však nenašly.

„Co se děje?“ v ten moment k ní přidřepl i Draco a sledoval její počiny v předtuše, o co vlastně jde.

„Myslíš, že ji mohl zabít někdo jiný?“ vyzkoušela pár dalších triků, ale bezvýsledně.

„Ne, nemyslím. Koukni na to, všechno to sedí Ukázkový příklad. Vybírá si nevinné oběti. Většinou nějak spjaté s kouzelnickým světem a není náhoda, že ta holka umřela tady, a že si zrovna vyhlídl ji. Musel to být on. Taky řádně zametl stopy, jako vždycky. Nemám pochyby o tom, že máme našeho drahého vrahouna.“

„Ale jak sám vidíš, Draco, nikde žádná značka. Neoznačil si ji. Myslíš, že přišel na to, že už víme o těch značkách?“

„Zřejmě. Proč by jinak naše složky někdo prohlížel, a pak najednou byly prázdné? Určitě zjistil, že to víme nebo jsme tomu blízko. A abychom ho nevypátrali, možná s tím pro jistotu přestal.“

„Třeba je v tom nějaká šifra. Podpis je přece pro něj specifický, jeho ego by neuneslo, že by takzvaně _slízl_ smetanu někdo další. Je jako umělec, co si někde do rohu plátna podepisuje svůj umělecký odkaz. Malířův vítězný ryk. Rád na sebe upozorňuje, aby poukázal, že tohle je jeho práce a někdo by to měl _ocenit_. Musí to nějak jít!“ zvýšila naštvaně hlas, když už se aspoň po páté pokoušela něco zjistit pomocí kouzel, která nespolupracovala.

„Přestaň, nebude to mít cenu. Vezmeme ji na stanici na odbor patologie. Nebudeme tu dělat divadlo, každou chvíli může někdo přijít.“

„Asi máš pravdu,“ přiznala Harry Dracovi a za hodinu už oba dva stáli v sále s bíle vymalovanými zdmi. Na nerezovém stole ležela nahá mrtvola pod bílým prostěradlem a jejich hůlky se snažily o nemožné.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Tělo po několika hodinách, kdy prodělalo několik testů, už pomalu tuhlo a stydlo. Čerstvost spáchaného zločinu byla sotva patrná. Tváře mrtvé oběti bělaly a rty modraly, stejně jako konce článků prstů na rukou a nohou.

 

„Dal už vůbec někdo vědět její rodině, že je mrtvá?“ zeptala se po chvilce ticha Harry, ale Draco vypadal, že je duchem úplně mimo, ačkoliv měl oči upřené přímo na Evansovou.

Ta zopakovala znovu otázku, ale pořád se nedočkala odpovědi.

 

Pak když se snažila vzbudit Dracovu pozornost, ulpěl její zrak na ošetřovatelčiných rukou. Konkrétně na těch prstech. Zohnula se přes stůl na Dracovu stranu, a ten nechápavě uhnul. Vzala do dlaně ošetřovatelčiny prsty. Chvíli zírala na konečky článků, až se začala mírně usmívat. Mladý dědic Malfoyovského jmění nechápal, co je tady vlastně k smíchu.

 

„Draco, budeš tak laskav a podáš mi prosím tě pinzetu?“

Čekala cokoliv, od reakce _nejsem tvůj domácí skřítek,_ až po _máš nohy_ , ale blonďák se automaticky otočil a ze stolku, který byl hned vedle něj, jí podal anatomickou pinzetu z chirurgické oceli.

Sledoval, jak Evansová uchopila do ruky pinzetu, jak jí zajela pod nehty oběti a jak následovně špínu zpod nehtů dala mezi dvě sklíčka a šla s nimi k mikroskopu, který byl na druhé straně místnosti. Možná by stačilo pouhé zjišťovací kouzlo, ale tenhle mudlovský způsob se jí zdál přirozenější.

„Mám to,“ zajásala.

Draco k ní přišel se zvědavostí v očích. „Co je?“ dožadoval se rychle odpovědi. Na jednu stranu se cítil ponížený tím, že na něco nepřišel on sám, na druhou byl zároveň příliš zvědavý, než aby ho to stihlo urazit.

„Podívej se,“ uhnula Dracovi a pokynula mu rukou, aby nahlédnul na její nález.

Plavovlasý Zmijozel tak učinil a pár úderů srdce poté se mu na tváři rozlil úsměv podobný tomu jejímu. „To jsou vzorky kůže?“

„Vypadá to tak. Pokud se přece jen bránila, i když to trvalo možná pár vteřin, než ji kletbou zabil, tak to můžou být vzorky jeho kůže. Zřejmě ji ještě před smrtí mučil, pokud mu stihla zarýt nehty do těla. Z epidermu se dá určit původ DNA a díky naší kouzelnickým možnostem a technologii taky najdeme našeho vraha. Draco, chápeš to? Máme ho!“

„U Merlina, Potty, my ho asi vážně máme!“

„Měli bychom jít za Pastorkem a oznámit mu to, hlavně nenápadně. A taky bychom měli prohledat její věci a osobní doklady. Nehledě na fakt, že by si někdo měl vzít na starost její rodinu, nechci být u toho, až jim to oznámí.“

„Běž za Pastorkem, já mezitím prohledám její věci,“ ujal se nakonec druhého úkolu Draco a zmizel kdesi ve vedlejší místnosti.

„Tu nemilou zprávu nechám na ministrovi,“ dodala Harry spíš už jen k sobě.

 

 

***

 

 

Pastorek si poslechl vyprávění a s nepředstíranou radostí si oddychnul, když si uvědomil, že po dlouhých měsících se konečně někdo z jeho bystorozorů dostal dál, než jen k přečtení složek a kletbám. Věděl, proč vybral zrovna Harry a Draca. Vložil do nich důvěru, a jak zjistil, vyplatilo se to. Uvažoval nad tím, jak je posléze ocení, pokud se jim podaří dostat se až ke kýženému cíli. A pokud přeci jen, mimořádné prémie nebo povýšení je určitě nemine.

Jako kolegiální dvojice byli efektivní a úspěšní, i přes jejich vzájemnou dlouholetou rivalitu, což bylo jakýmsi paradoxem, ale očividně to hrálo v jejich těžké práci a snaze se předhánět prim. A Pastorek nelitoval okamžiku, kdy se rozhodl je k sobě přiřadit.

A přestože oba dva dál tvrdili, že se v osobním životě vůbec nesnesou, tak jim to už taky zrovna nevěřil.

 

Ulevilo se mu, že po zdlouhavém maratónu okolo všech vražd a nevysvětlitelné magii, se konečně něco změnilo, poprvé za dlouhé měsíce.

Nakonec se Harry s novými pokyny rozloučila, a vzorky vrahovy kůže šla předat výzkumnému týmu. S tím, že jí do dvaceti čtyř hodin kouzelníci zjistí, komu kůže patří.

A pak už jen stačí onu osobu najít a dopadnout.

Jak byl dnešní den najednou o tolik krásnější!

Možná, že už pozítří bude mít konečně Draca Malfoye z krku!

A z baráku!

Ale… Chce to ještě vlastně?

 

 

***

 

 

Draco už dobrou půlhodinu čekal, než se Evansová vrátí. Zase. V poslední době měl neustále pocit, že na tu ženskou musí jen čekat. Svatý Potter, na toho se pořád čeká!

Když dorazila konečně zpátky na pitevnu, už na ni připravený čekal. Na tváři měl ještě širší úsměv, než když Harry odcházela.

 

„Co je?“ nemohla si nevšimnout jeho spokojenosti.

Zatímco aristokrat s ledovým pohledem zdvihnul ruku, v níž držel stejnou pinzetu, jakou použila jeho kolegyně předtím, Harry zdvihla zvědavě obočí a čekala další z jeho _geniálních_ nápadů.

Jaké překvapení pro ni bylo, když v pinzetě, kterou držel, zaznamenala vlas. Plavý podelší vlas. Vlas, který určitě nepatřil mladé ošetřovatelce, neboť ta měla vlasy tmavě hnědé.

Mladík si všiml překvapeného výrazu na tváři Harry a ihned se nadechl k vysvětlování. „Tohle jsem našel na jejím hábitu. Je evidentní, že jí nepatří. Myslím, zrovna jsem se to chystal odnést na rozbor, ale chtěl jsem na tebe počkat.“

„Výborně, další důkaz navíc! Jdeme!“

 

 

***

 

 

Oba dva měli po dnešním výkonu výtečnou náladu. A tak Draco ani večer, když se vrátili, neprotestoval, když mu Harriet navrhla, že oslaví jeho narozeniny.

 

Bylo zhruba sedm hodin večer, když otvírali druhou láhev červeného _Lazzarito_ , podle vlastních slov Draca Malfoye - ze špičkové vinice a nejvyhlášenějších poloh v Serralunga d'Alba.

 

Na Grimmauldově náměstí číslo dvanáct se ozývaly dva rozesmáté hlasy. Jediný, kdo zde ještě chyběl, byl Remus Lupin, ale to už Harry po několika vypitých skleničkách přestala vnímat.

„Dneska se nám opravdu dařilo,“ usmál se Malfoy a znalecky si prohlédnul sklenici z křišťálového skla, v níž byly asi dvě deci tmavě granátové tekutiny. Karafa na stole, kde jindy bývalo odlité víno, se postupně vyprazdňovala.

„Ano, to jistě. Takový dárek k narozeninám.“

„Jeden z nejlepších!“ nastavil sklenici, aby si cinknul s Evansovou. „Tak na mé zdraví! Nebo na můj pohřeb!“

„Samozřejmě,“ nakrčila nos a usmála se. Cítila, jak jí alkohol začíná ovlivňovat úsudek a motoriku. Začala na Draca nevědomky házet obdivné pohledy. Lokla si a vyprázdnila tím další sklenici.

 

 

Každým okamžikem čím dál víc vnímala, jak ji uvnitř cosi spaluje, snad to byla touha, kterou doposud potlačovala, snad se jen o slovo hlásila žáha, v tomhle stavu přestala rozlišovat rozdíly. Snažila se celou dobu předstírat, že to tam v ní vlastně není. Po očku sledovala, jak se na ni Draco usmívá a v jeho gestech bylo znát, že má pravděpodobně podobné pocity. Pokud si to tajnosnubně nenamlouvala.

A když už ten pocit eskaloval do výšin, které se daly sotva snášet, hodila všechny důvody za hlavu. Přisunula se blíž k mladíkovi a bez jediného náznaku nebo slova, který by na následovný akt upozornil, se vpila do jeho bledých rtů, které chutnaly po kvalitním červeném víně. A její dlaň s drobnými prsty doputovala za jeho týl, aby si ho v této pozici podržela.

 

A to, co ji nejvíc potěšilo, byl fakt, že její vřelý polibek ochotně opětoval, tentokrát intenzivněji a niterněji než kdy dřív, jako by v tom bylo něco hlubšího.

 

Emoce? Sentiment? Přitažlivost? Hloupost!

Ale to jí v tu chvíli bylo naprosto jedno. Důležité bylo, že tam byli spolu. On a ona, a že bylo už neoddiskutovatelné, že po sobě vzájemně touží. Víno nebo ne, tahle falešná sebedůvěra a sklon ztrácet zábrany, se podepisoval v chování jejich těla.

Pryč s obavami, pryč s tím, co bude zítra, pozítří nebo za deset let. Nejdůležitější byla přítomnost. A oni dva teď a tady!

 


	25. 25. Naposledy před pětadvaceti lety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Předně se omlouvám za stav, ve kterém vkládám kapitolu. Jsem mimo domov a na zdejší PC se normálně nedostanu, takže jsem měla méně času na korekci a zároveň jsem neměla ani k dispozici MS word s jeho hledáním chyb. V lednu se snad dokopu kapitolu znovu proletět. Za opakovaná slova, překlepy, chyby a případně podivnou stylistiku, se omlouvám.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+

Měkkost a horkost Dracových rtů byla neuvěřitelně smyslná. V záplavě emocí, které se pod tíhou alkoholu značně ohýbaly, se už ani nesnažila Harry ničemu protivit.

Nepamatovala si, že by kdy jakékoliv polibky – a s kýmkoliv – takto prožívala. Navzdory vypitému vínu, cítila se o tolik živější, plnější a spokojenější, než kdy dříve. A Draco stejně tak působil, jakoby ty polibky myslel vážně, jako by po ní opravdu toužil, a to nejen o její křivky, ale snad jako by v tom hrál roli hlubší sentiment.

Nějak tušila, že pro něj to vždy bude zejména fyzická záležitost, ale pro dnešní večer to hodila za hlavu, poněvadž už potřebovala po dlouhé době nějaký kontakt s lidskou bytostí. Něžný a romanticky laděný kontakt. Kontakt, který Harry Potter dříve nevyhledával v hojnější míře. Potřebovala cítit a vědět, že o ni někdo stojí, že celá ta přeměna nebyl jen prachsprostý omyl, ale že jí i něco dala.

 

Tiskli se k sobě, tělo na tělo. Jejich rty byly spojené a propletené stejně jako jazyky. Draco měl jednu ruku omotanou kolem jejího útlého pasu a druhou ji držel lehce za tvář, přičemž se jí stranou palce otíral o kůži.

Harriet prsty rukou vískala jeho vlasy a druhou dlaní se přidržovala hrany stolu, na kterém zpola seděla a zpola se o něj opírala.

Víno už bylo téměř vypité, posledních pár hltů zůstalo na dně jejich nedopitých sklenic, které ležely zapomenuty stranou. A přestože cítila, že za ni částečně jedná alkohol, v tuhle chvíli se cítila střízlivěji než kdy jindy. A rozhodně si byla jistá, že tohle chce, ať už budou následky jakékoliv.

 

Ty pocity, které jí našeptávaly už několik týdnů, převzaly otěže nad jejím tělem a nějaké vzdorování bylo už zbytečné. Zvlášť, když vedle ní žil zrovna Draco Malfoy, jehož povaha ji neustále provokovala, ale zároveň dokázala bořit veškeré pilíře zaujatého přesvědčení o nevhodnosti podobných emocí.

Harriet cítila, jak se jí podlamují kolena, jak se její tělo podvoluje síle druhého těla, jak ji Dracova přítomnost pohlcuje jako nějaký živel a očekává, že se každou chvíli bude muset na stůl posadit úplně, aby neztratila rovnováhu.

Jako by jí Draco četl myšlenky, přitiskl si ji víc k sobě. Aniž by zaznamenala, jak s ní manipuluje, pomalými krůčky s ní manévroval do vedlejší místnosti ke schodišti. A pak vzhůru do patra.

 

Dívce vůbec nevadilo, když postřehla, že se nachází v Dracově pokoji. A vzápětí nato ji jeho dlaně pokládaly na měkkou matraci. Všechno, co v danou chvíli chtěla, byl on. Zkrátka jen on.

 

Každým atom těla křičel o pozornost, vnímala lechtivé vibrace, jak jí co chvíli projížděly tělem. Při každém Dracově něžném doteku se otřásla vzrušením a naskočila jí husí kůže. Nebyl by to Draco Malfoy aby nevěděl, jak si poradit se ženami. Zejména, co se týkalo intimností, jeho pověst ho předháněla.

 

Zatímco jí horkým jazykem masíroval krční tepnu, línými pohyby rukou z ní stahoval volné džíny. Harriet v záplavě těch slastných pocitů zavírala víčka a nechala se vést.

V životě nikdy necítila nic tak intenzivního a ten pocit odevzdanosti jen sílil. S Ginny nikdy nebyla tou, která si těchto pocitů užívala. S Ginny byl Harry tím, kdo tyto pocity dával. Byl tím, kdo vedl a obtěžkával. Uvědomila si, jak se jí tato pasivní role líbí a přistihla se, že už by chtěla celý život zažívat jenom tohle. Draca, jak si jí podmaňuje. Jak o ni pečuje, jak si ji bere. Jak se nad ní sklání a věnuje jí všechny ty pocity, které ji zahlcovaly měrou, která neznala hranice.

 

Draco byl… Jiný. Vášnivější, něžnější a víc vzrušující. Už si přiznala, že se jí líbí a zřejmě i líbil v minulosti, ale až nedávno jí opravdu došlo, že ve stínu rivality, která mezi nimi vždy byla, se krčila i schopnost se do něj zamilovat.

Draco Malfoy ji fascinoval vždy, ale jako muž si nedokázala vysvětlit a přiznat proč. Vždy byl výzvou, dokázal ji rozpálit do běla, dokázala nad ním vzteky přemýšlet i hodiny. Jenže nenávist je příliš silná emoce na to, aby jí člověk plýtval na někoho, koho nemá ve skutečnosti rád. Ale dříve by se nad tím nezamýšlela ani na okamžik.

 

Teď všechno jako by zapadlo do složité skládačky, která ještě před chvíli postrádala dílky z celku.

Srdce jí bilo zběsile poznáním a pod víčky se jí míhaly nejrůznější obscénní představy, v nichž hlavní roli hrál právě obnažený Draco. Její Draco!

 

Jemný dotek rukou na obnažené kůži byl překvapivě citlivý. Jemné špičky Dracových prstů obkreslovaly kontury ňader, aby svou cestu zakončily na samotném jejich vrcholku. A Harry se neubránila hlasitému vzdechu, když její bradavky pod zkušenými prsty ztvrdly. Bylo úžasné být ženou a užívat si nových vjemů. Možná, že po této zkušenosti už nikdy víc nebude chtít zpátky svoje staré tělo. Kdo by chtěl, ty pocity byly tak intenzivní a o tolik víc elektrizující. Čím dál víc si podvědomě přála, aby Snape nikdy nenašel _lék_.

Ta nově nabytá euforie jí zastírala střízlivé myšlenky. Cítila na kůži horké a žádoucí rty, ty jindy bledé a na první pohled jízlivé rty, které si rozhodně uměly s jejím tělem hrát způsobem, jakým by nikdy do něj neřekla.

Jemné doteky polštářků na konečcích prstů putovaly metry snědé kůže, a sem tam jí podbřišek pohladil plavý pramínek vlasů, jak se Draco k ní sklonil, aby ji vymanil z posledního kusu prádla, které na sobě ještě měla.

 

Ležela na posteli odevzdaně a tentokrát si přála, aby došlo k tomu, k čemu se už dřív schylovalo. Nemělo cenu čekat, když právě teď po něm tak toužila a když si konečně přiznala, že se do toho nafoukaného snoba pravděpodobně zamilovala. Navzdory všemu, co jí ještě mysl racionálně podsouvala.

A zatímco si vychutnávala všechnu pozornost a skrze stisknuté zuby jí pronikly tiché a spokojené steny, Draco se jedním mávnutím hůlky zbavil veškerého šatstva.

Znovu spojil jejich rty, aby si ji přivlastnil. Samotná síla toho polibku rozháněla všechna stará přesvědčení a potvrzovala, že dnešní noc nebyla pouhým povyražením z nudy.

Draco nebyl příliš náchylný na alkohol, ale to dnešní kvalitní víno v něm něco zlomilo. Možná dodalo odvahy, možná dalo zástěrku chovat se víc odvázaně. Anebo možná už konečně přišel ten zlom, kdy bylo načase jít s pravdou ven.

Cítil, jak se menší horké tělo pod ním kroutilo vzrušením, kdykoliv se ho dotknul na těch správných místech, a to ho v žádném případě nenechávalo chladným.

Věděl, že pro Harry je to samozřejmě poprvé v tomto těle a k vlastnímu překvapení zjistil, že nechtěl, aby vzpomínku na dnešní noc zařadila mezi ty nepříjemné zkušenosti, které by člověk raději zapomněl.

 

Snažil se být jemný a opatrný. Víc, než obvykle a sám ani netušil proč. Nebo možná tušil, ale než by si to přiznal, raději by podstoupil vivisekci.

Ale touha udělat z dnešní noci něco výjimečného právě pro _Harryho Pottera_ vycházela částečně i z hrdosti a snahy předvést se svému odvěkému arci rivalovi. Alespoň bylo snadné si to namlouvat. Pravdou však spíš bylo, že před jeho šedým zrakem teď neležel ten zatracený _Harry Potter_ , jeho největší nepřítel, ale Harriet Evansová, jeho co… Tajné poblouznění? Vysněná partnerka? Nebo snad osoba, kterou by snad jednou mohl… Tamto odporné slovo na m? Bylo by to možné? Malfoyové přeci zbožňují jen sami sebe! Tak jak by bylo možné, že zrovna ona by byla schopná poblouznit a očarovat část jeho srdce, nebo snad srdce celé?

 

Položil dlaň na její tvář a mezi prsty si nechal proklouznout několik havraních sametových pramenů, které se tolik nelišily od těch, které tuto hlavu zdobily kdysi. Jen teď byly víc poddajné.

Dovolil brčálové hloubce s rozšířenými zornicemi, aby ho celého pohltila a už nepustila, přičemž hladil každý centimetr jejího těla s jakýmsi zbožňováním. A když se díval do těch roztoužených očí, uviděl v nich souhlas.

 

 

A v momentě, kdy jediným opatrným pohybem vnikl do jejího těla, svět kolem přestal existovat tak, jak byli doposud oba dva zvyklí. Harry přikrčila oči a skousla si spodní ret, a když se chtěl vymanit z jejího těla, sama ho dlaní zastavila. A aby odvedla jejich pozornost, vpila se do jeho rtů, tlačíc rukou na jeho záda ve výmluvném gestu, že má pokračovat. A tak se Draco nenechal dvakrát pobízet.

 

Dlouhými a přiměřeně jemnými tahy se nořil do hloubky jejího těla. Cítil, jak se mu po chvíli snahy na zádech začal tvořit pot. Dech se sával mělčím a dívčino tělo se pod ním začalo pohybovat lehce pánví vstříc. Dýchala stejně mělce a její vlhký těsný klín představoval doposud nepoznanou rozkoš. Jak jen to bylo možné? Vždyť to pro něj nebylo poprvé. Že by síla jejich magie?

 

Políbil vášnivě její rty a snažil se přirážet co nejjemněji. Upravil si její stehna a zavěsil si je kolem vlastních boků, aby měl snadnější přístup. Volnou dlaní opisoval každý centimetr jemné kůže a podle odezvy mu bylo jasné, že jí tím působil slast.

 

Pocit splynutí, a to nejen těl, je oba vynášel k pocitu blaženosti a spokojenosti.

Harry se cítila naplněná a konečně zase šťastná. Samotná představa, že je Draco právě v ní, ji dělal spokojenou i přes vlastní nepohodlí.

Prvotní bolest opadla a dívka se snažila přizpůsobit nové dříve nepoznané situaci, jak jen jí její tělo dovolilo. Možná necítila hned tolik kýžené vzrušení, ale rozhodně cítila euforii a nadšení v jiné více světské podobě. Ten pocit naplněnosti, vzájemnosti a sdílené intimity spustil koktejl chemických reakcí těla i mozku.

A její mozek vysílal impulsy až k samotnému srdci. Kouzlo této situace v ní vyvolávalo značnou přecitlivělost, až se přistihla, že má v jednu chvíli chuť se samou radostí a štěstím rozbrečet.

 

V tuhle chvíli se cítila jako ten nejšťastnější člověk na světě, i když se rozum někde krčil v rohu zašlapaný chtíčem. Na malou chvíli někde v podbřišku zaznamenala příjemné mravenčení. Nevědomky přitom stáhla pár svalů a poznala, že zřejmě zrovna udělala něco, co činilo Draca nepříčetným. Ten vilný pohled mluvil za sebe a ty teď už intenzivnější a prudší přírazy, byly jednoznačným svědkem.

Horký a zkrácený dech ovíval pokožku, zatímco jejím tělem rezonoval divoký tlukot srdce. V podbřišku a klíně se nenápadně a nečekaně rýsoval další pocit lechtivého brnění, který se překlenul do táhlé vlny příjemných vjemů zažírajících se až kamsi ke stehnům, která se začala třást.

 

Když jí věnoval další z hlubokých polibků, udělala to znovu. Stáhla všechny svaly v místech, která pro ně ještě donedávna byla tabu a Draco skoro až živočišně zavrčel. Ještě pár chvil na to vnímala, jak v ní tepe jeho tvrdá délka. A pak pomalu svět kolem černal a nořil se do nečekaně vzrušujících dobrodružství. Harry si ještě znovu dovolila stisknout pánev a obemknout Dracův penis, a pak už se Zmijozel nadobro v pohybu zasekl, přičemž pevně dlaněmi uchopil její boky, až nepěkně zaryl nehty do kůže a zavřel přitom oči.

V jejím klíně ji zahřálo něco vazkého a vlhkého. Vnímala, jak se její klín plní teplým ejakulátem a už jen ta skutečnost ji donutila vykřiknout jeho jméno s povzdechem nahlas.

 

 

***

 

 

Když se Harry probudila, byla černá noc.

Otočila se na druhý bok a viděla vedle sebe mladého muže s plavými vlasy, jak pravidelně oddechuje. Ta prchlivá chvíle plná vzájemnosti jí našeptávala, že je Draco nejkrásnější stvoření, jaké kdy viděla. Zamrkala, aby s znovu utvrdila, že toho prevíta asi má rád víc, než by sama chtěla.

 

Oba dva byli přikryti jednou velkou peřinou, přičemž byli stále nazí. Dnešní noc byla tím nejkrásnějším okamžikem v celém jejím životě.

Chvíli zaujatě pozorovala jemné rysy mladíkova pohledného obličeje, načež si zhluboka vzdychla. Neměla by se tolik na něj upínat, neměla by doufat a myslet si, že tohle znamenalo něco víc. Draco Malfoy je Draco Malfoy. O tohle mu celou dobu šlo. Dostat ji do postele a jako první ji připravit o ten vzácný věneček. A přesně to taky dostal. Věděla, že by se měla sebrat a odejít, dokud to jde. A představa, že by je takto našel Remus, ji taky zrovna neblažila.

 

Když se snažila očima zmapovat okolí a najít vlastní oblečení, nevšimla si, že ji už notnou chvilku pozoruje pár ocelových očí. A jakmile se pokusila vstát, najednou byla prudce vtažená do pevného sevření. Pár bledých dlaní ji položil znovu do postele a ve stejný moment se k ní přitisklo opět teplé mužské tělo. Nečekala to a lekla se.

 

Tohle intimní gesto vzbuzeného Draca ji na okamžik dojalo. Působilo jako dotek milence, který o ni měl upřímný zájem a namlouvat si podobné scénáře holt bylo pro ni až příliš lákavé. Přitáhl si ji ještě blíž k sobě, těsně se k ní hrudí přilepil na drobná záda a jejich těla spočinula za sebou jako dvě těsně spojené lžičky. Rukou uchopil její dlaň do své a propletl jejich prsty.

„Spi“, zašeptal tiše a zabořil tvář zezadu do černých vlasů ihned poté, co ji políbil na lalůček ucha.

Něco tak lidského od něj Harry nečekala. Zacloumalo to s jejími emocemi takový způsobem, že těžko odolávala návalu slzavého dojetí.

 

 

***

 

 

Remus se toulal noční ulicí. To co před chvíli viděl, v něm zanechalo nečekanou bolest. Byl to trn zrovna píchnutý do už tak zraněné paty.

Jak je mohli? Jak mu to mohli udělat?

Setřel si pár těch mokrých nevděčnic z tváře. Styděl se sám za sebe. Nebrečel už dobrých pětadvacet let. No, možná mu pár slz ukáplo, když ho opustil Tichošlápek, ale poté už ne. Nemohl uvěřit tomu, že se to stalo. Nemohl jít domů, jako by se nechumelilo a ani vlastně nechtěl. V tuhle chvíli si potřeboval pořádně pročistit hlavu a ze všeho nejvíc musel znovu najít sílu žít.

A mít pro co žít.

 

 

***

 

 

Harry se ráno vypařila z Dracovy postele jako pára nad hrncem. Bylo necelých šest hodin, těsně po svítání. Cítila se strašně divně. Nemohla popřít, že předešlá noc byla nádherná a že z ní má plno příjemných dojmů, ale netušila, jak by měla jednat, kdyby se znovu ráno vedle Draca probudila.

Dole v přízemí něco zachrastilo. Oblékla si župan a podala si svou hůlku.

Lomoz vycházející nejspíš z předsíně, byl až příliš upozorňující, nicméně i tak scházela dolů ze schodů s opatrností a připravená zaútočit. Kdo by se do domu mohl v tuto dobu dostat? Co když ten hledaný vrah zjistil, že jsou mu v patách a přišel si to s nimi vyřídit?

 

Když vyšla zpoza rohu, oddychla si a hůlku sklopila k zemi.

„Remusi,“ vydechla tiše, „vylekals mě,“ usmála se na něj a šla mu vstříc.

 

Vlkodlak seděl na jednom z křesel a hleděl do krbu, kde právě dohoříval oheň. V jantarových očích se mu odrážely plamínky a výraz v jeho tváři byl strnulý. Byl oblečený v šatech, které měl včera na sobě a vypadal, že je duchem úplně mimo.

 

„Remusi?“ otázala se znovu dívka s havraními vlasy, přistoupila ještě blíž a dala příteli dlaň na rameno. Nereagoval.

„Remusi, stalo se něco?“

A pak si toho všimla. Jeho oči měly zvláštní lesk. Prolily je slzy. Byly jako ze skla a v záři dohasínajících plamínků se leskly ještě víc.

„Remusi, mluv se mnou,“ dřepla si před něj.

Tentokrát svůj zrak sklonil k její tváři, jinak se ale nehnul.

„Co se stalo?“ zeptala se znovu a uchopila jeho dlaň do své. „Vidím na tobě, že se něco stalo.“

„Harry,“ zasténal zklamaně a vysmekl se jí z doteku, načež spojil vlastní dlaně a dal si je před obličej.

„Děsíš mě, Reme,“ dotkla se jeho kolene. „Řekni mi, co tě trápí, prosím!“

Náměsíčník nevypadal, že by to chtěl v sobě dusit. A Harry ho ještě nikdy neviděla v tak zuboženém psychickém stavu. Vždy to byl muž, který na každém rohu rozdával optimismus i v těch nejděsivějších dobách. I po Siriově smrti se snažil být všem oporou, ačkoliv největší bolest musel v srdci cítit zřejmě on sám. Harry si nikdy nevšimla, že by mu bylo do pláče a že by se byť jen krapet dostával do stavu, jako byl tento.

„Já… Viděl jsem je, jak se líbají!“

„Cože?“ nechápala Harry. „Koho si viděl?“

„Nymphadoru a jeho!“

„Tonksovou? S kým?“

„Se Severusem!“ dodal a přimhouřil zraněně oční víčka. „Ona se tam s ním objímala a líbala ho na rty, osahávala ho a… A… Líbali se. Prostě…,“ hlesl nešťastně.

„Proboha,“ došlo vzápětí Harry, co je důvodem jeho rozpoložení. „To jsem netušila. Reme, to je mi líto. Moc mě to mrzí. Netušila jsem, že… A kde se to stalo?“

„V našem bývalém bytě, šel jsem tam za ní a viděl jsem je tam spolu!“

„Co tam promerlina dělal Snape?“ zděsila se Harry a doufala, že Tonksová není ta osoba, o které před časem mluvil, když se ho snažila sama svést.

„Vím já, Harry?“ zvýšil skoro až hystericky hlas, což Harry vyvedlo z míry. „Asi spolu chodí! Ona! Ona chodí se Severusem Snapem! Asi už to trvá delší dobu… Proto… Proto se mi nedařilo se…“ naráz ztratil chuť mluvit.

„Nevěděla jsem, že se s ní snažíš dát zase dohromady. U Godricka, Remusi, moc mě to mrzí. A kdy ses…“ nedořekla, co chtěla, neboť jí poslední zbývající záškodník skočil do řeči.

„Víš, já jsem si za tu dobu nesháněl jen byt a práci…“ podíval se jí do očí.

„Jistě, chápu. Bylo mi divné, kam se ztrácíš, ale asi to není takové překvapení,“ nakonec se posadila na opěradlo křesla. „Měl by sis jít lehnout, Reme. Pokud chceš, donesu ti bezesné tonikum a lektvar na uklidnění.“

„O lektvarech mi ani nemluv,“ rozhořčil se znovu Remus. „Ne!“ vstal na nohy. „Já to jdu vyřešit všechno jednou a provždy!“ nedal jí příležitost cokoliv dodat a během několika mrknutí oka už ho pohltily zelené plameny v krbu.

 

Harry zhluboka vzdychla.

Ještě před nedávnem se trápila sama a svěřovala Removi. Teď se situace jaksi obrátila vzhůru nohama a postavila je do opačných rolí. Možná, že by měla sebrat všechnu odvahu a znovu si jít lehnout do postele k Dracovi.

Útěk přece nikdy nic nevyřešil. A pokud se Remus rozhodl čelit nepříjemným výzvám a postavit se vlastnímu strachu, ona by měla taky.

U všech zakladatelů, vždyť zabila lorda Voldemorta. Co může být horšího?

Snad jen zmařené naděje.


	26. 26. Šestadvacet minut po sedmé

Tak jako Remus působil zdrceně, když odcházel, tak se teď zdál být oproti tomu ve skvělém rozpoložení.

Slunce prosvítalo skrz okenní tabulky přímo na jeho usměvavý obličej. Vrásky leta nošené pod vlkodlačí slupkou najednou působily o tolik méně jako kruté jizvy, a naopak o mnoho víc jako zkušenosti, které ho zavedly až k dnešnímu nádhernému dni.

Pochodoval jako zmatený mravenec z místa na místo, z poschodí do předsíně, z kuchyně do sklepa, přenášel různé věci a hvízdal si u toho vtíravou melodii jako by mu bylo o dvacet let méně.

 

 

***

 

Harry se snažila dát dohromady, zatímco Draco ještě pořád spal ve svém pokoji jako nemluvně. Zatímco ona samou netrpělivostí, jak to s nimi vlastně teď bude, nemohla dospat.

Tiše a nenápadně se vyplížila z jejich dočasného hnízda té _pomyslné_ lásky a snažila se dělat co nejméně hluku, aby ho nevzbudila. Navíc byla nervózní i z toho, že jim měly dnes přijít výsledky analýz, které si vyžádali včera na ministerstvu. Přestože je čekala až spíš k večeru.

 

Taky k té _skvělé_ náladě přispěl i fakt, že byl dneska pátek, a to z něj činilo dnem, který začínala bytostně nenávidět. Protože ji čekala jako obvykle návštěva Bradavic a protivného Severuse Snapea.

Tolik událostí za jeden krátký den, to si jednoduše žádalo silnou kávu, aby se mohla vůbec vzpamatovat. Anebo kokain. Hodně kokainu, teda za předpokladu, že by byla ochotná to vůbec zkusit, přestože měla k drogám tohoto druhu jasný odpor.

 

 

***

 

 

Od krbu se jen jiskřilo a byl slyšet pískot. Co chvíli se zažehly zelené plameny, jak jimi přes letax kdosi posílal různorodé předměty.

Harry, která nejednou zapečeťovala krb, se mračila. Zastavila se na půl kroku a zdvihla udiveně obočí, zatímco postava, která způsobovala ten zmatek, si stále pískala.

„Remusi?“ otázala se. Nemohla uvěřit vlastním očím.

„Harry!“ zvolal zvučně Remus a dal do toho pěkný kus nadšení. „Dobré ráno, jak ses vyspala? Doufám, že do růžova! Stejně jako já!“ vzal do rukou hnědou krabici z kartonu, dal ji do krbu a letaxem ji kamsi poslal. Pohltily ji nefritové plamínky.

„Co se stalo? Santa letos naděloval dřív?“ zeptala se žertem, protože Remova neobvyklá nálada byla více než podivná, zvlášť když ještě před chvílí vypadal jako hromádka neštěstí.

„Stěhuju se, jak vidíš!“ oznámil ji s notnou dávkou optimismu muž a vhodil do krbu další z krabic, přičemž levou rukou mávnul hůlkou, aby do další dostal nějaké haraburdí. „Člověk by ani nečekal, že tady za tak krátkou chvíli nashromáždí tolik věcí,“ vhodil ke krabicím prášek a obě v tom mžiku oka zmizely stejně jako vše předtím.

„Cože?“ Harriet málem poskočila nad zemí, když uslyšela, co jí Remus sdělil. „A kdys mi to chtěl říct, Remusi?“

Jantarově zbarvené duhovky se obrátily na potomka Jamese Pottera, muže, který kdysi býval jeho nejlepším přítelem. „Promiň, Harry. Přišlo to tak náhle!“ rozhodil rukama, aby dal najevo, jak ho to činí šťastným.

„A kam se stěhuješ?“ vyzvídala černovláska dál a prohlížela si siluetu svého někdejšího profesora obrany proti černé magii s jistou dávkou pobavení, ale zároveň i zklamání. Obě ty emoce se praly, ale ona tušila, že by to Removi měla přát.

„Zpátky domů!“ rozradostnil se Lupin a vzal do rukou poslední krabici, kterou měl v plánu vzít s sebou osobně.

„Zpátky? Takže…“ nedořekla Harry větu, neboť jí do ní skočil on.

„Vše se vyřešilo,“ usmál se od ucha k uchu muž ve středních letech a v očích měl cosi neidentifikovatelného, co ho dělalo tajemně nedostupným. Jedním okem na ni mrknul.

„Takže je zase vše v pořádku?“

Byla upřímně ráda, že vidí Rema v takovémto rozpoložení.

„V naprostém!“

Harry se na Rema zářivě usmála: „Moc ráda vidím, že jsi tak šťastný, Reme. Konečně! Taky trocha štěstí pro tebe. Tedy, ne, že bych tě tu nechtěla, byla jsem moc ráda, že tě tady mám, ale těší mě, že už nejsi tak melancholický a smutný.“

„Děkuji. No, měl bych zatím jít,“ ukázal Remus prstem ke krbu a nabral si do jedné z rukou prášek letax, zatímco pod druhou třímal menší krabici.

„Jasně…“ dívka cítila, jak se jí oči pod nátlakem smutku plní slzami, ale naštěstí ten pocit brzo pominul a zahnala ho kamsi do ztracena dřív, než by se vůbec ztrapnila.

„Pro ostatní věci si ještě přijdu, nemám zdaleka vše,“ odmlčel se na chvilku Lupin, který si té emocionální chvilky ve svém vlastním nadšení nevšiml.

Ale pak si pozorně prohlédl Harry, hledě jí zpříma do očí. „Moc ti děkuji za azyl, útočiště nebo jak tomu chceš říkat. Děkuji za tvou pomoc, a žes mi věnovala na nějaký čas přístřeší i domov. Bylo to s tebou úžasné a nesmírně si toho cením. Mám u tebe dluh.“

„Nech toho,“ začervenala se. „Vím, žes byl spokojený, teda v rámci našich možností. Měla jsem tě tady moc ráda, budeš mi moc chybět, bylo to skoro jako za starých časů s…,“ nedořekla to.

Věděla, že by nebylo vhodné přirovnávat Remuse ke svému zesnulému kmotrovi.

„Raději už běž,“ doplnila, „určitě už na tebe čeká i s otevřenou náručí!“

„Máš pravdu,“ rozzářil se Remus, „čeká!“

V jeho tváři se znovu zrodil ten mladičký Poberta, který před desítkami let navštěvoval bradavickou školu čar a kouzel.

 

 

***

 

 

Hodinku klidu a závanu čerstvé kávy, která k jejím chuťovým pohárkům vysílala signály, si všehovšudy užívala. Věděla, co má dnes všechno před sebou, a proto si dovolila na chvilku vypnout a prostě si užívat pohody.

Zavzpomínala na včerejší noc, která v jejím srdci zalepovala rozjitřené rány a vybavila si Dracovy jemné ruce. Taky polibky, jimiž obtěžkával její pleť na celém těle.

Celá ta vzpomínka v ní znovu vyvolala zimomřivé vzrušení a husí kůži. Sama pro sebe se temně usmála a otřepala se, jako by ji někdo lechtal.

 

Draco… Co teď vlastně bude? Bude Draco dělat, že se nic nestalo? Nebo z ní udělá svoji děvku? Holku na jednu noc? Vysměje se jí, že konečně získal ten její panenský věneček? Nebo ji odzbrojí přívětivým úsměvem a na důkaz své náklonnosti ji políbí do vlasů, řekne nějaká lichotivá slova a bude chtít dál bojovat o její přízeň? Budou dál udržovat podobný vztah? Byla to moc velká utopie? Bylo moc zoufalé v to doufat?

Vzdychla a dopila svou kávu až do dna. Představy to byly krásné, a i když si ještě včera myslela jiné věci, najednou se ty chmury navlékly do šatů krutých pochybností. Ta nedůvěra tam pořád někde visela na tenkém vlásku.

Tahle možnost idylického scénáře vypadala až příliš neuvěřitelně. Nikdy neměla pocit, že by se Draco v někom viděl. Že by do něj _investoval_ hlubší city. Byl známý svými avantýrami a přelétavostí, takže proč by to teď mělo být jiné? Zejména když jde právě o ni?

 

Ani neměla tušení, jak by se vlastně měla chovat, protože v podobné situaci nikdy nebyla, nehledě na samotný fakt, že pokud kdy ano, ne v ženském těle plném bouřících se hormonů.

Co by měla podniknout?

Nakonec, byť to bylo na jednu stranu těžké, rozhodla se, že první krok nechá na Dracovi. Ona nebude dělat vůbec nic.

Nebo zkrátka počká, až jí zlomí srdce.

 

 

***

 

 

Když se Draco natáhnul rukou, kterou chtěl k sobě přitáhnout tělo ležící vedle něj, zjistil, že jen neúspěšně chmatá do prostoru. Vedlejší místo na posteli bylo totiž prázdné.

Znovu sáhnul na postel rukou, aby se přesvědčil, že to není jen myšlenka, kterou mu podsouvá představivost, ale nic se nezměnilo. Postel jevila známky toho, že Harry dávno odešla, už jen proto, že prostěradlo bylo studené.

 

Podíval se na hodiny, které stály na konferenčním stolku z masivního ebenového dřeva, a podivil se nad tím, proč tak brzo ráno Harry ještě nespí. Bylo teprve šestadvacet minut po sedmé.

Roztáhnul do stran ruce a protáhnul se, až to křuplo v zádech. Promnul si své kouřově zbarvené oči a zhluboka zazíval. Nakonec si - jak míval ve zvyku - uhladil vlasy.

 

Posbíral ze země své den nošené oblečení a uložil vše do koše na špinavé prádlo, kdo by na sebe oblékl totéž i druhý den? Možná jen ten prašivý vlkodlak.

A protože byl úplně nahý, hodil přes sebe pár nových elegantních svršků, které vydoloval se skříně. Dokonce si přestal stěžovat na to, že si nemůže přestěhovat všechno své oblečení. Snad právě proto, že mu pokaždé Harry řekla, že by bylo krajně podezřelé, kdyby nebožtík měl v domě vyprázdněný nábytek.

Proto taky měl ministr jeho majetek pod vlastní správou, aby ho nezkonfiskovali jiní. Draco mu musel podepsat _přechodnou_ závěť, ve které odkazoval svůj majetek ministrovi kouzel a Harriet Evansové, sám ani netušil, proč by to dělal a že by tomu veřejnost vůbec uvěřila, ale bylo to lepší, než kdyby to shrábl nějaký jeho bratranec ze třetího kolena, kterého v životě nepotkal.  

Navíc to bylo pořád lepší, než kdyby mu majetek rozebrali a rozkradli nějací mudlovští šmejdi z ministerstva v rámci jakékoliv sabotáže vůči jeho rodině a jako jistou satisfakci. Malfoyové mezi nimi nikdy nebyli oblíbení a ten _vztah_ byl jaksi vzájemný.

Nad tou myšlenkou se tehdy skoro viditelně otřepal a v podstatě byl schopný podepsat komukoliv cokoliv. Faktem zůstávalo, že díky ministrovi a Evansové měl alespoň minimální možnost se ke svému majetku dostat přes ně, i když to bylo na delší lokty, protože vše bylo stále v řízení.

 

Naposledy se upravil v zrcadle, které si sám vykouzlil z naprosto zbytečného a pitoreskního obrazu na zdi. Mrknul na sebe a usmál se, i po ránu byl jako vždy neodolatelný.

Sešel dolů tak potichu, aby ho Harry nemohla slyšet. Snažil se, aby nevrznul jediný schod.

 

Seděla za stolem v kuchyni, měla dlaň omotanou okolo šálku a četla si v novinách.  Na sobě měla tmavě modré šaty s nějakými abstraktními vzory, které zvýrazňovaly její křivky na těch správných místech. Vlasy měla stažené sponou ve stejném odstínu. Bylo vidět, že si dnes dala na své vizáži dost záležet.

 

Dracovi nad tou podívanou poskočilo lehce srdce o dva tepy. Že by to udělala kvůli němu? Skoro se mu chtělo samou pýchou nadmout. Ale proč vlastně? Tohle ženy kvůli němu dělaly přece často a nikdy si to nebral blíž k srdci, přestože vždycky ženám tu vizáž pochválil, aby měl snadnější přístup pod jejich sukni. Byl to tah. Navenek gentleman a uvnitř zvíře se skrytými záměry.

 

Mladý Malfoy si uvědomil, jak dlouho už ji pozoruje a obdivuje. Bylo to až směšné. Sám nad sebou se zapitvořil.

 

Vešel do kuchyně.

Věděl, že si ho Harriet všimla, protože ji viděl na chvilku odvrátit zrak, ale z nějakého zvláštního důvodu to vůbec nedala najevo. To ho mírně vyvedlo z míry, a to se nestávalo příliš často. Hlavně se to nestávalo nikomu z rodu Malfoyů. Proč by taky mělo. To oni přeci vyváděli lidi z míry, oni je přiváděli do rozpaků.

 

Očekával běžný scénář, který se opakoval, kdykoliv svedl nějakou ženu a nechal ji u sebe přespat. Nadšení, snahu zavděčit se, zrůžovělé tváře, pokusy o milostnou interakci, nutnost vyjádřit mu obdiv nebo svoje pochybné city. Ale Potter byl vždycky ve všem jiný, že? Ne Potter, Evansová. Nikdy neskákala, jak on pískal a to byl hlavní důvod, proč ho to k ní táhlo. Byla jako výzva, kterou musel zdolat. Ale ten vrchol hory ne a ne na dohled.  
  


„Dobré ráno,“ pozdravil a prošel kolem ní jako lev v kleci.

„Dobré ráno,“ jen prostě odpověděla, aniž by odtáhla zrak od novin.

Draco si šel k lince nalít do hrnku černou kávu, aby se trochu po ránu vzpružil. Potřeboval to. Nějak byl po včerejšku vyčerpaný a spánek mu síly kupodivu neobnovil. Taky toho moc nenaspali. Měli totiž zajímavější věci na práci. Jen nad tím zapřemýšlel, cukl mu koutek úst.

Posadil se ke stolu.

„Hm… Hm…“ odkašlal si, když civěl na zadní stranu roztažených novin, za nimiž se skrýval její obličej.

Noviny se mírně nahnuly stranou a zpoza jejich rohu vykoukly dva zelené brčály se zdviženým obočím. „Přeješ si?“

„Mohla bys, prosím,“ dal důraz na svou prosbu, aby dal najevo pokoru, po které Harry zřejmě toužila, „ty noviny dát stranou? Překáží mi.“

„V čem ti překáží?“ zeptala se dívka zvědavě. Věděla, že je roztažená přes velkou část stolu a Draco si jako naschvál sedl hned vedle ní, ale chtěla z něj něco vymámit. Nějaký důvod. Třeba ho má.

„Ve všem…“

„Ve všem? Nerozumím. Můžeš se posunout o místo vedle,“ naznačila a to Draca rozhodilo snad ještě víc, než její nezájem, když vstoupil do místnosti.

„No, tak mi třeba překáží ve výhledu…“

„Když si sedneš vedle, tak z okna uvidíš,“ zopakovala znovu svůj návrh ledabyle a nechápavě s lehce nakrčeným obočím.

„Překáží mi ve výhledu na tebe,“ dodal mimoděk a znovu si důležitě odkašlal.

 

To byla ta správná kouzelná formule, neboť noviny v tu ránu klesly na stůl a dívčin pohled se zaryl do Malfoyova. Nedalo se nevšimnout, jaké se v jejích očích zračilo překvapení. A ten samotný fakt Draca znovu podivně vykolejil, protože mu došlo, že ona vysloveně očekávala, že ji bude ignorovat, že budou dělat, že se nic nestalo a zřejmě po něm celkově nic nechce.

Na jednu stranu zarážející, protože zase ho Evansová něčím překvapila, na druhou stranu zarážející, protože si sám uvědomil, že to tak ale vůbec nechce.

Nicméně odmítal ze svého požadavku ustoupit, hleděl na ni kamenně, aby dal najevo, že to, co právě řekl, myslel smrtelně vážně.

 

„Co jsi to právě řekl?“ zmohla se jen Harry a v prvotním šoku si myslela, že se pouze přeslechla.

„Slyšelas mě dobře, řekl jsem, že na tebe nevidím. Chci si tě prohlížet…“ až poté, co to vyslovil nahlas, si uvědomil, jak niterně a hluboce to zřejmě zní.

Ale už bylo příliš pozdě, aby to vzal zpátky a protože neměl chuť se jakkoliv emocionálně obnažovat, proč taky, tak své prohlášení doplnil s lehkou výčitkou v hlase: „Já chci vidět na lidi, se kterými se bavím. Je to při nejmenším slušnost.“

Zkazil to.

Ve vteřině očekávání, vzývání v zázraky a modlení se v nemožné, se všechno odříkání změnilo v další ironickou poznámku hodnou pouze Draca Malfoye, dědice impéria a světového šampióna v egocentrismu.

„Aha,“ snažila se ve svém hlase skrýt Harry zklamání, „ale já netvrdila, že se s tebou budu bavit. Čtu si, pokud nevidíš.“

Jako by včerejší noc nic neznamenala a mezi nimi se znovu objevila ta nepropustná zeď. Harry za novinami skryla zase svou tvář, neboť cítila, jak se cosi uvnitř ní zase trhá na kousky a právě stmelené švy na jejím srdci se znovu rozšklebily. I přestože to čekala, zvlhly jí oči.

„Tak to se omlouvám, že tě při čtení ruším,“ připustil vcelku klidně Draco a Harriet zaznamenala, že v jeho tónu nebylo ani zbla po ironii nebo sarkasmu.

Co to znamená? Chce si s ní hrát?

Nadechoval se k další větě…

 

 

***

 

 

Remus se rozhlédl po svém starém a zároveň novém bytě. Vzdychl.

Nechtěně nakopnul bolestivě jednu z krabic, kterou sem před pár okamžiky poslal. Přepadla na bok a sesypaly se z ní různé prapodivné magické předměty.

Remus se sklonil a vzal do ruky hledáček. Tolik vzpomínek se v něm skrývalo. Připomněl si dobu před několika lety, kdy učil na bradavické škole Harryho. Kdy zjistil, že jeho kamarád Sirius je nevinný, a Petr, ten zatracený zrádce, je naživu a všechny podvedl.

 

Protáhnul se a pohlédl na mudlovskou fotografii na římse krbu, který byl vedle v pokoji. Věděl i takto na dálku, co na ní je.

Křiklavě růžové vlasy byly viditelné i na vzdálenost několika metrů. Tuhle fotografii si pořídili, když byli společně na dovolené. Nymfadorou tehdy přes ministerstvo dostala na zkoušku letenky do Španělska, tehdy poprvé letěl mudlovskou přepravou a dodnes na to s úsměvem vzpomínal, protože i Tonksová z toho tehdy byla vedle. Oba se tehdy shodli, že jsou rádi kouzelníky, protože přemisťování hodně šetřilo čas.

Na té fotografii ji na pláži objímal kolem ramen. Pamatoval si moc dobře, proč tam šli. Jeho přítelkyně mu tehdy bezostyšně navrhla divoký sex na pláži při západu slunce.

Ještě předtím je stihl nějaký mudla vyfotit svým jednorázovým fotoaparátem a fotku jim hned věnoval. Prý vypadali šťastně a zamilovaně jako dvě hrdličky a byla by škoda to nezvěčnit.

Remus se usmál. Zahřálo ho u srdce. Zvlášť, když věděl, že má znovu nárok na stejnou dávku lásky a něhy jako kdysi a stejně tak ji snad i dostane. A už nebude znovu sám.

 

Takže opět doma. Stýskalo se mu po domově. Tolik si na tohle místo zvykl. S Dorou tady prožili plno krásných chvilek a měl na něj kopu vzpomínek. I když ne všechny byly tak veselé.

Jeho nejdražší polovička byla zrovna v práci a on očekával návrat až vpodvečer. Přislíbil na oslavu vydatnou večeři, kterou samozřejmě sám uvaří.

 

Za ta léta s Tonksovou se naučil dobře vařit, protože Nymfadora byla vždycky tak trochu nemehlo, a to skoro na všechno. Na vaření jakbysmet. Takže když se pokaždé pokusila něco uvařit, většinou buď zapálila záclony u plotny, nebo pro změnu porozbíjela všechno nádobí. V tom lepším případě byla celá od vajec nebo mouky. Ale byla vždy tak živelná a snažila se o nemožné. Ne nebrala jako odpověď.

 

Jedním ledabylým mávnutím hůlky nechal všechny krabice odlevitovat do ložnice. Pak si uvařil zelený čaj a pohodlně se usadil do svého oblíbeného křesla. Zbývalo ještě pár hodin, a pak… Pak život začne být zase skvělý.

 

 

***

 

 

Nadechoval se k další větě…

Blonďák dal ruku na noviny a stáhnul je dolů, hledě na její překvapený výraz. „Nemusíš vůbec nic říkat, stačí, když budeš poslouchat. Mluvit totiž budu já.“


	27. 27. Dvacet sedm minut hrůzy

Dívka se ani nepohnula, zatímco noviny odložené na stole vyobrazovaly hýbající se kouzelníky. S jistou a nepředstíranou zvědavostí v očích se dívala na svého _milence_ , jak na ni odhodlaně hledí.  Draco její mlčení pochopil jako souhlas a nadechoval se, aby pokračoval, ale Harriet ho přerušila.

 

„Nevím, jestli to vlastně chci vědět,“ zarazila ho na chvíli, netvářila se, kdo ví jak, ale její hlas byl pevný. „Nevím, jestli se chci nechat něčím urazit, protože nic jiného teď od tebe nečekám,“ vzdychla poraženě a tatam byla její maska sebejistoty.

Draco se usmíval od ucha k uchu, i když se to v tuhle chvíli vůbec nehodilo.

„Harry,“ oslovil ji jménem, snad poprvé s takovou překvapivou něhou. Přisunul se s židlí blíž k ní a ústa jí překryl vlastní dlaní. „To, co ti teď řeknu, jsem ještě nikdy nikomu v životě neřekl. A protože se mi to nebude říkat zrovna snadno, ocenil bych, kdybys prostě mlčela, jinak mě vyprovokuješ zase k tomu, abych byl jedovatý, a já se právě tomu chci výjimečně vyhnout. Protože pokud to teď neřeknu nahlas, neřeknu to už nikdy. Rozumíš?“

A Harry, překvapenější ještě víc, než bylo na její tváři evidentní, zhluboka polkla a přikývla. „Dobře, tak mluv.“

„No, je to vážně důležité,“ podíval se znovu do její tváře, a když všiml si napnutého výrazu, neodolal nutkání, aby si z ní zase netropil blázny. Pousmál se, nutno podotknout, že se neubránil tomu, aby to nepůsobilo škodolibě. „Jsem asi totiž v tom.“

„Co-?“ nedořekla Harry, načež jí to došlo a zamračila se. Pokusila se zvednout ze židle a uraženě odejít. Malfoy si z ní zase hodlal dělat legraci a na to zrovna teď měla náladu! Jako správnou satisfakci, by mu totéž měla opáčit ona, aby mu ten hřebínek zase spadl. Skoro to udělala, než se přistihla, že to vlastně nedokáže.

Ale když se zvedala, zarazil ji a znovu usadil do židle. „Omlouvám se. Vtip, prostě mi to nedalo, když jsem viděl, jak mě propaluješ pohledem a visíš mi na rtech!“ znovu se rozesmál.

„Dra-Malfoyi!“ okřikla ho dívka.

„Jo, dobře. Už toho nechám. Já,“ si zlehka odkašlal a v rozporu s tím, jak se doteď suverénně choval, se nesměle sklonil a zadíval se na pár vteřin do země. Jako by ve starém nemoderním károvaném koberci po rodině Blacků našel neuvěřitelně zajímavou zažranou špínu, která při nejmenším vypadala jako zlatonka nebo znala odpovědi na všechny otázky, které sužovaly už staletí lidstvo.

 „Já… Asi půjdu rovnou k věci, ať to mám za sebou,“ zněl tak dramaticky, jako by měl ihned po vyslovení toho tajemství umřít.

Ale u Malfoye to kolikrát bylo normální jednání. Byli zrozeni k tomu, aby byl svět bohatší o melodrama. A Harriet by se vlastně ani nedivila, kdyby hned nato umřel, neboť Malfoyové se nezpovídají každý den, že? V jejich měřítku ostudy by v tomhle ohledu jistě dostal rovných deset bodů.

Plný počet a ještě něco navíc.

Nepřerušoval se zbytečným vymlouváním a šel, jak zmínil, rovnou k věci. „Nejspíš si očekávala, že budu ignorovat, že se včera cokoliv stalo. Za normálních okolností bych to určitě udělal, protože zřejmě…,“ vydechl a přivřel oči, pokýval hlavou a zamračil se. „Hele, víš co? Sakra! U Salazarových ocásků. Chovám se jako pitomec! Já se prostě v tomhle ohledu neumím vyjadřovat,“ prásknul rukou do stolu a vstal.

„Vstaň!“ přikázal jí.

„Co? Proč?“ Harry se lehce vyděsila, takové jednání bylo u Malfoye rozhodně neobvyklé. A aby přiznal, že něco neumí, to by dřív proběhla krutá apokalypsa. Nerozuměla jeho postoji a netušila, jestli se má urazit nebo má být vlastně kromě jiného taky překvapená. Náhlý vývoj situace ji spíš nutil tvářit se vyjeveně.

„No tak, Evansová, prostě mě jednou poslechni, neremcej a vstaň!“ zopakoval svůj rozkaz a Harry jako omámená poslušně vstala a čekala, co se bude dít.

 

Draco Malfoy se mračil, což způsobovalo, že mu na čele vystoupla mohutná žíla. V očích bylo jasně znatelné podráždění. Podle výrazu v jeho tváři bylo ale poznat, že ohnisko toho hněvu leží kdesi v samotném nitru a že si jeho dva vnitřní hlasy teď zřejmě nadávají.

 

Navzdory tomu všemu to, co se vzápětí stalo, by Harry neočekávala ani ve svých nejryzejších snech. Draco Malfoy se vykašlal na mluvení a rozhodl se jednat. Protože činy vždy řekly víc, než jakákoliv slova a když to se slovy neuměl, nezbývalo mu nic jiného.

Udělal dva kroky vpřed, díky nimž byl v těsné blízkosti své kolegyně, jednou rukou ji uchopil za pas a druhou za krk. Prudce ji k sobě přivinul a pak už jen Harry mohla vnímat, jak se jeho rty chtivě a vášnivě přisály na ty její a jak se se vší intenzitou snaží předvést to, na co slova nestačila.

Takže… Pro Draca včerejší noc nebyla pouhým povyražením? Myslel to s ní vážně? Neměla odvahu se ho na to přímo zeptat. Měla obavy, že by to zamluvil a neustále měla pocit, že až tohle omámení zase přejde, všechno bude jako za starých časů.

Místo toho tady jen stála přitisknutá na jeho těle, zatímco to její mu dychtivě odpovídalo. Zatímco ji objímaly mužské dlaně a líbaly ty úzké a na první pohled chladné rty. Zatímco se jeho horký jazyk na tom jejím snažil rozmetat všechny ty lety vystavěné stěny jejich dosavadních sporů.

 

Zajel jí rukou do vlasů a na chvíli se odpojil jen proto, aby nabral trochu dechu a aby se znovu mohl ponořit do těch sladkých polibků.

Nikdy v životě si nebyl jistější tím, co právě dělal. Do dnešního dne necítil k žádné ženě něco tak intenzivního. Netušil, jestli je to láska, protože tu nikdy nepoznal, neměl to s čím porovnat. Byly to pro něj všechno nové a neznámé pocity. Učil se s nimi žít a učil se je ovládat. Ale byl rozhodnutý aspoň jednou v životě život žít a ne se dívat, jak žiji jiní.

 

Občasná dostaveníčka ho nenaplňovala tak, jak si původně myslel. Aspoň teď to mohl pocítit na vlastní kůži a porovnat. Byl nejistý ve všem a během toho, co držel Harrietino třesoucí se tělo, se zase cítil jako puberťák, který poprvé líbá nějakou dívku.

A věděl naprosto jistě, že Harry nesmí získat nikdo jiný, a že bez ní by si už nedokázal představit jediný den.

Něco se změnilo.

Možná on se změnil. Ona ho změnila. Od doby, co s ní bydlel, jako by se všechno začalo pozvolna měnit. Přizpůsoboval se jí, i když mnohokrát neochotně, a ona se snažila čas od času vyjít vstříc jemu. Bylo to neprobádané území. Nikdy s žádnou ženou, kromě své matky, nežil déle než pár dní. Tyhle poslední týdny byly jedny z nejzajímavějších – i když kolikrát nejvíce frustrujících - v jeho životě. Myslel si, že se nikdy neožení, že nenajde spřízněnou duši, protože jeho nároky byly moc vysoké. Užíval si svého mládeneckého života a využíval k němu své jméno, svůj vzhled i jmění. Měl všechna ta _plus_ a ženy po něm šílely, on to věděl, ale ještě se nesetkal s takovým odporem jako u Evansové. A právě to možná způsobilo jeho posedlost si ji získat, až se sám chytil do vlastní pasti. Vlastně to bylo patetické a patetičtější bylo, že to svévolně přijal.

 

Moc dobře věděl, proč ho odmítá. Přeci jen po většinu života to nebyla žena, ale muž. Ke všemu ne ledajaký, ale jeho odvěký a dlouholetý rival. Ale teď, když tak intenzívně mohl vnímat, jak krásné je někoho mít, nehodlal se jí vzdát. Vzdychl ji do úst, maje přitom zavřená víčka.

 

„Tohle je to, co jsem ti chtěl říct,“ špitnul a znovu ji jemně políbil. Jako by to vůbec nebyl on sám. Překvapil tím nejen ji, ale i sám sebe. Ten podivný šimravý pocit v podbřišku byl rozhodně něco nového.

„Draco,“ zamumlala skrz jejich dotýkající se rty Harriet a hlasitě vzdychla, v tuhle chvíli by upsala duši ďáblu jen proto, aby nepřestal.

Opřel ji o stůl a přisál se jí na krk. Harry zavřela víčka a rozevřela vzrušeně rty, načež následoval další vzrušující sten.  „Draco…“ zopakovala.

Stáhnul jí z ramene šaty a druhou rukou zajel pod sukni až na svrchní část stehna, vyhrnuje tak nadbytečnou látku.

Na kuchyňském stole vypadala víc než lákavě.

„Ehm, ehm…“

Potemnělý hlas ode dveří kuchyně je donutil v mžiku oka přestat. Draco zkoprněl, přestože stál zády k osobě, která se právě dožadovala pozornosti.

Naproti tomu Harry měla možnost se podívat přímo do očí příchozí osobě a hlasitě zaklela. „A sakra…“

Odsunula od sebe Draca a začala si upravovat šaty, „Heh… Eh… Ahoj. Ahoj Rone, co ty tady?“

Její kamarád se ale zřejmě neměl k ničemu. Pouze civěl na Malfoye pohledem šelmy, která si vyhlídla svou příští oběť.

„Rone, to… To co jsi právě viděl…“

Harry už nestačila říct nic víc, neboť její letitý kamarád se v následujících několika vteřinách rozhodl zaútočit.

Skočil po Malfoyovi hlava nehlava a zapíchl mu hůlku do hrudníku.

Skrz zuby k němu promlouval syčivým hlasem. „Co si myslíš, že děláš, Malfoyi? Jestli na Harry ještě jednou sáhneš, tak z tebe udělám dva Malfoye stejně odporné! Slyšels? Jestli zjistím, že jí nějak ublížíš nebo jí jen zkřivíš vlásek, budu do konce života tvým stínem.“

Draco s elegancí jeho vlastní vší silou Ronalda Weasleyho od sebe odtrhnul a upravil si neexistující límeček jako gesto opovržení. Zdvihl koutek úst. Při představě toho, že jeho jedinečnou postavu bude hyzdit stín někoho tak ohyzdného jako je Weasley, se mu dělalo téměř mdlo.

„To bylo velmi dramatické, Weasley! Myslím, že dnes se mi bude velmi špatně spát! Ale pro tvou informaci, já mám v plánu na Evansovou sahat ještě hodně dlouho a doufám, že nejen to. Když nad tím tak přemýšlím, dneska se mi vlastně nebude špatně spát, to víš, Wízlánku, když vedle tebe leží taková kost, to je pak všechno sladší. I ten spánek, ale k tomu možná ani nedojde, jestli mi rozumíš,“ lascivně se olíznul a zabodnul do Rona dravčí pohled.

Harriet vedle něj studem zrudla až na uších a vše, co Draco zatím pronesl, jí nesmírně zalichotilo. Nakonec to ale nevydržela a začala se celé situaci smát.

Ron po obou střelil nechápavým pohledem a došlo mu, že je tady zřejmě něco, co mu uniklo. „Co je? Co se směješ?!“ dorážel na dívku a stále držel hůlku napřaženou proti Dracovi. Připravený a v pohotovosti.

 

Navzdory tomu se Draco mezitím přesunul k Harriet a uchopil její dlaň provokativně do své a políbil ji na její hřbet.

„Pro tvou informaci, Rone. Já se umím bránit a nemysli si, že proti Dracovi bych nic nezmohla. Za druhé, myslím, že jsem ti zrovna chtěla vysvětlit, co se vlastně stalo, ale nechtěl si mě nechat domluvit. Jen jsem ti chtěla říct, že,“ podívala se na Draca a ten přikývnul, „že já a Draco jsme takzvaně uzavřeli příměří.“

„Co?!“ vykřikl téměř z plna hrdla zrzek a nechápavě hleděl z jednoho na druhého a pak na jejich spojené dlaně. „Takhle se teď uzavírá příměří? To se budeš olizovat s každým chyceným smrtijedem?“

„Ty asi nebudeš neostřejší tužka v penále, Weasley! Slyšíš dobře!“ pronesl mladý aristokrat a ignoroval narážku na pochytané smrtijedy. „Prostě spolu spí-…“ nedořekl poslední slovo, protože mu Harriet zakryla ústa, aby zmlknul.

„Sklapni,“ ohnal se po něm Ginnin bratr.

„Nech toho, Rone,“ bránila svého přítele černovlasá žena. „No a teď,“ snažila se změnit téma, „když jsme si to vyjasnili, je řada s vyptáváním asi na mně. Co tady děláš?“

Ronaldova hůlka skončila opět zastrčena na svém původním místě. Ještě naposledy po Dracovi střelil nesouhlasným pohledem, který jasně říkal: ubliž _jí a máš co dělat se mnou_ , a pak se usadil ke stolu na židli, kde před chvílí Harry seděla.

„Totiž… To Hermiona.“

„Co je s ní?“ zděsila se dívka a posadila se hned vedle Rona. Draco naznačil, že se vzdálí, aby měli soukromí.

„Ale, pohádali jsme se. Víš, že teď nesmí dělat nic složitého. A představ si, ona chodí do práce přes den a potom i v noci. Předělává celý byt a věčně chodí po nákupech, nosí a zvedá těžké věci, i když je čarodějka, je nepoučitelná. Tak jsem jí to vyčetl, že pokud nemá ráda naše dítě, taky žádné nemusíme mít. Asi jsem to přehnal, co?“ věnoval své kamarádce pohled nakopnutého štěněte a vzdychl.

„Jo, kámo, tos přehnal. Ale znáš ji, to je prostě Hermiona.  Nesnese nic nedělání. Nemohla by sedět doma a dívat se na televizi, ona prostě musí mít pořádnou náplň dne. Musela by se stydět sama před sebou, kdyby něco neudělala. Vždycky byla perfekcionistka a puntičkářka.“  
„Co je to televize?“

„Mudlovský vynález, kterým se lidi rádi zabavují ve volném čase. To neřeš. Každopádně, je to prostě naše Hermiona. Já myslela, že už sis na to zvykl.“

„Já vím, ale neměla by se tak namáhat.“

„To by neměla. Ale mohls jí to říct šetrněji,“ pronesla s lehkou hořkostí v hlase.

 

Kdyby nebyla ženou, zřejmě by se nedokázala do Hermiony vžít. Aspoň bylo dobré, že si Ron uvědomoval vlastní chybu. Popřemýšlela nad tím, jestli by Draco ve stejné situaci uznal, že se zmýlil, kdyby se jim stalo něco podobného. Ale jak nad tím přemýšlela, zřejmě by se od něj omluvy asi nikdy nedočkala.

A jak ji vůbec napadlo, že by ti dva měli spolu mít děti? Budoucnost byla nestálá a zahalená v mlze. Kdo ví, třeba už zítra se všechno pokazí. Třeba už za měsíc Harry zjistí, že může být zase mužem. Třeba si uvědomí, že Draco je moc velký prevít na to, aby s ním sdílela život. A třeba si Draco uvědomí, že už ho nebaví. Mnohočetná třeba.

Tak co ji na něm vlastně tak přitahuje? Nechápala to doteď. A nebylo to tím, že najednou vnímala jinak díky hormonům. Vždyť Draco ji přitahoval už v Bradavicích. Nedokázala si už namlouvat něco jiného, ta jiskra tam vždycky byla a vlastně to nijak nesouviselo s pohlavím, protože to byly jen zbytečné škatulky, které nedokázaly pojmout to, co k němu cítila. A bylo to vzrušující.

 

„Já vím, Harry. Taky mě vyhnala se slovy, ať ji nelezu vůbec na oči nebo mě roztrhne jak ty baziliška.“

Harry se musela tomu přirovnání zasmát. „Nedivím se jí. Hele, pokud nemáš kam jít, můžeš tu do zítřka přespat, pokud chceš. V Remově pokoji. Včera se odstěhoval a ten pokoj je teď prázdný. Nech Hermionu, ať si chvilku popřemýšlí. Ať přemýšlí o tvých slovech, třeba jí dojde, že dělá sama chybu. Ale rozhodně by ses jí pak měl omluvit. I když si myslím chápe, že máš o ni jednoduše strach. Však vychladne.“

„Jo, to taky udělám. A díky moc, Harry. Nevím, co bych bez tebe dělal.“

„Co bys dělal? Zřejmě by sis dvakrát rozmyslel, co Hermioně říkáš, jinak bys spal v Doupěti a poslouchal výčitky paní Weasleyové,“ rozesmála se.

Ron při té představě zkřivil obličej.

 

 

***

 

 

Den, který začal s chmurnými myšlenkami, se vyjasnil. Dracovo nepřímé vyznání Harry zahřálo u srdce a vykouzlilo jí úsměv na tváři. Až do večera měla přehnaně dobrou náladu, ale nemělo to být navěky.

 

Večerní návštěva u Snapea přinesla pokrok. Ale ne zrovna takový, který by ji potěšil. A ačkoliv ve sklepení byla pouhých sedmadvacet minut, jak Snape později okázale pronesl slovy _pouhých dvacet sedm minut ve vaší společnosti a chce se mi skočit mezi třaskavé skvorejše_ , bylo to dvacet sedm minut hrůzy i pro Harry. Ostatně jako vždy ve společnosti břitkého sarkasmu Severus Snapea.

 

„Posaďte se, Po-Evansová, myslím, že byste měla raději sedět, až vám to řeknu,“ pokynul mistr lektvarů rukou na židli u svého pracovního stolu.

„Už teď mám strach z toho, co mi chcete říct.“

„Máte mít proč. Nikdy jsem nebyl na žádné soucitné a blahosklonné řeči, nejsem Brumbál, proto to řeknu rovnou hned.

Jelikož jsem kvůli vám trávil zbytečně velké množství času nad vyvinutí léku pro vás. A ten čas mimo jiné prokázal, že má práce přišla vniveč. Takže mi nedělá problém vám narovinu říct, že já z vás znovu muže nikdy neudělám. Já ani nikdo jiný,“ dramaticky složil dlaně do stříšky a položil na stůl.

„Můžete po celém království, státech, celém světě hledat ty největší odborníky přes lektvary a léčitelství, ale všichni vám řeknou totéž. Vaše krev vykazuje hodnoty, které mi nejsou sice úplně známé, nicméně poukazují na to, že vaše enzymy, buňky, DNA, veškeré atomy a molekuly ve vašem těle, cokoliv, na co si vzpomenete, už odmítají jakoukoliv jinou stálou transformaci a nejsou toho ani schopné. Čili váš současný stav je nezvratně trvalý,“ sledoval vyjevený výraz na dívčině tváři.

 

Zrovna se chystala něco říct, ale Snape ji předběhl. Dokázal určit, na co se chtěla zeptat. „Přesto je tu jedna možnost, která by vám umožnila stát se mužem na určitý čas a vrátí vám na určitý čas také vaši starou podobu. Vyvinul jsem jistý lektvar na bázi mnoholičného, který umožňuje člověku změnit pohlaví, nikoliv identitu, ale pouze pohlaví. Jeho podstata pracuje s geny uživatele, tedy mu na určitý čas propůjčí schopnost vypadat jako vlastní opačné alter ego, abych tak řekl, ale pouze na jednu až dvě hodiny. Jistě by se mi podařilo prodloužit dobu účinku, přesto by to čítalo jen několik hodin, maximálně den. Vím, co si asi myslíte a na co se chcete zeptat,“ znova vycítil otázku, která se převalovala na jazyku mladé Evansové, a umlčel ji jediným pohledem.

„Kdybyste začala lektvar brát pravidelně, abyste byla mužem po celou dobu, v zásadě jím stejně nikdy nebudete, pouze to bude stejné jako byste brala mnoholičný lektvar. Nebudete to vy, jen vaše alternativní polovička vykřesaná z vaší DNA. V zásadě, kdybych lektvar začal brát já sám, mohla byste vidět, jak bych vypadal, kdybych se narodil jako žena. Takže pravidelné dávky nejsou řešením. Navíc byste potom byla celý zbytek života odkázána na samotném lektvaru jako na pravidelné dávce léků, a to několikrát denně,“ odkašlal si a prsty, které doteď tvořily stříšku, spojil do sebe.

„A ani nad tou možností nepřemýšlejte, ať už jde o vás nebo ne, i když bych se moc rád díval na to, jak se ničíte, bylo by to zdravotně závadné. A dlouhodobě nemožné. Lektvar, dle složení, by časem jistě vyvolal abstinenční příznaky, v tom lepším případě. A pokud byste vynechala dávku, dostavil by se katatonií syndrom. Stal by se z vás obyčejný závislák. Časem by vám ingredience, které nemají zásadité vlastnosti, poškodily vnitřní orgány. Jejich pravidelný přísun by rozhodil nejen hormonální hladinu těla, ale narušilo by to i buněčnou strukturu. Vaše tělo by ten nápor jednoduše nevydrželo. Byla by to jen pomalá sebevražda.“

Snapeovi vyletělo levé obočí do čela a ještě dodal, „Nehledě na fakt, že by vás zruinovalo, protože složení není z nejlevnějších.“

 

Harry jen strnule seděla, oči vyvalené jako dva tenisáky, a s pootevřenými ústy hleděla na muže před sebou. V tom výrazu se zračila očividná frustrace, ale ve stínu nedávných událostí, panika, kterou očekávala, se stále nedostavila.

Proč s ní to sdělení nezatřáslo více? V jistém slova smyslu cítila, jak si něco v ní oddechlo, ulevilo. Jako by právě tohle chtěla slyšet. Bylo to proto, že chtěla zůstat ženou? Už navždy?

Definitivní závěr a prozření, byť ne podle představ, bylo vždy lepší, než nejistota a obavy. Ale bylo to proto?

Navzdory tomu, její druhý hlásek jí našeptával, že přeci jen tak nemůže zprovodit ze světa Harryho Pottera. Vyvoleného chlapce. Jak by asi fingovala svou vlastní smrt?

Jaký by byl život bez té otravné slávy? Konečně nebýt někým známým, koho na ulici poznávají, komu závidí a o kom věčně píší v novinách kdejaké drby? Mohla by být navždy s Dracem. Mohli by mít děti. Mohli by se vzít. Mohli… Co by mohli? Stál by o to vůbec Draco? Tyhle myšlenky zacházely až příliš daleko, přeci jen byli na úplném začátku.

Chce být ještě mužem? Ani si neuvědomila, že otázku, kterou si položila v duchu, vyslovila nahlas.

 

„Překvapujete mě, Evansová. Že by se vám vaše podoba zalíbila?“ Snape se jízlivě usmál a položil si nakonec dlaně do klína.

Ano. Možná, že se jí zalíbila, možná, že v ní chtěla už setrvat, ale rozhodně se jí nelíbilo, jak se ten netopýr nad její situací bavil. Všechen ten vztek se v ní hromadil už několik týdnů. Veškeré křivdy a bezpráví, které se kdy na ní – kdysi Harrym Potterovi – Severus Snape dopustil.

Už to nevydržela. A bez taktu, chtíc se dotknout citlivého místa, v afektu pronesla: „A co vy, jste snad spokojený se svým životem? Loudit přítelkyně bývalým kolegům a spolužákům, to je pro vás hračka, viďte? Co jste od toho očekával? Chtěl jste se Removi pomstít? Sebrat mu Nymfadoru? Jste jen bastard, Snape!“

Netušila, co udělala tak vtipného, ale její bývalý profesor se začal usmívat způsobem, díky kterému se jí kroutily palce u nohou.

Bylo to neuvěřitelné, ale po chvíli se dokonce začal pobavením celý třást.

„Tak to je všechno, co mi řeknete, Evansová? Zrovna vám se rozhodně nemusím zpovídat! Ale mohu vás ujistit, pro klid vaší Potteří dušičky, že na tu potrhlou ženštinu bych ani nesáhl! A rozhodně bych si ji nepověsil na krk!“

„Cože?“

„Vy jste nikdy nebyla moc chápavá, ani jako muž, ani jako žena. Holt nedostatečný genetický materiál se nezapře,“ Snape se tím nadále bavil.

„Vy, vy…“

„Ano slečno Evansová?“

„Jste lhář a jste ubožák! Lhal jste mi, když jste tvrdil, že někoho máte…“

„A proto jsem vás tak přitahoval?“ opáčil ironicky a připomenul jí jejich poslední schůzku, na které po něm bezostyšně vyjela. Jednoduše to bylo ponižující a trapné.

„Vůbec nechápu, co se mi na vás líbilo!“

„Je mi k pláči,“ přidal si ještě jedno pomyslné polínko Severus do doutnajícího ohně. „Ale pokud mohu ještě něco dodat, než tak laskavě opustíte mé komnaty,“ přešel ke dveřím a otevřel je, „tak vás pro klid dušičky mohu ujistit, že já rozhodně lhář nejsem! A teď zmizte! Naštěstí už vaši přítomnost zde nebudu muset nadále snášet ani v příštích týdnech. Sbohem, slečno Evansová. Jen doufám, že jednou nebudu učit vaše děti. Musel bych se dobrovolně sprovodit ze světa. Pouhých dvacet sedm minut ve vaší společnosti a chce se mi skočit mezi třaskavé skvorejše!“

 

A Harry bez jakýchkoliv řečí šla.

Tak ten den začal hezky, a tak jí ho ten prevít musel zkazit. Ne však samotným výsledkem experimentu, ale sarkastickým přístupem, který vlastně měla čekat.

Jak ho měla plné zuby. Jak ji vůbec mohl přitahovat? Musela mít vlčí mlhu.

A to si ani neuvědomila, že doma má zrovna takovou menší kopii, jen v plavovlasé verzi.


	28. 28. Dvacet osm dopisů

Draco Malfoy seděl s bohorovným klidem v kuchyni za stolem a v ruce třímal nažloutlý pergamen, z něhož trčela namodralá stužka, a na ní byl voskový erb.

Harry už při vstupu do místnosti věděla, o co se jedná, každý odbor na ministerstvu kouzel měl jinou barvu stužky a bledě modrá byla přesně tou, na kterou oba dva s Dracem čekali celý den.

Její ústa se otevřela dokořán a mladý aristokrat zaťukal ostře na stůl. V jeho tváři se mihlo mírné zaváhání, ale jinak nedal vůbec nic najevo, přestože bylo jasné, že výsledky, o které tolik stáli, si už dávno přečetl.

 

Přiblížila se k němu a on k ní natáhnul ruku, podávaje jí předmět doličný.

Zelené oči se rozutekly po řádcích, a čím víc se Harry blížila k samotnému cíli, tím víc se černé obočí víc a víc mračilo. Nakonec odložila pergamen na stůl a v rozporu s tím, jak se před chvílí tvářila, se na svého přítele obrátila se stoickým klidem. Věděla, co přijde.

„Říkal jsem to!“ vybafl na ni Draco a škodolibě se usmál.

Harry neřekla nic.

„Říkal jsem to a tys mě neposlouchala,“ zopakoval, aby dal najevo, že on přece nikdy nedělá chyby. „Mohli jsme si ušetřit spousty času.“

„To by stačilo, Draco. To přece ještě nic neznamená,“ zakabonila se dívka a odhrnula si tmavé vlasy z tváře.

„Neznamená? Tady to máš černé na bílém, Lina Roseová! Ten vlas patřil jí. Kde by se tam asi vzal, kdyby s tím neměla nic společného?“

„Třeba byly kamarádky,“ snažila se Harriet nadále obhajovat mladou sekretářku ministra kouzel. „Nemůže být vrahem, je moták, předešlé vraždy byly způsobené i kouzly. Máme potvrzeno, že neumí čarovat.“

„Třeba to na nás jenom hrála!“ zvolal přesvědčeně Draco. „Jak vidíš, tak jako tak na ni musíme uhodit.“

Evansová tento boj už raději vzdala, pod tíhou Dracových argumentů se sesunula na židli. Měl přeci jen pravdu. Co by tam dělal vlas Liny? Copak jim opravdu ta dívka tolik lhala? Vždyť byla tak milá a tak důvěryhodná.

Nechtělo se jí to věřit. „A co znamená ta kůže? Její kůže za vlastními nehty?“

„Co já vím, třeba se chvilku předtím, než natáhla kopyta, poškrábala na ruce,“ vysvětlil s posměšným tónem Malfoy a Harry po něm vrhla netečný pohled. „Teď bychom se měli věnovat hlavně té sekretářce. Nečekal bych do rána, do té doby může zjistit, že po ní jdeme. Nemáš tušení, kde bydlí?“

„Ne, nemám, ale vím o někom, kdo to vědět bude,“ usmála se nakonec Harriet. „Vezmi z mých tajných zásob pár těch průsvitných flakónků. Budou potřeba.“

 

 

***

 

 

„Je nám velice líto, slečno Láskorádová, že vás obtěžujeme v tuhle dobu, ale je to opravdu důležité a jde o život,“ oba dva se rozhodli, že mluvit bude Harry a Draco bude jen přihlížet, protože jak Harry věcně pronesla, on sám by to z místa mohl zkazit. A Draco kupodivu ani neprotestoval proti takovému rozhodnutí.

„Ale jistě, jistě,“ přitakala drobná blonďatá dívka, se kterou se Harry Potter kdysi bavil ve škole.

Ale namísto toho, aby se Lenka tvářila vyděšeně, tvářila se spíš nadšeně. Jako by byla součástí něčeho velkého, o čem by mohla napsat do Jinotaje a rozlousknout tím i další tajemství podivných neexistujících brouků. A to byla celá ona. Lenka nikdy nebyla ten typ, který by dával najevo tak _fádní_ emoce jako jsou obavy nebo strach. Všechno bylo dobrodružství a do všeho se pouštěla vždy střemhlav.

„O co jde?“

Harry se vnitřně ploužila někde mezi napnutím a zvědavostí.

„Potřebujeme nutně sehnat Linu Roseovou. Jde možná i o její život a víme, že se s ní přátelíte, takže by nám moc pomohlo, kdybyste nám dala její adresu.“

Vypadalo to, že Lenka nad vyslovenou prosbou bude nějaký čas přemýšlet, ale nakonec oba dva překvapila tím, jak se její úsměv roztáhl do neuvěřitelné šířky. „Ale jistě, počkejte, napíšu vám to,“ vstala z křesla a přešla k nejbližšímu stolku, z něhož vyndala kalamář, brk a kousek pergamenu.

 

Po pěti minutách už Draco s Harry vycházeli z bytu redaktorky Jinotaje a v rukách měli nažloutlý lístek s adresou hlavní podezřelé.

 

 

***

 

 

Zatímco bloumali zchátralou mudlovskou ulicí, která i tak trochu páchla, a hledali číslo popisné třináct, Harry nebyla ušetřená několika nadávek z Dracových úst.

„Taková smradlavá díra! Kdo tady může žít?“

Než mu však stačila odpovědět, přišla záchrana a před ní se snad zázrakem vynořil dům, který hledali.

Netrvalo dlouho a hned po druhém zazvonění se ke dveřím přišourala nějaká osoba. Tlumený zvuk dopadajících chodidel na podlahu rezonoval až k nim. Otevřely se dveře a Harry s Dracem měli možnost stát tváří v tvář samotné Lině Roseové, jejíž obličej s nebývalou rychlostí bledl do odstínů bílé a zelené.

„Vy!“ ukázala na Draca s nevěřícným pohledem. „Vy žijete?!“

„Ano,“ připustil neochotně Draco. „Představte si. Máte snad něco proti tomu?“ z jeho hlasu kapala notná dávka znechucení. Pro něj byla vinná už předtím, ale až teď mu připadalo, že se skoro přiznala.

„To je na dlouhé vyprávění,“ doplnila jejich dialog Harry.

Stále nemohla uvěřit, že toho snobského Malfoye vidí. On přece umřel, tak jak bylo možné, že tu teď stál před ní naprosto živý a v pořádku?

„Tak co si tedy přejete?“ zeptala se poněkud nervózně a ohlédla se na oba dva členy bystrozorského sboru. Neustále ale očima uhýbala k obličeji Draca Malfoye.

Draco už vypadal, že se na ni vrhne, ale Harriet ho zarazila a nenápadně mu naznačila, aby to nechal na ní.

„Můžeme na chvilku dál? Potřebujeme s vámi mluvit. Vím, že je už pozdě, ale je to velmi důležité,“ použila ten samý argument jako v případě kamarádky Lenky.

„Ale jistě,“ otevřela Lina dveře dokořán a pozvala Harriet i Draca k sobě domů. Přestože se tvářila, jako by tušila, že něco není v pořádku. A to neuniklo zraku ani jednomu z nich.

Jakmile se zabouchly za nimi dveře, Harry uhodila. „Co máte společného s vraždami za posledního půl roku?“

Plavovlasá dívka těkala očima ze strany na stranu a vypadala, že hledá východisko nebo možnost, jak utéct. Ale Draco si poradil hravě jednoduchým mávnutím hůlkou a dívku znehybnil.

„Prosím, prosím, ne. Slečno Evansová, já s tím vážně nemám nic společného!“ bylo vidět, jak jí najednou zvlhly oči. „Já ne, přísahám!“

„Tak nám vysvětlete, ženská, jak je možné, že jsme u poslední oběti našli váš vlas? Jak je to možné!“ propustil uzdu své prostořekosti Draco a zamračil se.

„To já ne, to on! To on! Věřte mi, prosím, já jsem to neudělala,“ teď už se jí slzy koulely po tvářích jako kuličky hrášku. „Donutil mě tomu přihlížet,“ kdyby nebyla svázaná neviditelnými provazy, určitě by se třásla po celém těle, protože její tváře začaly pod tíhou vzlyků lehce vibrovat.

„Kdo on?“ vybafla na něj Evansová.

A Draco se přidal se slovy: „Lžete! Byla jste to vy!“

„Já opravdu ne, věřte mi, prosím, já neumím čarovat. Nemám ani hůlku. Nejsem na takové plánované vraždy ani dost chytrá. Prosím, slečno Evansová, vy mi musíte věřit. Já bych toho nebyla schopná!“

Harriet nereagovala na prosby, pouze zopakovala svůj dotaz: „Kdo je on?“

„Vrah! Já přísahám, že jsem vám o něm nemohla říct, zabil by mou sestru!“ zhluboka vzlykla a její baculaté tváře byly celé zarudlé a flekaté od krokodýlích slz. „Držel mě v šachu, tak to vždycky říkal. Unesl mou mladší sestru, která je taky moták. Unesl ji, aby mě mohl využívat, protože jsem byla z ministerstva a mohl se mnou manipulovat. Nedokázala jsem se mu vzepřít a nemohla jsem to nikomu říct. Zabil by ji! A neuměla jsem čarovat!“

Černovláska chvilku uvažovala nad celou situací. Ta holka nevypadala, že by lhala. Byla v situaci, kde nebylo cesty zpátky. Krátce přikývla, a pak jí věnovala přívětivější výraz. Za každých okolností ale zůstala v pozoru.

„Určitě pochopíte, Lino, když použijeme jistá opatření, jsme v situaci, kdy si musíme být jisti, proto se na mě nezlobte, ale budu nucena vám dát _Veritasérum_ ,“ otočila se na svého kolegu a zdvihla obočí. „Draco? Máš to?“

„Tady,“ podal jí otevřenou lahvičku, a když Harry naznačila, že ji vlije do krku rozrušené dívky, ta se ani nevzbouzela a ochotně spolupracovala.

 

V následující čtvrt hodině dívka zopakovala téměř doslova to, co předtím. Harry se se zadostiučiněním podívala na Draca, který se i přesto nehodlal vzdát přesvědčení, že tahle holka v tom má daleko větší roli.

„Teď se vás na něco zeptám, Lino. Co po vás všechno chtěl? A co je s vaší sestrou? Kde ji drží? Víte o něm něco bližšího? Třeba jak se jmenuje?“

„Nikdy mi neřekl své jméno, asi věděl proč. Za předpokladu, že bych ho nějak obešla, nemohla jsem prozradit jeho identitu. A pochybuji, že to považoval za nezbytnost. Byla jsem pro něj jako poddaný, pěšák, nepotřebovala jsem to vědět, nestála jsem za víc. Chodil za mnou domů vždycky co týden a vyžadoval po mně, abych plnila jeho rozkazy. Když začaly ty útoky, jednou si mě tam odchytil s tím, že má moji sestru Patrishu a že pokud nebudu dělat, co mi řekne, zabije ji. Neviděla jsem ji už víc než půl roku, vím, že je živá jen proto, že mi nosí její dopisy, bylo jich celkem dvacet osm, na každý týden jeden. A občas mi dovolil se na ni dívat přes nějaké zrcátko. Netuším, kde ji drží a co s ní provádí. Říkal mi, že zjistí, pokud to někomu řeknu a pokud se tak stane, tak už ji nikdy neuvidím živou. Nedovolila jsem se komukoliv zmínit a teď, teď…,“ začaly jí zase téct slzy po tvářích, oči měla zarudlé a opuchlé. „Teď ji zabije, protože jsem vám to řekla.“

„Co vás nutil dělat? Jaké jste měla plnit příkazy?“ zeptal se pro změnu Draco.

„Měla jsem mu nosit důkazy z vašich složek a složek vašich předchůdců. Chápejte, neumím čarovat, takže jsem musela brát celé listy a nemohla jsem nikoho požádat, aby za mnou zametl stopy, věděla jsem, že časem na to někdo přijde a proto se on vždycky postaral o to, aby vyšetřující bystrozoři záhadně onemocněli, zmizeli nebo skončili v kómatu. Pokaždé jsem mu musela nahlásit, kdo se případu nově ujal. Musela jsem ho informovat, jak jste s případem daleko.“

„Tak to jsi byla ty, ty…“

„Draco,“ okřikla ho Harriet ještě dříve, než stačil být sprostý a agresivní. „Byla pod tlakem, vyhrožoval jí, nemohla za to.“

„Ale stejně není bez viny.“

„Ne, není, ale je to polehčující okolnost. Stejně jako by byla pod imperiem. Buď aspoň na chvíli v klidu a nerozčiluj se, to nám stejně nepomůže.“

„Dobře. Ale mám jeden dotaz,“ otočil se znovu na plavovlásku, „jak se k poslední oběti dostal váš vlas?!“

„V posledních týdnech byl nervózní. Byli jste jako jediní nejdál ve vyšetřování. Začal se u mě zdržovat častěji než obvykle. Aspoň třikrát do týdne. A já jsem se začínala vzpírat a odmítala jsem v tom pokračovat. Měla jsem neskutečný strach a on mi přestal nosit Patrishiny dopisy. Říkal, že je to trest za to, jak jsem neschopná. Myslela jsem, že je dávno mrtvá a jenom mi lže a využívá mě. Nedokázala jsem tu vinu snést. Ale pak se stala ta nehoda. Oba dva jsme si mysleli, že teď už konečně nikdo případ neřeší. Vy jste byl pro nás mrtvý, pane Malfoyi, a vy, slečno Evansová, jste mi sama říkala, že od toho dáváte ruce pryč.“

„Ano, byl to všechno jen tah, chtěli jsme zmást vraha,“ dodal mimoděk Draco a zatvářil se nadmíru hrdě.

„Povedl se,“ přitakala Lina. „Ale jeho to jen víc potěšilo a začal si vybírat oběti častěji než dřív a chtěl po mně víc informací, aby se ujistil, že má volnou cestu. Zjistil, že už víte, že si všechny své oběti podepisuje. Takže se u té poslední pojistil tím, že se na ni podepsal neviditelným inkoustem namísto vypálení cejchu hůlkou…“

„Tak proto,“ zvolala Evansová a začala kroutit nevěřícně hlavou. „To nás vůbec nenapadlo,“ otočila se na Draca a ten se tvářil, jako by měl pod nosem lejno toho největšího testrála, kterého vlastně nikdy neviděl. Zajímavé. Jsou vůbec lejna testrálů pro běžné kouzelníky viditelná?

Lina pokračovala ve svém monologu, co jí hrdlo stačilo, přestože už v sobě necítila stopy _Veritaséra_.

„A já mu posledně řekla, že končím a tehdy mě donutil, abych s ním šla a abych se na všechno dívala. Jak si tu nebohou dívku vyhlédl, jak ji zabil a donutil mě, abych si klekla nad její tělo a detailně si prohlédla její výraz, že jestli nebudu hodná holka, tak dopadnu stejně a moje sestra taky!“

„To je hajzl,“ řekla znechuceně Dracova kolegyně a tentokrát neudržela klid na uzdě, v hlase bylo znát opovržení.

„Teď je všemu konec,“ Lina neustále plakala. „Řekla jsem vám to, zabije moji sestru. Říkal, že monitoruje každý můj krok. Teď zabije i mě!“

„Nemůžete tady zůstat, Lino!“ zvolala nakonec Harry. „Našel by vás tu. Musíme vám najít azyl. Teď půjdete s námi…“

„Ne, ne!“ začala sekretářka křičet. „Já nechci do Azkabanu, prosím vás!“

„Ale kdepak Azkaban. Půjdete s námi. K nám domů. Prozatím vás někde musíme schovat. Jste klíčový svědek,“ vyrukovala s myšlenkou, kterou ani nestihla důkladně promyslet, Evansová. „Nemám v plánu vás posílat do Azkabanu. Zatím.“

Lina si viditelně oddechla a poprvé za celou dobu věnovala Harriet jemný úsměv.

„COŽE?“ vykřikl popuzeně Malfoy. „To nemyslíš vážně! K nám domů? A nechceš, aby se k nám přistěhoval taky Pastorek? A co takhle Grangerová a vůbec celá Weasleyovic famílie. Pořád si myslím, že je nás tam málo!“

Harry se zamračila. „Tak zaprvé, můj milý Draco, ten dům je můj a nezapomeň, že i ty jsi dočasný přistěhovalec…“ v rozporu s řečeným, jí vnitřně polichotilo, že dům Blacků už Draco považuje za _jejich_. Ale nemohla si ponechat tuhle pichlavou poznámku jen pro sebe, pořád cítila, že je potřeba jejich vztah okořenit nějakou drobnou rivalitou. A navíc, Draco občasnou vzpruhu potřeboval.

Blonďák už se nadechoval k odpovědi, protože ho to namíchlo, ale Harry se nenechala přerušit.

Zdvihla ukazováček vzhůru, „A za druhé, máš lepší nápad? My teď Linu musíme ochránit, ona je naše vodítko k vyřešení toho případu. A musíme zachránit její sestru. Nemůžeme ji tady nechat napospas osudu, není pochyb o tom, že by ji přišel zabít. Určitě se sem ten vrah vrátí a bude ji hledat. Pokud je pravda, co Lina říká a on ji neustále sleduje, už bychom se tu neměli zdržovat ani minutu.“

 

A v ten moment Draco uznal, že něco na těch argumentech je a za pomocí asistovaného přemístění se všichni tři přemístili před neviditelný dům Grimmauldova náměstí dvanáct.

 

 

***

 

 

„Takže říkáte, že vám se nic nestalo?“

Lina s Harry spolu ještě do noci seděly v kuchyni u horkého heřmánkového čaje a povídaly si. Lina nerozuměla tomu, jak bylo možné, že Draco onemocněl a málem zemřel a Harry se nestalo vůbec nic, když si byla jistá tím, že atentátník na ně svalil kletbu. Na oba dva.

„Ne,“ usmála se Harry, „nedostala jsem ani rýmu, pokud vím.“

„Potom ale nechápu, jak je to možné. Jednou se mi omylem svěřil, že na všechny bystrozory zasílá kletby pomocí černé magie, která vychází z jakéhosi voodoo, říkám to správně? Stačí znát jenom jméno osoby a znát správné zaklínadlo, a pak jde všechno hladce. Jste první bystrozorka, které se to obloukem vyhnulo. Zatím byli prokletí naprosto všichni, pokud vím. Dokonce i váš kolega. Jak je tedy možné, že vy ne, slečno Evansová?“

Harry se znovu usmála, tentokrát o poznání víc, „Víte Lino, to bude asi tím, že já se ve skutečnosti nejmenuji Harriet Evansová. Je to jen pseudonym.“

Lina Roseová zbledla, pootevřela mírně ústa a vydechla, v obličeji majíc nechápavý výraz. „Pak tedy, kdo jste?“

„Pro vás bude bezpečnější, Lino, když to nebudete vědět, věřte mi,“ usrkla si Harry čaje ze svého hrnku a postavila se na nohy. „Je čas jít spát.“

Plavovlasá sekretářka už nic víc neřekla. Nechala se dovést do pokoje, který dříve patříval Harry, a rozloučila se s přáním dobré noci.

 

A Harry otevřela dveře do pokoje Draca Malfoye, kde už na ni čekalo jedno lůžko rozestlané.


	29. 29. Dvacet devět let čekání

Zpěv ptáků se rozezníval za okny, sotva vyšlo slunce a letmé paprsky pronikaly skrz sklo, aby polechtaly čarodějčinu tvář.

Když Harry zavírala dveře od pokoje, pohlédla na nahého Draca v jejich posteli, jak objímal omotanou deku a zhluboka vydechuje. Byl sotva cudně přikrytý pokrývkou a byla vidět část jeho zadku, kterou si ještě před nějakým časem v představách vysnila. Polilo ji horko, když si vybavila včerejší noc, o které Draco před Ronem vůbec nepřeháněl.

Prožili spolu další vášnivý okamžik a tentokrát to bylo mnohem lepší než posledně. Jen připomínka na tu chvíli způsobila rychlý tlukot srdce a mělký dech. Usmála se pro sebe a zavřela dveře dřív, než by ji napadla nějaká nestoudnost, díky které by Draca ještě vzbudila.

 

Každodenní rituál s novinami a kávou ji zastihl v kuchyni o půl hodiny později. Bylo ještě příliš brzy, aby někdo v domě vstal. Ten pocit, že je dům plný lidí, jí činil šťastnou. Grimmauldovo náměstí dvanáct se zdálo být tak chladné a bezútěšné, když v něm žila sama. A dnes v domě dokonce spali čtyři lidé.

 

Zamyslela se nad posledními dny, myšlenky se jí rozutekly do všech směrů takovým způsobem, že si napoprvé ani nevšimla sovy, která svým zobákem klepala na tabulku okna, až ho nakonec vyvrátila do strany a vletěla rovnou do kuchyně. Na stole přistál dopis.

To písmo Harry ihned poznala. Bylo Hermiony. Rozevřela ho a dočetla se, že se její nejlepší kamarádka chce zastavit a promluvit si. Obratem odepsala, že ji uvolní krb, aby mohla použít letax.

 

 

***

 

 

„Kde je?“ Hermiona Grangerová byla rozezlená a neobtěžovala se v tu chvíli ani pozdravit.

„Kdo?“ zeptala se nechápavě Harry, ale po chvilce jí došlo, koho zřejmě její kamarádka mohla myslet.

„Však ty víš, Ronald!“

„Řekla bych, že ještě spí. Zajdu pro něj, posaď se třeba do přijímacího salónku, přivedu ho,“ usmála se na mračící se dívku. „A uklidni se, stres ti nepomůže, ubližuješ dítěti,“ pohlédla na její mírně vypouklé bříško.

Hermiona sebou praštila do největšího křesla a překřížila ruce přes prsa. „Pospěš si.“

 

Starý dům Blacků byl vždycky jedno velké překvapení. Harriet nikdy nevěděla, zda na ni z uličky nevybafne třeba kostlivec, který se tam zjevil zčistajasna, nebo ji nepokouše starobylá váza na květiny.

Brala schody po dvou. Těsně před dveřmi pokoje, kde přespával Ron, se zastavila, neboť nechtěně nakopla menší kartonovou krabici, v níž byly nějaké knihy a drobná fotografie Remuse v objetí Tonksové.

Dvakrát zaťukala na dveře. Otevřela do pokoje a zahlédla svého zrzavého přítele, jak se převaluje v posteli, zatímco je až po krk zabalený do přikrývky. Jedním okem na ni mhouřil a tvářil se nespokojeně.

„Promiň, Rone, že tě ruším…“

„Tak neruš, takhle mě budit, Harry! Vždyť je brzo ráno! Je neděle!“

„Já vím, Rone, ale dole na tebe čeká Hermiona!“

„Cože?“ mladý muž v mžiku oka vyskočil z postele a mohl se přetrhnout, aby se oblékl.

Harriet, ještě stále trochu zamyšlená, se nestihla ani podívat vedle, když se polonahý Ron před ní začal nakrucovat jako tlustočerv v salátu. A přestože už Rona za svůj život nejednou viděla bez oblečení, v tento okamžik jí připadalo nevhodné a neslušné na něj zírat. Beze slova opustila pokoj, však on si Ron najde cestu dolů skrz schodiště hanby.

 

Když za sebou přivírala, téměř znovu nakopla krabici opodál dveří, zrakem si ji prohlédla a rozhodla se. Podala si krabici ze země a sešla s ní po schodech dolů. Tam ji odložila ke krbu s myšlenkou, že ji dopraví Removi, až bude chvilka času.

 

Tonksová na fotce zrovna políbila Remuse Lupina na tvář a ten se mile usmál. Harry to zahřálo u srdce. Byli tak rozkošný pár a moc jim to spolu slušelo. Těšilo ji, že se ta divoká voda zase přehnala a Remus se vrátil domů ke svému štěstí.

Jakmile Hermiona uviděla přicházející Harry, vyskočila na nohy. „Kde ho máš?“

„Nebuď tak otrávená, Hermiono, už jde dolů, jen se musí obléct.“

Jen co to dořekla, ze schodů se řinul dusot nohou. A s ním i Ron Weasley s úsměvem na rtech a s rozpraženýma rukama. „Hermiono!“

Ale než ji stihl obejmout, dívka ustoupila stranou.

„Co…“ nestihl doříct, neboť následovala salva ostrých slov.

„Co sis myslel, že děláš? Ani ses slovem nezmínil, kde budeš, že nepřijdeš spát domů! Já jsem o tebe měla takový strach. Nevědět, že máš možnost spát tady, nespala bych celou noc! Jak jsi nezodpovědný, Ronalde Weasley! Jak si jen mohl něco takového udělat…“

„Ale…“ snažil se bránit. Bezvýsledně.

„A to chceš vychovávat naše dítě? Vždyť sám se ještě stále chováš jako dítě,“ pokračovala dál ve spílání Hermiona.

Ron vrhl na Harry vyděšený výraz, který jasně žádal o pomoc.

 

„No, nebudu překážet,“ usmála se Harry, ale Hermiona zřejmě ani nepostřehla, že něco řekla, protože její odchod vůbec nezaregistrovala. Namísto reakce se dál pustila do svého partnera, který se mohl jen bezradně odevzdat jejím argumentům.

 

 

***

 

 

„Dobré ráno,“ usmál se Draco a políbil Harry na tvář. Zaslechl hluk a ohlédl se přes rameno naproti do salónku. Usmál se ještě víc. „Grangerová měla vždycky páru!“

„Jo, to měla,“ zašklebila se Harry. Šla si nalít ještě trochu kávy. „Dáš si kafe?“

„Jistě, potřebuju se probrat. Měl jsem docela rušnou noc,“ podíval se na černovlásku a mrknul jedním okem.

Harry zrudla jako rajské jablko.

„Kde je ta… Ta sekretářka?“ optal se své přítelkyně a lehce zívnul.

„Asi bude ještě spát, je poměrně dost brzo.“

„Tys nekontrolovala, jestli je ještě vůbec v pokoji?“ zvedl se najednou Draco a věnoval Harry nehezký pohled. „Jsi tak naivní! Co když nám ta káča celou dobu kecá a co když vzala kramle? Teď už ten vrah ví, že jsem naživu a že jsme nikdy na tom případu nepřestali dělat! Teď se něco stane i tobě!“

„Uklidni se, Draco.“

„Skončíme oba dva u Munga a budeme rádi, když rovnou nenatáhneme kopyta!“

„Klid…“

„A ta blonďatá čůza se nám celou dobu směje teď někde za zády a kuje další pikle s tím vrahounem…“

„Draco!“

„A on si bude klidně vraždit dál, ona bude pobíhat po ministerstvu, protože nikdo nezjistí, že je komplic a…“

„Už dost! Uklidni se. Promerlina, Draco!“

Plavovlasý mladík se zasekl a podíval se na Harry, maje v očích obavy.

„Už jsi klidný?“ přistoupila k němu, dala mu dlaň na tvář a usmála se na něj. Druhou rukou se dotkla jeho ruky.

„Jo, myslím, že už vcelku jo,“ připustil Malfoy a spojil jejich prsty.

„Lina nám nemohla lhát. Neznám nikoho, kdo by uměl odolávat _veritaséru_. Navíc, včera jsem se s ní bavila, než jsem šla spát, nenápadně jsem na ni aplikovala nitrozpytu, teda aspoň to málo, co umím, a mluví pravdu,“ pohladila ho palcem po čelisti.

„Taky jsem zjistila, že ten vrah používá voodoo magii a pokud chce někomu ublížit, musí znát jeho pravé jméno. Mně nemůže ublížit, protože moje skutečné jméno nezná. A ty jsi pro něj mrtvý, uvidíš, že Lina ještě spí. Klidně teď pojď se mnou a půjdeme se podívat k ní do pokoje. A slibuju, že jakmile se vzbudí a bude schopná s námi komunikovat, poprosíme ji, aby se nám svázala neporušitelným slibem, abys měl klid, dobře?“

„Dobře, ale co tenhle dům.“

„Dům je neviditelný a poté, co skončila válka, jsem se stala strážcem jeho tajemství, takže se sem nikdo bez mého dovolení, aniž bych komukoliv vyzradila jeho umístění nebo ho pustila krbem, nedostane. Smí sem jen moji blízcí a ti, kterým jsem o něm řekla. Všem plně důvěřuju. Lina nemůže nikomu prozradit, kde zrovna je, protože není strážce. A přestože říkala, že ji monitoruje kouzly, tak dokud budu naživu a strážcem, neměl by naši pozici vůbec zjistit. Takhle to kouzlo funguje. Jsme nedohledatelní. Už jsi klidnější?“

„Popravdě, to jsem netušil,“ přiznal obdivně Malfoy.

„Ona to taky netuší,“ opáčila klidně dívka a políbila Draca jemně na rty.

„Nechme toho tlachání a pojď se raději na ni podívat.“

„Dobře, pro tvůj klid,“ uchopila ho za dlaň a jako malé dítě odvedla do schodů nahoru.

Prošli kolem rozhádaného páru. I když se hádala spíš jen Hermiona, protože na Ronalda Weasleyho pronášela jeden argument za druhým a on úslužně mlčel. Byli tak hluční, že bylo dost možné, že tím vzbudili Linu.

 

 

***

 

 

Když se nakonec Draco Malfoy přesvědčil o tom, že Lina Roseová spí a na vlastní oči ji viděl zamuchlanou v peřinách, v poklidu se nasnídal.

Nakonec se Harry rozloučila se svými přáteli, kteří se stihli dohádat, a pak už ji čekala jen volná a příjemná neděle s Dracem po boku.

 

Neustále upadala do hloubky svých myšlenek. Bylo toho tolik, nad čím musela přemýšlet a co se jí byť jen ledabyle honilo hlavou. Například věděla, že by Dracovi zřejmě měla říct o tom, co jí řekl Snape, když u něj naposledy byla. Přestože sama netušila, zda ji to těší nebo ne, jedno věděla jistě. Pokud už navždy zůstane dívkou, je tu možnost, že neztratí Draca. I když si nebyla úplně jistá tím, co k ní cítí, protože on takový druh citů projevoval jen velmi stěží.

 

Večer ihned poté, co Harry všem obyvatelům domu uvařila večeři, se společně posadili v salónku. Draco se vůbec netajil tím, že nedokáže Linu ve své přítomnosti trpět, natož u stejného stolu.

Lina stvrdila bez jakéhokoliv protestu nezrušitelný slib. A i když Draca uklidnilo, co mu ráno Harry řekla, až teprve teď se cítil jistější. Na oplátku Harry Lině pověděla o tom, že je u nich v bezpečí a že ji tam vrah nenajde, i když si podrobnosti nechala pro sebe.

A protože se Draco s Harry chtěli hned v pondělí vrhnout na další vyšetřování, když teď byli zase o krok blíž, tahali z Liny další informace, které by je dovedly až k vrahovi.

 

„Pokud nám řeknete celé jméno vaší sestry, Lino, a dáte nám nějaký předmět, který jí patřil, budeme schopni vaši sestru možná najít, v horším případě aspoň určit přibližné místo, na kterém byla posledně. Máte u sebe něco, co jí patřilo? Místo, kde se nachází vaše sestra, bude i místem, kde najdeme jeho. Takže je to poměrně důležité i nejen proto, že se ji pokusíme zachránit,“ slova se jako obvykle ujala Harry, nejen proto, že s dívkou soucítila a měla k ní blíž, ale předně proto, že Draco dával svoje antipatie až příliš najevo.

A vystrašená Lina Roseová se tak pokaždé snažila vyhnout jakémukoliv kontaktu s ním. Měla strach na něj promluvit byť jediné slůvko.

„N-ne, tady nic nemám, bohužel, slečno Evansová, ale u mě v bytě…  Já ale… Nemůžu se tam vrátit,“ opáčila blondýnka a třásl se jí hlas.

„To je v pořádku, když nás navedete a řeknete nám, kde máme hledat, zajdeme tam sami. Samozřejmě s vaším dovolením.“

„Dobrá. Souhlasím,“ přitakala tiše podsaditější sekretářka, „když půjdete do mého pokoje, který je na konci chodby hned poslední na pravé straně, mám v pokoji pár jejích věcí. Na stolku mám několik jejích dopisů a přes židli je přehozený její svetr, pokud si dobře vzpomínám. Kdysi mi ho půjčila a já jsem v něm poslední rok chodila skoro pořád, abych měla pocit, že je stále se mnou.“

„Výborně, Lino, hned zítra ráno tam zajdeme. Nemusíte mít strach. My vaši sestru najdeme a toho vraha dopadneme. Máte mé slovo,“ chytila ji pevně za ruku Evansová a usmála se na ni.

Draco vedle poposednul a zakabonil se, jako by mu na hábit někdo vylil smradlavou břečku. Po očku sledoval letmé dotyky obou dívek a tváře mu začínaly mírně rudnout vzteky.

„Je už dost pozdě, ne?“ poznamenal vcelku trefně Draco a jakoby mimochodem narazil do Harry, která se tak odpojila od Liny. Věnoval jí významný pohled.

„Ano, máš pravdu,“ souhlasila dívka se zelenýma očima. „Je pozdě,“ podívala se do jeho očí a potěšeně se usmála. Co to v nich jen spatřila? To měla být žárlivost?

„Jistě, jistě, tak já… Já půjdu spát,“ zvedla se z křesla Lina. Prohlédla si oba dva přítomné a s nesmělým úsměvem odkráčela do svých komnat.

 

Chvíli na sebe mlčky hleděli, Dracův výraz působil spíš rozezleně. Naopak výraz Harry se každou sekundou stával pobavenějším.

„Co se děje, Draco?“ zeptala se zvědavě a zazubila se na něj.

Ten ji uchopil za pas a přitáhl blíže k sobě. „Líbí se ti pořád ženský?“ věděl, proč se na to ptá.

Nikdo nemohl vidět do hlavy dívky, která ještě nedávno byla mužem. Mužem, který randil vždy jen se ženami. A taky ho sžíralo podezření, že Harry ještě určitě nezapomněla na tu zrzku Weasleyovou.

„Já… Co?“ rozesmála se a nechala se vtáhnout ještě do silnějšího objetí. Majetnického, divokého.

„Slyšelas dobře, Weasleyová se ti líbila přece i po proměně. Líbí se ti tahle… Tahle…“

„Draco!“ nevěřila vlastním uším. „Ty… Ty žárlíš?“

„Já? Ale prosím tě. Něco tak přízemního by mě ani nenapadlo. Co to je? Ten pojem ani neznám!“ řekl vzpurně a zatvářil se kamenně, i když mu oči provinile sklouzly bokem.

„Ale ano, ty žárlíš! To je hezké!“

„Neodpovědělas!“ zvýšil nakvašeně hlas.

„Ne, nelíbí se mi. Řekněme, že není můj typ,“ zazubila se Harriet. „Ačkoliv mám pocit, že světlovlasí lidé v tomto domě mě docela přitahují,“ zašeptala mu svůdně do ucha.

Draco přivřel oči a nechal se mlčky opečovávat jemnými rty. Tu na krk, tam na lícní kost, poté na tváře, na nos, na oční víčka a nakonec na rty.

Vášnivě se vpil do rtů své přítelkyně a nechal se opájet sladkostí jejího jazyka. Odpovídal na tu horkou vášeň a cítil, jak se mu v těle rozlévá horko a jak se krev hrne do jižnějších partií těla.

Nenápadně se s jejím tělem začal přesouvat do chodby. V momentě, kdy se přiblížili ke schodišti, se od sebe poprvé odpojili. Harry zacouvala a nakopla nějakou věc. Dnes už podruhé. Sklonila se mírně dolů a podívala se, co jí stálo v cestě. No jistě, sama to sem odložila.

„Půjdeš spát?“ zašeptal tlumeně Draco a znovu se k ní přitisknul.

„Já…“ otočila se znovu k zemi. „Asi bych to měla odnést!“

Plavovlasý bystrozor se kouknul do míst, kam se upnul její zrak. Na koberci ležela hnědá krabice s věcmi. „Co to je?“

„To jsou Remusovy věci, chtěla jsem mu je odnést.“

„To nemyslíš vážně, teď? Hned? To můžeš zítra!“ zaprotestoval zklamaně a zatvářil se jako dítě, kterému ukradli hračku.

„Zítra nebude čas, Draco,“ usmála se na něj, jemně ho políbila na horní ret. „Bude to jenom chvilička, slibuju, za chvilku jsem u tebe. Běž si lehnout a počkej na mě!“ vymanila se z těsného objetí a vzala do rukou Removy věci.

 

O pár úderů srdce později už si nabrala hrst letaxového prášku a vhodila ho do krbu. Nahlas vyslovila adresu bytu, kde bydlel Remus s Tonksovou už dřív a do nějž měla přístup jako blízký přítel. Pohltily ji zelené plameny a během chvilky se ocitla na druhé straně.

 

Věděla, že je pozdě a že se měla ohlásit předem, ale říkala si, že tady ty věci nechá jen se vzkazem a zase půjde pryč, aby neobtěžovala a Removi ušetřila práci. Možná, že s Tonksovou už dávno spí.

Něco ji však přesvědčilo, aby zůstala. Slyšela hlasy. Dva mužské hlasy.

S krabicí v rukou prošla chodbou rovnou do obýváku.

 

A v ten moment spatřila na pohovce polonahého Severuse Snapea, jak v ruce třímá whisky a hned nato si k němu přisedl Lupin a přisál se obávanému profesorovi ke krku, zatímco mu nezbedná ruka drze zajela do klína.

„Krásně voníš, Severusi!“ zamumlal Remus, ale i tak mu bylo rozumět. „Mám úžasný nápad, na který jsem čekal dvacet devět let a který se dá aplikovat pouze v mé posteli, budeš mě následovat?“ zazněl koketně.

 

A krabice s knihami spadla s hlasitým zaduněním na zem. Zelený pár očí hleděl vyděšeně na scénu před sebou. Hlasité polknutí museli slyšet až na ulici a pokud by tep srdce dělal hluk, rozhodně by Londýnem rezonoval podivný koncert falešně znějící filharmonie.

 

„Hm,“ pronesl Snape, „myslím, že asi ne,“ zavrtal se černým pohledem do očí Harriet Evansové, která naproti nim stála jako z kamene s ústy otevřenými dokořán. „Máme nevítanou návštěvu.“

Remus se otočil a samotným zděšením se málem udusil.

Zhluboka polknul, „Harry…“

„Remusi…“


	30. 30. Třicet mil

„Harry…“

„Remusi…“

„Co… Co tady děláš?“ optal se muž s notnou dávkou nervozity, která byla důsledkem nečekaného a zřejmě i nevítaného překvapení.

„Spíš co děláš ty?“ zamračila se dívka a spočinula zrakem na svém bývalém profesorovi ze školy.

„Já… My… Totiž… Co to máš… To je moje krabice?“ chytnul se rychle nějakého stébla Remus Lupin, aby změnil téma.

„A-ano. Nechals ji ležet přede dveřmi svého pokoje, chtěla jsem ti ji donést… A asi to nebyl nejlepší nápad.“

„Ostatně, kdy jste vy, Evansová, měla nějaký dobrý nápad, že?“ vložil se do toho Snape a vůbec na něm nebylo poznat, že by ho situace nějak zaskočila. Sebevědomý ve svém démonickém výrazu jako vždy.

„Severusi!“ oslovil ho Remus s výrazem - _já to zvládnu_. Byla to zrovna ta nejméně vhodná doba na narážky.

Harry věnovala Snapeovi jeden ze svých vyčítavých pohledů a jeden ze sady těch vyčítavých poslala i směrem k Removi.

„Myslím, že bys mi měl něco vysvětlit, Remusi!“ ozvala se příkře.

„Je neuvěřitelné, že taky někdy myslíte! A já zase myslím, že vám nemá Remus co vysvětlovat, protože je to čistě jeho a má osobní věc!“ ujal se znovu slova Severus Snape a uvelebil se ještě víc na pohovce, nedbaje, že je odhalený a že před ním stojí jiná žena.

Harriet se mírně zarazila. Opravdu Snape řekl Remus? Otevřela ústa jako kapr. Znělo to od něj neobvykle lidsky, s podtónem emoce ověnčené čímsi… Snad něhou? To už vážně probíhal konec světa? Venku se vše zdálo být v pořádku, když se podívala z okna.  Bylo to tak zvláštní! Tak zvláštní, že zapomněla protestovat proti urážkám směrujícím k její osobě.

„Vím,“ spřáhl znovu vlkodlak pohledem svého bývalého kolegu a nynějšího milence, „ale upřímně, Harry,“ otočil se poté na dívku, „co sis myslela?“

„Myslela jsem, že ses vrátil k Tonksové, vždyť…“

„Zadrž!“ umlčel ji Remus pohybem ruky. „Ale to jsem přece nikdy neřekl, vzpomínáš?“

 

Harry se zamyslela. Opravdu. Jak se snažila vzpomenout si na kdejaký detail, drobnou titěrnost, cokoliv a zpětně si prošla každý rozhovor s Remusem, nic nenaznačovalo tomu, že by kdy vůbec pronesl jakékoliv jméno. Automaticky vydedukovala, že se jedná o Tonksovou, protože tomu naznačovaly okolnosti. Ale nikdy v této souvislosti nahlas nepadlo jméno Nymfadory Tonksové. A Remus nikdy nenaznačil ani slůvkem… Byla to taková tichá lež!

A ona si vymalovala představy o čisté a naplněné lásce mezi mladou potrhlou bystrozorkou a vlkodlakem v nejlepších letech. Jaký to byl omyl! A až teprve teď jí docházely všechny ty spojitosti.

 

Obrátila se na toho zamračeného netopýra: „Takže tehdy, když jste mi říkal, že někoho máte…“

„Tak jsem měl… Nechápu, proč jste o tom pochybovala!“

„Byl to celou dobu Remus!“

„Jak chvályhodná dedukce! Excelentní práce cvičeného bystrozora!“ zazněl Snape ironicky a překřížil rukama svůj obnažený hrudník, který zdobilo několik světlých starých jizev a pár tmavých chloupků, které se mu vertikálně táhly až dolů do slabin.

Harry se přistihla, že je tím výhledem zaujatá a že ji fascinuje. Přece jen bez hábitu vypadal… Jinak.

Vlastně se Removi nedivila, proč si ho vybral. Ona sama o Snapea z podivného důvodu měla chvíli zájem. Něco na tom chlapovi prostě bylo, dokud teda neotevřel pusu.

Nicméně Snape byl tak protivný, nesnesitelný, jízlivý a nespolečenský! Co ho na něm fascinovalo mimo jeho tělo? Remus přece nikdy nebyl ten typ, který si vybíral přátele a partnery bez nějakého mentálního souznění. Primárně ho zajímala duše člověka a vše, co našel pod tou slupkou. Snape může mít atraktivní tělo, ale rozhodně nebyl atraktivní ve svém jádru, byl to parchant. Parchant, který Removi v Bradavicích dělal naschvály, aby ho vyštípal z jeho pozice profesora.

„Je mi líto, že jsem ti to neřekl hned, Harry, ale nepřišlo mi to jako vhodná chvíle. Navíc jsem měl opravdu obavy z tvé reakce, mimo Severuse jsi jedna z mých nejbližších osob,“ ujal se znovu slova majitel bytu.

„Ale proč zrovna on?“ otázala se Evansová a ukázala prstem na profesora lektvarů. Tvářila se nechápavě a zmateně. Pořád ještě nemohla spolknout fakt, že právě viděla jednoho ze svých nejlepších přátel, jak se tu muchluje s jedním z těch nejprotivnějších lidí na celém světě. Svět byl plný překvapení a hlavně ironie. Jak se můžou dát dohromady dva lidé tak odlišní? Tak na chlup jiní? Byli jako dva protipóly.

 _A ty se přeci přitahují_ , ozval se vnitřní hlásek v její hlavě.

Snape zdvihl obočí v hraném udivení. „Měl jsem za to, že ještě nedávno jste mi dělala návrhy sama!“

„Cože?“ Remus kmital očima z jednoho na druhého. „Tys po Severusovi vyjela?“ usmál se pobaveně, ale nebyl by to Remus Lupin, aby v tom nebyl zaobalen i soucit.

„No…“ zamračila se Harry na Remova nového partnera a poté se podívala přímo na muže s kaštanovými vlasy protkanými stříbrem. „Tak trochu.“

„Trochu? Nepokrytě, nestydatě a necudně!“ konstatoval holý fakt Snape.

„Tak to by stačilo, ne?“ rozčílila se mladá žena. „Zase si tak nefanděte! Byl to zkrat!“

Remus se dál usmíval a dokázal si přesně představit Severusovo _jemné_ chování i to, co se stalo. „Tak vidíš! Teď mě jistě chápeš a nemusím ti nic vysvětlovat. Já osobně taky nerozumím tvému vztahu s Dracem!“

„Ty o něm víš?“ otočila se najednou udiveně černovláska.

„Ale prosím tě, Harry, vždyť je to tak do očí bijící, ani se nesnažíte to tutlat,“ přistoupil k ní její přítel. Uchopil do náruče krabici, kterou před chvílí Harry _něžně položila na zem. „Děkuji za ty věci.“_

__

__

„Och, jo, jasně. Tak já asi zřejmě půjdu.“

„Zřejmě,“ připustil ledabyle s jízlivostí jeho vlastní Severus Snape.

Ještě než vhodila letaxový prášek do krbu, aby se dostala zpět z téhle jámy lvové, otočila se na patě. „Remusi? Ještě jeden dotaz.“

„Jaký?“ zdvihl zvědavě obočí vlkodlak.

„Co je s Nymfadorou? Kde teď je, když ty žiješ tady?“

„Dora odjela z Londýna.“

„Co?“ podivila se.

„Řekněme, že měla se Severusem stejné zkušenosti jako ty a neunesla to.“

„Nymfadora… Ona…“ v tu chvíli se Harry chtělo šíleně smát. Bylo to všechno tak zamotané.

Bývalá přítelkyně jeho přítele vyjela po protivném Snapeovi, aby nakonec zjistila, že její bývalý přítel s jejím vysněným plánuje budoucnost sám. A Harry si myslela, že se celou dobu jedná o Remuse a Tonksovou. Ale ve skutečnosti šlo o Snapea a Tonksovou? Takže odteď je Snape lamač ženských srdcí. Merline, co je tohle za pokřivený vesmír?

„Ano, Dora se do Severuse zakoukala. On ji samozřejmě odmítl a já jí poté musel říct pravdu. Odjela, odstěhovala se ke své matce, která žije v malé vesničce třicet mil odtud. Byt byl původně můj, takže to bylo jen logické vyústění situace. A sama nejspíš musí popřemýšlet o tom, co dál.“

„To je jak z červené knihovny…“ podotkla.

Snape si zhnuseně odfrknul. „Ta ženská nemá všech pět pohromadě. To bych raději zašel s vámi k madam Pacinkové než si s tou potrefenou nánou dát byť jen šálek čaje.“

„Díky,“ usmála se Harry pobaveně a vážila si té zdánlivé lichotky, přestože stále rozdýchávala situaci, které byla svědkem a obnažený hrudník lektvaristy tomu taky moc nepomáhal. „To znělo skoro jako byste konečně našel člověka, co je vám protivnější, než já.“  
„Jak jste říkala, Evansová, nefanděte si, je to jen zkrat.“

  
Bylo to podivné souznění, i když by se mohlo zdát, že brzy dojde k metání kleteb. Snape ji vzal na milost a ona pochopila, že to dělá kvůli Removi. Removi, který po letech vypadal opravdu šťastně a spokojeně.  
A Snapeova lichotka byla rozhodně tím největším uznáním, jaké mohla od něj dostat.

 

 

***

 

 

Dveře do pokoje se otevřely. Harry jako tělo bez duše ulehala už převlečená do postele vedle svého Draca.

Ten, dělaje, že spí, se najednou posadil a ve tmě se snažil zahledět na Harry. „Můžeš mi říct, kdes u Salazara byla? Čekám tu na tebe jako poslušný domácí skřítek a div neusnu. Ty se zatím někde vybavuješ, když víš, že netrpělivě čekám. Říkalas, že to bude chvíle!“

„Draco…“ vzdychla.

„Příště se na tebe vykašlu a jdu rovnou spát!“

„Draco…“

„Dobrou noc!“ uraženě se zabalil do přikrývky a otočil se k ní zády.

Chvíli bylo ticho.

„Snape a Remus jsou milenci,“ vybalila to rovnou na něj Harry.

Tíživé ticho se táhlo dalších pár vteřin dál, než to Dracovi opravdu docvaklo.

„COŽE?!“ otočil se k ní znovu blonďák. Protřel si pro jistotu uši, jako by doufal, že co právě slyšel, byl jen důsledek toho, že si je zalehl. „Řekni to ještě jednou!“

„Snape a Remus jsou spolu. Přistihla jsem je…“

„Och! Fuj! To je nechutné!“ pitvořil se Draco, když ho zrovna osvítila záře měsíce pronikající skrz okno. „Severus a Lupin při hrátkách! Budu zvracet!“

„Nebyli zrovna v nejlepším,“ pronesla tiše Harry, „ale chystali se zrovna na to. Oba dva byli do půl těla svlečení, lepili se na sebe a šeptali si… No, však víš,“ odkašlala si lehce, jako by se styděla říct, co zaslechla. Znovu se zhluboka nadechla a těžce vydechla.

„Merline! To je hnus!“

„Remus má na víc!“ podotkla tiše Evansová.

„Co Severus na Lupinovi vidí?“ otázal se znechuceně Draco.

„Mohl být s Tonksovou. Mohl si vybrat kdejakou ženu, kdejakého muže… Ale Snape?“ třela si Harriet spánky, jako by tím chtěla smazat všechny dnešní vzpomínky.

„Severus je na chlapy?“ mlel si dál svou Malfoy.

„Asi potřebuju panáka!“ vstala znovu z postele Harry, upravila si noční košili a smotala vlasy do uzlu.

„Počkej! Půjdu taky!“

 

 

***

 

Zatímco mladý muž s dlouhými hnědými kudrnami neustále remcal a stěžoval si na každou drobnost, drobná černovlasá žena lomcovala s dveřmi, aby mohla klíčem otevřít. Když ani na třetí pokus nechtěl zámek povolit, rozhlédla se po okolí, a když zjistila, že je čistý vzduch, mávla hůlkou.

Dveře se otevřely.

„Že ti to ale trvalo!“ postěžoval si brunet a zatvářil se znuděně.

„Buď té lásky a nech si ty poznámky aspoň tady, ano Draco?“

 

Mladík protočil oči v sloup a už nijak nezareagoval. Harry Evansová šla dlouhou chodbou až na konec. Její kolega ji následoval. Natáhla se po klice a dvě mrknutí oka poté se oběma naskytl pohled do pokoje Liny Roseové.

Vcelku malý, nijak prostorný, ale útulný pokojík s bílými stěnami. Uprostřed mu vévodila velká postel se dvěma nočními stolky na každé straně.

Harry k jednomu z nich přistoupila. Všimla si totiž zarámované fotografie, která na něm ležela. Byla to obyčejná mudlovská fotka dvou usmívajících se dívek. Jednu z nich poznala, byla to nepochybně Lina. Podle podobnosti ve tváři Harry usoudila, že ta druhá musí být její pohřešovaná sestra.

Až na dlouhé kaštanové vlasy a velké hnědé oči měla stejný baculatý obličej a podobné rysy. Nedalo se upřít, že jsou jedné krve.

Fotografie byla zřejmě pořízená nedávno, nezdála se být příliš stará, protože Lina na něm vypadala téměř totožně až na účes a na sobě měla ten samý svetr, co visel přehozený na opěradle židle a o kterém se zmiňovala. Ten půjčený sestřin svetr.  Vypadaly tak šťastně, držely kolem ramen a netušily, co je v brzké době čeká. Přes Harry se převalila vlna soucitu.

Nikdo nevěděl, jak na tom teď ta dívka je. A proč musel ten vrah využít zrovna ji. Bezmocnou a nebohou holku, která ani neuměla mávnout hůlkou.

Hned vedle rámečku ležely dopisy, o kterých plavovlasá sekretářka mluvila. Harry si je rovnou zastrčila do kapsy v mikině.

„Tohle bude ten svetr,“ ozval se ve stejný okamžik Draco s klidem a kývnul bradou k židli.

Harry se otočila na svého přítele a přikývla. „Ano, to je on, vezmi ho.“

 

Když odcházeli z pokoje, ještě zasunula židli ke stolku. Uvědomila si, jaký vliv na ni ta přeměna měla i v tomhle ohledu. Snad jakási přehnaná citlivost na detaily nebo obsedantně kompulzivní syndrom. Vše muselo být na správném místě a být uklizené. Nesnesla by představu, že něco není tak, jak by mělo být. A v tentýž moment si všimla zapadlého kulatého hřebenu na stolku za zrcadlem.

Draco se u dveří ještě otočil. „Co je?“

„Hřeben,“ natáhla dlaň, aby vzala tu věc do ruky.

„Tím se češou vlasy… Já chápu, žes většinu života nepřišla do styku s podobnými předměty,“ koukl pobaveně na černé vlasy, které kdysi trčely neupraveně do všech strach. „ Hlavně na škole. Lidi ho docela běžně používají, je fajn, že tě ho teď Grangerová naučila používat taky.“

„Draco!“ okřikla ho, ale musela uznat, že ji to trošku pobavilo. „Jsou na něm vlasy!“

„A cos čekala, že na něm bude? Dračí šupiny? Neuvěřitelné! Taková shoda náhod… Na mém hřebenu jsou taky vlasy! Tak to jsme už dva!“ pokračoval jízlivě. Proč s tím hřebenem Evansová tolik nadělala?

„Přestaň už a nech mě domluvit! Jsou na něm hnědé vlasy. Pár plavých, ty budou nepochybně od Liny, ale jsou tady taky hnědé vlasy. Patrishiny vlasy, jestli dobře předpokládám!“

„A z toho vyplývá, že…“ naklonil zvědavě hlavu.

„Že toho můžeme využít. Co když zmateme toho útočníka? Co když se budeme za Linu nebo její sestru vydávat? Nemyslíš, že Linu bude hledat? Přímo tady? Můžeme ho nalákat do pasti!“

„To mi vysvětli!“

„Mnoholičný lektvar. Vezmeme Linu sem k ní domů, abychom sem vraha nalákali. A zatímco by dorazil, jeden z nás by se vydával za ni. A já nebo ty pak za její sestru. Zmateme ho. Co kdyby si myslel, že se Lině za tu dobu, co ji hledal, podařilo nějak zachránit sestru? Pochybuju o tom, že ji má pořád pod dohledem, to by mu bránilo se pohybovat volně, jak potřebuje. Určitě ji někde zavřel a drží ji pod zámkem,“ začala gestikulovat rukou takovým způsobem, že z hřebenu v její ruce odpadlo pár vlasů na zem.

„My pomocí kouzel zjistíme, kde ji drží a zachráníme ji. Její vlasy budou navíc mnohem účinnější než její svetr. Je to její součást, genetický materiál, to je vždycky lepší, než nošený předmět.“

„A to tě napadlo teď?“ podivil se v klidu mladík s šedýma očima. „Vážně myslíš, že to může vyjít? Jak si tím můžeš být tak jistá? Je to jen spekulace!“

„Nejsem si jistá,“ koukla na něj odhodlaně. „Ale co chceš dělat, jen celou dobu čekat? Jak ho chceš jinak najít? Tady už nejde jen o záchranu sestry Liny, my musíme taky dopadnout toho vraha. Jednou provždy! Za zkoušku to rozhodně stojí! Nemáme žádný konkrétní plán a bylo by fajn se aspoň něčeho chytit. Nevíme, kdo to je, nevíme, kde Patrisha je, máme jen Linu a teď nějaké Patrishiny věci. Ale pokud máš něco lepšího, samozřejmě sem s tím!“

„Že ty mě vždycky ukecáš,“ usmál se na Harry Draco a přistoupil k ní, aby ji políbil.

 

PRÁSK! BUM!

Zvučný lomoz se prohnal zdmi celého bytu. Následovala dunivá rána, která se proměnila v jakýsi skřehotavý zvuk.

„Co to bylo?“ odskočila od Draca Harry, ale nezapomněla ztišit hlas.

Draco se naklonil směrem ke dveřím a se stejnou tichostí pronesl, „To bylo z chodby!“

Harriet přistoupila k zárubním, dveře byly vyvrácené zpola do uličky. Pokoj se teď zdál být o tolik menší, než když do něj vstoupili.

 

Ozval se rozčílený hlas, „Tak kde jsi, ty děvko! Mně se neschováš! Mám pořád tvoji pitomou sestru! Ukaž se, ty motácká šmejdko!“

 

Harry nakoukla zpoza dveří, aby se podívala a málem se jí zastavilo srdce. Zhluboka se nadechla.

Nemohla věřit svým očím, když naproti přes chodbu z jednoho pokoje do druhého uviděla přejít hubenou siluetu.

Ten člověk!

S překvapeným výrazem odskočila od futer a přitiskla si na hrudník Linin hřeben.

„Promerlina!“ otočila se vyděšeně na Draca.

**Author's Note:**

> Tato povídka zaznamenala den vzniku na přelomu jara/léta 2006. Od té doby ušla velký kus cesty, ale i tak má své mouchy jako jakákoliv jiná.  
> Dokončena byla na konci léta/začátku podzimu 2014.


End file.
